En el andén
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: La pequeña Rose Weasley afronta su primer curso en Hogwarts, cuanndo en el andén nueve y tres cuartos sufre un encuentro que despertará nevos sentimientos en ells.
1. En el andén

En el andén.

La pequeña Rose Weasley se agarró con fuerza de la mano de su madre, buscando seguridad en la cálida caricia que ésta le ofrecía, mientras se disponía a cruzar ese muro de piedra que, se suponía, debía llevarles al andén del cual partía el expreso de Hogwarts. Había visto a James y a sus hermanos cruzarlo instantes antes, y a su padre cargando su pesado baúl, ahora era su turno y la inquietud se apoderaba rápidamente de ella.

El tío Harry, le había explicado que en segundo año, él y su padre no habían llegado a tiempo y se habían golpeado contra el frío muro, la entrada ya estaba cerrada.

-No temas, Rose.-La calmo su madre, acariciando su cabello pelirrojo.

Y sin esperar más, las dos mujeres corrieron hacia el muro, la pequeña niña cerró los ojos en el último instante, casi por inercia, por ver el muro tan cerca. Al no notar ningún golpe, la joven Weasley abrió los ojos y quedó maravillada: frente a ellos el enorme tren rojo, esperaba a todos sus pasajeros, expulsando un vapor blanco por la chimenea, magos y brujas iban de acá para allá, cargando equipajes, lechuzas, acompañando a niños pequeños, o jóvenes adolescentes, despidiéndose con fuertes abrazos o con secos apretones de mano…

Se alegró al ver de nuevo a sus tíos y a sus queridos primos junto al tren, y fue a reunirse con ellos. Ginny y Harry abrazaron a la pequeña, mientras Albus y James discutían sobre la horrible posibilidad de que Albus acabase en Slytherin.

Rose sabía que eso no era bueno, lo sabía por el modo en que su padre hablaba de la casa verde, siempre con odio y desprecio, decía que nada bueno había salido de allí, pero ella no podía entender a su corta edad, que podía significar que Albus fuese a Slytherin, no todos los Slytherin habían sido malos, según tío Harry, que hablaba con devoción de un tal Severus Snape, y aseguraba que había sido una de las mejores personas que había conocido jamás.

Su madre le había asegurado que no debía preocuparse por nada, que Gryffindor sería su casa, como lo fue para sus padres, pero había advertido, sabia como siempre, que tal vez, en Revenclaw no estaría nada mal, siempre que los genes de Ron no influyan demasiado, había añadido, bromeando, según creyó la pequeña.

James se había dedicado a asustarla a ella, y también a Albus, contando cosas horribles de Hogwarts, pero ella sabía perfectamente que nada de lo que James decía era verdad, su madre, anticipándose a su curiosidad, le había prestado el libro Historia de Hogwarts para que disipase todas sus dudas.

Cuando James empezó a hablar de algo relacionado con Teddy, Rose, ignorando la conversación se alejó, curioseando a su alrededor, todavía impactada por la multitud que abarrotaba la estación.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Unos cuantos metros más allá, acompañado de su familia, y a la pequeña Rose, se le detuvo el corazón en seco, únicamente para latirle más rápido a continuación, se quedó inmóvil, como una estatua, y sus ojos no se movieron un ápice de la figura frente a ella. Entonces olvidó su inquietud, y olvidó que tenía miedo de alejarse de su casa, no podía pensar en otra cosa que los ojos plateados, brillantes como el acero, que brillaban sin mirarla a ella.

Era alto, rubio, de porte elegante y orgulloso, de buena familia, y Rose no comprendió a su corta edad, por qué se le secaba la boca o, por qué le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando su mirada altiva, se cruzó, fugazmente, con la suya, o por qué sentía eso en el estomago, como cuando tomaba demasiado chocolate y se sentía enferma, pero extrañamente feliz, aunque sus padres la reprendiesen. Se sintió en las nubes, como si sus pies no tocasen el suelo, y volase, como debía sentirse su padre, cuando se subía a una escoba.

Caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, sin apartar la vista, cuando la mujer que iba con él, posaba sus ojos en su dirección y mascullaba algo que ella no comprendió. Los dos hombres de la familia, muy parecidos, se volvieron a mirarla e hicieron un gesto de la cabeza, un saludo seco, y se alejaron en dirección al tren.

Lo perdió de vista y todo volvió a ser normal, su corazón se calmo, su estomago sobrevivió al empacho y su pies golpearon la tierra súbitamente. Su padre se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, advirtió que, al mirarlo, su mirada era severa, con voz clara y algo tensa, aconsejo que no debería acercarse a ellos, que no eran buenas personas. Después intervino su madre, pidiéndole por favor a su esposo que no metiese cizaña.

Pero Rose no escuchó, se mezcló entre la gente, con el súbito deseo de volverlo a ver, no tuvo suerte, su madre la tomó del brazo, y le entregó su baúl, besó su mejilla y la obligó a subir al tren, después de que toda la familia, se despidiese también de ella.

Siguiendo a James, se sentaron juntos en un compartimento, y mientras su primo hablaba con tono lúgubre y misterioso sobre el calamar gigante, ella volvió a ver su pelo rubio entre la multitud, en el andén, esbozó una tonta sonrisa, que no pudo borrar ni siquiera al recordar todas las cosas que su tío Harry le había contado sobre él, conocía su nombre, un nombre que jamás habría olvidado ni aunque hubiese querido.

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Bueno, que tal?

Sorprendidos? Cuantos pensabais que era Scorpius?

Espero que os haya gustado, o por lo menos que no lo odiéis, se me ocurrió escribirlo en un momento de aburrimiento total y esto fue lo que salió, pensé en una pareja rara, y esta lo es bastante.

Besos y espero vuestros comentarios o criticas, xdxdxd.


	2. En estos siete años

En estos siete años.

-¡Rosie!-La voz del joven rubio retumbo por todo el andén.

-¡Hyperión!-Exclamó ella, negándose, como de costumbre, a usar su nombre de pila.

A pesar de la neblina del tren, la pequeña pelirroja logró abrirse camino hasta encontrarse con su amigo, que la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo.

Permanecieron así unos instantes, Rose, con aire distraído y una súbita contracción en la boca del estómago, miró con disimulo por encima del hombro del joven de los Malfoy.

Sus miradas se encontraron y una extraña sonrisa se formó en la boca del hombre, había ansiado verle, había ansiado que llegase el primero de septiembre y llegar a King's Cross, toparse con él, que una sola mirada la hiciera temblar, pues la afectaba del mismo modo que la primera vez que lo vio.

Él había sido una constante en su vida, aquellos encuentros en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, donde sus sentimientos por Draco Malfoy nacían y morían, sólo para quedarse allí, ocultos, escondidos incluso a ella misma. Pero huían, siempre huían, se colaban en sus sueños, le provocaban noches en vela.

Habían pasado siete años, con aquella, había estado en el paraíso siete veces, con sólo una mirada, y ahora, no podía evitar que se le rompiera el corazón, pues sabía que sería la última vez.

Lo contempló, lo hizo mientras Scorpius hablaba con picardía sobre sus últimas vacaciones, se dedicó a atesorar cada detalle, cada gesto, cada escueta palabra que Draco Malfoy pudiera regalarle.

Volvió, cuando dejó de escuchar a Scorpius, a preguntarse qué sentiría al besarle, como se lo preguntó por primera vez al inició de su tercer curso, condenada a no obtener respuesta, a jamás saber a qué sabrían sus labios, Rose se deleitaba imaginando cómo sería comprobarlo en mitad de aquel abarrotado andén.

-¿No crees, Rose?-Preguntó su amigo, zarandeándola de un brazo pues ella no respondía.

-¿Qué?-La mueca de disgusto fue idéntica en ambos Malfoy, divertida en Scorpius, resultaba arrebatadora en Draco.

-Decía, mi soñadora amiga, que deberías pasar las navidades con nosotros, este año no puedes negarte.

Rose palideció, deseosa de que la oferta no se volviese a repetir, no le parecía correcto, no podía ir a aquella casa y que eso que la oprimía-en cuarto, supo que era amor-, creciese y escapase a su control. Sus sentimientos estaban condenados a volar libres únicamente en el andén.

-No puedo Hyperión-Repuso con tono quejumbroso-, es Navidad, jamás me lo permitirán.

Era cierto, aunque jamás lo había sugerido, sabía que sus padres no se lo permitirían, los viejos rencores permanecían vivos, el abismo era insalvable. A pesar de esa certeza, ese no era el verdadero motivo, miró al suelo un instante, abatida, el vapor del tren lo envolvía todo, y no tardó en buscar de nuevo la mirada de Draco, casi con ansiedad.

Esta vez, ni siquiera el bufido molesto de Scorpius logró distraerla, pero el muchacho continuó rezongando, quejándose abiertamente, en el cada vez más desierto andén.

-Iré a hablar con Albus, ahora que sus padres no están, ¡A lo mejor nos ayuda!-Comentó con esperanza.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiese hacer nada, el rubio ya se había perdido entre la multitud. Tomó aire bruscamente y se sintió ligeramente incomoda, jamás había estado con él a solas, jamás había sentido su plateada mirada fija por entero sobre ella, única y exclusivamente sobre ella.

De repente se sintió como si no hubiese nadie más allí, como si sólo ellos dos se mirasen en la desierta estación, todo a su alrededor se había detenido y ni siquiera Draco Malfoy parpadeaba, sólo la miraba, de un modo extraño, curioso, nuevo, como ella siempre había deseado que lo hiciera.

Se sentó sobre el baúl de Scorpius, con porte aristocrático, sin dejar de mirarla, cada paso que daba, cada gesto que hacía era elegante, distraído, casual, la volvía loca.

El rubio, distraídamente, repiqueteó con los dedos sobre la superficie del baúl, Rose lo observó, se mordió el labio y se sonrojó sin apenas poder evitarlo. Sus manos continuaban tamborileando sin melodía fija. Esas manos, Rose deseó, no por primera vez, que se posaran sobre ella, que recorrieran su cuerpo, que la acariciaran y la poseyeran, con tanta intensidad que las piernas le temblaban y temió perder su autocontrol.

-Rose-La llamó, con voz suave, dijo su nombre, lentamente, a la joven Weasley le gustaba mucho más su nombre cuando era Draco quien lo pronunciaba.-, a Scorpius le haría mucha ilusión que nos acompañaras esta Navidad.

Sorprendida, pues jamás se había hecho ilusiones con Malfoy, bien sabía que él no la quería en su casa, avanzó un par de pasos y se situó a su lado, sentándose en el suelo y recostando la espalda en el baúl, donde Draco seguía sentado.

-Lo sé señor Malfoy pero…

Hizo un gesto de la mano para callarla y Rose, como una niña obediente, acató.

-Este año terminareis Hogwarts, y quizá no os volváis a ver.-Draco trató de explicarlo, a Rose le pareció que quería convencerla.

Con gesto decidido apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de la chica que no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, Draco jamás la había tocado, el simple contacto le había provocado una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, anhelante.

Él tenía razón, no iba a verlo más, aquella era la última vez que se encontrarían en King's Cross, no volvería a ver sus ojos plateados aparecer entre la multitud, las mariposas jamás volverían a volar con libertad, ya no la miraría, no le sonreiría, ni le hablaría, ni la tocaría y perdería para siempre aquello que jamás había tenido pero que su corazón ansiaba poseer

Comprendió entonces que no serviría de nada atesorar hasta el último detalle de su rostro, ni cada gesto, ni cada mueca, supo que si la certeza de volverle a ver moría, ella se quedaba sin nada, porque desde sus once años, Draco Malfoy había sido todo.

-Albus ha discutido con sus padres, pero no ha dado resultado.-La voz de Scorpius taladró los oídos de la chica, que sobresaltada desvió la vista sin, en realidad, quererlo.

Draco retiró la mano del hombro de la chica, dulcemente, y el abandono se apoderó de ella que se levantó sin apenas ganas y se acercó a su amigo, ahora sin mirar al mayor de los presentes.

La reticencia en Rose era tan poderosa que apenas caminaba al avanzar, sabía que al alejarse de él, lo perdía todo, que esa sería la última vez.

Scorpius cogió su baúl, tras ellos, Draco los seguía, rezagado, más incluso que la pequeña Rose.

-No te preocupes, Rosie-habló Scorpius.-, seguro que encontramos otra solución.

Subió su equipaje al tren, tras despedirse de su padre, él mismo partió en busca de un compartimento vacío, Rose frenó sus pasos una vez más.

Miró a Draco una última vez, ahora sólo ellos dos quedaban en el andén y ya no podía retrasarlo más, se le ocurrieron miles de cosas que decirle, ninguna de ellas apropiada, sentía la barrera invisible entre ambos. Aquel adiós, para él significaba tan poco, cuando para ella lo era todo.

-Adiós Rose.-Dijo, llanamente, como si tratase de ponérselo fácil.

El vapor del tren anunciaba la partida, tenía que subir, mas un impulso fervoroso se había apoderado de ella y la obligaba a caminar en la dirección opuesta, directamente hacia Draco Malfoy.

Le abrazó, sus brazos rodearon su cuello, la pequeña Rose tuvo que ponerse de puntillas, para llegar a poder apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de él. Tras un segundo de estupefacción, Draco le devolvió el abrazo, la estrecho contra él con ternura y Rose se sintió morir, aspiró su aroma a menta, hasta sentirse embriagada, memorizó su calidez, tomó una decisión.

-Nos veremos en Navidad, señor Malfoy.-Confirmó, con voz apenas audible, a pesar del inconfundible tono de júbilo con que lo dijo.

-Claro.-Aceptó él, con una sonrisa extrañada y separando a la muchacha de sí.

Un último vistazo, ahora feliz, breve, pues supo que no iba a ser el último, lo vería más, en Navidad, pues la última vez, merecía ser especial.

**Holaaaa**

**Vale, esto originalmente era un one-shot, pero se me ocurrió una idea y me decidí a continuarlo, jajaja, este cap y el anterior son algo introductorios, pero la cosa se pondrá más interesante a partir del próximo, por cierto, también seran más largos, jajajajja, ya vereís que acostumbro a extenderme**

**bueno gracias por leer y comentar**

**besos Aivlis Malfoy**


	3. Scorpius no es Draco

**Scorpius no es Draco.**

Arrugó ceñuda el pergamino, otro obstáculo, otra negativa de sus padres. Hacía frío, la navidad estaba cerca, y Rose perdía la esperanza de lograr lo que ahora tanto ansiaba.

La décima lechuza que les enviaba y regresaba con un no. Le había prometido que iría, ya se lo había confirmado a Hyperión, ahora no podía echarse atrás.

Recordaba la escena de King's Cross casi cada noche, recordaba los brazos de Draco envolviéndola, su perfume, su extraña sonrisa al contemplarla, únicamente por eso estaba decidida a esforzarse y conseguir lo que se proponía, visitar la Mansión Malfoy, pasar las navidades junto el hombre al que, en secreto, amaba.

La lechuza parda voló con rumbo a casa, con su respuesta, convertida ya en una súplica repetida hasta la saciedad, condenada al fracaso desde el momento en que semejante petición llegó a oídos de sus padres.

Albus y Lily la animaban, y trataban de convencer a sus tíos para que intercedieran por ella, mas sabía que todo esfuerzo era inútil.

Hasta Hyperión estaba algo desanimado y sus maldades junto a Albus habían frenado repentinamente pues él también estaba a la expectativa de una respuesta afirmativa.

Todas las mañanas, cuando los alumnos descendían hacia el Gran Comedor, cuya magnificencia todavía embriagaba a Rose, el pequeño de los Malfoy y Albus, con los colores verde y plata en sus túnicas, se acercaban acalorados por la carrera hacia la chica, y sus ojos expectantes no necesitaban una respuesta de la joven, pues su mirada abatida lo decía todo por ella.

Entonces Albus protestaba, Scorpius prorrumpía en improperios indecorosos contra los Weasley, excusándose siempre después, pues eran cosas que un Malfoy no podía evitar hacer. Rose le disculpaba pues muchas veces ella deseaba hacer lo mismo.

Pero cuando la lechuza regresó de nuevo con la última carta de sus padres, la escena de todos los días no se repitió, Rose bajó alegre al gran comedor, con el pergamino ligeramente apretado entre sus manos y una expresión de falsa indiferencia que ocultaba una sonrisa que luchaba por salir.

Cuando los dos Slytherin corrieron hacia ella, Rose les miró con suficiencia y cuando estos preguntaron, la muchacha se limitó a tenderles el pergamino por encima de su mesa.

Tras instantes en silencio Albus prorrumpió en carcajadas y Scorpius tardó un tiempo en comprender lo que estaba leyendo, pero cuando lo hizo, acompañó a su amigo en su sonoro recital, pletórica, la niña recuperó la carta para repasarla de nuevo.

"_Querida Rosie:_

_Tu padre y yo sabemos cuánto deseas pasar las Navidades con los Malfoy, y tras una larga conversación hemos decidido darte una oportunidad, te quedarás con ellos a condición de que prometas escribir todos los días y nos avises si aquello no te gusta y deseas volver, iremos enseguida a buscarte. _

_Debes darle las gracias al señor Malfoy por habernos enviado al menos tres cartas casi tan insistentes como las tuyas. _

_Pásalo lo mejor que puedas._

_Te quiere: _

_Mama"_

Al releer la misiva, una sonrisa satisfecha acudió a los labios de la joven, ella también rió casi pletórica, sonrió pues sus padres no comprendían lo equivocados que estaban "Si aquello no te gusta y decides volver", semejante ocurrencia era impensable, ella acudiría gustosa al infierno, si en él se encontrase DracoMalfoy, porque el mejor lugar del mundo se encontraba junto a él, hasta entonces aquel lugar había sido el andén de King's Cross, pero ya no tenía que ser así, y Rose no pensaba desaprovechar los días que tenía junto a él.

Pero no era aquella presunción de sus padres la que le llenaba el corazón de dicha, porque pocas líneas después algo llamaba poderosamente su atención. Él había escrito a sus padres, él quería que ella fuese a visitarlo por Navidad, no le desagradaba su presencia en su antiquísima mansión.

¡El gran DracoMalfoy se había dignado a escribir a los Weasley porque deseaba que una pequeña y pobretona mestiza le visitara por Navidad! Rose estuvo segura de que no podía haber nada que la pudiera hacer más feliz en el mundo en esos momentos, aparte de la posibilidad de que él la apreciase al menos un poco.

Y ya convencida de que tendría lo que ella deseaba al fin, celebró con sus amigos la noticia, con alegría y escándalo, en mitad de la quietud que gobernaba el Gran Comedor.

-0-

Descuidada, vertió el contenido anaranjado dentro del caldero, con apenas cuidado y sin prestar atención a la peligrosa masa efervescente que se estaba formando en su interior, con un desalentador color amarillento.

Levantó apenas la vista del libro de Pociones, su expresión aburrida recorrió la mesa, tratando de localizar el siguiente ingrediente que debía ser añadido, e incapaz de encontrar las ramitas violeta que creía haber depositado sobre la mesa, se agachó para asegurarse de que no habían caído al suelo.

Gruñó con fastidio, los días pasaban muy lentos, las horas de clase se tornaban interminables, se las pasaba imaginando como sería la Mansión Malfoy, cómo reaccionaría al verlo de nuevo, fuera de aquel andén que había visto crecer su amor, al tiempo que también crecía ella. Y, sobretodo, si podría evitar la dulce tentación de abalanzarse sobre sus labios y descubrir a que sabían, pues esa parecía haberse convertido en su única obsesión.

Estaba asustada, asustada de cometer un error y desagradarle, mas, al mismo tiempo, deseaba que acabara el maldito trimestre y celebrar la Navidad, estaba excitada por la emoción, y los dos sentimientos lograban confundirla, pero la monotonía la exasperaba, impedía la concentración que sus clases requerían y, como en aquella ocasión, hacía explotar sus calderos.

Oyó el estruendo, aún agachada bajo la mesa, justo encima de ella y se incorporó sin comprender que había podido hacer mal. Sus compañeros la observaban irritados, los más cercanos, la fulminaban con la mirada, sus túnicas manchadas de un desfavorecedor color amarillento.

-¡Weasley!-La reprendió el profesor de Pociones, cuya cara se había tornado de un gracioso color amarillo, espolvoreado hasta los hombros de la poción. Scopius soltó una risotada, su cabello rubio también se había visto afectado, pero la imagen del poco respetado profesor en dichas circunstancias valía la pena.

-Disculpe, señor.-La chica, impoluta entre rastros de poción, no pudo evitar sonreír despreocupada, con ese desparpajo natural que seguramente, había heredado de su tía Ginny.

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!-La sanción era inevitable, pero el maestro recuperó su tono de piel con un ligero toque de varita.-¡Se quedará a limpiar este estropicio! ¡Al estilo muggle!

Rose se encogió de hombros, realmente fastidiada, aunque había llegado a la conclusión de que nada ya podía fastidiarla, no teniendo en cuente que lo único que deseaba era salir de una vez por todas de aquel castillo, jamás, ni al llegar su primera visita a Hogsmeade, había deseado tanto salir.

Cumplió con su castigo, aliviada al romper la monotonía en que se habían convertido las clases y el tedio que la hastiaba internamente. No tardó mucho, sus conocimientos en limpieza y cuidado del hogar al estilo muggle, se las debía a su madre, la mejor bruja hija de muggles que hubiese existido jamás, o al menos así era como todos la llamaban.

Rose admiraba a su madre, deseaba ser como ella, o, al menos, ser una mínima parte de lo que era ella. Había coincidido con su primo Albus en que no era fácil ser quienes eran: él el hijo del famoso Harry Potter y ella la primogénita de la brillante Hermione Granger.

Todos decían a la pequeña que llevaba un buen camino y que era una buena sucesora de su madre: prefecta, Premio Anual, pero comparada con la mujer que había vencido al Señor Tenebroso, Rose no se sentía más que una estúpida sombra de lo que su madre había sido,

Eso la intimidaba, la impulsaba a ser la chica rebelde que era, porque Rose no pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca y no contemplaba los entrenamientos de Quidditch a esperar que sus amigos terminasen y tuvieran tiempo para ella. Rose había decidido pasar la mayor parte del tiempo entre Serpientes, con Albus y Scorpius, claro que eso ya no suponía el desacato a la casa que hubiese supuesto en la época de sus padres, y escaparse a hurtadillas con los chicos para planear travesuras, apenas era una burda imitación de lo que había hecho el abuelo de Albus con sus amigos.

Aun así, el distanciamiento de la figura materna, ayudaba lo suficiente a la muchacha, que era más sociable y tolerante que su adorada madre, algo torpe y, sobretodo, era terca como una mula, cabezota, capaz de insistir hasta que le otorgaran la razón, aunque fuese por agotamiento.

Los días pasaban y el invierno trajo los villancicos a Hogwarts, una semana la separaba de DracoMalfoy, una larga y aburrida semana, cargada de exámenes y frustración contenida. Rose estudiaba, con apenas ganas y sin rastro de concentración, leía, pero su cerebro vagaba por otras sendas, ajeno al sonido de su propia voz, La pelirroja pasaba páginas, se limitaba a fingir que hacía algo productivo, los nervios nacían en la boca de su estómago y la situación amenazaba con salirse de control.

-¡Rosie!-La voz la sobresaltó y el libro de Aritmancia voló de sus manos, la mirada inquisitiva de Lily Luna, se topó con la suya.

-¿Lily?-Preguntó sorprendida por la inusual expresión de su inocente y tímida prima.-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

La pequeña Lily, la miró un instante, suspicaz, sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de su padre, la escrutaban de un modo intimidatorio, capaz de infundir miedo al mismísimo GodricGryffindor.

-Tienes ganas de pasar las Navidades con Scorpius ¿No es así?-La chica recalcó el nombre de Hyperión con un tono que alarmó a Rose.

La pelirroja enrojeció, pero la vergüenza que sentía no era para nada comparado con la que estaba a punto de desencadenar.

-¡No!-Exclamó, negando la insinuación de Lily.-Para nada, es decir, sí, es mi amigo y me gusta estar con él, pero sólo eso. Por favor, estoy estudiando.-Meneó la mano, como si tratase de aventar una mosca.

Pero la muchacha, un año menor que ella, no se movió, continuó sonriendo, con un sutil deje de conocimiento en su mirada.

-¿A quién pretendes engañar, prima?-Atacó con fingida molestia la pequeña Potter.

El exasperado bufido de la chica y trató de ignorarla volviendo a su lectura, pero Lily continuó allí, expectante.

-Llevas más de media hora en la misma página.-Informó la chica, como si Rose no se hubiese percatado de ello.

Como estúpida, Rose se apresuró a comprobar que eso que decía su prima era cierto y cerró el libro con pesadez, fulminando a la chica de ojos verdes con la mirada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Hyperión?

Lily hizo una mueca que mantuvo en su rostro el tiempo que tardaba en recordar que Hyperión era el segundo nombre de ScorpiusMalfoy y después sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Estás enamorada?-Aunque la Rose quiso interpretado como una pregunta, a todas luces su Lily lo enunciaba con natural despreocupación, incluso más que la que usaría Rose si no se tratase de atormentarla a ella.

Incapaz de negar y llanamente seguir fingiendo que leía algo, su cabeza asintió con cuidado, inconsciente al principio de sus actos. La boca de Lily se curvó en una sonrisa, satisfecha al haber acertado su suposición, Rose, se apresuró a añadir.

-No es Scorpius.-Esta vez usó su nombre para no dar lugar a posibles confusiones que le llevasen a problemas mayores.

Lily abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida, pero Rose se aseguró de usar el tono más sincero y seguro posible, no quería que ella pensara que mentía, pero mucho menos que supiera la verdad.

Scorpius era un chico estupendo, el mejor amigo que había tenido, pero Rose jamás había pensado en él como otra cosa, le miraba a veces, le observaba cuando arrugaba la nariz, pensativo, o fruncía el ceño con orgullo y desprecio, sonreía cuando sus ojos grises le dedicaban un guiño, pero cuando lo hacía, Rose no pensaba en él, lo evaluaba, buscaba semblanzas, algún parecido que le recordase a él, los encontraba, pero podía distinguir más diferencias.

Faltaba un fulgor provocativo en los ojos de Scorpius, sustituido por un candor bondadoso que no prometía riesgo y aventura, sus gestos eran perecidos, podía distinguir las muecas de Draco en el rostro de su hijo, pero cuanto más lo miraba más se convencía de que Scorpius no era Draco, de que no había nada en el chico que le provocará las mismas reacciones que lograba el padre con una sola mirada.

-¿No?-La pregunta incrédula de Lily la despertó de su ensoñación y miró a su prima con fastidio.

-No.-Aseguró.-No pienso decirte quien es, vamos Lily, déjame estudiar.

La chica se levantó del sillón rojo y caminó fuera de la sala común, antes de lanzar una última mirada suspicaz a su prima.

-Me acabaré enterando.-Sentenció tajante.

-0-

El vapor del tren rompió la quietud que reinaba en el ambiente, el traqueteó no tardó en atenazarle los odios, al tiempo que se arrebujaba con fuerza el abrigo, congelada de pies a cabeza, aferraba con fuerza el baúl entre sus manos,

No tenía prisa, después de que todos los alumnos se apresurasen al interior del tren escarlata, ella esperó a su hermano, Hugo pasó por su lado, baúl en ristre, con el alborotado cabello, algo largo, cubriéndole la frente, no la miró, ni la esperó, se perdió entre la multitud de gente y dejó a la chica plantada.

Arqueó una ceja y subió al tren sin darle importancia, Hugo había salido a su padre, era incapaz de entender algunas cosas, Rose había terminado por aceptarlo y no darle importancia.

Las vacaciones empezaban y nada podía hacerlas más perfectas.

El viaje en tren fue relativamente animado, corto a pesar del nudo de expectación que se había creado en la boca del estómago, observaba el anochecer por la ventana y su mirada vagaba distraída, la sonrisa ya era imborrable en sus labios.

-Hyperión, ¿Nos esperaran tus padres en la estación?-Preguntó absorta en el traqueteo del tren.

-Sí, y juntos nos apareceremos en casa.-Explicó el chico, levantando la vista apenas un segundo, de su partida de naipes explosivos con Al.

La chica ensanchó su sonrisa y se acurrucó en el respaldo, tratando de dormir lo que quedaba de camino, rezando por llegar pronto a Londres.

Cuando despertó el tren se había detenido, habían llegado a su destino y Albus y Scorpius recogían sus baúles del portaequipajes, su primo bajó también el suyo.

La chica se puso en pie de un bote y se recolocó el pelo, despeinado por la postura, en su sitio.

-¿Por qué no me habéis despertado?-Protestó de mala gana.

-Íbamos a hacerlo…-Empezó su primo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-…justo ahora.-Concluyó Scorpius, incapaz de controlar la risa, ante el tono azorado y furioso de la chica.

Rose, agarró su baúl y sin esperar a nadie, salió del tren a toda velocidad.

El frío la golpeó al pisar de nuevo el tan añorado andén, sus pies lo pisaron con sumo cuidado y sus ojos lo observaron por un instante, buscando entre la multitud, como ya estaban acostumbrados a hacer.

Pero se encontró con otra cosa antes, su familia estaba allí, Ron y Hugo charlaban, de mala gana, su madre la saludaba, Rose le devolvió el gesto, en un principio asustada de que pudiera estar enfada, pero enseguida sus miradas se desconectaron, pues la de Hermione se había posado, algo turbia, en otro punto.

La chica la siguió y fue entonces cuando lo vio, su mirada gris, fulminaba burlona a su madre, Rose no pudo reprimir una risita y cuando Draco se volvió y, cuando la vio allí plantada, esa extraña sonrisa se formó de nuevo en sus labios.

La chica todavía no sabía cómo interpretarla, no sabía qué sentido tenía aquel gesto que parecía sólo dedicado a ella, a pesar de que procuraba no pensar en ello, pues las ilusiones imposibles eran las más dolorosas, no podía evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón.

Scorpius la empujó al bajar del tren y tiró de ella en dirección a la pareja que les esperaba, ambos, se despidieron a toda prisa de Albus, que reía muy divertido por algo y Rose pudo distinguir, cercana, la suspicaz mirada de Lily.

Mientras Hyperión saludaba a sus padres, la chica pensaba a toda prisa que debía decir, había intercambiado un par de saludos con él alguna vez, pero, nada más, ¿Debía darle las gracias por escribir a sus padres? ¿Fingir no saberlo?

-Buenos días, Weasley.-La voz femenina, algo aguda y muy monótona de Astoria Greengrass, pronunció su apellido con desprecio, casi con asco.

Rose la odio, más de lo que ya la odiaba. Mujer florero, se colgaba del brazo de Draco y lo exhibía como si de un trofeo se tratase y cuando lo miraba, no había rastro de afecto en sus ojos azules.

-Buenos días señora Malfoy.-Contestó, educada, más se le hizo pesado el apellido, apellido del que esa mujer no era merecedora.

-Nos alegra verte Rose.-Saludó Draco, más cálido.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron al recibir la mirada gris de Draco y aquella sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Su cabello rubio se mecía suavemente por el viento e iba embutido en un elegante abrigo negro, las solapas levantadas y una bufanda gris, protegían su cuello.

Le tendió la mano y la chica la estrechó, devolviendo automáticamente la sonrisa, se sentía nerviosa, asustada y eufórica al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por invitarme señor Malfoy, no les voy a causar problemas.-Aseguró la chica, arrancando una sonrisa a la pareja, al tiempo que Astoria rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

Scorpius, risueño, le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

-¡No digas mentiras Rosie!-Exclamó, haciéndose el ofendido.

La chica todavía enrojeció más.

-¡Cállate, Hyperión!-Ordenó, elevando exageradamente el tono de voz, algo chillona.

El chico sólo rió y encabezó el grupo hacia la salida, seguido de Astoria que no dijo nada más. Fue a seguirlos, pero Draco se adelantó cogiendo su pesado equipaje.

-Permíteme.-Pidió el hombre, marchando también con su baúl.

-Gracias.-Contestó Rose, llegando a su altura, la boca seca y un sudor frío en las manos.

No se había imaginado a DracoMalfoy como alguien tan gentil, sabía que había demasiadas cosas que desconocía de Draco, cosas que siempre había deseado saber y que se moría de ganas, ahora que tenía oportunidad, de descubrir.

Avanzó junto a él y la sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro al presentir su mejor navidad.

**Holaaaaa**

**Vale, cumplí este capítulo es el triple de largo que el anterior, más o menos, jajajaja Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en los rewievs vale, besos**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

4


	4. Nobleza obliga

Nobleza obliga.

Alargó el brazo con cautela, él hombre, con seguridad, entrelazó su mano con la de ella, agarrándola con gesto seguro, Rose sintió la descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Sin soltarla acarició tranquilizadoramente el dorso de su mano, y una media sonrisa divertida acudió a su cara.

-¿Tu primera vez?-Preguntó, con voz divertida.

Rose se mareó, o sintió algo muy próximo al mareo cuando notó aquel pequeño gesto del señor Malfoy, asintió trémulamente y con las mejillas ardiendo.

-No tengas miedo, sé lo que hago, no va a dolerte.-Susurró en su oído, con suavidad.

Ella asintió, la proximidad era lo que le afectaba, su mano acariciando la de ella, en absoluto tenía que ver con el miedo.

Pero él debía creer que sí porque apretaba con dulzura su mano, tranquilizador.

-¿Preparada?-Preguntó por última vez, como si quisiera estar seguro.

Rose asintió de nuevo, incapaz de articular palabra, temerosa de que si lo hacía, se quedaría sin voz.

-Si has de vomitar no lo hagas sobre mi abrigo, por favor.-Pidió él, con gesto divertido.

Rose quiso preguntar, pero no pudo, apretó más fuerte su mano y él giró sobre sus talones, arrastrándola consigo. Se sumieron juntos en un torbellino, una fuerza la arrastraba y lo único que sentía era la mano de Draco Malfoy agarrando con fuerza la suya. Todo era negro, y sin llegar a estar segura de si lo había hecho, gritó.

Vio el suelo bajo sus pies, acercándose con rapidez, Draco se posó con suavidad sobre el camino de grava que daba a la entrada de su casa, Rose trastabilló, se tambaleó y Draco, que no la había soltado de la mano, tuvo que tirar de ella, levantándola y evitando que cayera.

En la entrada de la casa Scorpius reía, apoyado contra la puerta, Astoria esperaba con gesto impaciente. Colorada, la chica trató de esbozar una sonrisa divertida, pero la gélida mirada de la rubia mujer la disuadió de todo acercamiento.

-Nada mal para ser la primera vez.-Comentó Draco, arrastrando el baúl de la chica hacia la entrada.

Ella le siguió, añorando tontamente el tacto de su mano y procurando no alejarse demasiado del lado del hombre.

Miró a su alrededor, la grandiosa Mansión de los Malfoy se mostraba frente a ella, la gran reja de hierro forjado que daba la bienvenida a los jardines, inmensos y laberinticos, cerrada a sus espaldas, mostraba orgullosa el gran blasón de los Malfoy. Aislada de miradas curiosas y a salvo de posibles intrusos, la casa se alzaba con majestuosidad, Rose no había visto nada comparable en su vida, desde luego, a excepción de Hogwarts. Se acercaron a la puerta principal, en el centro, dividía la oscura casa en dos inmensas alas.

Astoria rezongó.

-¿Nunca se había Aparecido?-Masculló con desdén.-¿Qué me sorprende? Siendo hija de ese Weas…

Una mirada de Draco y Astoria cayó, con brusquedad, aunque la mujer hablaba en voz baja, su intención era que la niña lo oyera. Con mueca disgustada Scorpius se acercó a su amiga y le dio un apretón amistoso.

-No hagas caso, siguen siendo algo retrógrados.-Aseguró el chico, mirando con decepción a su madre.

Aunque el chico habló en plural, Rose, trató de obviar el hecho de que también se refería a Draco, se conmovió pensando que él la había defendido, callando a su esposa con sutil enervación, Astoria parecía ser la única que desdeñaba la presencia de la pelirroja, pues su marido había escrito a sus padres, la había tratado con maravillosa caballerosidad.

La chica asintió a su amigo, con una sonrisa encantada, juntos, entraron en la casa, y el imponente vestíbulo de la mansión, se reveló ante Rose.

Frente a ella se extendía una enorme escalinata de mármol, en forma de y griega, la suntuosa decoración engalanaba las paredes con retratos de rubios y aristocráticos antepasados. La chica miró curiosa a su alrededor, a la derecha del vestíbulo una puerta conducía a un salón del que pudo distinguir una enorme chimenea, rodeada de sillones de terciopelo verde y una mesa de caoba junto a los enromes ventanales.

Con un sonoro estruendo, un pequeño elfo doméstico, de ojos saltones y mirada perlada, apareció frente a sus amos con una ligera reverencia a modo de saludo, dio también la bienvenida a la joven invitada.

-Por favor, lleva los baúles arriba y después acompaña a la señorita Weasley al cuarto de invitados.-Pidió Draco con medida cortesía.

-Como desee el amo Draco.-Asintió el pequeño elfo, tomando los equipajes de los chicos y desapareciendo con un nuevo estrépito.

Apenas pasaron diez segundos que la joven chica pasó contemplando su alrededor, paladeando el eco de la voz de Draco, suave y medida, adoptaba sin molestia el antaño detestado apellido, como si en el contexto de la chica, pudiese darle una nueva acepción.

El elfo reapareció con las manos vacías y con un gesto pidió a la chica que le siguiera. Rose se aventuro escaleras arriba, tras el sirviente, caminando con paso seguro y una sonrisa en sus labios.

No podía negar que aquella enorme casa la intimidaba, como la había intimidado el castillo cuando llegó a él a sus once años, del mismo trémulo modo la intimido Draco Malfoy el segundo que tardó en comprender que aquella sensación paralizante le gustaba.

La casa de los Malfoy carecía del calor hogareño que poseía su humilde casa, situada en un barrio muggle, cerca del centro de Londres, pero poseía la elegancia que de ella se esperaba, solariega, suntuosa sin parecer recargada, Rose acabó por definirla como sobria y aristocrática.

El elfo se detuvo frente a una puerta, indicándole a la chica que pasara y la muchacha giró el picaporte con creciente curiosidad. Frente a ella se mostraba una inmensa habitación de tonos claros y suaves, en el centro, una amplia cama presidía la estancia, con sendas mesitas a cada lado y una hermosa lámpara colgaba con soltura del techo. El balcón, adornado con su barandilla de hierro forjado, ofrecía una encantadora vista del jardín delantero, por el que antes había entrado.

-No se preocupe señorita Weasley, Kossy deshará su equipaje.-Informó el pequeño elfo.

La chica escuchó, sin dejar de dar vueltas por la estancia, gratamente maravillada.

Gracias, Kossy.-Contestó ella con una sonrisa.-¿Dónde está el cuarto de Scorpius?-Preguntó, deseosa de hablar con su amigo.

-Al final del pasillo.-Repuso el elfo, señalando con un dedo largo y fino.

La niña asintió y salió por el pasillo, largo, sus pisadas resonaban en el frío suelo. La puerta del fondo estaba cerrada y Rose, con seguridad, llamó a la puerta. Abrió después, descubriendo una habitación similar a la suya, en el centro, Scorpius deshacía con presteza su baúl.

-¿Te echo una mano?-Se ofreció ella.

Scorpius negó, tajante.

-Si mi padre se entera de que hago trabajar a la invitada, me deshereda.-Repuso el muchacho con una sonrisa, guardando plumas y pergaminos en un cajón.

Ella se sonrojo al tiempo que sonreía, reconociendo la caballerosidad de Draco como un rasgo que prevalecía, por muy Weasley que fuese la invitada

-¡Pobre Hyperión!-Se rio ella.-Se quedará sin fortuna por mi culpa.

Doblaba la ropa con cuidado, a golpe de varita y la hacía volar con suavidad hasta sus respectivos armarios.

-No tardaré, tú baja, seguro que se está sirviendo la cena.-Afirmó el chico sin dejar de agitar su varita.

Rose asintió y salió por la puerta, recorriendo el pasillo por el que había venido y descendiendo por las escaleras. El vestíbulo estaba vació, ahora los retratos la observaban con gesto extraño, molestos ante su presencia. Sintiéndose incomoda y observada, Rose se acercó al salón lateral, donde ardía la chimenea, pero las nítidas voces la detuvieron.

-¡Tiene que irse!-La voz exhortativa de Astoria retumbó en el vestíbulo, Rose no se atrevió a entrar en la estancia, quería oír que decía Draco.

-¡Cállate Astoria!-No llegó a gritar, mas su gélida voz congeló incluso a Rose que dio un paso atrás como si le hubiese gritado a ella.

Oyó el gemido molesto de la rubia mujer.

-Pero es hija de esa sangre sucia y esa degenerada familia de comadrejas, ¿Qué dirán cuando la vean aquí? Esa mocosa nos hundirá.

Escuchó con total claridad el golpe que Draco propinó contra la mesa y como este se ponía en pie, arrastrando una silla, enfadado.

-No uses esa palabra en mi casa, ¿Entendido?-Ahora sí que gritó.-No te dirijas a ella de ese modo. ¡Se queda, Astoria! Y me da igual lo que piensen, yo ya aprendí la lección y esta es MI casa.-Tras la última aseveración de Draco se hizo el silencio más absoluto, Rose también se quedó inmóvil, abstraída en las palabras de Draco, como si estas poseyeran un mensaje oculto que ella trataba de revelar.

Él la defendía, aun a riesgo de discutir con su mujer, él la continuaba defendiendo de un modo que iba más allá de la simple caballerosidad, lo hacía con furia, con una vehemencia tal que se podría pensar que el ofendido era él y no Rose.

"Yo ya aprendí la lección", recordaba la niña mientras todavía había silencio en la otra estancia, callada ella también, tratando de averiguar qué quería decir él con eso.

Tío Harry le había relatado, siempre a regañadientes, lo ocurrido durante la guerra, todo, incluyéndole a él, sabía que había cometido un error, que tomó la decisión equivocada, incluso Harry le disculpaba por ello, pero él ¿se arrepentía? ¿Era la culpa lo que traslucía de sus palabras?

Escuchó, al fin, pasos apresurados y Astoria salió del salón, con porte engreído e indiferente, pasando con indiferencia por su lado, mas la mirada gélida que le dedicó su mujer consiguió atemorizar a la inmóvil Rose.

Pasaron escasos segundos en los que Rose dudó si debía entrar en el salón, fingir que nada había ocurrido y encarar a Draco con la indiferencia que debía fingir, pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía, ya no era capaz de fingir que no sentía lo que de verdad sentía y la necesidad de gritarlo, hasta que todo el mundo lo supiera, le oprimía el pecho.

Finalmente entró, con pasos lentos y medidos, atemorizada de su propia imprudencia. Él estaba allí, su silueta se recortaba contra el ventanal, las manos crispadas, permanecían apoyadas sobre la mesa, cabizbajo.

Tal vez sintió sus pasos sobre la antigua alfombra cuando alzó la vista y la miró, esbozando al instante aquella extraña sonrisa que enseguida se apresuró a borrar de su rostro.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-Preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

Rose asintió, sintiéndose culpable por si él la consideraba una desvergonzada espía.

-Lo lamento, yo…

Hizo un gesto de la mano, acercándose a la chimenea hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones, invitándola a sentarse a su lado, con expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

Ella obedeció, de nuevo incapaz de rechazar una orden que él le daba, igual que haría una pobre víctima de la _imperius_, pero a ella únicamente le bastaba con sus ojos grises escrutándola, maravillosos iris plateados que conservaban aquel fulgor peligroso, irresistible.

Quedó sentada junto a él, en sepulcral silencio, ahora clavada en las cambiantes llamas que salían de la chimenea.

-Olvídalo.-La instó el hombre, obligando a Rose a que lo mirara, aunque sólo lo hizo de reojo, sintiendo imposible soportar la distancia.-No tomes en serio lo que Astoria diga.

Ella asintió, recordando lo mucho que detestaba a aquella mujer, como si un apellido que en él intuía como una carga, fuese una corona que le diese el poder de hacer lo que quiera.

Asintió de nuevo, curiosa, luchaba por controlar lo que deseaba saber y no podía preguntar, alzó la vista, hasta descubrir el gran retrato que había sobre la chimenea.

Un hombre y una mujer, ambos rubios, observaban la escena, el hombre, de cabellos largos, parecía mirar con reproche a su hijo, mientras había una sombra de comprensión en los ojos de la fina mujer.

Draco pareció adivinar su interés.

-Son mis padres.-Explicó, mirando también el retrato.-No comprendí como debió sentirse hasta que me casé con Astoria.-Señaló a su madre con una mueca de pesar.-Ella era la menos mala de todas las opciones que me plantearon.

Rose le miró, olvidando el cuadro, pero la sonrisa de Narcisa se ensanchó en el lienzo, conmocionada ante la confesión de Draco que miraba al suelo, frotándose las manos con creciente nerviosismo.

Rose confirmó lo que ya sabía, no había amor en el matrimonio Malfoy, ni en el de Draco, ni en los de sus antepasados, era el sino cruel de una poderosa familia, Rose sintió lástima, más allá del alivió que le profesaba el saber que Draco no amaba a su mujer, lamentaba que él no pudiese estar con quien amase, fuese quien fuese.

Lo sabía bien, porque ella pasaba por lo mismo, porque ella lo amaba a él a pesar de nunca poder tenerlo y porque sabía que a pesar de todo, aquel sentimiento no hacía más que crecer con preocupante intensidad.

-Lo lamento señor Malfoy.-Habló al fin, con apabullante sinceridad, temerosa todavía de interrumpir las propias cavilaciones del hombre.

Pero Rose únicamente se encontró con su sonrisa escéptica y la mirada clavada en ella.

-No hay nada que lamentar.-Aseguró.-Tengo a Scorpius, eso compensa.-Esbozó una sonrisa más ancha, mudando una nota de humor a su suave voz.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, perdiéndose en ella con involuntaria facilidad, Draco alzó una ceja con simpática complicidad, provocando así el sonrojo incontrolable de la pelirroja que bajó la cabeza para tratar de disimularlo.

-Y tengo tu compañía Weasley, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?-La miró con gesto divertido, denotando un inocente sarcasmo en su voz, Rose rio por inercia, el corazón a punto de desbordarse de su pecho.

Sabía que era una broma, tenía que serlo, pero no lo hacía más sencillo, ni se tornaba menos maravilloso cuando salía de sus labios.

-¿Cenamos?-La voz de Scorpius se asomó por la puerta, entrando en la estancia como si nada más pasase allí.

Draco se levantó del sofá, movido por un resorte, rompiendo el contacto visual con Rose, de improvisto, tan bruscamente que las ganas de la chica de aferrarle para que no se fuera, fueron apenas refrenables.

Se sentaron a la mesa, Astoria bajó de nuevo, sentándose junto a su marido como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ganándose de nuevo la antipatía de Rose, la rubia no dejaba de lanzar miradas despectivas a la chica que hablaba con Scorpius, luchando por ignorar a Astoria, deseaba gritarle las verdades allí mismo.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto Hyperión.-Se indignó Rose, cuando este relataba el controvertido asunto del caldero y la poción amarilla.-¡No exageres!

El joven rubio se rio, encantado ante el apuro en que había metido a la pelirroja, Draco sonreía, Rose le miraba.

-¡Se llama Scorpius!-Corrigió la madre del chico, denotando la molestia en su voz, con soberbia.-¿Por qué no le llamas por su nombre?

-Se llama Scorpius Hyperión-Recordó Rose tratando se parecer indiferente, con tono simpático, casual.-, no creo haberme equivocado.

-¿Te atreves a hablarme así?-Musitó la otra, la ira traslucía en su voz.-Mocosa comadreja, ¿Cómo te educa tu asquerosa familia?

Draco no fue capaz de hablar, no pudo replicar, porque Scorpius se levantó con furia de su asiento, Rose se sobresaltó y suplicó con la mirada al hombre para que impusiera paz.

-¡Madre!-Escupió con odio, como si fuese incapaz de referirse a aquella mujer con ese término.-¿Cómo puedes hablar tú así? La única maleducada…

-¡Scorpius!-Draco atendió la llamada suplicante de la pelirroja.-¡No hables así a tu madre!-Después fulminó a su esposa, en claro tono de advertencia.-Y no creo que esto sea algo que debamos discutir delante de los chicos.

Rose bullía de ira e indignación, sintiéndose de nuevo como una pesada carga que no debía estar allí, creyéndose la causa de las disputas que separaban a los Malfoy, incómoda se levanto de la mesa y musitó un "Disculpe" dirigido a Draco, pidiendo excusas no sólo por marcharse de allí, sino por ser la causa de sus problemas.

Corrió fuera de la estancia, escuchaba los gritos molestos de Hyperión, contra su padre por no defender a su amiga, y los de Astoria, también contra Draco, pero ya eran ininteligibles, ella se había alejado y corría hacia su habitación.

-0-

No sabía cuánto llevaba allí, tendida sobre la cama, con la habitación a oscuras, pensando en lo que había sucedido, tal vez debía marcharse y regresar con su familia, jamás debió haber llegado allí, lo que siempre había sabido y había preferido olvidar en aquel andén volvía ahora, no debía acercarse a él, era imposible, y únicamente podía traer problemas.

Amaba a Draco Malfoy pero eso no era suficiente, no lo era porque él no la amaba a ella, no pertenecía a aquel lugar, no formaba parte de su vida, no era más que la amiga pelirroja y bajita de su hijo, la aceptaba por Scorpius, pero él no la apreciaba, no era nada para ella.

Lloraba, lloraba por Draco, deseaba quedarse junto a él, ¿Podía aguantar únicamente por eso? ¿Podía sufrir la soledad únicamente por el placer de estar a su lado? El amor era sufrimiento y dicha y ella sufría al mismo tiempo que la embargaba la felicidad cada vez que lo veía, mas se iba a quedar, sabía que el dolor que experimentaba estando a su lado, no era comparable al que le ocasionaba no volver a verlo.

La noche ya había caído, nada sabía de lo que había pasado después de su marcha y había enviado una carta a sus padres con la lechuza de Scorpius, le gustaba la casa, los Malfoy eran muy amables con ella…era la única vez en que se levantó.

Unos nudillos tocaron la puerta y el inaudible "pase" atravesó la puerta cuando la figura de Scorpius entró en la habitación.

Rose supuso que venía a dar explicaciones, que quería disculparse en nombre de sus padres, su cabello rubio, algo despeinado brillaba reflejando la luz de la luna, tuvo que acercase hasta ella y sentarse a su lado, para poder verla, Rose apenas luchó para ocultar sus lágrimas y la mano de él viajo rápida a su mejilla, tratando de borrar con suavidad el llanto de sus mejillas. Rose contuvo la respiración, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al incorporarse y mirarle a los ojos, sin que él dejase de acariciar su mejilla, comprendió que el brillo plateado de aquellos ojos no era el de Scorpius y dejó que la fragancia a menta entrase en sus fosas nasales, acelerando el ritmo de su corazón, cuando Draco la abrazó, estrechándola con segura fuerza contra él.

Holaaaaa

Nuevo Capítulo, por favor no me mateis! Lo suplico, el próximo capítulo vendrá cuando este termina, y lo colgaré muy pronto lo prometo...

bueno besos y espero que este os guste

Nos vemos en los comentarios

Aivlis Malfoy


	5. Error tras error

Error tras error.

Draco Malfoy consideraba su vida una cadena de errores, errores que cometía sin apenas ser consciente, de los que se percataba cuando sólo podía arrepentirse.

Se equivocó de bando en una guerra, y se le concedió una segunda oportunidad que él jamás creyó merecer, pero eso no aliviaba la culpa, la acrecentaba, el remordimiento seguía allí, mientras Rose Weasley lloraba entre sus brazos, posiblemente ajena a que fue él quien casi acaba con sus padres.

Inconscientemente la aferraba contra él, la culpa también le embargaba por las lágrimas de la chica, algunos consideraban que no todos eran merecedores de cortesía, y su esposa estaba entre ellos.

Astoria era otro error, considerando que no la amaba, que apenas podía soportarla, si acaso no podía decir que la odiaba, cuando se casó con ella consideraba que no merecía nada mejor, un matrimonio concertado para mantener la pureza de su sangre era castigo suficiente.

Podía haberse negado, pero no lo hizo, lo medito, estuvo a punto, pero Draco se sacrificaba por su familia, esa era otra constante en su vida y no mostraba intención de romperla.

Se había condenado a una existencia infeliz por el bien del apellido Malfoy, pero cuando nació Scorpius, lo único bueno que tenía en la vida, se prometió que su hijo no pasaría por lo mismo que él tuvo que soportar.

Entonces llegaba su último error, tal vez el peor de todos, porque de sobra sabía Draco que Scorpius quería a la chica que él estrechaba entre sus brazos, el hombre deseaba la felicidad de su hijo más allá de su apellido, no importaba si la felicidad se llamaba Weasley. Pero Draco se resistía, porque él también deseaba besarla, quería fundirse en ella y experimentar el perdón que se reflejaba en los ojos de Rose, porque cuando ella le miraba se sentía digno de nuevo, realizado y feliz.

No lograba comprender que tenía ella, que con una mirada le hacía sonreír, ni sabía él si eso que se reflejaba en sus ojos era verdaderamente amor o únicamente una ensoñación de su cerebro, pero Draco lo sentía, lo sentía en su interior como algo innegable, como todo en su vida le provocaba dicha y dolor y todas las constantes de su vida se repetían de nuevo, cometía un error pensando en Rose de aquel modo, pero no iba a caer en él, a pesar de necesitarlo, se sacrificaba por su apellido, por Scorpius.

-Perdóname Rose-Su voz sonó en un susurró quedo, incapaz de seguir viéndola llorar-, no debí dejar que pasara.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin separarse de él, abrazándole con más fuerza, derramando unas últimas lágrimas, y cómo iba a explicar que no deseaba ser perdonado únicamente por el penoso espectáculo de la cena.

-No fue culpa suya, señor.-Habló ella, con la cabeza hundida en su hombro y la voz queda, entrecortada por las lágrimas.

Draco la apartó de él, obligándola a mirarle, tomándola con suavidad del mentón, necesitaba verlos, aquellos ojos marrones que transmitían paz, aun anegados de lágrimas. Sonreía por inercia, no podía evitar hacerlo, tenía los ojos de su madre, ojos marrones que había detestado y que jamás había imaginado mirar con tanta devoción.

-No llores-Suplicó-, no merece la pena. Nadie en esta casa merece una sola de tus lágrimas, ¿Entendido?-Su voz se tornó involuntariamente sería.

Rose asintió, tratando de serenarse, al tiempo que Draco se aproximaba, lentamente, como si la boca entreabierta de la chica le llamase irremediablemente. Ella no se movía, sabía que no lo haría, como si algo en su interior le dijese que ella también lo deseaba.

Se maldijo internamente, deteniendo sus pasos cuando fue tarde para echarse atrás, sus labios se posaron en la frente de la pelirroja, llenándole de culpa de nuevo, sintió como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos, demoró el gesto apenas unos segundos, apartándose al fin, con delicadeza, casi reticente.

-Será mejor que duermas.-Comentó, con pesadez.-Necesitamos un árbol de Navidad, y mañana iremos a buscarlo.-Informó, alejándose hacia la puerta, sintiendo la necesidad de salir de allí corriendo, la cobardía tampoco le era ajena.

-Buenas noches señor Malfoy.-Se despidió la chica, en un susurro, mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-0-

Lo sintió, su aliento mezclado con el suyo, su cuerpo tan cercano que la obligaba a fundirse con él, sus labios, suaves, tocando su piel, apenas un instante, haciendo que se estremeciera, logrando que, durante los escasos segundos en que creyó que iba a besarla, pensase que aquello que ella consideraba imposible no lo era en realidad.

Lo vivió todo de un modo tan extraño que creyó que iba a desbordarla, hasta pensar que no resistiría el impulso de ser ella quien rompiera la distancia de sus bocas, mas se quedó paralizada, incapaz de hacer lo que su corazón le pedía, temblando, mientras las últimas lágrimas caían, ya sin sentido alguno.

La determinación la invadió de nuevo, junto con la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, cerró los ojos, todavía sintiendo el tacto de los labios de Draco en su frente, como si lo que había intuido fuese real, y cabía la mera posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy la quisiera.

Confusa al mismo tiempo, se acurrucó bajo las sabanas, las ansias de descubrir se apoderaban de nuevo de ella, seguía cavilando en su cabeza y mientras la llama de esperanza que siempre había albergado, casi extinta, cobraba fulgor, Rose Weasley soñaba, soñaba como de costumbre con la voz de aquel hombre, suave en su oído, susurrando que la quería.

-0-

Trastabilló tontamente con una raíz que se elevaba del suelo, Scorpius la sostuvo para que no cayera y ambos continuaron caminando, siguiendo a Draco que iba en cabeza, examinando abetos con ojo crítico.

La pequeña jamás hubiese imaginado que esa era una de las costumbres de los Malfoy, ni siquiera ella escogía el árbol que quería de aquel modo, su padre lo compraba en una tienda muggle, ella y Hugo lo decoraban, su madre hacía galletas y sus tíos y sus primos traían el postre para la cena de noche buena.

Kossy, el elfo, caminaba con presteza delante de Draco, abriendo el camino y guiando al trío, Astoria se había negado a ir con ellos, según Scorpius jamás les acompañaba.

-¿Y ese?-Sugirió Scorpius, señalando un cochambrosos abeto, incapaz de seguir subiendo la pesada cuesta.

Rose rió, sin dejar de negar con la cabeza, Draco lanzó una mirada de falsa indignación a su hijo que trató de recomponerse.

-¡Vamos Hyperión, no seas vago!-Protestó la chiquilla-Necesitáis un árbol a la altura del apellido.-Bromeó.

Ambos hombres esbozaron sendas muecas desdeñosas, ninguno contra Rose, entendió que la grandeza del apellido no les hacía sentir cómodos a ninguno de los dos, o al menos ya no.

Continuaron caminando, pero al exigente ojo de Draco ningún árbol le parecía adecuado, uno era demasiado grande, el otro demasiado pequeño, aquel estaba torcido, el otro pinchaba demasiado… la mañana se les escapaba con velocidad pero se divertían, Rose hablaba con Scorpius, le contaba historias sobra la tradicional fiesta de Navidad de los Malfoy, sorprendida, pues desconocía que había una fiesta de Navidad, asustada, se sintió abrumada de repente.

-¿Qué fiesta de Navidad?-Inquirió, tomando a su amigo del hombro, con sobresalto.

-Cada año celebramos una cena de Navidad, para nuestros amigos más cercanos.-Aclaró Draco con una media sonrisa, divertido ante el apuro de Rose.-Nada intimidante, no temas.

Scorpius rió, Rose se sonrojó, adelantándose hasta legar a la altura de Draco, con gesto interrogante, haciéndole sonreír.

Yo, ¿Estoy invitada?-Quiso saber, con un punto de inquietud en su voz.

-¡Por supuesto!-Aclaró Draco, mirando a Scorpius por encima del hombro de la chica, inquieto.

-Pero, pensé que mi presencia incomodaría a sus invitados…-Murmuró, comprendiendo al fin las reticencias de Astoria.-Y que tal vez no…

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, molesto ante semejante insinuación, Draco apretó los labios, sintiendo algo parecido a la ira, una indignación casi incontenible.

-¡No digas bobadas, Weasley!-La reprendió, secamente, sin querer en realidad tomarlo con la joven, que se encogió asustada ante el tono enfadado de Draco.-¡Claro que te quiero aquí!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, al tiempo que sus miradas entraban en contacto y Draco no encontraba modo alguno de negar lo que sin pretenderlo había dicho. El corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró descontroladamente, sin poder evitar entender lo que deseaba en las vehementes palabras de Draco.

Se dejaba llevar, no cabía otra posibilidad, veía lo que quería ver, imaginaba cosas, negó con la cabeza, recordándose que él no sentía nada por ella, que era imposible que lo hiciera, se recordaba que no eran más que los coletazos de esperanza de una niña tonta y enamorada.

Desvió la vista con cuidado, incapaz de aguantar los ojos plateados que se clavaban en ella, como si pudiese discernir lo que sentía, temerosa de que él pudiera saberlo.

Scorpius lanzó una mirada de molestia a su padre, clavando los ojos en él, mientras ella se alejaba tras el elfo.

-No le hables así-Murmuró el chico, defendiendo a su amiga-, ella no tiene la culpa.-Aclaró el muchacho, recordando con intención a su madre.

-Lo sé.-Confirmó el hombre, aceptando que no debía dejarse llevar.

-¡Este!-Señaló la chica, llamando la atención de los dos hombres, que miraron el pequeño abeto que ella señalaba.

Era algo más alto que Draco, tupido, de un color verde oscuro intenso, recto y de ancho tronco. Los dos asintieron a un tiempo, contemplando el bonito pino, y a la bonita chica que se lo mostraba, sin que ninguno pudiera evitar sonreír, ni conmoverse ante la escena.

Con un gesto, Draco animó al elfo y tras un par de hechizos se llevaron el abeto, levitando, hasta regresar a la Mansión Malfoy.

Cuando hubieron regresado, Astoria rezongaba en el sofá, se quejaba ante la tardanza de su familia y aun protestó cuando la hojarasca del abeto cayó sobre la cara alfombra del salón, donde depositaron el árbol, en un rincón, cerca de la chimenea.

Rose la ignoró cuando se sentó a la mesa, hambrienta y la rubia mujer no se atrevió a decir nada, aunque miraba a Rose con desagrado, Scorpius habló a su oído.

-Ayer, cuando tú te fuiste me mandaron arriba, discutieron, mi padre te defendió, parecía muy cabreado.-Explicó, con una sonrisa.

Rose asintió, con una sonrisa, imperceptible en el rostro, mirando de reojo a Draco con incansable devoción, sintió como él le devolvía la mirada y ambos se sonrieron con extraña complicidad. Sintiendo ambos una corriente que les recorría, confirmando al hombre rubio lo que ya empezaba a ser desgraciadamente innegable.

A pesar de que fuese un error, Draco la quería.

**Bueno lo cierto es que este cap es más corto de lo habitual, pero espero que os guste, es bastante revelador, no? Además os he incluido el punto de vista de Draco. jajajaja**

**Lo cierto es que quería actualizar antes porque en una semana no voy a poder actualizar, me voy de viaje y hasta el martes que viene no vuelvo, me va a ser imposible actualizar hasta entonces, será lo primero que haga en cuanto vuelva, lo prometo, jajajajaja**

**nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Besos **

**Aivlis Malfoy**


	6. El pecado

El pecado.

Estaba equivocado, se decía, negando así su propia afirmación, negando con la cabeza al tiempo que contemplaba como los dos jóvenes repartían los adornos por el árbol, a lo muggle, después de que Rose hubiese suplicado para que no utilizara la magia durante la tarea, incapaz de negarle nada, Draco aceptó, con una sonrisa complaciente y contemplaba a los dos chicos, con la estrella que coronaba el árbol esperando en sus manos.

Miraba a la chica y el modo en que su hijo le sonreía, y se convencía de que así debían ser las cosas, él no la quería, se decía, otra vez, recordando que el motivo que le había impulsado a traerla allí en navidad: Scorpius, deseaba que fuese feliz junto a Scorpius, nada más.

Pero sabía que no era cierto, estaba lo que deseaba creer y lo que en realidad sabía y sabía que su inconsciente no había incluido a su hijo en la ecuación.

Podía decir que le bastaba con observarla, como hacía en ese momento, se mentía diciendo que no necesitaba nada más que aquellos ojos marrones que ofrecían redención, y que su felicidad contagiosa le regalase una pequeña sonrisa que devolver, sin la falsedad a la que estaba acostumbrado.

El hecho de ir más allá estaba prohibido, se había autoimpuesto esa frontera, temeroso de no poder volver atrás si la cruzaba, tenía la certeza de que si lo hacía una vez, el huracán que era Rose Weasley le atraparía para siempre y era en parte lo que deseaba que ocurriese.

Astoria golpeó con fastidio la revista que ojeaba contra la mesa, sacándole así de sus pensamientos y obligándole a dirigir la mirada hacia su molesta esposa, carga con la que había decidido cargar.

La mujer lanzó una mueca desdeñosa que Draco prefirió ignorar en aquel momento de juvenil algarabía y volvió a centrar su atención en la labor a la que había preferido no sumarse, creyendo que hallaría más placer si se limitaba a contemplar desde la distancia.

Adornos plateados destellaban con sobrenatural candor, cada uno de un modo único y pequeñas hadas de colores batían sus alas, ocupando su lugar en el árbol con remilgada excitación, como si cada una ocupase el lugar de honor, pequeñas velas pendían de las ramas, y las llamas titilaban al compás de las hadas, todo en un orden aparentemente aleatorio, mas perfectamente armonioso.

Únicamente restaba la estrella, único adorno dorado en aquella preciada colección, Draco se puso en pie, acercándose a lugar con el objeto entre sus manos, ceremoniosamente, en un alarde de desacato contra sus viejas costumbres, entregó la estrella a la pelirroja con una sonrisa demandante. Rose cogió el adorno, con gesto tímido y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y Draco no pudo evitar retener la mano de chica entre las suyas, apenas un segundo en el que se permitió caer en la trampa, alejándose después para regresar a su antigua posición, observando.

Rose se estiró lo máximo que pudo, de puntitas trató de alcanzar la cúspide del árbol, incapaz todavía de colocar la estrella en lo alto, escuchaba risas a su espalda, consciente de que Hyperión se divertía con la situación y aunque no lo viese, sentía la sonrisa de Draco, dirigida a ella, con habitual cortesía.

Las rodillas todavía le temblaban, recordando el sutil gesto de Draco, distraído, como si no lo hubiese pretendido, y no podía evitar pensar que tal vez no lo pretendía, segura de que su mente interpretaba el mensaje de un modo incorrecto, no era interés lo que Draco sentía por ella, simple cortesía, se decía, matando así las mariposas en su estómago.

Sintió unos brazos que la aferraban por detrás, levantándola del suelo para que alcanzara la cúspide del abeto, en precario equilibrio colocó la dorada estrella, tratando de sostenerla para que no cayera.

-¡Date prisa!-Suplicó Scorpius, sosteniendo con fuerza a Rose.

Cuando la estrella hubo ocupado su lugar, regia como era, el fulgor dorado brotó de su interior, encantando así el árbol, dotándole de un aura de grandeza y majestuosidad, Rose sonrió maravillada ante tanta belleza mientras Scorpius la depositaba en el suelo de nuevo, resoplando por el esfuerzo y cuando se giró para contemplar a Draco se encontró con la sonrisa que esperaba ver, pero creyó percibir una nota de tristeza en sus ojos plateado, de la extrañamente se contagió.

-0-

Vio como la lechuza se alejaba con rumbo a casa, seguía relatando a sus padres lo bien que lo pasaba con los Malfoy, ahora sin dudar de sus propias palabras cuando acallaba las dudas de su padre respecto a todo aquello, seguía insistiendo en que podía ir a recogerá a cualquier hora, no importaba si era la madrugada después de la Navidad, estaría allí cuando ella lo precisase.

Pero Rose no lo precisaba, ni lo precisaría, de sobra lo sabía. Vivía en una nube de felicidad e incertidumbre que iba más allá de su propia imaginación, sabía que lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido real, inconsciente a lo que eso significaba, no podía sino dejarse llevar por los acontecimientos, deseosa de averiguar lo que ocupaba la mente de Draco cuando la miraba.

Miraba por la ventana con aire distraído, cuando vio una lechuza completamente blanca, volando hacia ella, se apartó para dejarla pasar y cuando el animal se posó en el alfeizar, Rose la reconoció como la lechuza de su prima, recogió el sobre rojo como los que siempre usaba Lily Luna y acarició la cabeza de Hedwig, bautizado así por el parecido con la lechuza que había tenido tío Harry y que había caído en combate.

El animal remontó el vuelo, veloz, perdiéndose pronto de vista y la pelirroja contempló con curiosidad el sobre, abriéndolo con rapidez, no esperaba que ella le escribiese, tenía un mal presentimiento.

El escueto mensaje paralizó a Rose, como si un _Totalus_ la hubiese golpeado y se sonrojó violentamente por la vergüenza y por la indignación.

"Me confundí de Malfoy, pero ahora apuesto mi saeta de fuego por Draco."

Rose se estremeció, sin necesidad de pensar a que se refería Lily con tan breve declaración, no estaba segura que la indignaba más, la seguridad con que Lily proclamaba su respuesta, pues no solía hablar en vano de su preciada escoba, a no ser que lo tuviese muy claro, o el modo en que había logrado averiguarlo, pues a nadie consideraría a Draco como una posibilidad.

No había olvidado aquellas conversación en la Sala Común de Hogwarts en que la perspicacia de la pequeña Potter falló apostando por el Malfoy equivocado, pero Rose sabía que Lily no se iba a rendir y que, como ella misma había pronosticado, se acabaría enterando, pero el modo en que lo había logrado intrigaba a la pelirroja que tomo pluma y pergamino y escribió, sin temer ya que ella lo supiese o no, una escueta pregunta.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Tuvo que esperar a que su lechuza regresara para enviar el mensaje a Lily, el animal protestó, batiendo sus pardas alas con energía, hasta que exhausta obedeció a su dueña y partió con rumbo a casa de los Potter.

Rose necesitaba saberlo, pues empezaba a pensar que lo que ella creía su más inconfesable secreto fuese algo de dominio público, como si todos pudiesen leer a sus sentimientos en su cara, convencida de que se reían a sus espaldas por eso.

Mientras esperaba que la carta de Lily regresara con una respuesta, bajó al salón, en busca de Scorpius y lo encontró preparando un tablero de ajedrez mágico sobre la mesa, de elegantes figuras verdes y rojas.

-¿Juegas?-Preguntó, sacando su varita.

La chica asintió y se sentó frente al rubio, jugando ella con las rojas, Scorpius empezaba.

-A mi madre no le gustas nada.-Comentó el chico, cuando ya había movido su primer peón.

-Lo sé.-Rose habló indiferente, consciente que la opinión de Astoria respecto a ella no debía importarle en absoluto.

-Pero parece que mi padre te tolera, creí que sería él quien daría más problemas, pero se mostró conforme con tu visita cuando se lo propuse.-La sonrisa de Rose se ensanchó en sus labios y Scorpius le devolvió el gesto con complicidad.

La partida siguió, como en cada cosa que hacían el orgullo de los Malfoy estaba en juego, así que Scorpius planeaba con cuidado su movimientos y Rose, que había heredado la intuición de su padre para el ajedrez, tenía las de ganar.

-¿Qué opinión tienes de ellos?-Quiso saber el muchacho, algo preocupado, moviendo su alfil para protegerlo de la reina de Rose.-No te preocupes, puedes ser sincera.

Rose alzó la vista del tablero, encontrándose con la cálida sonrisa de su amigo y torció el gesto, tratando de discernir que debía decir y que no.

-A mí tampoco me gusta tu madre.-Titubeó.-Es demasiado estirada y apenas me considera como a una igual.-Se calló, el chico asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón.-Y tu padre…bueno, apenas le conozco, pero ha sido muy amable conmigo.-Aseguró ella, bajando la cabeza de nuevo, moviendo la reina contra la torre del chico, que bufó con fastidió.

-Diría, si no supiese que es imposible, que le caes bien.-Opinó, poniendo a cubierto su precario caballo.

A Rose le dolieron las palabras del chico, y se encogió de modo imperceptible contra la silla, no entendía que había de imposible y miró a Scorpius interrogativamente, sin poder evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué es imposible, Hyperión?

El rubio sonrió, con suficiencia, lamentando la pérdida de su reina.

-Ya sabes cómo fue, lo tienes todo: eres Weasley y Granger, mestiza, familia de traidores a la sangre, sobrina de Potter, nuestros padres se odian…nadie dijo que fuéramos a tenerlo fácil.-El chico sonrió, dando a entender que él no compartía su opinión y Rose asintió con pesadez, ingenuamente ignorando la leve insinuación de Scorpius.

Todo lo que él decía era cierto, y ella cada vez se convencía más de que la cortesía de Draco no era más que eso, simple cortesía que debía rendir a todo invitado, porque ante todo un Malfoy era un ejemplo intachable de comportamiento aristocrático.

Rose se distrajo, la partida ya no le parecía tan interesante y el chico remontó enseguida, situando su caballo en jaque contra el rey rojo.

-¡Jaque!-Se jactó.-¿No te estarás dejando ganar?

La pelirroja, algo alicaída, negó con la cabeza, y trató de volver su atención al juego, recordando que se sentía orgullosa de ser lo que era, no podía entender a quienes creían que no era digna de ser bruja, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido, y trataba de no culpar a Draco por ser uno de ellos.

Rose no movió su rey, ni mató el caballo de Scorpius, dejó que él la matará para terminar con la partida, este dio un saltó, pletórico de felicidad, como cada vez que ganaba en algo y la chica sonrió divertida ante la actitud del chico, se puso en pie, dándole unas palmaditas de felicitación, con alegría.

-¡La próxima vez será, Rosie!-Se burló el chico reflejando en su rostro una mueca de orgullo.

-Te pediré la revancha pronto.-Se quejó la otra, caminando hacia la puerta del salón, sin esperar a que él la siguiera.

Rose salió al jardín, necesitada de aire fresco, recorriendo con cuidado los laberinticos terrenos que rodeaban la mansión Malfoy, rodeando la casa, temerosa de que si se alejaba se podría perder.

Caminó con paso lento, súbitamente aterida de frío, pensó en regresar por su abrigo, pero escuchó un ruido, acabó de bordear la casa y lo vio. Sentado en el borde de una enorme fuente de piedra, en cuya cúspide una especie de ninfa se postraba con devoción y pleitesía a los pies de un esbelto y aristocrático mago, cuyas facciones le resultaban familiares.

Draco estaba de espaldas a ella, arrebujado en un abrigo negro, deslizando la mano por el interior del agua, formando olas, trazando dibujos imaginarios. De nuevo la mente de Rose vagó descontrolada, tratando de imaginar la sensación que provocaban las manos aquellas manos recorriendo así su piel y aunque trató de alejarlo, no pudo, las piernas le temblaban, era uno de esos momentos en los que sabía que no bastaba con mirarlo y en los que tomaba la determinación de alejarse de él, como si intuyese que no estaba bien sentir lo que sentía.

Si se retiraba ahora él jamás sabría que había estado allí y no pasaría nada, retrocedió, segura de que Draco estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percataría de nada.

-Es mi bisabuelo.-Musitó, señalando la estatua de la fuente.-Quédate aquí, Rose.

Sintió un escalofrío, mientras, sin reticencias, sus piernas obedecían la orden dada y se acercaban al hombre que permanecía con la cabeza agachada y la mano derecha jugando con el agua.

Se preguntó cómo supo que se trataba de ella, cómo la había visto siquiera, pero no dijo nada cuando se sentó junto a él en el borde de la fuente. Su petición le había parecido una súplica y el corazón le latía nervioso, de anticipación.

-Es horrible ¿Verdad?-Opinó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la estatua.

Rose asintió, intuyendo el molesto significado de la obra, y esperó a que el hombre tomase de nuevo la palabra.

-Es horrible el modo en el que el tiempo te recuerda que una vez fuiste así.-Afirmó en un susurró, sintiendo la libertad y la confianza necesarias para hablar.-Me refiero a que yo, una vez, quise ser como ese hombre, consideré inferior a la gente como tú. Ahora estas aquí y te debo una disculpa.

La pelirroja le miró largo rato, clavando sus ojos marrones en los de él, asintió, sin contradecirle, como si entendiera que era eso lo que necesitaba oír.

-¿Se refiere a mi padre o a mi madre?-Indagó, sabedora de que el pasado estaba de por medio.

Draco sonrió con tristeza, lamentando lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Ambos.-Aclaró, fingiendo recordar algo.-Pero sobretodo fue tu tío.

La chica asintió, abrazándose el cuerpo con los brazos, recordando el frío que hacía allí, Draco lo notó, sintió el temblor de la chica, achacable al clima y con gesto decidido se quitó el abrigo, colocándolo sobre los hombros de la joven pelirroja, que sonrió entre agradecida y emocionada.

Draco lo pensó un instante, deseoso por saber si todo tenía fundamento o no era más que una sensación que le hacía perder el tiempo y sentir temor.

-Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?-Necesitaba saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto, Rose asintió.-¿Tú sientes algo por Scorpius?

Se permitió creer que era otro modo de preguntarlo, de saber si era a él a quien ella miraba de aquel modo, capaz de recordarle que no era un inútil redomado.

La pelirroja abrió la boca, sorprendida en un principio, cohibida después, aterrada, dudaba que era lo que él quería saber. La verdad, se dijo, como si lo que Lily decía fuese cierto y hasta Draco lo supiese, incapaz ya de callar aquello que todos sabían.

-No.-Aseguró, dubitativa, tal vez eso desilusionaba al hombre, pero él no hizo nada, no mudo su expresión.-Sólo es mi amigo, nada más. ¿Es que usted pensó…?

Draco negó con la cabeza, convencido de que ella decía la verdad, ahora sabiendo que ni él podía ya negarlo y que no había nada que le impidiera hacer lo que tanto ansiaba.

Rose le miraba, confusa, extrañada, incluso algo asustada y Draco comprendió que lo cobarde no era huir como había hecho la noche anterior, lo cobarde era caer en la trampa, perder el contacto con su cerebro, sin estar dispuesto a medir antes las consecuencias, olvidarse de Scorpius…lo cobarde era besar a Rose, y permitirse el riesgo de un sufrimiento que no podría soportar, únicamente porque deseaba ceder a lo que consideraba sus bajos instintos.

Rose esperaba, inmóvil, a que él hiciese algo, se recordó que no iba a suceder nada, valiente como era, sabía que había un único modo de demostrárselo, sabía que para poder seguir adelante, al margen de Draco Malfoy, cuando ya no quedaba esperanza, lo único que debía suceder era que él la rechazase, sabiendo que al menos podría resolver el enigma que le quitaba el sueño desde hacía varios años.

Cuando Draco se inclinó hacia delante, con sombría lentitud, Rose allanó las distancias, incapaz de soportar un minuto más lo que se había convertido en una tortura duradera.

Le besó, lo hizo con la poca timidez que le quedaba y aguardó con temor y espanto a que la apartara de él, tanto que no se percató de que le devolvía el beso, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Era suave, dulce, todo lo que él había deseado imaginar, pero no había podido esperar, sentía como la chica se estremecía entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola con firmeza, olvidando que había algo más a su alrededor, como había deseado, el dolor desaparecía, las obligaciones iban tras él, el pasado se tornaba difuso, y sólo quedaban ellos dos.

Menta, tan puramente Malfoy, imbuía todos sus sentidos, la embargaba, y aunque su curiosidad se acallaba al desvelar por fin el sabor de su boca, ella quería más, lo quería a él.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a morir, incluso pensó que había dejado de latir en algún momento. No le hubiese importado morir entonces, hubiese sido feliz, inmensamente feliz, estaba equivocada, y sus esperanzas volvían a nacer, Rose se aferraba al cuello de Draco, reteniéndole, como si pudiese desvanecerse entonces o fuese un sueño del que iba a despertar.

Pero era real, él estaba allí, acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de la chica y, tras separarse apenas un instante y apenas un milímetro, profundizó el beso, cayendo del todo en su error y feliz por ello, sus lenguas se encontraron, ávidas, como si lo hubiesen estado esperando mucho tiempo, Rose supo cómo era el paraíso en ese instante y Draco recordaba lo dulce que era pecar, mientras el pecado duraba, porque las tristes consecuencias, no tenían valor ni fundamento entonces.

**Holaaaaa**

**después de una larga ausencia ahí va, jajaja**

**espero que os haya gustado y por fin teneis un beso entre estos dos, lo que todos esperabais, supongo**

**nos vemos en los comentarios y actualizaré pronto**

**besos**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

Respuesta al comentario de **Leyla:**

Ahí va el beso, ves que Draco si le pone los cuernos, o al menos un poco, jajaja. No tengo pensado matar a Astoria, no por el momento, es muy necesaria y útil verdad? Bueno espero que este cap te haya compensado por la espera que os he puesto, respondiendo a tu pregunta actualizo cada semana, normalmente los fines de semana, aunque a veces, muy pocas subo caps entre semana si me da por escribir. Bueno besos y gracias por leer.


	7. Con Astoria

**Con Astoria.**

Rose Weasley observaba con atención el ir y venir de los elfos domésticos, con alegre algarabía colgaban elegantes adornos navideños para engalanar el sobrio salón de los Malfoy. El pequeño Kossy, con un bonito gorro de Santa Claus sobre su cabeza, daba indicaciones desde el centro de la sala, ella trataba de distraerse en la labor de los sirvientes, tratando de olvidar, inútilmente lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior.

Draco la imitaba, sentado a la mesa, redactaba con su fina caligrafía las invitaciones para la tradicional fiesta que se daría el día siguiente, como cada año, apenas le apetecía recibir a sus invitados en casa, le disgustaba la hipocresía de sus supuestos amigos y apenas le agradaba tener que aparentar un falso interés en ellos, un hábito cortes que empezaba a aborrecer y se tornaba difícil fingir que no escuchaba los murmullos a sus espaldas o reprimir el odio cada vez que miraba a su esposa.

Pero apenas se concentraba en su labor, sus ojos vagaban como hipnotizados hasta posarse en la joven que ocupaba su sillón preferido junto al fuego, y que desviaba con cautela la mirada cuando él la observaba y sus miradas se cruzaban fugazmente, y aunque había estado mal, un atisbo de sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros, a pesar de que Draco había luchado por evitarlo y Rose creía que él no se daba cuenta.

Entonces las mentes de ambos aterrizaban en el beso al borde de la fuente y Draco ya no se molestaba en negarse lo que sentía, mientras Rose trataba, inútilmente, de buscar fuerzas para arrepentirse.

El rubio sabía que no debió haberlo hecho y cuando la respiración les faltaba y su mente les decía que debían separarse, únicamente se abrazaron con más fuerza, porque ambos comprendían que en el momento en que se separasen el peso de la consciencia recaería sobre ellos.

Cuando se hizo inevitable, y sus labios se despegaron con reticente lentitud, pudo ver el amor en los ojos de Rose, amor del que no se sintió merecedor y amor con el que él también la miraba y fue él quien a duras penas reaccionó, su cabeza negó en un gesto de disculpa y apenas logró ponerse en pie y regresar a la mansión, volviendo a recordar a Scorpius, su vergonzoso pasado y los adorables ojos marrones de Rose, haciéndole sentir culpable de nuevo, consciente de que el amor que había en ellos no debería ser para él.

Y ella se quedó allí, desconcertada, aspirando el aroma de Draco en su abrigo, recordando con sofocante anhelo el sabor de sus labios y sus brazos abrazándola, y se sintió desnuda y vacía como jamás se había sentido, como si él la hubiese abandonado para siempre, pero no se arrepintió de su valentía, a pesar de las lágrimas desconcertadas que derramó aquella noche y de que en ese momento, sentada en la butaca de terciopelo, creía que él podía notar que había llorado y sus palabras volvían a su mente, reconfortantes y lapidarias a un tiempo.

"Nadie en esta casa merece una sola de tus lágrimas"

Pero Draco trataba de concentrarse en su tarea, escribiendo las últimas invitaciones con inusitada celeridad, justo cuando los elfos terminaban con el salón desaparecían con rumbo al vestíbulo, el pequeño Kossy, evaluando su trabajo, se colocó debajo del quicio de la puerta y con un chasquido hizo aparecer una ramita de muérdago que colgaba bajo la puerta, suspendida en el aire, el elfo se quedó allí unos instantes, meneando con orgullo su gorro rojo de Santa Claus.

Antes de que entrara pudieron escuchar las ordenes enloquecidas de Astoria, y el quejido estruendoso de una elfina asustada que se golpeaba contra algo, Draco chascó la lengua con fastidio, pero no se movió del lugar que ocupaba en la mesa, ni soltó la pluma con que escribía, porque enseguida apareció la mujer rubia, topándose contra el pequeño Kossy bajo el quicio de la puerta.

Rose había escuchado con horror la escena, y ahora luchaba por no dejar escapar una estruendosa carcajada, delante de la furibunda mujer, quiso avanzar, pero Draco sonrió ampliamente y alzó la vista, señalando con la mirada el ramillete que colgaba sobre la cabeza de su esposa y del pequeño y desafortunado Kossy.

El chillido asqueado de la señora Malfoy retumbo en todo el salón, Rose dejó escapar la risa sin apenas censura y Astoria le dedicó una mirada acerada, apartando de un puntapié al elfo que soltó un quejido antes de apartase a toda prisa.

-¡Desaparece de mi vista, asquerosa criatura!-Bramó la mujer, cuyas angulosas facciones se habían contraído en una mueca de espanto.

Por un instante, la pelirroja estuvo convencida de que se lo decía a ella, pero el pequeño elfo salió despavorido, gritando una y otra vez "Sí, mi ama, sí, mi ama", decía, uniéndose a los demás elfos en el vestíbulo.

Draco no reprimió la mirada de disgusto, y se limitó a volver al trabajo como si jamás le hubiesen interrumpido, Rose, se permitió odiar todavía más a la mujer por el modo en que trataba a sus elfos, la chica no tenía elfo en casa, seguro que a su madre no le agradaba la idea, de tenerlo recibiría un salario y sería libre como Hermione Granger había defendido siempre.

-Draco-Astoria miraba con aire de revisor de trenes las invitaciones que había dispuestas sobre la mesa, dejando entrever sus miradas de decepción.-, ¿Vas a invitar a los Goyle?-Preguntó indignada, cogiendo la tarjeta con repulsión.-Esa solterona de Bullstrude no va a pisar mi casa.-Declaró, tomando otra de las blancas tarjetas.

Rose miraba la escena sin disimulo, su ceño fruncido ante la desfachatez que mostraba la rubia y repulsiva mujer.

Draco firmó la última de las invitaciones y tomó tres tarjetas más, ignorando con desprecio a su mujer, que le miraba tratando de causarle alguna impresión, pero no parecía más que una niña caprichosa y enfadada.

-Es MI casa, Mi fiesta y yo decido quien viene.-Recordó con pesadez, cansado de una discusión repetida todos los años y que no llevaba jamás a ningún lado.-Gregory y Millicent vienen.-Desvió su vista de Astoria que no se había movido y seguía reteniendo las invitaciones.-Rose, ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras invitar?

La pequeña sonrió agradecida y el familiar brillo que él esperaba apareció en sus ojos, le devolvió la sonrisa y ella negó con la cabeza, Rose ya era un problema para la reputación elitista de los Malfoy, no se sintió con derecho a dejarles todavía en peor lugar, pero agradeció con cariño el gesto del hombre y volvió a sentir el muro invisible entre ambos, igual que sucedía cada vez que las diferencias quedaban mentadas.

Pero Astoria no lo entendió así, porque abrió mucho los ojos, clavo la vista en la chica, acusadoramente, como si se tratase del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado recién salido de la tumba.

-¡Eso sería el colmo!-Chilló, Draco sólo resopló, acostumbrado.-Esta asquerosa Weasley no va a meter a más gente de su clase en mi casa.-Bramó, pronunciando el apellido de la chica como el peor de los insultos.

Y como si hubiesen tocado el botón equivocado, Draco Malfoy saltó, se puso en pie de un bote, sin dejar de mirar con frío odio a su esposa, Rose se encogió en la silla, esta vez segura de que las palabras de la odiosa mujer no debían afectarla, pero intuyendo el peligro en las incandescentes pupilas de Draco.

-¿Su clase?-Draco fingió no entender, la sangre le bullía y Astoria debía de notarlo, reculó un paso, dubitativa.

-Sí, la escoria de la sociedad mágica-Rebatió la mujer, enfureciendo todavía más a su marido, Astoria le miraba con indignación.-, no tienen ninguna clase, Draco, tú antes hubieses estado de acuerdo conmigo.

El rubio asintió enérgicamente, lo recordaba con suma claridad, él pensaba así, pensaba en el pobretón y desgraciado Weasley como la sombra del patético y huérfano Potter, sumándoles siempre a la insufrible sabelotodo y sangre sucia de Granger, él pensaba así y si no hubiese sido por una cruenta batalla y el hecho de ver la muerte tan de cerca en la sala de los Menesteres, continuaría pensando de igual modo.

Pero no podía más que sonreír delante de la vulgar suposición de su esposa, sonreír por el modo irónico en el que el trío de oro se vengaba de él, por el modo en que el destino se confabulaba para traerle a Rose Weasley, perfecta combinación de las mejores cualidades de sus peores enemigos, aquellas virtudes que detestaba y que se retorcían de tal modo que resultaban arrebatadoramente atractivas.

-Tú lo has dicho, Astoria, antes.-Afirmó, ambos adultos parecían haber olvidado que Rose estaba allí, todavía sentada en el sillón, contemplando la escena sin el valor suficiente para atreverse a salir de allí y denotar su presencia, estaba atrapada por el modo en que Draco hablaba, cada una de sus suaves palabras destinaba veneno y el nombre de Astoria había sonado todo lo repulsivo que en realidad era.

El Señor Tenebroso había caído pero Astoria no había vivido la guerra, es sufrimiento ajeno no le había arrebatado los prejuicios y seguía considerando de bajo valor a la pobre y mestiza Rose, y Draco trataba de mantener la precaria calma, reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarle un maleficio a su esposa.

-No entiendo que tiene esa mocosa que os vuelve a todos de su parte.-Afirmó la mujer, como si entendiese lo que en realidad pasaba, desconcertó a Draco por un instante, y Rose entreabrió la boca, avergonzada y sorprendida, pero de nuevo sin atreverse a intervenir.

-Deberías saberlo porque salta a la vista.-La confesión de Draco sonó como un susurró muy parecido a una siseó, el corazón de Rose se aceleró de improviso, como si de repente estuvieran hablando de otra cosa y dijese por fin lo que llevaba tiempo callando y la mirada de Astoria fue desconcertada por un momento, y el más frío hielo se apoderó de ella después, únicamente para disimular su bajeza. Draco pareció relajarse ligeramente y esbozó una media sonrisa calmada.-Desaparece ahora, Astoria y seguro que nuestra invitada te perdonará.

Miró a la chica, consciente de que había estado allí todo el tiempo y el gruñido imperceptible de la mujer la acompañó mientras salía de la estancia, sin dignarse a mirar a Rose que sonrió a Draco con suavidad, mientras él volvía a la mesa, colocando cada invitación en un sobre.

-Gracias.-Musitó ella, mirándolo ya sin disimulo, por encima del respaldo de la butaca donde había apoyado los brazos.

-No debía decir eso.-Repuso Draco sin alzar la vista, concentrado súbitamente en su tarea. Lo había sentido de verdad pero sabía que no era apropiado decirlo en alto, delante de Astoria, si llegaba a adivinar lo que él sentía, lo que había sucedido entre ellos, si llegaba a oídos de Scorpius…

-¿Por qué no?-Indagó Rose, tomando algunas tarjetas y ayudando a Draco con los sobres, con mano firme y gesto decidido.-Únicamente me defendió, eso no tiene nada de malo, no tiene importancia.

Rose lo dijo con una nota de dolor en su voz y bajó la vista para no mirar al hombre, no había podido evitar sentirse mal, lo hacía si Draco renegaba de ella, porque en momentos como ese pensaba que ella no le importaba, desmintiendo lo que quería hacer creer cuando la consolaba por las noches, la defendía de su propia esposa o la besaba con la intensidad con que lo había hecho.

Draco alzó la vista, dejando a un lado el último sobre, negó con la cabeza de nuevo, percatándose de lo que ella quería decir y él no se atrevía a rebatir.

-No me refería a eso Rose.-Aclaró, en un susurro, obligándola a alzar la vista para mirarlo.-Me importa, y no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, pero…

-¡Lechuzas!-Draco y Rose se volvieron a un tiempo, cuando Scorpius entró en el salón, señalando la ventana hacia la que se acercaban un numeroso grupo de aves, encabezadas por la blanca Hedwig.

El muchacho abrió la ventana para dejarlas entrar, Draco se sintió brutalmente aliviado, no estaba preparado para decirle a Rose lo que era obvio, lo suyo no podía ir más allá, por más que ambos lo desearan o buscasen el modo de negárselo, Draco trataba por todos los medios de evitar el momento en que tuviese que decirlo, como si constatar el hecho en voz alta fue más tangible y doloroso que pensar en ello.

Entre los tres despejaron la mesa donde se posaron las seis lechuzas, Draco frunció el ceño, y no pudo evitar mirar la blanca con desconfianza.

-¿La lechuza de Potter?-Preguntó sin comprender, creía recordar que había muerto.

-La de mi prima Lily.-Aclaró Rose tomando el sobre rojo que contenía la esperada respuesta y un paquete de brillante papel naranja.

-¡Regalos!-Se alegró Scorpius, desatando los paquetes de las lechuzas y comprobando quien los enviaba.-¡Son todos para ti!-Informó a Rose, que depositaba el paquete de Lily bajo el árbol.-De los Potter, de tus padres, de Ted Lupin…¡Por la memoria de Salazar, Rose!-El chico parecía verdaderamente impresionado y ayudó a la chica a colocar todos los regalos en el árbol, con una sonrisa encantadora que Rose correspondió con gusto.

Su familia acostumbraba a ser tan efusiva y la chica se sintió algo avergonzada por la comitiva de lechuzas, casi se imaginaba a toda su familia, reunida en casa de sus abuelos, soltando a la vez todas las aves, con la sonrisa suspicaz de la brillante Lily a la cabeza.

Las aves volvieron a salir por donde habían entrado sin esperar un instante, Hedwig quedó sobre la mesa, rascándose con el pico bajo el ala, posiblemente tenía instrucción de esperar respuesta.

Draco alargó el brazo y la blanca lechuza se posó sobre él, la muchacha lo miró embelesada un instante, segura que si hiciese una foto y se la mandase a su tío, éste jamás lo creería, se limitó a sonreír y aprovechó que los dos rubios colocaban la lechuza en el alfeizar del ventanal y Scorpius le daba golosinas, para escabullirse y leer la carta de Lily.

Subió apresurada a su cuarto y desgarró el sobre sin apenas cuidado, necesitaba saber si era cierto lo que sospechaba, si todos se daban cuenta de lo que ella trataba de esconder, avergonzada.

"_Querida prima:_

_¿Así que es cierto? Tenía la esperanza de volver a equivocarme, pero todo decía que era él. _

_Hay más gente en King's Cross ¿Lo sabías? Gente con ojos, me he fijado en cómo le miras, no ves otra cosa, se te cae la baba. Da gracias a que todos crean que es por Scorpius._

_No te preocupes, no se lo voy a contar a nadie, no creo que me creyesen, pero no hagas locuras Rose Weasley, que es un hombre casado y el padre de tu mejor amigo, por no hablar de la edad…_

_Pórtate bien._

_Te quiere:_

_Lily Luna Potter_

_PD: Te mando un regalo de navidad de mi parte, espero que te guste (y al señor Malfoy también)."_

Rose volvió a enrojecer por la brutal sinceridad de su prima, y sintió un temor respecto a lo que el paquete naranja contenía, conocía de sobra el retorcido humor de Lily y esperaba cualquier cosa.

"No hagas locuras", pedía, ya era tarde para eso, sabía lo que Draco iba a decirle cuando Scorpius se lo impidió, era consciente de lo que él iba a argumentar, era todo cierto, lo mismo que Lily exponía en su carta, mas a todo eso lo rebatía una sola frase que el mismo Draco había pronunciado, algo que ella sabía que era cierto a pesar de lo que él quisiera negarlo con dos mil excusas.

"No me arrepiento de lo que pasó", había dicho, sus ojos transmitían una sinceridad que él no había querido aparentar, pero ella le había creído, como si fuese capaz de intuir lo que él sentía a pesar de lo que quería aparentar.

A ella le bastaba, no necesitaba nada más y había tomado la determinación justo al leer la carta de Lily, como si eso hubiese encendido la mecha de algo que se había convertido en inevitable, algo que la obligaba a aferrarse a la verdad, una realidad en que Draco la quería y ella podía mantenerle a su lado, convencerle de que olvidase todo lo que los separaba ahora que ya había dado el paso, con un solo beso ella había destapado su alma y él podía leer todo lo que se ocultaba en su interior, tenía que arriesgarse.

Tomó pluma y pergamino y se dispuso a responder a su prima:

"_Querida Lily:_

_Gracias por guardar mi secreto, no sufras por mí, sé lo que hago y no se me ocurriría hacer ninguna locura, confía en mí. _

_Espero que paséis una feliz Navidad y manda besos a todos de mi parte. Dile a Albus que estoy vigilando a su amigo para que no se tenga que preocupar._

_Besos_

_Rose Weasley"_

Sonrió con satisfacción y bajo rauda las escaleras, una especie de excitación se había apoderado de ella y lucía una ancha sonrisa a la espera de encontrarse con Draco, todavía dudaba que decir, pero tenía que hablar con él.

Encontró a los tres Malfoy en la puerta, con sus abrigos en la mano y dispuestos a salir.

-Te esperábamos, Rosie.-Afirmó Scorpius.-Compras de Navidad, nos vamos al Callejón Diagón.

-Tal vez necesites comprar algún regalo, o un vestido para mañana.-Puntualizó Draco.-Iremos a Madame Malkin.

Rose recordó que no tenía nada que ponerse, y apenas le había importado hasta ese instante, asintió ante la idea del hombre, dándole la razón, pero se apresuró a correr hacía el salón.

-Debo responder a Lily, será solo un momento.-Informó, con gesto de disculpa.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, acallando el soplido de Astoria, mientras ella entraba al salón donde Hedwig esperaba, no se entretuvo y anudó con fuerza el sobre a la pata del animal que enseguida partió de regreso a casa, batiendo con poderío sus inmensas alas.

Rose tomó su abrigo también y acompañó a los Malfoy fuera de la casa.

-¡Astoria ve con Scorpius!-Pidió Draco, listo para desaparecerse.-Esperadnos delante de _Flourish and Botts_.

La mujer asintió, mirando con desconfianza a su marido, y no dudó en tomar a su hijo y desaparecer con un sonoro "crack"

-Vamos Rose.-Pidió, Draco, ofreciendo su brazo, preparado para la corriente eléctrica que recorrería su cuerpo cuando ella lo tocase.

Pero la chica no se movió, Rose vio esa como la oportunidad que esperaba, se sentó en los escalones de su casa, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

-Hay algo que querías decirme, antes.-Recordó, esperando que Draco se acercara, y atreviéndose a abandonar el apelativo de "señor Malfoy", llamarlo de usted resultaba tremendamente inverosímil.

-Sí, pero no creo que ahora…-Trató de empezar él, sabía que lo que quería decir haría daño a ambos, y la amena tarde que se presentaba ante ellos quedaría marcada, obligándoles a pensar en la amarga realidad que les embargaba, en ese instante, no creía que hubiese nada de malo en engañarse unas horas más.

-Se lo que querías decir.-Aseguró Rose, su voz segura y sus ojos clavados en los de Malfoy que sintió algo parecido a la decepción cuando ella habló.-No estoy de acuerdo.

Draco sonrió de medio lado, sin poder evitarlo siquiera, revelarse contra la realidad no parecía una opción, pero era algo propio de Rose Weasley. La chica se puso en pie, nerviosa necesitaba moverse, no estaba segura de nada, ahora no sabía qué hacer, se preguntaba si era el mejor momento para confesar, y temía que si lo hacía, Draco se reiría de ella.

-Tienes razón en todo-Aseguró, concediéndole la verdad a Draco, que asintió, consciente de a qué se refería-, pero no me parece motivo suficiente.

-¿No?-Se sorprendió Draco, acercándose con gesto inseguro a la muchacha.

-No.-Contestó ella, reconociendo al fin que debía decir, Draco había olvidado que les esperaban en el Callejón Diagón, el corazón de Rose latía acelerado y un torbellino de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, disputándose cual debía salir primero, la que ella clamaba por gritar y lo que en ese momento Draco esperaba escuchar eran cosas distintas y el miedo al rechazo más fuerte que ella, pero no dudó cuando le miró a los ojos y en el fondo del iris plateado que la escrutaba, detrás del miedo y la duda, descubrió la esperanza, la misma que sentía ella y sonrió con dulzura, ambos estaban en el mismo lugar, esperando lo mismo.-Ninguno de tus motivos me convence, me consta que no amas a tú mujer-Draco le sostuvo la mirada incluso cuando dio un pequeño asentimiento avergonzado.-, nuestras familias se odian, es cierto, tú mismo detestas a mis padres, lo entiendo, pero no a mí, ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que no!-Se apresuró a responder el rubio, impresionado ante la firmeza de Rose, le miraba con un punto de súplica en la mirada y sus ojos marrones rogaban que escuchase lo que ella decía, un compendio de argumentos que podían convencerle si él lo permitía, afirmando que con ellos dos era suficiente.-Tampoco odio a tus padres, es sólo que…-Se aprestó a aclarar, pero un gesto de ella le hizo callar.

-Eso no importa-Aseguró con seguridad.-, ni eso ni la edad ¡ni nada!-Rose explotó en un grito enérgico, casi fuera de sí, mirando a Draco casi con enojo, las cosas que decía eran tan importantes como las que se callaba, como si quedase sobrentendido lo que sentía, demostrado en cada mirada, cada gesto, cada palabra que no era "te quiero", porque sabía que no podía gritarlo a pesar de necesitar oírlo.

Era un mensaje ambiguo que, sin embargo, Draco comprendió a la perfección, y como una necesidad visceral reprimida estrechó a la chica contra él, rodeándola con sus brazos, perdiéndose en su aroma dulzón y la maraña de cabello pelirrojo que hacía cosquillas en su nariz, sonriendo cuando comprendió que ella lo hacía, aferrándola con fuerza pues no necesitaba nada más.

-¿Y qué es lo que importa?-Preguntó, Rose sonrió contra su hombro, aspiró una vez más aquella fragancia a menta que la volvía loca y se despegó del hombre con cuidado, lo necesario para mirarle a los ojos.

Se puso de puntillas hasta que sus labios rozaron los él, con un simple gesto, como un torrente sus cuerpos reaccionaron, se besaron con anhelo, añorando lo sucedido la tarde anterior, junto a la fuente, donde ambos habían descubierto lo mucho que se podía añorar a alguien como se habían añorado el uno al otro aquella noche, sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse con desesperación, ni Rose pudo evitar un gemido aferrada a la nuca de Malfoy, cuando Draco olvidó el mundo y se abandonó a lo que realmente importaba.

Se separaron, pero esta vez no hubo carga que se derrumbara sobre ellos, Draco continuó abrazando a Rose, que acercó sus labios al oído de él, en un gesto de tierna complicidad.

-Lo que importa es que te quiero.-Susurró, y no hizo falta gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que fuese más intenso y real, que el modo en que ella lo había pronunciado.

Draco se quedó congelado un instante, como si las palabras de Rose le sobrepasasen y su cerebro no tuviese capacidad para asimilarlas, y la conmoción apenas duró un segundo, pero abrumado sobre lo que sentía y sin sentirse capaz de responder de igual modo, sin dejar que su corazón se sincerase con la chica, la abrazó con más fuerza, giró sobre sus talones y la arrastró en una Desaparición Conjunta, rumbo al Callejón Diagón.

**Holaaa a todo el mundo! Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo, algo atrasado, eso sí.**

**Un capítulo más largo de lo habitual para tan señaladas fiestas y porque estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo, aunque no creo que actualice más hasta el año que viene, es decir el fin de semana, xdxd**

**Bueno, al menos un miembro de la extraña pareja confesó sus sentimientos, nos falta el cerrado Draco, no?**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap, nos vemos en los comentarios, vale? Jaja**

**Besos **

**Avilis Malfoy**


	8. Todo lo que importa

**Todo lo que importa.**

Lo primero que sintió Rose Weasley fue su culo contra el suelo y el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy sobre el suyo, chilló otra vez, provocando que varias miradas se posaran sobre ellos cuando el rubio logró incorporarse, frotándose el polvo de su negro abrigo y tendiendo la mano a la chica para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde os habías metido?-Fue la insidiosa voz de Astoria la primera en llegar a sus oídos, recordando a la chiquilla que les esperaban.

Miró a su alrededor, para descubrirse en la puerta de Flourish and Blotts, cogió la mano que Draco la ofrecía y se incorporó, preguntándose si lograría acostumbrarse alguna vez a Aparecerse.

Draco sostuvo con calidez su mano, apenas un segundo más de lo requerido, todavía abrumado por la confesión de la chica, y consciente de que no había respondido como debería. Se encogió de hombros, ignorando las miradas curiosas de su mujer y su hijo, que sonreía a su amiga. Los remordimientos pudieron con Draco, consideró la posibilidad de hablar con su hijo, francamente, asegurarse de cuán interesado estaba él en Rose Weasley, apartarse de en medio sólo si su hijo la quería de verdad.

-¿Os importa ir a Madame Malkin, mientras Scorpius me acompaña a resolver unos asuntos en Gringotts?-Sugirió Draco, mirando a las dos mujeres que le miraron con el ceño fruncido.

Ambas accedieron de mala gana, alejándose calle abajo para entrar en la sastrería, mientras Draco arrastraba a Scorpius por la dirección contraria, hacia el banco de los magos.

Una opresión le invadió el pecho cuando se encontraron a solas, Draco sospechaba que le haría daño y podía convencerse que podía seguir adelante si lograba ser frío de nuevo, como era antes, como había sido siempre.

-Scorpius, ¿Te gusta Rose Weasley?-Sabía la respuesta, había formulado antes esa pregunta, y deseaba que la respuesta fuese distinta, que el chico hubiese cambiado de opinión.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Preguntó el chico, avergonzado-Sabes que sí.

Draco tomó aire, bruscamente, dirigiendo una mirada preocupada a su hijo, que le escrutaba confuso, como si no comprendiese el problema.

-Tal vez…-Draco apretó las mandíbulas, pensando de un modo totalmente egoísta, clamaba por apartar a Scorpius de la chica-, ella no sea adecuada para ti.

Lo dijo, lo dijo y se arrepintió, ella tampoco era adecuada para él, Rose era perfectamente inapropiada para ambos, pero Draco podía consentir la relación de Scorpius, no debía negarle algo que para él era imposible, por más que se quisieran, que ella lo hubiese dicho, de un modo tan natural que era imposible dudarlo, como si quererle fuese tan obvio como respirar.

Draco no estaba acostumbrado al amor, su vida llena de constantes no tenía el amor como una de ellas, se basaba en conjeturas, trataba de arriesgar, se sentía fuera de lugar, apartado de su habitual indiferencia, difícil de asimilar.

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?-Preguntó Scorpius, confuso, miraba a su padre con extrañeza, mientras el hombre refrenaba su paso, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, fingiendo estar distraído.

Draco le miró con sus severos ojos grises, y Scorpius compuso una mueca disgustada, miró a su padre con súbita decepción y Draco detuvo sus pasos, sorprendido.

-¿Te ha convencido?-Preguntó, su mirada recelosa recorrió a su padre con un brillo peligroso que Draco reconoció como propio, alterado por la pulcritud de un chico que había heredado todas sus virtudes sin rastro de sus infinitos defectos, merecedor de una amor que también se había tornado imposible para él.-Madre te ha convencido de que Rose no es digna de nuestra casa.

Draco se apresuró a negar, recostando una mano en el hombro de su hijo, conciliador.

-No es eso-Aseguró, pasando la vista por el Callejón, cerca de las puertas de Gringotts-, pero si yo lo considerase así, ¿Estarías dispuesto a oponerte a mi decisión? ¿Renunciaras a todo por ella, si fuese necesario?

"Yo sí", Draco lo pensó con amargura, aguardando con temor la respuesta de su hijo, deseaba escuchar un no salir de los finos labios del chico, un no que sonase a autorización para poder hacerlo él. Draco no tenía nada que perder, salvo el amor de su hijo, precario y voluble como la sólida fortuna, fuente de tantos gustos como problemas.

Pero Scorpius le importaba de verdad, se había jurado que no pagaría el destino que le había tocado a él y que le liberaría, en la medida de lo posible, del apellido que le había tocado llevar.

-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que pudo articular el chico, confuso y sorprendido por la chispa que brillaba en los ojos de su padre- No entiendo…

Draco sonrió, miraba con paternal cuidado al chico que, incómodo, pasaba la vista por las pocas personas que recorrían el callejón.

-Es fácil hijo, sólo responde, no te voy a obligar a escoger-Aseguró, volviendo a emprender la macha calle arriba.

-No lo sé, tal vez-Contestó, dubitativo-, a decir verdad no estoy seguro de que ella sienta lo mismo por mí.-Concluyó, había un matiz de pesar en su voz que obligó a Draco a maldecirse a sí mismo en voz baja, mirando a su hijo con el mismo pesar con que le devolvía la mirada.

¿Era tan evidente? Lo era, y paradójicamente desafortunado, si Draco amaba a Rose no podía estar con ella, Scorpius podía, la quería pero Rose había escogido amar a otro Malfoy, Draco sólo podía preguntarse el porqué.

-¿No estás seguro?-Se sorprendió Draco, clavando su vista en el muchacho-¿Crees que ella…?-Hizo ademán de preguntar, pero el chico se adelantó con un soplido, mirando con curiosidad un escaparate, detrás del cual unos duendes atendían a uno ricos visitantes, el duende le mostraba un caro anillo a la mujer, que sonreía complacida.

Draco sonrió al verlo, y una descabellada idea cruzó su cabeza, cuando Scorpius hizo ademán de seguir adelante en busca del banco.

-Scorpius…-Lo llamó, para detenerlo-, tal vez debas averiguarlo-Aconsejó, como si se le hubiese concedido un indulto-, ve con ella, yo puedo ocuparme solo, no tardaré.

El chico asintió y sonrió a su padre, corriendo calle abajo por donde habían venido los dos y Draco acalló la punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho mientras sonreía al entrar a la tienda, donde todos le miraron recelosos al reconocerle.

-0-

-Estate quieta pequeña-Aconsejó la anciana mujer, pasando la cinta métrica alrededor de las caderas de Rose, ante la atenta y desconfiada mirada de Astoria Malfoy.

La chica tomó aire, luchando por no huir de allí y perder de vista a la odiosa mujer, mientras embutía su cuerpo en aquel horrendo vestido de un extraño color amarillento que no favorecería a nadie, pero que Astoria había encontrado ideal para ella.

La rubia sonrió con malicia y se perdió entre los percheros, evaluando caros y soberbios vestidos, dejando a Rose sola y confusa, con la mujer, que fruncía el ceño al mirarla, disgustada.

-Hija, no me importa que diga tu madre, este vestido es horrible-Dijo la mujer, cuando lo hubo dado por imposible.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, fulminando con su mirada marrón a la pobre anciana.

-¡No es mi madre!-Corrigió enseguida, ofendida por el error-Y no pienso llevar esta ropa.

Madame Malkin asintió, y se lamentó por el error cuando se alejó entre los percheros pidiendo paciencia a Rose, que dejó escapar un mohín de desesperación.

Ahora sí se quedó sola y confusa, mirándose al espejo con horror, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido. Todo le decía que se había precipitado, esperaba, tontamente, que Draco le declarase su amor como ella había hecho, pero Rose no se engañaba del todo, una pequeña parte de su cerebro aún consciente, le aseguraba que Draco no la podía querer, no era más que una niña, ingenua y tonta y si Draco no quería a su esposa, podía encontrar miles de mujeres, dignas de él, maduras y ricas, con apellidos respetables. Rose se decía que nada de eso tenía sentido, él era sincero, lo veía en sus ojos, no se trataba de su esperanzada imaginación y quería creerle incapaz de jugar con ella.

Unas risas llegaron a su espalda y sacaron a Rose de sus pensamientos, distinguió la rubia cabeza de Scorpius a sus espaldas y se sonrojó, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta con el atuendo más horrible de la tienda.

-¿Por qué te has vestido con una cortina vieja y desteñida?-Preguntó el chico, entre risas, provocando el enfado de la pequeña pelirroja que se giró a encararlo-Es horrible.

-Pues tu madre cree que es perfecto para mí-Afirmó ella, cruzándose de brazos, frente al chico.

Scorpius la evaluó, con el ceño fruncido como hacía Madame Malkin, hasta que estalló en carcajadas desconsideradas.

-Es muy retorcida-La excusó, dando un par de palmaditas en la espalda de la chica, con una sonrisa encantadora, para enmendar su error-, da gracias a que yo haya salido a mi padre.

Rose asintió, sin rastro de la enmascarada ironía que quería denotar la afirmación del chico, Scorpius no era como su padre y ella lo sabía.

-Supongo que eso me ha de tranquilizar-Preguntó, lanzando una mirada asesina a su amigo, para tratar de obligarle a para de reír.

-Rosie, sabía que estabas guapa con cualquier cosa que llevases, pero, creo que ese vestido es la excepción-Scorpius ocultó su cumplido en una broma, Rose se quedó quieta por un instante, desconcertada, los ojos del chico brillaban con picardía y ella tardó en decidir que se trataba de una broma.

Prefirió creerlo así porque otra opción no tenía cabida en su cerebro y el sentido del humor del chico era capaz de cosas peores, lo golpeó con suavidad en el brazo y se regodeó en su propia desgracia, rezando para que el padre del chico no la viese así vestida.

Madame Malkin reapareció, con una pila de ropa en la mano y cargando su varita mágica en la otra, sonreía con afabilidad y miraba a los dos chicos, curiosa.

-La señora Malfoy ya ha escogido su vestido, tú puedes probarte estos, te sentaran mucho mejor-Entregó la ropa a Rose que asintió agradecida y dirigió su mirada a Scorpius-. ¿Necesitas una túnica de gala, querido?-Scorpius asintió, esbozando una educada sonrisa- Ven conmigo, pues.

El chico obedeció, despidiéndose de su amiga con un gesto de cabeza, antes de desaparecer, susurró entre dientes:

-Quédate con el que menos le guste a mi madre.

Rose sonrió y volvió de vuelta al probador, cogiendo sin entusiasmo el primero de los vestidos, jamás había mostrado demasiado interés por las compras, prefería Flourish and Blotts, sabía preferencia que le había inculcado su madre, y donde esperaba a que su hermano regresara de la tienda de Quidditch, pero a la tienda de la encantadora Madame Malkin sólo acudía para comprar las túnicas de la escuela, cuando se hacía necesario.

Se embutió en un vestido negro, atrevido a pesar de su sencillez, algo ajustado al cuerpo, de la clase de vestido que Rose Weasley jamás se pondría, con un adorno bordado en plata sobre el escote en forma de uve. La chica palideció al contemplarse en el espejo, no sabía que opinión tener de sí misma, quiso consultar a Madame Malkin cuando abrió la cortina y se chocó de bruces con él.

La miró y Rose no necesitó consultar a nadie, los ojos de Draco vagaron por su cuerpo mientras su boca se curvaba en una mueca de sorpresa y expectación, hasta que logró recomponerse.

-Estás preciosa-Balbució, con un hilo de voz apenas audible, provocando el sonrojo de la chica que sonrió agradecida.

Rose Weasley se movía por impulsos y en ese instante el impulso de preguntarle si la quería sólo se acallaba por el de besarle de nuevo y Draco debió tener la misma sensación porque avanzó un paso hacia ella, olvidando el hecho de que Astoria podía aparecer en cualquier instante detrás de una pesada montaña de ropa.

-¡Rose Weasley!-Ambos se sobresaltaron, la familiar voz que oyeron en la puerta no era lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, y se separaron como si se repelieran entre sí-Ven a abrazar a tu tía.

El cabello pelirrojo de tía Ginny fue lo primero que vio, cuando tuvo el valor suficiente de asomar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, asustada, temerosa de que hubiesen visto la escasa distancia que la separaba de Draco, Rose palideció mientras corría a abrazar a su tía, flanqueada por su marido y la suspicaz mirada de Lily.

-¡Tío Harry!-Saludó la chica, cuando fue a abrazar al hombre de gafas y ojos verdes, que fulminó con la mirada al rubio que contemplaba la escena desconcertado.

-¿Qué haces así vestida?-Preguntó el hombre, señalando el vestido de la chica, demasiado largo, arrastraba por el suelo.-Estás muy guapa.

-Hay una fiesta en casa del señor Malfoy, mañana-Aclaró, mirando a Lily como si pidiese auxilio.

-Ah, hola Malfoy-Saludó secamente Potter, recordando que el rubio también estaba allí.

-Potter-Draco contestó de igual modo, incómodo y desconcertado, iba a besarla y Potter, salido de la nada, podría haberlo descubierto.

De nuevo se sintió culpable, y sobó con remordimiento la bola que llevaba en el bolsillo del abrigo, lo acababa de comprar, era inapropiado y lo sabía, tal vez no debía dárselo, pero veía a Rose y un centenar de cosas, cosas que consideraba importantes, le decían que debía dejar de ser un maldito cobarde y arriesgarse por ella, seguro de que era lo que ella esperaba que él hiciese, aún a riesgo de Scorpius, porque Draco tenía la sensación de que ella haría lo mismo si fuese necesario. Renunciaría por él, y no podía permitirlo.

-Voy a buscar a Scorpius.-Aclaró, aunque la feliz familia no parecía escuchar, Rose abrazaba a James y Lily observaba al rubio con gesto curioso.

-¿Scorpius está aquí?-Inquirió con alegría Albus, corriendo tras Malfoy en busca de su amigo.

Cuando Lily abrazó a su prima no pudo evitar una mueca de complicidad algo alarmante.

-¿Hemos venido en mal momento?-Preguntó con una sonrisa elocuente, Rose palideció aún más- Me prometiste que te portarías bien.

-No sé de qué me hablas-Fingió desconcertarse, sin demasiado acierto, de sobra acostumbrada a la actitud de su prima.

Lily Luna Potter tenía una corazonada, algo que su suspicaz mente acababa de confirmar, y que sospechó cuando los vio juntos en King's Cross, podía adivinar que había algo entre ellos, y eso la alarmaba sobremanera. Draco Malfoy no era una buena persona, eso era lo que decía constantemente su padre, Draco Malfoy había sido mortífago, Draco Malfoy estaba en el bando contrario, Draco Malfoy odiaba a los sangre sucias, odiaba a su padre, la prima de Rose no alcanzaba a comprender que había de diferente en Draco Malfoy ahora, porque se mostraba tan solicito con la joven Weasley. Lily podía aceptar que las guerras cambiaban a las personas, pero no entendía el hecho concreto que había transformado a Draco Malfoy, porque hasta su padre decía que había mejorado, todo lo que él podía mejorar.

-Si lo sabes prima-Insistió, susurrando a su prima en el oído-, tienes un lío con el señor Malfoy.

Rose dio un respingo, desviando la vista hacía sus tíos, los Potter curioseaban unas túnicas de Hogwarts y James miraba a la nada, de pie entre sus padres. Rose enrojeció violentamente y volvió a mirar a Lily que reía entre dientes.

-No es lo que piensas.-Balbució, asustada mientras arrastraba a su prima lo más lejos posible que sus tíos.

-Si lo es-Aseguró Lily, con un gesto de la mano para quitarle importancia-, pero tranquila no importa, esto no sale de aquí, simplemente ten cuidado, no dejes que ese hombre te haga daño, ¿Prometido?

Rose asintió, confusa cuando Lily se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y encaminarse con sus padres, Madame Malkin apareció, seguida de los Malfoy, Scorpius charlaba con Albus, entre risas y Astoria se quedó congelada un instante cuando vio a la pelirroja, todavía embutida en aquel precioso vestido negro que había aceptado quedarse, al que la mujer tuvo que arreglar el bajo y que la pelirroja compró sin dudar apenas.

-¿Nos lo podrá enviar todo por lechuza para mañana?-Preguntó Draco, sacando un puñado de galeones que entregó a la anciana.

-Por supuesto señor Malfoy no se preocupe, mañana por la mañana los recibirá.-Aceptó la mujer, guardando las prendas adquiridas por los Malfoy y que debían ser arregladas.

Rose se despidió de su familia, con la misma efusividad con que los había saludado, intercambiando miradas cómplices con Lily, que lanzó una mirada significativa a Draco, el rubio, todavía violento por la presencia de su acérrimo enemigo se despidió escuetamente, apenas con un gesto de la cabeza y se retiró del lugar, seguido de Astoria que ignoró a los Potter, como si fuesen indignos de todo saludo.

Anochecía y el frío empezaba a ser más intenso, Astoria se desapareció rápido, sin dar tiempo a su hijo a que acabase de decir adiós a Albus, lo arrastró y ambos abandonaron el Callejón Diagon sin decir una palabra.

Draco resopló, ofreciendo su brazo a la chica, Rose lo apretó con fuerza, cada vez le gustaba menos Aparecerse, la única ventaja era hacerlo con Draco.

-¿No podemos hacerlo como la otra vez?-Preguntó ella, mirando a Draco con súplica en sus ojos marrones, el rubio sonrió y tardó apenas dos segundos en rodear a Rose con sus brazos y girar sobre sí mismo.

Esta vez ella se quedó quieta, se aferró al cuello de Draco mientras la oscuridad les arrastraba y pensó si era cierto que debía tener cuidado, pensó en las palabras de Lily, mientras estaba entre sus brazos tenía la certeza de que él no podría hacerle daño, pero duraba poco y entonces tenía miedo, miedo de ser rechazada en cualquier momento, y se aferraba más fuerte contra él, únicamente para no pensar en eso.

Se posaron limpiamente en el suelo, el rubio la soltó con cuidado y dejó que subiera a su habitación, Draco Malfoy entró en la casa, buscó a Astoria y se aseguró de que ella no supiese que rumbo tomaba la lechuza que estaba a punto de enviar.

-0-

Rose se acomodó sobre su cama, agotada por el intensó día, un cúmulo de emociones se agolpaban en su cabeza, todavía podía revivir la sensación de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, el bochornoso encuentro con Lily y cada una de las aceradas miradas que le había lanzado Astoria durante la cena, pero a ella apenas le importaba la mujer, todavía expectante por el comportamiento de Draco, asustada todavía por haberle dicho lo que sentía, de un modo tan precipitado, consciente de que era cuestión de tiempo de que él la rechazara, consciente de que era imposible otra cosa.

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, agotada, sus ojos se cerraron casi al instante y antes de quedarse dormida creyó escuchar unos repiqueteos contra el cristal. Lo ignoró, se dio la vuelta en la cama y cerró de nuevo los ojos, convencida de que había sido sólo su imaginación.

Pero los abrió bruscamente cuando se tornaron insistentes y taladraron la cabeza de la chica que dirigió la vista a la ventana donde una lechuza negra pedía permiso para entrar.

Rose la miró extrañada, acercándose para dejar entrar al animal que se posó con elegancia sobre el escritorio, alargando la pata en la que colgaba una cajita envuelta en papel verde y plata y una carta escrita con fina caligrafía.

Rose la tomó entre sus manos antes de que el animal volase, y supo de quien era el paquete antes de abrirlo y leer la carta. Reconoció la letra y el pulso se aceleró con impaciencia, sus manos desgarraron el sobre blancos sin contención, ansiosa por leer lo que tenía que decir.

"_Querida Rose:_

_Hoy me he comportado como un estúpido, pero espero que me disculpes, lo he estado pensando todo el día, hay cosas que nosotros no podemos controlar y supongo que esta es una de ellas, no puedo huir de ti y creo que tampoco quiero. _

_Espero que sepas lo que haces porque esto va a ser difícil y yo no estoy acostumbrado a correr riesgos. _

_Abre el paquete y lo comprenderás. _

_Draco Malfoy"_

Rose releyó la carta con cuidado, admirando cada una de las palabras redactadas, hasta la pulcra firma que cerraba el mensaje, escueto y cuidado, ambos sabían a que jugaban, ambos hablaban de lo mismo y ninguno iba a huir. Rose tomó el paquete con sumo cuidado, todavía el corazón acelerado pues comprendía lo que Draco quería decir, y era capaz de leer entre sus palabras aquellas tan difíciles de pronunciar, escurridizas palabras que ella había logrado decir en un momento tal vez inoportuno, pero cargadas de verdad y amor.

Apartó el papel verde para encontrar una cajita cuadrada, de terciopelo rojo que abrió con manos temblorosas mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Era un colgante, en forma de delicada rosa, cuyos pétalos se habrían tímidamente, dorados los unos, plateados los otros, enmarcaban una pequeña y brillante piedra, refulgente a pesar de su transparencia, piedra que Rose no tuvo el valor de identificar, piedra que destellaba con alegría cuando la chica tuvo el valor y la maña para colocarse la joya en el cuello.

Una nota quedaba en la caja, pequeña y cuadrada, que Rose todavía se aprestó a coger, las manos temblaban y una lágrima cayó de su ojo cuando pudo leer el contenido, una lágrima feliz y viva como la propia Rose que por fin se sintió correspondida, más feliz de lo que jamás había estado únicamente por dos simples palabras, escritas con la inconfundible caligrafía de Draco Malfoy, dos simples palabras escritas en la pequeña nota entre las manos de Rose:

"Te quiero."

**Holaaa a todos, que tal?**

**bueno debo decir que no acaba de gustarme este cap, espero que a vosotros si!**

**Nos vemos en los comentarios...**

**muchos besos**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

Respuesta al comentario de **Leyla:**

Holaaa, me alegra que te guste este fic, desde luego yo también querría que Draco me besase así, no somos las únicas, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te siga gustando. Besos


	9. Entre serpientes

**Entre serpientes.**

Cuando el primer copo de nieve cayó la lechuza parda que descansaba sus alas en uno de los arboles próximos a la imponente mansión, remontó el vuelo tratando de ponerse a cubierto, perdiéndose de vista con un suave y calmo ulular. Al mismo tiempo una niña de aspecto frágil, cruzaba a toda prisa el jardín, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa para poder cobijarse.

-¡Josephine, espera!-La dulce voz de una mujer rubia rompió la quietud y la pequeña se detuvo bajo el porche delantero.

Sin que la niña llegase a tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió, dejando paso a un imponente vestíbulo, suntuosamente decorado para la ocasión, una cara alfombra cubría las escaleras y por ellas bajaba Draco Malfoy que amplió su sonrisa al ver a la pequeña castaña de ojos verdes. Abrió los brazos y la chica corrió hacia él.

-¡Tío, Draco!-Exclamó, antes de que el rubio pudiese abrazarla y levantarla en sus brazos.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Josephine!-Saludó el hombre, depositando de nuevo a la niña en el suelo.

Los padres de la feliz criatura aparecieron tras ella, Theodore Nott apartaba la nieve de sus cabellos castaños y Daphne, hermana mayor de Astoria, miraba de forma reprobatoria a su única hija, a pesar de que un brillo divertido ocupaba sus ojos verdes.

Era el momento, Astoria bajó las escaleras, con el porte de la dama de alta alcurnia que deseaba ser, embutida en un vestido excesivamente ceñido y excesivamente brillante, enteramente plateado, parecía emanar luz propia. Astoria sonrió a su hermana, las dos se abrazaron, dando por entendido que la navidad se trataba de eso.

Las hermanas Greengrass, tan parecidas; tan diferentes, a Draco le bastaba con mirar la cara de felicidad que llevaba consigo Theodore Nott para saber quién era el afortunado. Las hermanas charlaban y Nott le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo, mientras su sobrina le tiraba de la tela del pantalón, decidida a llamar su atención.

-¡Tío Draco, nieva!-Comentó la niña, parecía emocionada.

-¿De verdad, mocosa?-La voz divertida de Scorpius bajó por las escaleras, y la pequeña Josephine se olvidó de su tío preferido cuando corrió hacia su primo.

-En tu salsa ¿Verdad, Malfoy?-Inquirió Theodore, con expresión burlona- Borra al menos esa cara de asco, no querrás molestar a tus invitados, ¿No?-La sosegada mirada de Nott para su cuñado no logró calmarlo a penas, parecía incluso más nervioso y molesto que cinco minutos atrás.

Si en esos momentos la expresión de Draco Malfoy dejaba translucir el desagrado que aquella fiesta le provocaba, podía estar seguro de que sería una perfecta sonrisa de cordialidad cuando los próximos invitados llegasen, simplemente, no creía necesario fingir delante de sus cuñados. El comprensivo Theodore y la alegre Daphne, tal vez los únicos que le caían verdaderamente bien.

Todos quedaron en el vestíbulo, Theodore hablaba a Malfoy y él se preguntaba dónde estaba ella. Rose Weasley era la única cosa que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, era algo enfermizo, casi no habían coincidido durante el ajetreado día, Draco inmerso en preparativos, Rose ocupando el tiempo con Scorpius.

Necesitaba, como algo vital, hablar con ella, ver su reacción, el colgante en su cuello. Besarla, que se había convertido en una necesidad abrumadora, sentirla cerca, rozar su mano en un descuido para demostrar que estaba allí y la quería. Quería, ahora que había encontrado el valor suficiente, acercarse a ella y verbalizar lo que sentía, como ella había hecho con extremada facilidad.

Pero ella no estaba allí y Theodore narraba, con el tono de un padre orgulloso, los progresos de Joshepine en su primer año en Hogwarts y Draco escuchaba con una sonrisa atenta, esperaba, tratando de no parecer ansioso y relajarse, lanzando discretas miradas a la puerta por si volvía a abrirse y dejaba entrar su infierno.

Nott se interrumpió a medía frase, sumamente impactado por algo, Scorpius dejó de juguetear con su prima y desvió la vista, como si un rayo le hubiese atravesado, y el odio pudo reflejarse en los ojos de Astoria cuando Draco frunció el ceño y se volvió, para descubrir el origen de tanta expectación.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pudo sentir el nudo en la garganta, y un ligero temblor en su mandíbula inferior. Rose Weasley brillaba con luz propia, bajaba cohibida las escaleras y ese vestido negro resaltaba con cuidado su piel aterciopelada, era un contraste perfecto entre el negro y el fuego de su cabello, recogido con sencillez, un solo mechón caía junto a su rostro, como una muestra de ligera rebeldía, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, nada más había a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron en el cuello de la chica, decorado con la prueba de su amor, brillaba, casi como ella, sus finos labios le sonreían y las piernas de él actuaron casi por inercia, quiso ir junto a ella, tenderle la mano al pie de la escalera, para ya no soltarla después.

Alguien se adelantó y Draco jamás llegó a moverse, le fue imposible al ver el modo en que Scorpius la miraba, se sonreían y era él quien le tendía la mano al pie de la escalinata.

Se limitó a retroceder, golpeado por el mazazo de realidad, algo horrible, algo que no podía detener, le revolvió el estómago cuando vio el modo en que su hijo y Rose se sonreían, el doloroso brillo en los ojos de Scorpius, feliz, terriblemente decidido. De nuevo nadaba en la culpa, el joven Malfoy había tomado una decisión, aquella noche confesaría ante Rose, y Draco la perdería.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Nott, esbozando una sonrisa, puesto que los rasgos de la chica eran prácticamente inconfundibles.

-Rose-Se limitó a contestar, todavía se miraban, sin ningún disimulo, incapaces ambos de apartar la vista el uno del otro, hipnotizados-, Rose Weasley-Informó, llanamente y el nombre de ella sonó tan suave como de costumbre.

-¿Weasley?-Se interesó Daphne que también miraba a la muchacha, que ahora se acercaba con Scopius hacia los adultos, las presentaciones eran de rigor-¿Algo que ver con Ron Weasley?

Rose asintió, tendiendo su mano a la señora Nott.

-Es mi padre-Orgullo, lo dijo con orgullo, sabía qué clase de invitados iba a tener esa fiesta, y que la mayor parte de ellos no apreciaría su presencia-Hermione Granger es mi madre-Concluyó, esperando casi con curiosidad la reacción de la mujer.

Daphne le estrechó la mano, sonriendo suavemente, sin más.

-Encantada querida-Saludó la mujer, y Rose se dio cuenta de lo distinta que era a Astoria.

-Rose está pasando las vacaciones con nosotros-Explicó Scorpius, sonriendo a sus tíos-, somos amigos, de Hogwarts.

El joven Malfoy todavía le inquietaban las palabras de su padre en el Callejón Diagon, tras pasar una noche en vela y un día cobarde con ella, sin atreverse siquiera a insinuar sus intenciones, Scorpius había tomado la decisión de intentarlo, enfrentarse al temor del rechazo. Si la amaba, podía responder la extraña duda de su padre, la terrible disyuntiva que Draco Malfoy no osaba plantearse. Si la amaba, Scorpius, podía dejar todo por Rose Weasley.

Pero, ¿La amaba? Sentimientos como el amor le eran ajenos al joven Malfoy, lo había recibido, pero desconocía que se sentía. Con sólo ver a Rose sonreía, todo era más alegre, hasta alguien como él se tornaba optimista y sabía que ansiaba verla cuando no estaban juntos, pero ¿Eso bastaba? No lo sabía, ni sabía cómo averiguarlo.

-¿Eres su novia?-La pequeña Josephine miraba a la pelirroja con extrañeza, provocando una sonrisa en los adultos.

Los tres Malfoy se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza, Draco había sido incapaz de hablar hasta el momento, seguía observando a la chica, el sonrojo en sus mejillas tras el comentario de su pequeña sobrina. El rostro de la muchacha era adorable y Draco atesoraba cada detalle, inmóvil, plantado junto a Nott.

-Josephine, querida, no digas esas cosas, no es algo apropiado-Astoria la reprendió con una sonrisa y comprensiva voz, pero fulminó a Rose, exhortativa, mientras acariciaba el castaño cabello de la pequeña Nott-Pasemos al salón, mientras esperamos a los demás.

La comitiva se movió, recordando a Draco que no podía quedarse todo el día allí, mirando a Rose, se dispuso a seguirlos, pero poco tiempo tardó en cambiar de parecer y sentarse al pie de la escalera, para Draco Malfoy, la navidad jamás había sido un día feliz.

-Perdona, Scorpius, pero creo que iré al servicio-Se excusó Rose, apenas hubo entrado en la habitación.

-¿Te incomodan?-Preguntó el rubio, curioso, señalando a su familia, instalados en las butacas, frente a la chimenea.

-No-Sonrió-, pero estos zapatos sí. Será sólo un momento-Prometió antes de salir del salón y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sin que nadie notase su ausencia.

No se volvió a mirarla a pesar de que sus pasos resonaron en el frío vestíbulo, Draco continuaba sentado al pie de la escalera, recostando la cabeza en la labrada barandilla, parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Rose lo miró el tiempo que tardó él en notar su presencia, no recordaba haberlo visto tan guapo antes, la elegante túnica de gala, de un profundo negro, parecía hecha a medida, resaltaba su palidez y su rubio y perfecto cabello, había algo melancólico en la expresión de sus ojos, brillantes como la plata y chispearon con una sonrisa, de esas especiales, cuando por fin la vio y ella se atrevió a acercarse, turbando la intimidad de sus recuerdos.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó, sentándose junto a él en la escalera.

-Ahora sí-Respondió, acariciando la mejilla de la chica, hasta llegar a la pequeña joya que adornaba su cuello.

-Es preciosa-Rose se sonrojó, recordando la escueta y sincera nota que acompañaba el regalo-, me encanta, pero no deberías haberte molestado, no era necesario algo tan caro.

Draco sonrió, entrelazando su mano con la de ella, gesto que le resulto curioso y lleno de contraste, marcaba las diferencias entre ambos, la mano joven y suave de Rose, acariciaba con ternura la fría mano del hombre.

-Es menos de lo que mereces-Susurró, esbozando una sonrisa torcida ante el rostro colorado de la chica-, además quería asegurarme de que pensabas en mí.

-No te debería ser difícil-Confesó Rose, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de parecer casual-, siempre pienso en ti.

Draco rió, pero miró a la chica con suavidad, no se reía de ella, pero la situación no dejaba de ser confusa, él sabía que no merecía lo que tenía, no la merecía a ella, se consideraba mezquino, lo era si seguía allí a pesar del brillo en los ojos de su hijo, pero le era imposible dejarla, más después de tomar la decisión que les había llevado a aquel momento.

-¿Ah, sí?-Se interesó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, ella le miraba con devoción y el hielo se derretía en sus ojos grises cuando eso ocurría- Creía que yo era el único.

Rieron, Draco nunca dejaría de ser un ególatra, pensaba únicamente en sí mismo, y daría todo su oro de Gringotts por poder hacer lo mismo ahora, pensar en él y Rose Weasley y olvidar el mundo, marcharse y olvidar la desagradable velada que les esperaba.

Rose había ansiado ese instante durante todo el largo día, estar con él, agradecerle el regalo y comprobar en sus ojos que lo escrito era cierto, la miraba con intensidad, sus ojos grises parecían ver a través de ella, mientras podía embriagarse con su aroma y sentir que no había nada más en el mundo.

Por primera vez fue Draco quien allanó las distancias y besó a Rose. Era un hombre parco en palabras, le costaba decir "te quiero", e incapaz de hablar, en ocasiones como aquella, prefería demostrarlo. Aquel beso demostraba sinceridad y devoción, la misma necesidad melancólica que brillaba en sus ojos y un desea intangible, demasiado profundo y asfixiante para ser ignorado.

Por primera vez no sintió culpa, ni remordimiento, por primera vez se permitió pensar en su felicidad y en nada más que la chica entre sus brazos y profundizó el beso sin temor, libre.

-0-

Todos reían, pero ella no comprendía la gracia de un hombre alto y moreno, que le habían presentado como Blaise Zabini, el hombre se había mostrado cordial en atenciones a los anfitriones, pero había algo de rencor en sus ojos oscuros, más si miraba a Draco.

Él tampoco reía, se limitaba a sonreír sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que se decía. Estaban alejados, Rose estaba a la derecha de Scorpius, al borde de la mesa, frente a Josephine, Draco presidía la mesa, en el extremo opuesto.

Se lanzaban miradas cómplices de vez en cuando, miradas que Draco casi lamentaba, pues Scorpius miraba a la chica y sonreía, encantado. Él y Theodore comentaban en amena charla, el modo en que sus antiguos compañeros habían llegado a convertirse en frívolas copias de sus progenitores, peores si era posible, nada les hacía mejores.

-Nada nos excluye de esa afirmación, Nott-La reflexión de Malfoy quedó acallada por la risotada de Pansy, sentada junto a Zabini, tenían unos hijos preciosos, aunque igual de cretinos.

-Bueno, se podría decir que hemos aprendido la lección-Nott hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

-A un alto precio-Confirmó el rubio, pasando su mano por el antebrazo izquierdo, donde la difuminada marca todavía podía verse.

-Consuélate pensando en que nosotros estamos cuerdos, pero ellos son felices-Theo sonrió y Draco dejó escapar una risa apagada, clavando su vista en Rose, le brillaban los ojos, ella también era feliz, y Draco pensó que dejar de preocuparse y vivir, no debía ser tan mala opción.

Cenaron el suculento pavo que los elfos habían preparado con tanto espero, recordaban sus tiempos en Hogwarts, como cada año, las mismas anécdotas provocaban las mismas risas hipócritas y las venenosas serpientes se lanzaban los puñales por la espalda.

-Soy feliz-Aseguró Draco, con tan poco convencimiento que Nott no pudo evitar reír-¡Soy el perfecto anfitrión! ¿Qué más se puede pedir?-Dejó vagar su vista por la mesa, Zabini recordaba su paso por el club de las eminencias y pudo escuchar la tímida voz de Rose, asegurando que su tío también estuvo allí. Por un momento pensó como los Potter estaban en una mesa como aquella, comiendo un pavo como el suyo, pero sus historias carecían de banalidad, su paso por Hogwarts había sido terriblemente diferente.

El malestar volvió al recordar la guerra, los muertos, Goyle estaba allí, resultaba casi hiriente verle sólo, sin Crabbe, no había vuelto a ser el mismo, ni lo sería jamás, pero el resto, había decidido seguir ajeno a los hechos, vivir al margen, simplemente vivir. Y Draco se había cansado de hacerlo, tal vez la súbita aparición de una joven pelirroja tenía la culpa de su cambio, tenía que darle las gracias.

-Seguro que Pansy encuentra algo que recriminarte, nada es perfecto para ella-Nott se llevó un trozó de pavo a la boca, exquisito, mientras el rubio se dedicaba a remover la comida en el plato, había perdido el apetito.

Se acercó al oído de Nott y con actitud burlona, confesó:

-Lo único bueno de Astoria es que no es Pansy-Nott rió, se atragantó con el bocado que trataba de engullir y empezó a toser, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos, Malfoy se limitó a sonreír mientras le acercaba un vaso de agua a Theodore.

-No cambiaras nunca, Malfoy-Pareció indignarse, una vez recuperado, pasando la vista por la mesa, se reían de él.

-Estoy en ello-Susurró el rubio, mirando a Nott con un brillo involuntario y el castaño frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender, aunque en seguida asintió, curioso.

En el otro extremo del salón la pequeña pelirroja se sentía terriblemente incómoda, no le gustaba el modo en que la miraban, la mezcla de sorpresa e indignación se reflejaba en sus rostros al descubrir la identidad de la arrebatadora joven, porque todos, sin excepción, reconocían lo deslumbrante que estaba, y ahora, como si su presencia les ofendiese, se limitaban a fingir que no estaba allí.

Una mujer morena le lanzaba miradas desdeñosas, sentada junto al tal Zabini, parecía molesta por algo y sus ojos claros examinaban el lugar con malicia, la sonrisa condescendiente aparecía en sus labios cuando miraba a Astoria.

El ejército de elfos que servía la cena apareció raudo para retirar los platos, Rose le tendió el suyo a una elfina enclenque y de expresión alicaída, esbozó una sonrisa para calmar la turbada expresión de la sirvienta que se alejó rauda.

-¡Una cena excelente!-Una mujer de cabello castaño, distinta al resto, felicitó a los Malfoy, levantando su copa con orgullo.

-Gracias, Millicent-Aquella aguda voz, molesta, no transmitía simpatía, apenas fingida cordialidad y la expresión de Astoria mudó cuando sus ojos se posaron en la solitaria mujer.

-Millicent tiene toda la razón-Se unió Pansy, haciendo un exagerado gesto con la mano-, os superáis cada vez, este año incluso tenemos leones-Un coro de risas la siguieron y Rose se limitó a rodar los ojos, con el mismo desdén con que la morena hablaba.

Scorpius fulminó con la mirada a Pansy, y Rose le tomó del brazo, pidiendo calma, en el otro extremo de la mesa, Draco llamó la atención de la morena y observó con pesar el gesto de la pelirroja, no se había atrevido hasta entonces a aceptar que hacían buena pareja.

-Pansy, deberías aceptar que los tiempos cambian-La voz del rubio sonó superficial y la morena lo miró con atención, alzando una ceja, con actitud incrédula-, el hecho de que Albus Potter sea miembro de Slytherin es prueba suficiente, tal vez debemos… expandir nuestras fronteras-Dijo lo último con medida, calculando las palabras correctas.

Los murmullos cesaron y todos le prestaron atención a él, recostado en el respaldo de su asiento, con gesto despreocupado y una sonrisa de medio lado. Por primera vez el príncipe de Slytherin se sintió en el lugar que le correspondía, recuperando la autoridad que un día poseyó, quizá podía hacer algo útil con ella. Los tiempos cambiaban, pero nadie había destronado a Draco Malfoy.

-Parece mentira que un día te oiríamos decir eso, Malfoy-Murmuró Zabini, estupefacto, Draco sólo sonrió más.

-Si quieres lo repito para que lo grabes-Zabini chascó la lengua y Astoria dejó escapar un grito ofendido, Malfoy acababa de pecar, pero seguía ligeramente intranquilo.

Tomaron el postre en silencio, Malfoy sonreía y Rose le lanzó una mirada divertida, el hombre se comió con gusto la sabrosa tarta y parecía de mejor humor, mas, el apacible silencio no duró, Astoria trató de disculparse con sus invitados y los agraviados protestaron, el rubio no les prestó atención, ni a ellos, ni la mirada de reproche de su esposa.

-Ya veo tus extenuantes esfuerzos por cambiar-Susurró Nott entre bocado y bocado-, impresionantes.

Se sonrieron y Malfoy es puso en pie, para proclamar un brindis, sentía ganas de ser irreverente.

-Gracias a todos por venir como cada año, es un honor teneros en casa, celebro que hayáis disfrutado todos de la cena, pero antes de pasar a los regalos y el baile… -Miró elocuentemente a su sobrina que balanceaba las piernas en el aire- toca el brindis, así que… ¡Por los leones… y las segundas oportunidades!-Rose se sonrojó y Draco la miró con intensidad mientras alzaba su copa, ella hizo lo propio y todos se pusieron en pie, entrechocando sus copas con el mismo gesto desconcertado.

Una suave música inundó la estancia y los elfos se apresuraron a retirar la mesa y ordenar el salón, Josephine corrió hasta su madre, impaciente por recibir sus regalos. Draco acarició la cabeza de la niña un segundo, hasta que Astoria lo agarró de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras hasta el centro del salón, obligándole a abrir el baile con ojos llameantes.

-¿Has bebido?-Preguntó, haciendo reír a Draco.

Negó con la cabeza, ambos sonreían encantados, pero Malfoy apretaba con brusquedad la mano de su mujer en la suya. Él también era un hipócrita, y lo odiaba, el problema era que odiaba todo lo que él era.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Inquirió con una ceja sarcásticamente alzada, y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Scorpius, que se levantó e invitó a Rose a bailar.

-Tú deplorable comportamiento-El chillido susurrado de Astoria taladró los oídos de Malfoy que, sin embargo, no se molestó-, era necesario estropear la velada, ofendiste a los Zabini.

-¡Oh, vaya!-Se limitó a contestar él, con fingida inocencia-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Theodore tomó la mano de Daphne y juntos se dirigieron acompañaron a las dos parejas, Rose y Scorpius, bailaban con algo de torpeza, la pelirroja no tenía experiencia y el rubio estaba en exceso nervioso, sabía que ese era el momento.

-Rose… -Empezó, obligando a la chica a despegar la vista del suelo, para controlar el movimiento de sus pies- lo siento si no te lo pasas bien… no ha sido una fiesta muy afortunada.

Rose sonrió, sosteniéndose del hombro del chico para no tropezar con la falda del vestido y los pies de él.

-Me he divertido mucho-Aseguró, y su sonrisa resultó sincera, tanto que Scorpius olvidó su preocupación y miró a la chica-. Tu padre no aprecia mucho a sus amigos, ¿Verdad?-Inquirió, provocando la risa del muchacho.

-No son sus amigos, está fiesta se celebra por tradición, aunque creo que ya no tiene sentido-Musitó, haciendo girar a Rose con gracilidad-, pero este año ha sido la más divertida en que he estado-Sus ojos grises escrutaron los de ella, sólo sonreía, y el corazón del chico latía desbocado, se mordió el labio-, y eso es porque estás tú.

-No digas tonterías, Hyperión-Exigió la chica, de nuevo interpretó el cumplido como una broma, otra cosa era impensable y Rose no podía ni siquiera imaginarlo.

Los dos giraban con distraída torpeza por el salón, Astoria los miraba con desaprobación mientras seguía bailando con Draco, él no se atrevía a mirar y tenía la vista perdida cerca del suelo.

-No son tonterías, Rosie-Se defendió el joven, temiendo por la reacción de ella-, no he tenido que aguantar sus repetitivas y tediosas conversaciones. Además, hace tiempo que… tú-Iba a pasarse de directo, pero no conseguía encontrar otro modo de afrontar las cosas y los ojos marrones de Rose, clavados en él, le impedían pensar- me gustas.

Rose tropezó y ambos pararon de bailar, se mordió el labio inferior y se separó bruscamente del chico, negando con la cabeza. Era una broma, se decía, tenía que ser una broma, Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, confirmando que se trataba de una aplastante realidad y sus ojos grises brillaban con una mueca esperanzada. Rose sintió lástima y remordimiento por primera vez, jamás lo hubiese adivinado, nunca habría sospechado de los sentimientos de del joven Malfoy y se sintió terriblemente mal por no poder corresponderle, eran amigos, siempre serían sólo amigos, pero ella amaba a su padre, el Malfoy equivocado y por primera vez pensó que su relación con Draco jamás acabaría bien. Sintió más dolor, por ella y por Scorpius, no sabía cómo rechazar a Scorpius sin perder su preciada amistad.

-Yo… -Empezó Rose, Draco se detuvo, apartando a Astoria de sí, retirándose de a poco, sin perder detalle de la respuesta de la chica, un nudo se instaló en su garganta y contuvo la respiración, dividido: una parte deseaba que Scorpius fuese feliz y que ella estuviese con alguien libre para corresponderla, pero su parte más vil y mezquina, anhelaba a la pelirroja, quería escuchar como rechazaba a su hijo, por él-, lo siento, Scorpius-No supo que decir y aunque no tenía justificación alguna que ofrecer, trató de sonreír y al mirar al chico-, pero yo…

Sus ojos buscaron a Draco, la miraba impasible, casi expectante y Rose sintió un abrumador nudo en la garganta, algo desagradable que le oprimía el pecho y le impedía respirar. Los intensos ojos de Draco bajaron hasta el suelo, rompiendo el contacto visual, su pecho se encogió, y la certeza de que iba a perderla le taladró la cabeza, dolorosa.

Rose le amaba, a él, sólo a él y nada iba a cambiar eso, no podía luchar contra algo tan evidente, algo contra lo que no quería luchar, quería dejarse vencer y estar con Draco, obviar la mirada expectante de Scorpius que intuía el mal final pero esperaba oírlo.

La pelirroja no se sintió capaz, giró sobre sus pasos, impidiendo que cualquiera de los presentes viese la lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Sin saber que hacer corrió, aleándose de las dos miradas idénticas, clavadas sobre ella, asustada e incómoda.

Scorpius balbució algo que ella no escuchó, resopló decepcionado y se pasó la mano por los rubios cabellos, sin aceptar del todo el mazazo que acababa de recibir. Draco por su parte de despegó de la pared y su piernas respondieron por sí solas, se abrió paso por el salón, casi como un autómata, y acabó por correr tras Rose, terriblemente azorado, incapaz de verla llorar, y con un nudo todavía aprisionando su garganta, ahora que lo sabía, podía percatarse de que Scorpius era la mejor elección, joven y buena persona, todo lo que él jamás sería.

Dejó a las serpientes en el salón, bebiendo y riendo, sin dar excusa por su precipitada marcha y no se molestó en disimular prisa que sentía, Draco corría tras su segunda oportunidad.

**Holaaaaa!  
Siento mucho el retraso, uff, pero ahora que han empezado las clases de nuevo sólo podré actualizar los fines de semana, os prometo regularidad, xd**

**Espero que el cap haya sido de vuestro agrado. Nos vemos en los coments**

**Besos**

**Aivlis Malfoy**


	10. King's Cross

**King's Cross**

¿Dónde iba? No lo sabía, ni comprendía el miedo que le recorría la columna vertebral poniéndola de pronto en alerta, él la seguía, podía escuchar como la llamaba, desesperado, acorzaba las distancias. Sus pasos se volvían torpes sobre la nieve y el frío empezaba a atenazarla, incapaz de controlarse, paró, y las lágrimas caían sin censura por sus mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, del sueño en el que vivía, de la irrealidad en que se había sumergido y de las personas que a las que podía herir por ello.

Sintió como unos brazos cálidos la rodeaban con firmeza, estrechándola con cuidado, protectores. Rose no se atrevió a mirar a Draco, en mitad del jardín de la inmensa mansión, el señor Malfoy resguardaba a la chica entre sus brazos, temeroso todavía y sin saber que decir, como actuar, incapaz de adivinar la reacción de la muchacha.

-¡Dilo!-Fue una súplica queda, amortiguada sobre el pecho del hombre, ahogada entre lágrimas.- Necesito oírlo.

Buscaba la justificación de lo injustificable, esperando que Draco le diese el motivo para seguir adelante, mas sintió miedo y alzó la vista para mirarlo, tal vez él no quería seguir. El rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta, y pareció titubear cuando la chica le miró, lloraba y él no soportarla verla así, quiso hablar, decirlo, pero la decepción en los ojos de Scorpius se colaba en su memoria y las palabras se le trababan en la garganta.

-Sólo dilo-Insistió la chica, ahora le miraba segura, aunque todavía lloraba-, si es verdad, dímelo.

Draco seguí titubeando, miró a su alrededor, la nieve caía sobre ellos, el cuerpo de la chica temblaba, aterido de frío, al tiempo que las mejillas se le coloreaban por el viento y el rastro de las lágrimas que caían inexorable.

No lo pensó, estaba asustado, sólo giró sobre sus talones, sin rumbo claro, se Desapareció, buscando cobijo y calma, reflexión. Rose se apretó contra él, mareada, no se atrevió a decir una palabra, hasta que sintió sus pies tocar el suelo y una sensación de desvanecimiento que apenas pudo controlar.

La oscuridad lo envolvía todo y Draco sacó rápido su varita, soltando a la pelirroja ligeramente.

_-¡Lumos Maxima!_

La luz que salió de la varita iluminó el lugar, Draco la dejó en el suelo, y se colocó las manos en los bolsillos, mientras Rose daba vueltas a su alrededor, tratando de vislumbrar donde se encontraban.

-Tenía que salir de allí-Confesó Draco, más para sí mismo que para ella, haciendo resonar sus pasos en la quietud mientras andaba-, lo siento.

La joven observó el techo abovedado, y una vía de tren vacía, tras Draco, sobre una columna de piedra, un cartel señalaba el número Diez, y reconoció la barrera que había cruzado en siete ocasiones, con el corazón palpitante y la emoción renovada.

-¿King's Cross?-Preguntó, incrédula, pasando la vista por la penumbra, a la espera de un tren o miles de viajeros.

Draco se encogió de hombros, quizá aquella pequeña consideración le delataba y miró a la chica, el diamante que engalanaba su collar resplandecía reflejando la luz del sol, casi de forma angelical. El rubio sonrió, sin poder evitar el nervioso aleteó de su corazón cada vez que la miraba.

-Fue lo primero que pensé-Afirmó-, creí que te sentirías cómoda aquí.

Tenía razón, allí, tras esa barrera, sus sentimientos habían permanecido escondidos durante siete largos años, nunca consideraría un error haberlos dejado huir, y creer, aunque fuese una burda ilusión, que él la quería, combatía con todo remordimiento. Por eso se sintió cómoda allí, su esperanza daba los últimos coletazos de vida mientras los ojos grises, profundos y brillantes de Draco la escrutaban con cuidado, hipnotizado.

-¿Lo sabías?-Inquirió, avergonzada, Lily Luna había acertado, y todo era extrañamente evidente- Siempre lo has sabido, ¿Verdad?

Pudo ver la mueca de Malfoy a pesar de la oscuridad que lo envolvía, trató de adivinar lo que pensaba, pero no distinguía su completa expresión y sus ojos grises se habían desviado al fin, huidizos.

Draco sabía a qué se refería, aunque nunca había sido lo suficiente arrogante para ello, no había podido pasar desapercibido el modo en que ella le había mirado, cientos de veces, no podía recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que esos ojos marrones se habían clavado en su retina, para acabar en su corazón, pero podía jurar que algo había pasado en ese andén, extraño, prohibido y sincero.

-Sabes que traté de evitarlo-Recordó sus inútiles intentos por mantenerse alejado de ella y las noches en vela, convenciéndose a sí mismo de ser un cabrón desconsiderado, por pensar en Rose Weasley de un modo románticamente inapropiado-, pero no puedo.

-¡Pues no lo hagas!-Rose rompió la distancia que se habían impuesto y se situó frente a él, clavando la vista en los ojos de Draco, serena- No tienes que hacerlo ¿Acaso no es cierta la nota que me enviaste? ¿Mentías?

Draco negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, no podía dejar que creyese semejante cosa de él, a pesar de que sería lo más fácil para todos, la parte de él que había tomado las riendas, la inconsciencia tal vez, quería quedarse junto a Rose a pesar de la catastrófica velada en que se había convertido aquella navidad.

-Es mi hijo-Lo dijo como algo difícil de aceptar, algo imposible que ninguno de los dos asimilaba-, no puedo hacerle algo así a mi hijo.

La chica bajó la mirada, dándole la espalda a Malfoy, miró a su alrededor, aquella estación que había cobrado un simbolismo extraño casi sin pretensión, Draco estaba tras ella y las palabras salieron solas de la boca de la chica.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto hace que siento esto por ti?-Una sonrisa nostálgica acudió a sus labios y las mejillas se le encendieron, pero no retrocedió- Siempre, desde que te vi, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos-Tomó aire nerviosamente, pero no dispuesta a parar-, tenía once años, Draco, y mis padres me habían hablado muy mal de ti, pero eso nunca importó, a veces pensaba en ti, me preguntaba si eso que decían era verdad, pero no pensé que el año próximos no volvería a pasar igual-Sólo entonces se atrevió a mirar la expresión confundida del hombre, clavada en el suelo, las piernas le temblaron un poco-, pero volvió a pasar, siempre, cada vez que te veía. Todavía me pasa, me estremezco con sólo una mirada, eso no va a cambiar-Draco supo que era sincera, todo era la verdad y no pudo evitar un gesto nervioso y un paso en falso, que no llegó a dar-. Tiene tus mismos ojos, pero jamás he sentido nada parecido a lo que me invade cuando tú me miras.

Rose se quedó callada. De pronto, Draco alzó la vista, como si hubiese sido un llamamiento a que lo hiciera y se percató de la nerviosa reacción de la chica. Ella quería a Scorpius, lo quería como se quería a un amigo, un miembro de su familia, lo quería como quería a Hugo, pero el amor romántico, ese sentimiento enfermizo, abrumador y embriagante, ese que impedía, en ocasiones, respirar con normalidad, ese siempre había sido para Draco.

-Rose… -Empezó con torpeza, apenas había avanzado dos pasos, sus cabellos rubios casi refulgían por a la mortecina luz de la varita y se detuvo de nuevo, mirando con cuidado a la chica- ¿Por qué?

Certera pregunta que dejó estática a la joven, no esperaba que eso importase, no a él en ese momento, pero Draco le sostuvo la mirada y aguardó un tiempo, a la espera de que ella contestase, dijese que podía tener él para merecer el amor incondicional de la pequeña Weasley, la respuesta estaba clara: nada.

-Soy una mala persona, Rose-La voz queda de Draco retumbó en la quietud del lugar, y el hombre se dio la vuelta para evitar la mirada entristecida de la chica, acobardado.

-No es cierto-Ella le contradijo, rodeándole con lentitud, para poder encararle de nuevo.

-Claro que lo es-Sonrió con amargura, y la sangre de la chica se congelo-, si fuese buena persona no te haría esto, nunca hubiese dejado que pasara.

Cargó con su propia debilidad, y no se atrevió a ver como esa frase rompía el corazón de la joven. Ella retrocedió, apenas un paso, aturdida por la frialdad de su voz, y casi pudo escuchar cómo se formaba la grieta en su interior.

-¡Dijiste que me querías!-Chilló, el eco retumbó contra las paredes y Rose se sobresaltó a sí misma-, querías estar conmigo. ¡No voy a dejar que te acobardes!-La mueca de dolor apareció en los labios de Draco, tenía razón, ella siempre acertaba, tenía miedo, demasiado para enfrentarse a su propia sangre por un amor imposible, asustado de su propio temor- Quédate conmigo-No fue una súplica, Rose lo miraba a los ojos, ya no lloraba y parecía fuerte y tranquila de nuevo, Draco asintió, casi por inercia-, si me quieres, quédate conmigo, de otro modo, no sólo Scorpius sufrirá-La voz se le quebró y ambos pensaron en simple y puro egoísmo, cuando estaban juntos y el mundo dejaba de importar, y la alternativa era tentadora, cuando Rose tendió su mano con delicadeza, hacia Draco.

La destrozaría si la dejaba, ella lo sabía, ahora que había probado la miel de los labios de aquel hombre, no sabría cómo dejar de hacerlo, ahora que sabía que ocurría cuando sus manos se rozaban, ya no podría pasar sin esa sacudida eléctrica que anunciaba dicha y deseo. Amor. Draco, por su parte, necesitaba a Rose para sentirse lleno y perdonado, recordarse que seguía vivo con un propósito, algo que tenía y que se le olvidaba cuando ella no estaba, por eso aceptó la mano de la chica, por eso la estrechó entre sus brazos, la abrazó con fuerza, se disculpó, de cientos de formas distintas, a una velocidad atropellada. Pero el "te quiero", se atragantó en su garganta, indigno de decirlo.

-¿Te arrepientes?-Preguntó, casi con naturalidad, pasados escasos segundos, mientras el rubio acariciaba su espalda, delicadamente.

-Nunca-Fue algo sincero, no existía nada más auténtico en su vida, al margen de esos escasos segundos con la pelirroja, sólo dificultades cuando ella no estaba, pero aun así, creía que no era bueno para ella-, sólo me preocupo por ti-Confesó, casi en su oído-, no sales ganando conmigo, aunque supongo que eso ya te lo han explicado.

-¿Qué?-Fingió no entender cuando se separó de Draco, Rose obviaba hechos que sabía inolvidables, una guerra y un error, un tema que era difícil de tratar y en el que no solía pensar.

El rubio tenía una última baza, su fuerza de voluntad siempre había sido débil, necesitaba que Rose se fuese por ella misma, que ella tomase una decisión que él no quería, ni podía tomar. Con sumo cuidado se quitó los plateados gemelos, y remangó con parsimonia la manga de su perfecta túnica de gala, mostro su pálido antebrazo, y la difuminada marca que lo adornaba macabramente.

Para la mayor parte del mundo a eso se reducía su existencia, sin importar que hubiese sido perdonado por sus faltas, sólo quedaba el mortífago que fue obligado a ser, le perdonaron por eso, pero el sentía la culpa muy nítida, no había hecho nada para negarse, sólo tuvo miedo y trató de cumplir órdenes.

Esperó el respingo de sorpresa, hasta Astoria lo dio en su día, y tardó años en explicarle a su hijo que quería decir la marca, pero la chica no se movió, sólo miró el brazo con curiosidad y su mano viajo casi con cuidado hasta donde estaba la marca. Su dedo delineó la serpiente, con tanta suavidad que Draco sintió un escalofrío, algo profundo que le hizo temblar y dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Mi tío te salvó-Susurró, sin dejar de acariciar el brazo de Draco, su piel fría se estremecía y Rose no se detenía, como si una simple caricia pudiese borrar todo rastro de lo que un día ardió e infundió miedo-, testificó a tu favor ¿No es cierto?

Draco asintió, tampoco iba a irse por eso, debió haber supuesto que a Rose no le afectaría ver la Marca Tenebrosa, era digna hija de sus padres, los únicos tan inconscientes como para no temer a Voldemort, Rose era valiente, Rose estaba con él y para eso se requería valor.

Sin aguantar más, la tomó por la cintura, convencido y derrotado otra vez, la besó, acallando así el ardor que aquellas suaves caricias habían encendido en el hombre, casi como si Rose hubiese buscado aquel resultado, ansiosa porque él la besara de nuevo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y sus manos se hundieron en aquel pelo sedoso y rubio, peinado con dedicación. Buscaron refugió el uno en el otro, sus lenguas danzaban al compás de un ritmo inexistente, se buscaban, ansiosas, casi cuando los dos jadeaban.

No se separaron, no lo hicieron mientras las manos de Draco acariciaban con lentitud la espalda de Rose, perfilando con esmero su columna vertebral, Rose se estremecía, suspiraba contra la boca del rubio que ahoga sus susurros con más besos, y sus labios se rozaban de nuevo, ávidos, como si se echasen de menos tras demasiado tiempo separados.

-Debemos volver -Anunció Draco, reticente y apenas separando su boca de la pelirroja-, algún muggle debe vigilar este lugar y tengo la casa llena de invitados-La amargura se dejó notar al decir lo último y Rose rió suavemente, colocando con esmero los gemelos plateados en su lugar.

Rose asintió con pesar, debían volver a la realidad, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, podrían haber pasado dos horas y hubiesen parecido diez segundos.

Draco recogió su varita del suelo y abrazó a Rose que palideció al saber lo que venía, pero que le besó una última vez antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad y dejar de nuevo en la más absoluta calma la estación de King's Cross.

-0-

Estaba cansado de los juegos de Josephine y reconocía que se había portado como un estúpido desconsiderado, todo a su alrededor seguía como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ninguno de los presentes se había percatado de lo sucedido, y sólo Pansy había mostrado interés por la súbita desaparición de la "leona", Scorpius la disculpó, afirmando que la cena no le había sentado del todo bien y se sentó en un sillón vacío, fingiendo indiferencia y con un nudo en torno a las entrañas.

No había sido delicado, apenas se había molestado en comportarse con naturalidad, y no pensó que iba a asustarla de ese modo. Rose siempre había sido arrojada, una chica valerosa, pero se había sorprendido al escuchar la confesión del joven, casi como si fuese algo muy malo. Pensó que no había usado el tono indicado, jamás se le habían dado especialmente bien las chicas, era lo único que no había heredado de su padre, parecía casi consternado por la situación y resolvió hablar con ella y disculparse de ser necesario.

Josephine continuaba danzando con alegría frente a él, relataba al mismo tiempo el maravilloso regalo que recibió el año pasado de su tío Draco, y las quejas insistentes sobre un estúpido Gryffindor de su curso: estúpido y pobretón, según la pequeña. Scorpius sólo sonrió a medias y miró con desagrado a su madre, que intercambiaba miradas amenazadoras con Pansy, todavía se guardaban rencor, aunque Scorpius sabía que Draco tenía algo que ver, jamás se había atrevido a preguntar.

Los Nott, los Goyle y Millicent Bulltrude, mantenían una interesante charla, pero nadie le prestaba atención a él, sentado allí, entornaba los ojos con cansancio y se planteaba si ir en busca de Rose o dejarlo para un mañana más tranquilo.

Bufó exasperado y se levantó del sillón, ignorando la mirada interrogativo de sus tíos y la llamada de atención de su madre y se disponía a salir de la sala cuando la puerta se abrió y Draco entró, con una luminosa sonrisa y un porte elegante y recto, mejor de cómo había salido, hasta ese momento, el pequeño Malfoy no se había percatado de la ausencia de su padre, pero se limitó a mirarlo confuso durante unos segundos.

-¿Quién quiere abrir los regalos?-Preguntó, haciendo saltar a Josephine de la alegría que olvido sus enemigos Gryffindor y corrió en busca de su tío, casi con devoción.

-¿De… debería ir por Rose?-Scorpius miró interrogativo a su padre, Draco sólo asintió, disimulando el gesto grave que se instaló en sus ojos al alzar en brazos a la niña, ella le sonrió con adoración y la llevó hasta el árbol, pidiendo que escogiera el que quería abrir primero.

Scorpius no dudó en salir del Salón, animado por el apoyo de su padre, subió las escaleras con presteza, hasta llegar frente a la puerta de Rose y llamar con cuidado, nervioso.

Rose no tardó en abrir, lucía una cálida sonrisa que mantuvo cuando vio allí a Scorpius.

-Buenas noches-Saludó el chico, sin saber bien que decir-, ¿Qué tal? Creo que debo disculparme por mi comportamiento antes.

Rose sonrió, invitando al joven a entrar, pero él declinó la oferta, sin pretender albergar alguna esperanza y tratando de parecer tranquilo y calmado, mirando a Rose con los ojos brillantes.

-No te preocupes, sé que nunca fuiste muy delicado-Comentó, tratando de relajar el ambiente, sonriendo.

-¿Te asusté?-Inquirió, preocupado- Esa no era mi intención, lo que pasa es que no sabía cómo hacer para que te dieses cuenta de que me gustas, fui un tonto, escogí el peor momento y el peor lugar.

-Está bien, Hyperión-Aceptó la chica, apoyando la mano en el hombro de su amigo, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y cordial.

-¿Entonces?-Insistió el muchacho, ahora dispuesto a llegar al final de la cuestión.

Rose suspiró con pesadez, recordando la conversación con Draco, el modo en que había abierto su corazón y abrazó a Scorpius con ternura, reconfortándolo, sabía que pasaba cuando se quería a quien no se podía tener, ella le quería y no podía hacerle mal, pero tenía que rechazar al joven, aunque fuese algo doloroso.

-Sabes de sobra que te quiero, Scorpius-Dijo sin que le temblara la voz-, te quiero como quiero a Albus, y a Hugo. Siempre hemos sido como hermanos…

El rubio suspiró con pesar, mirando a su amiga a los ojos que brillaban como si fuese a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Hermanos?-Repitió, casi aborreciendo la palabra, hasta que Rose asintió, con pesar, aterrada por perder a su amigo-, ¡Cómo quieras, Rosie!

Scorpius acabó por sonreír y la chica se sobresaltó notablemente, sin comprender, si él había aprendido algo de su familia, era conseguir lo que se proponía, un Malfoy no se rendía fácilmente. Si ella no le quería en ese momento, no significaba que no pudiese cambiar de opinión, podía lograrlo, se decía, con algo de arrojo y confianza en sí mismo, miró a Rose con desenfado y se dio la vuelta en el pasillo.

-Las vacaciones son largas, "hermanita"-Scorpius se dio la vuelta y bajó con presteza rumbo a la fiesta, iba a excusar a Rose, que ya llevaba puesto el pijama y se había quedado en la puerta de su cuarto, entre sorprendida, conmocionada y fuertemente turbada.

**Holaaaa**

**Buenas noches, jajaja es un poco tarde la verdad, bueno un nuevo cap recién salido del horno, espero que recién hecho sea de vuestro agrado…**

**Ya aviso que la cosa se va a poner movidita en los próximos capítulos, xd**

**Bueno os espero en los comentarios**

**Besos y gracias por leer**

**Aivlis Malfoy**


	11. Hurones

**Hurones**

Rose miraba indecisa el paquete naranja que había frente a ella, la idea no le gustaba y buscaba valor para enfrentarse a lo que Lily había preparado.

No había dormido esa noche, incomodada por la tenacidad de Scorpius, feliz por haber dejado atrás las dudas de Draco, ahora, avergonzada por la posible ocurrencia de Lily.

Cuando se levantó por la mañana, agotada, y tras una larga y relajante ducha, Rose bajó al Salón, esperando para encontrar a los Malfloy, desayunando tranquilamente. El salón estaba impoluto, como si jamás hubiese habido fiesta alguna, únicamente quedaban sus regalos sobre la mesa, la esperaban sin abrir.

Los Malfoy llegaron poco después, Draco sonreía sin reparos, como si realmente fuese muy feliz, Astoria andaba cabizbaja, su rostro reflejaba una extraña mueca de soñolencia, su cabellera rubia algo despeinada y su rostro sin rastro de maquillaje. Scorpius los siguió enseguida, parecía optimista y, al fin, desayunaron todos juntos. Astoria no probó bocado, miraba con asco la comida sobre la mesa, padre e hijo parecían verdaderamente hambrientos, comían sonrientes, ninguno hablaba, hasta que Scorpius vio los regalos amontonados sobre la mesa.

-Oh Rosie, nunca nadie había tardado tanto en abrir sus regalos de Navidad-Anunció, mirando a la pelirroja-, después del desayuno sin falta.

Por supuesto enseguida acabaron y Rose se acercó a la mesa, una lechuza trajo "El profeta" diario y Draco se sentó frente a la chimenea, aunque se aseguró de poder ver a la chica desde donde estaba sentado, sonreía, pero no entendía que le hacía tan feliz.

Paquete por paquete hubo descubierto la bufanda de su abuela, el libro de su madre, el perfume importado de Francia de Teddy y Victoire, artículos de broma de tío George, más libros de los Potter… hasta que frente a ella sólo quedó aquel llamativo envoltorio naranja que Lily Luna le había enviado y que la hacía temblar de pavor con tan sólo imaginar que podía contener.

Scorpius la observaba sorprendido ante la cantidad de regalos que hacía su familia, pero el rubio mayor, pudo distinguir el rubor en las mejillas de ella cuando miraba el paquete naranja, ocultó su expresión curiosa tras el periódico, sin advertir la mirada de Astoria sobre él.

-¡Vamos!-La animó el muchacho con una gran sonrisa- Es de tu prima Lily-Recordó, comprobando la tarjeta-, el último.

Su voz sonó entristecida, con el último regalo la sensación navideña se desvanecía súbitamente, aunque el chocolate caliente, las tardes frente a la chimenea y las comidas familiares continuasen, para la mayor parte de la gente el espíritu navideño desaparecía.

En un impulso decidido Rose rasgó el papel, con cuidado y disimulo, pero sólo encontró una caja de cartón sin ningún distintivo, suspiró aliviada, pero volvió a temblar antes de levantar la tapa, tan lentamente que tardó casi un minuto, lo suficiente para poder distinguir qué demonios había dentro.

Lo vio y palideció.

-¿Qué es?-Inquirió Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño al descubrir el contenido del paquete, correteaba- ¿Una rata?

Astoria dio un respingo de repente, a pesar del estado ausente en que se encontraba, la duda de su hijo la hizo reaccionar. Quiso volver a poner la tapa y llevárselo de allí pero Scorpius la levantó del todo y el animal, casi blanco salió de un enérgico salto, quedando a la vista de todos.

Astoria soltó un grito agudo, Draco se levantó de un bote, con el ceño exageradamente fruncido, el animal corría por la mesa, necesitado de espacio después de haber estado en la caja.

-¿Por qué Lily te ha regalado una rata albina?-Inquirió Scorpius, muy confundido, entre risas.

-Es un hurón-Corrigió el padre, llegando al lugar con indescifrable expresión, Rose estaba tan roja por la vergüenza que no se percató de la carta que acompañaba al animal y que Draco tomó- "Lo he mantenido seguro en la caja con un hechizo, ahora es tu responsabilidad cuidarlo. Llámale Draco y seguro que él se sentirá halagado. Lily"-Lo leyó en voz alta, Rose estaba más colorada que su propio pelo y clavó la vista en el suelo, incapaz de mirar a Draco a la cara- ¿Pero qué demonios…?-Masculló, ofendido.

-¡Saca ese bicho de mi casa!-Bramó Astoria, aterrada, en la puerta del salón-¡Kossy, maldito elfo, saca a ese bicho de aquí!

Como si hubiese intuido el peligro el animal se detuvo, prestando atención a lo que había a su alrededor, miró a Rose, como si demandase protección y la chica acarició suavemente el lomo del roedor cuando se acercó.

Scorpius reía, el bicho le parecía muy mono, y tenía la sensación de no comprender nada, porque el sentido de la expresión avergonzada de Rose o el tono casi iracundo con que su padre fulminaba al pobre hurón se le escapaban.

Draco siempre había sabido que Rose traería el pasado de vuelta, era algo inevitable el hecho en que la culpa le abrumaría siempre, pero jamás pensó que también traería aquel bochornoso paseo por los pantalones de Crabbe. Como aquel día en que fue un hurón como el que ahora Rose protegía entre sus brazos, sintió una profunda y arrolladora vergüenza.

-¡Potter tenía que ser!-Masculló, molesto, mientras el elfo trataba de quitarle el animal a Rose, cumpliendo las fulminantes ordenes de Astoria.

El salón era un caos, Scorpius reía, Astoria gritaba, el animal se retorcía entre los brazos de su dueña involuntaria y Draco no tenía valor para hacer nada, por una vez estaba de acuerdo con Astoria, quería ver fuera al animal, era bochornoso.

-Madre, ya basta, sólo es un hurón-La defendió Scorpius-, no puede rechazar un regalo.

Astoria salió espantada de la sala, toda su soñolencia olvidada en el camino, y el elfo se retiró a una orden del joven Malfoy.

-Lo… lo siento-Susurró Rose, asustada por el posible enfado de Draco.

Hizo un aspaviento con los brazos, mientras su posible tocayo animal se refugiaba entre los brazos de la pelirroja, el rubio chascó la lengua, transformarse en hurón empezaba a ser una idea tentadora.

-¿Le ponemos Draco?-Scorpius no dejaba de reír, en cierto modo disfrutaba de la adorable cara de Rose cuando se sonrojaba, muy a menudo desde que estaba en su casa.

-No-Negó Rose, alzando la vista, muy azorada-, eso sería de mal gusto.

El rojo pasó a blanco cuando comprobó lo que acababa de decir, Draco dio un ligero respingo y la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Yo quería decir que… -Hablaba atropelladamente, nerviosa-, teniendo en cuenta…

-Ni siquiera Scorpius lo sabe-Murmuró el rubio, miraba con desconfianza a la criatura pálida que trepaba sobre el hombro de Rose, y que no reparaba en otra cosa, cómodo con la pelirroja, Draco sonrió, desconcertado-, ¿Potter se divierte mucho viendo como os reís de mí?

Nadie se reía de Draco Malfoy, después de la guerra lo más cortés hubieses sido que Potter olvidase las insignificantes chiquilladas, como había hecho él.

-¿Alguien me va a explicar que me estoy perdiendo?-Scorpius sentía una terrible curiosidad, confundido, miró a su padre de modo interrogativo.

Tras una breve discusión el propio Draco accedió a relatar lo que sucedió cuando una pelea con Potter acabó con él transformado en hurón a manos del profesor Moody, ahorro detalles como el hecho de que Moody era un mortífago, avergonzado por las carcajadas de su hijo, muy enfadado con Rose y Albus porque lo sabían y nunca se lo habían explicado.

-En casa todavía se refieren a usted como hurón botador-Rose soltó una risita tímida, usando el distante tono de respeto de nuevo, ambos se miraron un segundo, reconociendo lo artificial que había sonado la frase, más al recordar la noche pasada.

-¡Qué sentido del humor tiene tu prima!-Scorpius no recordaba haberlo pasado mejor en su vida, el animal corría por el salón, Rose lo seguía con la mirada, todavía había un cierto rubor en sus mejillas-Definitivamente se va a llamar Draco-El afectado y la pelirroja negaron con la cabeza, enérgicamente.

-Considérate afortunado si logro que Astoria no lo aplaste con una escoba-Advirtió seriamente el hombre.

Rose rió, dudaba que Astoria supiese donde encontrar una escoba. Se puso en pie de un bote, como empujada por un resorte, los dos Malfoy presentes se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos.

-¡Voy a matar a Lily!-Salió corriendo del salón, no sin antes recoger al animalillo que se dejó arropar entre los brazos de la pelirroja sin reparos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras la vio alejarse, Scorpius había dejado de reír y miraba con seriedad a su padre mientras se pasaba la mano por el rubio cabello, parecía repentinamente nervioso y Draco sintió una punzada de temor respecto a lo que su hijo quería decirle.

-¿Viste lo que pasó ayer?-Preguntó, nervioso- En la fiesta le dije a Rose que…

-Lo sé-Allanó el adulto, sin entonación en la voz.

-¿Crees que tengo alguna oportunidad?-Scorpius parecía enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, hablaba, pero no miraba a su padre mientras lo hacía- No dio esa impresión ayer, lo sé, pero después fui a hablar con ella-Pareció recordar algo amargo, Draco le escuchaba, muy serio-, dijo que me quería como quería a Albus o… o su hermano.

-Lo siento Scorpius, pero si ella no…

El chico esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Espera, espera… -Lo detuvo el joven, emocionado ante la actitud sorprendida de su padre-, hay más. Le dije entonces que no pensaba darme por vencido, y que lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión-Parecía muy orgulloso consigo mismo, Draco sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal, alarmado por la tenacidad de su hijo-, hice bien, ¿verdad? ¡Un Malfoy nunca se da por vencido!-Draco asintió, siempre le había inculcado a esa lección a su hijo, debía luchar por lo que quería, no rendirse ante las dificultades, pero jamás pensó que podría volverse en su contra-, sé que tú habrías actuado de igual modo.

Draco titubeó, de nuevo sintió esa punzada de remordimiento en el pecho, asintió con la cabeza, él habría hecho lo mismo, insistir hasta ganar a la chica, porque la chica siempre caía al final. Eso le turbó ligeramente, todavía la inseguridad de que Scorpius albergase cualquier posibilidad de arrebatarle a Rose le atormentaba. Era un maldito egoísta, Ella no era algo suyo, no le pertenecía a él, de algún modo, como un vendaval, había aparecido, y del mismo modo podía marcharse cuando comprendiese en que aguas estaba nadando, dejarle sólo y sin esperanza de nuevo, con sólo pensarlo, el cobarde hurón sentía miedo, pero el dragón luchaba por la chica, hasta que fuese suya de verdad.

-Scorpius-Su voz firme y decidida rompió el momentáneo silencio, de un modo repentino, procedente de algún lugar recóndito de su voluntad-, quizá no debas actuar como yo lo hubiese hecho.

Los ojos de su hijo se toparon con los suyos, iceberg contra desatada tormenta, Scorpius frunció el ceño, igual que su padre, se miraban del mismo modo irritado, Scorpius lo entendió, casi al instante y se enfadó más.

-¿Crees que no puedo lograrlo?-Preguntó, sin comprender porque tenía esa conversación con su padre, pero hubiese esperado su consejo y no el mensaje clasista y desalentador oculto bajo sus palabras- ¿O que no debó intentarlo?

-No te quiere, Scorpius-Contestó, clavando la vista en el joven, indiferente, su tono de voz calmado bien podía ser el de un padre preocupado.

El joven de los Malfoy, desprevenido por la seguridad en las palabras de su padre se quedó helado un instante, sin comprender que había dicho ni porque lo había dicho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó, en busca de recobrar la esperanza perdida-, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Draco alzó la vista, no dijo nada, y se abstuvo de esbozar una sonrisa amarga, las cosas no debían ser así, bien él lo sabía, pero no podía cambiarlas porque no quería que fuesen de otra manera, de todos modos, estaba acostumbrado a la culpa, la prefería al dolor y al altruismo.

-Lo sé y eso basta-Zanjó, con la mirada clavada en su hijo, decepcionado y furioso a partes iguales.

En apenas dos segundos, Scorpius se puso rojo de indignación, la ira corría por sus venas y miraba a su padre como si no le hubiese visto nunca.

-El otro día, en el Callejón Diagón, creí que estabas de mi lado-Bramó colérico-, ¿Qué era todo eso de dejarlo todo por ella y arriesgarse y comprobar si me quería?-Hizo una pausa, apenas para tomar aire- ¡Era comedia! Vienes ahora con esas, no quieres que esté con ella, no te gustaría que formara parte de esta familia.

El chico, furioso, no comprendía la ironía de su error, no alcanzaba a comprender que él si quería a Rose en la familia, la quería en esa casa, la quería… con él.

-Scorpius hijo-Trató de sonar tranquilo, sinceramente preocupado por la conducta exaltada del muchacho, no quería herirle, aunque ya era tarde para eso-, es un consejo, es por tu bien, claro que quiero a Rose en casa, sería genial que formase parte de esta familia- Sonrió casi sin pretenderlo, de un modo suave y tranquilo-, pero eso jamás pasará, ella no siente nada por ti, eso no va a cambiar.

Su voz sonó segura, haciendo acopio de toda su convicción, mordiéndose el labio al tiempo que Scorpius fruncía el ceño y se ponía aún más rojo.

-Pues haré que cambie-Masculló con decisión, mirando a Draco de un modo intenso, rebelde-, con o sin tu ayuda.

-0-

La pluma acabó estampada en el tintero con violencia cuando Rose hubo acabado de escribir, exaltada, furiosa con Lily por el inconmensurable bochorno que le había hecho pasar.

Releyó con histerismo el enorme pergamino que había escrito, con su prolija y fina letra, lleno de amenazas y calumnias contra su pequeña prima.

Estaba segura de que estrangularía a Rose en cuanto la viese, se la imaginaba ya, con su inocente sonrisa y sus suspicaces ojos verdes, y una de esos comentarios directos y sin tapujos en sus labios, dispuesto para salir en cuanto se cruzase con ella.

Enrolló el pergamino, el pequeño hurón la observaba con aparente gesto curioso, hecho un ovillo sobre el escritorio, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer con el animal, lo acarició con dulzura haciendo que se estirase, relajado, le pareció adorable y sonrió alegremente, sus padres nunca dejarían que se lo quedara y Lily había pretendido reírse de ella y no regalarle una mascota, pero a ella, el pequeño animalillo blanco le resulto increíblemente tierno.

Resopló frustrada, todavía no había pasado el mediodía y ya se había metido en un grave problema, ínfimo si se tenían en cuanta de los demás. Rose no había pensado en Scorpius, no había pensado en Draco, en lo resbaladizo que era el suelo que pisaba. Iba a perder un amigo, ¿Merecía la pena?

Se hizo lo preguntó a sí misma como un reproche, pero apenas tuvo tiempo a reflexionar, unos apresurados golpes llamaron a su puerta, insistentes cuando tardó apenas unos segundos en ponerse en pie, sobresaltado, el hurón, saltó sobre su hombro, casi con altivez.

Cuando abrió, Draco la miraba con gesto azorado, ella lo miró un instante, alterada, intuyendo algo malo en su mirada, el relajado animal miró con desconfianza al hombre que le devolvió la mirada casi con despreció, y la chica si hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Draco, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, demasiado ocupados el uno en el otro, ninguno atinó a fijarse en la maliciosa mirada de Astoria, que contempló la escena asomando por el recodo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Titubeó la pelirroja, acostumbrada a lo que solía ocurrir tras esa expresión del hombre.

Draco negó con la cabeza, sus pasos, después de que Scorpius abandonase el salón con tan lapidaria advertencia, le habían llevado hasta allí, no estaba seguro de lo que pretendía, pero sabía que necesitaba verla para hallar la calma.

Solos en aquel lugar, Draco la besó por toda respuesta, con un ansía demandante que inquietó aún más a Rose, correspondió el beso del rubio, el hurón saltó del hombro de la chica, con un gruñido molesto al ver su territorio amenazado, aterrizó sobre la cama, donde se acurrucó, el hombre enredó los dedos en los alborotados cabellos de la pelirroja, sus cuerpos demasiado juntos, Rose suspiró contra la boca de Draco, casi se dejó caer sobre la cama, arrastrándole a él por el camino.

El hurón bajó al suelo, miraba a Draco como si desease hincarle el diente en cuanto tuviese ocasión, el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y el pobre animal se hizo un ovillo bajo la silla.

Apoyado en su costado, Draco permaneció tumbado, miraba a Rose con intensidad al tiempo que acariciaba su cálida mejilla, podía sentir el acelerado latido de su corazón, el rubio se sintió vagamente tranquilizado, aunque había un punto de temor aun brillando en su mirada.

La mano del rubio se movió con lentitud, las yemas de sus dedos perfilaron el rostro de Rose, acariciaron casi con devoción sus finos labios, podía sentir el estremecimiento de la pelirroja por el contacto, ella cerró los ojos, respiraba con agitación y la mano de Draco continuó con su recorrido, descendió con delicadeza por su cuello, mientras sus labios buscaban ansiosos los de ella.

Con un solo dedo recorrió el torso de la chica, hasta posarse en su cintura, con tanta delicadeza que casi no la tocaba, con el cuidado de propio de un objeto demasiado valioso y preciado que debía protegerse. Mas era algo muy tangible para Rose, sentía la caricia del rubio ardiente contra su piel, podía imaginar cómo dejaba huella mientras la besaba, gimió cuando su boca se vio libre para hacerlo, los finos labios de Draco seguían el camino trazado por su mano, hasta posarse con admiración en el cuello de la chica.

-Rose- La chica respiraba con agitación, la voz de Draco sonó ronca, apenas en un susurro-, sigue conmigo ¿Vale? Cuando las cosas se pongan feas, quédate conmigo.

Apenas pudo respirar afirmativamente, los labios de Draco atraparon de nuevo los suyos de nuevo, liberados al fin del remordimiento, sólo junto a ella podía convencerse de que no había hecho nada malo, en ningún momento había mentido a su hijo.

La abrazó por la cintura con una sonrisa en los labios, Rose se acurrucó contra el pecho de él, las mejillas sonrosadas, podía sentir el corazón de Draco, tranquilo y relajado latir casi con alegría, su calor la reconfortaba del invierno y aquel inconfundible aroma a menta se colaba por sus fosas nasales, casi afrodisiaco, Draco besó su frente una última vez, pero no se movió de donde estaba, no dejó de abrazarla, acallaba su deseo, dormía al dragón ansioso y apasionado de su interior, aquel que domina los impulsos, las decisiones precipitadas, el odio, el rencor… el orgullo. Se dejó acunar al fin entre los brazos de Rose, demandaba protección, como hacía el hurón que seguía escondido bajo la silla.

**Holaaa a todos!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap, es bastante revelador no creeis, al menos respecto a Scorpius y la loca de Astoria, en el próximo capítulo el pequeño Malfoy empezará a "cortejar" a Rose. **

**Bueno, la verdad es que no soy muy buena con… esas escenitas de pareja pero me empleo a fondo, os prometo que sacaré lo mejor que hay en mí cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar, ya me entendéis…**

**Bueno besos y hasta muy pronto**

**Aivlis Malfoy**


	12. El Malfoy equivocado

**El Malfoy equivocado.**

Espero dos horas, cargada de paciencia y recostada contra la fría pared del pasillo, llena de curiosidad y una extraña sospecha, Astoria Malfoy, esperaba ver salir a su esposo del cuarto de invitados, ocupado ahora por la desgraciada Weasley.

Pasaron las dos horas y se cansó, dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado e iracundo, y se dispuso a marcharse cuando otros pasos resonaron en el lado opuesto del pasillo.

Scorpius no parecía muy contento, su mirada, clavada en el suelo, refulgía con indignación, tanto que no se percató del modo en que su madre lo miraba, con una renacida sonrisa maliciosa y una idea difícil de asimilar en su rubia cabeza.

Abandonó su lugar en el recodo y descendió las escaleras con una sonrisa triunfal, para desgracia de su marido, Astoria no era tan estúpida como él creía, podía sumar dos y dos, aunque en aquel caso, el resultado no fuese tan claro.

Se aposentó cómodamente en el salón, segura de que su querido Draco ocultaba algo, algo que implicaba a esa mestiza pelirroja y quizá también a Scorpius.

Con total calma llamó a su elfo, que se presentó frente a ella sin dilación alguna y le pidió una taza de té. Cuando Kossy regresó con lo pedido, Astoria lo retuvo junto a ella y sonrió casi con maldad.

-Sube arriba y vigila la puerta de la chica Weasley-Ordenó, con indiferencia-, avísame cuando el señor salga, ¿Entendido? Procura que él no te vea.

Kossy, diligente, asintió con la cabeza y con un sonoro "crack" se desapareció. Astoria bebió su té con aristocrática elegancia, ansiosa por descubrir que pasaba a su alrededor, verdaderamente molesta por haber quedado al margen y muy decepcionada con Draco si no fue capaz de prever que ella, como siempre, acabaría por descubrir sus secretos.

-0-

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado, planteándose el mejor modo para que Rose se fijase en él, la sola idea de que ella le viese como veía a su hermano casi le asqueaba, no más que la conversación absurda que había mantenido con su padre, las palabras de Draco Malfoy se repetían en su dolida consciencia, incapaz de asimilar lo que él había querido decir.

"No te quiere". Draco había sido conciso, había aceptado que era pos su bien, aunque Scorpius trataba de ignorar el hecho de que su padre, en el fondo, y por más que quisiera cambiar o negar lo contrario, seguía teniendo prejuicios, y seguía odiando a la familia de Rose.

El chico se dejó caer sobre la cama, él no había podido escoger a su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ella, estaba decidido a tomar la iniciativa, y conseguir a Rose y si su padre nunca le apoyaba, se enfrentaría a él.

De todos modos su padre no podía conocer tan bien los sentimientos de Rose, tal vez se equivocaba o no había sido más que una estratagema para hacerle desistir, pero desde luego él no podía saber lo que Rose sentía.

Scorpius quiso convencerse, pero la voz fría de su padre todavía le amilanaba, siempre le había costado enfrentarse a él, en cierta manera le intimidaba. Scorpius le quería y sabía que su padre, exigente y extremista, también le quería, a pesar de que no mostraba excesivo afecto, se preocupaba por él, más de lo necesario, jamás había puesto en duda sus decisiones, o le había prohibido hacer algo, ni siquiera le había advertido que se alejase de Albus Potter y eso que el rubio le había relatado a su padre sus andanzas junto a su mejor amigo. Draco jamás se había comportado del lapidario y peligroso modo con que abordaba el tema de Rose, decía que era por su bien, pero el chico empezaba a vislumbrar que algo no era normal, algo escondía, algo por lo que no deseaba que él y Rose estuviesen juntos, y Scorpius esperaba que fuese lo que fuese, estuviese más allá de la sangre, de otro modo se sentiría decepcionado con su padre.

Recordó entonces la trágica carta a Lily Luna que Rose debía haber escrito y se puso en pie como una exhalación. La pelirroja había desaparecido en su cuarto y él había perdido la oportunidad de estar junto a ella, todo por una tonta discusión que se tomaba muchas molestias en analizar.

Corrió por el pasillo y se acercó a la habitación de invitados, Kossy, que ocupaba el lugar donde había estado Astoria, se escondió lo máximo que pudo frente a la pared, con el ceño, muy ancho, fruncido, hasta que el chico aporreó la puerta jadeando por la carrera.

-¡Rose!-Llamó, pidiendo permiso para entrar- ¿Estás ahí?

No obtuvo respuesta y tras pensarlo un instante abrió la puerta con cuidado de no sobresaltar a nadie. Lo que vio, sorprendió al pequeño Scorpius, tanto que se quedó plantado en la puerta, con los ojos como platos y conteniendo una exclamación de asombro.

Rose Weasley dormía, su cabello pelirrojo, rizado caía desparramado sobre la cama, una expresión de absoluta felicidad se reflejaba en su rostro, adornado con una suave y perfecta sonrisa, junto a ella, hecho un ovillo, descansaba aquel adorable hurón que había envidado Lily Luna, también con los ojos cerrados. Scorpius no la había visto nunca antes tan bonita, sus pies avanzaron solos hasta situarse frente a ella, esperando para poder verla mejor, un pergamino enrollado descansaba sobre el escritorio, el chico se sentó en la cama, lentamente para no despertar a su amiga, con una mano temblorosa, atrevida, retiró el pelo que cubría la cara de Rose, lucía una expresión soñadora, casi inocente, podía intuir el modo en que sus ojos brillaban a pesar de estar cerrados.

Scorpius era consciente de que no debería estar allí, ni comportarse como un maniaco mientras observaba a Rose dormir, pero no pudo evitar que su mano acariciase el suave pelo de ella y que sus ojos atesorasen con cuidado la belleza de la imagen, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Se tumbó en la cama, lentamente, procurando no alterarla con su presencia, ocupó un lugar sobre el colchón, todavía caliente por la presencia de otro Malfoy, demasiado absortó en el delicado cuerpo de Rose como para percatarse del familiar aroma que todavía invadía la estancia.

Rose dormida, todavía seguía en la nube, su cuerpo buscó el calor del que la acompañaba, aquel olor que tenía que ser el de Draco, él modo en que él la abrazó cuando, abstraído de la realidad no pudo evitar rodearla con sus brazos, atrayéndola con suavidad hacia sí, ella lo identificaba con Draco. Rose gimió, su boca graciosamente abierta parecía llamarle, Scorpius, cuyo corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, se sintió atraído casi sin control, hasta ese momento nunca se había parado a pensar cuanto había deseado besarla, y no pudo pensar en qué pasaría si se despertaba entonces y le descubría en aquella situación tan comprometida, si descubría que iba a besarla, se amilanó, pero no se detuvo, sintiendo que la tentación era más fuerte.

Los labios de Scorpius rozaron con suavidad los de Rose, el corazón del chico latía violentamente, fue apenas un segundo, y el chico se sintió mágicamente enardecido, más que nunca dispuesto a conseguir que Rose le amase. Trató de apartarse, en parte arrepentido de haberse propasado de un modo descarado con su amiga, pero Rose, todavía dormida, atrapó los labios del joven, sin abrir los ojos, sin ser consciente de que Draco ya se había marchado, Rose besó al Malfoy equivocado.

-0-

Tras un ligero "crack", el pequeño e intimidado Kossy se apareció frente a su señora, Astoria lo miró asqueada, hasta que recordó lo que le había mandado y lo miró con interrogación en la mirada.

-El amo, Draco se ha retirado ya, señora, Kossy lo ha visto salir con sus propios ojos, antes de ver al señor Scorpius entrar en el cuarto, Kossy no esperó al señor Scorpius y corrió a avisarla a usted-El elfo parecía azorado, y Astoria asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha.

Miró el reloj de la pared, tres horas, Draco había estado tres horas con esa asquerosa traidora a la sangre y después Scorpius había ido de visita, algo olía tremendamente mal y la señora Malfoy estaba dispuesta a averiguar que era, nadie en su casa le ocultaba nada y la estúpida de Weasley saldría de allí antes de que las vacaciones terminasen, con suerte, podría lograr que ni siquiera Scorpius quisiera verla más.

El elfo volvió a salir de allí, se apareció en la concina y con saña, se golpeó con el primer caldero que encontró en la cabeza, una y otra vez, arrepentido.

-Kossy es un mentiroso-Gimoteó-, Kossy ha mentido a su ama-Se golpeaba con fuerza, tanta que temía que el caldero se deformase por el impacto, hasta que unas manos más fuertes lograron arrebatárselo tras un forcegeo.

-¡Estate quieto, maldito elfo!-Bramó Draco, al tiempo que lo sostenía con fuerza para impedir que se lanzase contra otro utensilio para auto flagelarse, Kossy se removía entre los brazos de él, histérico- ¡Para!

El elfo obedeció, quedando estático y todavía sujeto por su amo, inmóvil en una extraña posición para nada natural, Draco lo soltó, y el elfo siguió sin moverse.

-¿Obedeciste mi orden?-Preguntó, con inconfundible tensión en la voz.

Kossy asintió, todavía algo azorado.

-Kossy no le dijo a la señora Astoria lo que vio-Informó, Draco se sintió aliviado, pero siguió mirando al elfo con sorpresa-, Kossy le dijo lo que el señor le pidió, pero Kossy vio a su hijo entrar también en el cuarto de la señita Weasley, Kossy se lo contó a la señora Astoria ¿Kossy merece castigo por no haberse callado, amo Draco?

El rubio palideció y observó estupefacto como el elfo volvía a lanzarse contra la pared y volvía a azotarse con saña, golpeándose la cabeza como si fuese un ariete.

-¡Detente de una vez!-Rogó el hombre cuando al fin pudo reaccionar-Hiciste bien, no puedes contarle a Astoria nada, ni tampoco a Scorpius, ¿Entendido?-Inquirió, pasándose una mano por el pelo, nervioso, Kossy asintió-, y si ves a Scorpius y a la señorita Weasley me lo dirás, ¿Entendido?-El elfo volvió a asentir, y Draco se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, confundido.

Rose se había dormido entre sus brazos y él consideró dejarla descansar y bajar junto a su mujer, antes de que su ausencia pudiese despertar la curiosidad de alguien. Besó la frente de la muchacha una última vez y fue a incorporarse cuando la puerta crujió ligeramente y Draco vio la inconfundible figura de su elfo apostado en la puerta, ambos se miraron con expresión de horror, hasta que Kossy salió corriendo y Draco salió tras él, tratando de evitar que chillara e importunase el tranquilo dormir de Rose.

-Kossy lo siente, Kossy no quería espiar-Sollozaba el elfo hasta que Draco pudo atraparlo-. Kossy sólo hacía lo que la señora le había pedido, nada más.

Draco lo detuvo con una mano, tranquilo, y el elfo, tembloroso obedeció.

-¿Astoria?-Draco se alarmó de repente, reteniendo al elfo para hacerle hablar, no le gustó nada lo que el pequeño elfo insinuaba.

-Sí-Contestó, sus enormes ojos recorrían el desierto pasillo, asustado-, la señora Astoria pidió a Kossy que la avisase cuando el señor Draco saliera del cuarto de la señorita Weasley-Informó, evitando la azorada mirada de Draco-, Kossy estaba preocupado, Kossy no pretendía interrumpir.

Se sentó en el suelo, junto al elfo, abrumado ligeramente, por las palabras del pequeño elfo no tardó en deducir que Astoria sabía que él había estado allí, pero no podía permitir que descubriese que estaba haciendo.

Draco lo vio entonces claro, cristalino, vio lo mal que iban a salir las cosas y lo brutalmente injusto que era tener que mentir a Astoria, herir a Rose por ello, la chica no soportaría ser la otra, quedaba tan asquerosamente mal, tan horriblemente cierto que el buen nombre de los Malfoy era un precio casi inexistente con tal de proteger a Rose de lo que tendría que afrontar si ellos dos seguían adelante como dos inconscientes, ambos perderían a sus familias y sólo ella quedaría verdaderamente perjudicada, a fin de cuentas a él sólo le quedaba Scorpius.

Si de verdad él y Rose podían ser felices y todo tenía un valor, no era allí, no era con sus circunstancias y aunque quería, muy en el fondo, que ella lo supiese, acabar con todo de una vez y que esa mujer desapareciese de su vida como si jamás hubiese estado allí y vivir con la fantasía de que la pequeña Weasley ocuparía su lugar sin más, que todo iría bien, Draco sabía que no podía dejar que Astoria sospechase y en consecuencia actuase.

Miró al elfo, todavía temblaba, balanceando su diminuto cuerpo con pesadez, mientras sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido alguno, parecía una súplica silenciosa y desesperada.

-¡Kossy!-Lo llamó, pero el elfo sólo aumento la velocidad de su movimiento- ¡Kossy!

Lo llamó hasta que se detuvo, casi en pánico, y lo miró.

-¿A qué esperas para cumplir lo que se te ha pedido?-Inquirió, Draco, muy lentamente- Dile a Astoria que ya no estoy allí.-Ordenó, insidioso-. Espera aquí cinco minutos y después baja a decírselo, pero no se te ocurra mencionar lo que has visto, ¿De acuerdo, Kosssy? Es muy importante.

El elfo asintió, volviendo a su posición tras el muro, diligente como solía ser, Draco supo que no tendría problemas con el elfo, camino por la dirección contraria y se asomó una última vez al cuarto de Rose, que, ajena a todo, sonreía con delicadeza, el hombre la observó con ternura y cerró la puerta con cuidado, al parecer, justo cuando dobló el pasillo, Scorpius aparecía por el otro lado.

No pudo evitar torturarse pensando que quería Scorpius, lo cerca que había estado de ser él quien le descubría y no el elfo, y sintió terror al imaginar el modo en que su hijo lo odiaría cuando se enterase. Evitaba el condicional, Scorpiu se enteraría, tarde o temprano todo terminaría y el aferrarse al presente no era más que otro modo para alargar la tortura, dulce, pero terriblemente dolorosa, por otro lado, seguía sin querer que las cosas cambiasen.

Se preguntó de nuevo que estaría haciendo su hijo, y por sobretodo si tenía fundamento asustarse por la idea de que, como él había pronosticado, fuese capaz de cambiar las cosas.

Ahora el sólo hecho de imaginar a Rose y Scorpius ya no le profería la seguridad de antes, ya no podía esconderse tras esa patraña que su mente había ideado, ahora la sola idea le dejaba sin aliento, le atravesaba el pecho como un puñal y si pasaba, y Draco, inseguro como de costumbre, temía que pudiese pasar, sabía que no había falsas sonrisas que ocultasen su dolor entonces, quizá no era culpa suya, pero lamentaba no poder ser él quien se viese con el derecho de ver a Rose en público, de tomarla de la mano, incluso de besarla si se le antojaba, a los ojos del mundo, incluso de ellos mismos, ningún Malfoy debía hacer eso, mucho menos él.

-0-

-¡Hyperión!-Rose gritó, el hurón se movió junto a su cuerpo y abrió los ojos, aterrada cuando se dio cuenta de que no era a Draco a quien veía, profirió un chillido nervioso, apartando a Scorpius de sí.

Con una bofetada nerviosa, toda la alegría que había invadido el cuerpo del chico se disipó, la incomprensión ocupó su lugar y miró a Rose sin comprender, casi alarmado por el cambio de su amiga.

-Lo… lo siento, Rose-Masculló, consciente de que había cometido un error, pero todavía abrumado por la sensación de los labios de ella tocando los suyos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Preguntó la chica, pálida.

Trató de serenarse, jadeaba por la sorpresa y sus mejillas habían perdido todo color, su rostro, antes soñador, miraba a Scorpius con horror, igual que si hubiese cometido un error fatal. Se llevó las manos a la boca, aterrada, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que el sonido no la dejaba pensar y la confundida mirada de Scorpius, que trataba de balbucear algo sin sentido, se clavaba en ella acusadoramente.

-¿Por qué me has besado?-Masculló, en un hilo de voz, el chico se pasó la mano por la mejilla, dolorida.

-¿Por qué me has devuelto el beso?-Respondió mordaz, sin ser capaz de encontrar una respuesta mejor, no debió haberlo hecho.

Rose palideció todavía más, sus ojos marrones clavados en la moqueta, estaba dormida, creía… creía que Draco seguía allí, que era él quien acariciaba su pelo, que él seguía abrazándola y que eran sus labios a los que respondía con tanta intensidad. Tomó aire bruscamente y miró al chico con temor, se asustó al ver la sonrisa mordaz en su rostro, el modo extraño y desalentador en que Scorpius había interpretado el silencio de la chica, que volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Estaba dormida, Hyperión-Vaciló, a falta de una explicación mejor-. Ni siquiera pensaba que fueras tú.

Rose cerró los ojos, con mucha fuerza, el rubio frunció el ceño al ante sus palabras, acercándose lentamente al borde de la cama.

-¿Ah, no?-Preguntó curioso, con una sonrisa encantadora que ella trataba de evitar- ¿Se puede saber en quién pensabas?

Rose dio un respingo y se levantó de la cama con energía, alejándose lo máximo posible del chico, estaba confusa, todavía no sabía cómo había llegado a aquella situación, por qué Scorpius había entrado en su cuarto y la había besado.

-No es asunto tuyo, Hyperión-Logró decir, antes de que la culpa se le fuese de las manos.

Rose se maldijo a sí misma, rezando para que él chico no quisiera indagar, indignada, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, el descaro del chico era casi ofensivo, aunque no podía enfadarse con él si recordaba lo que ella había hecho, en quien pensaba en realidad, el hombre por el cual iba a romperle el corazón a su amigo.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos, mirándola de un modo inquisitivo, de repente muy alarmado, de nuevo las desalentadoras palabras de su padre se repitieron en su cabeza, Scorpius respiró nerviosamente.

-Hay alguien, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó, con inseguridad, con el único deseo de averiguar quién había aprovechado su estupidez para robarle la oportunidad-¿Lo conozco?

Rose tragó saliva, asustada, sus ojos buscaron los de Scorpius, y sus miradas se encontraron, ambas preocupadas, inmersas en su propias y fatídicas cavilaciones, Rose titubeó antes de ser capaz de hablar.

-Sí-Suspiró al fin, casi sin voz, Scorpius cerró los ojos, como si le hubiesen golpeado, se sorprendió y abrió la boca con un gesto de pena-, no estoy segura de que sepas quien es-Mintió al fin, sin apenas convicción.

Scorpius se levantó con parsimonia, sus pasos apenas hacían ruido al andar, falto de energía se dirigió a la puerta, y se detuvo frente a Rose.

-¿Le quieres de verdad?-Preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, Hyperión, le quiero, como nunca he querido a nadie-Contestó, al tiempo que los ojos se le nublaban y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, sintiendo ella misma el mazazo súbito que había recibido el chico, abatida miró el suelo.

-¿Él te quiere a ti?-Insistió, con un hilo de voz quejumbroso.

La chica asintió, al tiempo que el rubio recibía el golpe de gracia y daba un paso, tambaleante hacia la puerta, no se sentía con fuerza de seguir mirándola, se sentía extrañamente traicionado, y sintió una oleada de odio contra un desconocido que le había quitado a Rose, la pequeña Weasley que siempre le había gustado, y a la que nunca le había confesado lo que sentía, todo por su estúpida e imposible cobardía, se sintió molesto consigo mismo y cruzó la puerta en silencio, con paso errático en busca de su habitación.

Rose se dejó caer al suelo y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin control, la chica comprendió que había perdido a su amigo, que por más que ambos quisieran fingir que no había pasado las cosas entre ellos jamás serían iguales, nada podría ser como antes porque ella le había engañado, y sabía que cuando él supiese la verdad jamás se lo perdonaría.

Scorpius recorrió el pasillo, la duda todavía ocupaba su mente, ¿Lo sabría Albus? ¿Su hermana tal vez? Lo pensó hasta que llegó a su habitación y se quedó muy quieto, con el pomo sujeto y sin abrir la puerta.

Giró sobre sus talones, ya le habían advertido, ya le habían dicho que Rose no le quería, y aquel que lo hizo podía saberlo, podía saber quién le había robado a su Rose, volvió por donde había venido, sus pasos apresurados bajaron las escaleras y el chico buscó casi con desesperación a su padre, convencido de que él tenía las respuestas, no sabía por qué, pero Draco lo sabía.

**Holaaa a todos!**

**Un nuevo cap, jajaja, espero que os guste, no seais duros conmigo hoy que estoy convaleciente, ahora no tengo muela del jucio, me volveré loca?'**

**Bueno besos y hasta pronto, espero que os haya gustado el cap**

**Nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Aivlis Malfoy.**


	13. La duda

**La duda**

El frío empezaba a ser insoportable, y sus brazos rodearon con fuerza la cintura de la joven, la espalda de ella cómodamente recostada contra su pecho y ambos sentados entre los recovecos de su espeso y solariego jardín.

Rose se arrebujó entre los brazos de Draco, voluntariamente ajena al frío que la invadida, buscando aquel calor que se había convertido en familiar, atrayente. Los días pasaban y Draco y Rose se buscaban a escondidas, juntos desafiaban al frío, a la noche y a las crecientes sospechas que sabía que tenía Astoria.

Ambos compartían un agradable silencio, reconfortados por la presencia del otro, mientras Draco acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de la pelirroja y ella sonreía encantada, obligándose a no pensar en otra cosa, cuando lo sucedido con Scorpius, seguía instalado en la mente de Draco, atormentándolo.

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina creyó que sus problemas no volverían por un tiempo, afanó una copa de hidromiel que Kossy, diligente, le entregó sin que llegara a pedirla y desapareció con la misma presteza. Se había decidido a evitar a Astoria, se había convencido de que podía hacerlo eternamente y no preocuparse por ella, hasta quería creer que Scorpius se resignaría, pero cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina, como un terremoto, se percató de su error.

-Lo sabías ¿No es así?-Inquirió, cuando Draco casi se atraganta con su copa.

Trató de evadir a pregunta, fingió no comprenderla, y se comportó como el estúpido desgraciado que fue un día, miró a Scorpius que bullía de ira y la culpa amenazó con atravesarle el pecho.

-Por qué si no ibas a decir, tan seguro, que ella nunca me querría-La voz se le quebró al enunciarlo y miró a Draco suplicante, en busca de una respuesta, que él no sabía cómo dar.

-Scorpius-Su cobarde intento de explicación empezó con un ligero balbuceó, un fracaso total-, no sé de qué…

-¿Quién es?-Exigió el chico, mirándolo con expectación, caminando por la cocina como si de un león enjaulado se tratase, Draco bajó la vista, ligeramente perdido por la conversación, sin saber en realidad que sabía su hijo, que había pasado mientras había estado con Rose, que había dicho- ¿Lo sabes? Si lo sabes dímelo, ¿Quién es? ¿Quién me ha robado a Rose?

Draco golpeó la mesa, poniéndose en pie con un súbito respingo, la copa de hidromiel tembló has amenazar con caer y el chico dio un respingo, tratando de recuperar la compostura que había perdido al salir de la habitación de Rose.

-¡Compórtate!-Exigió el mayor de los Malfoy, fuera de sí- ¡Por Salazar, Scorpius! ¿No eres un Malfoy? Haz el favor de actuar como tal-Sugirió, clavando la vista en su hijo que lo miraba con expectación-. Acepta tu responsabilidad, has tenido siete años que no has aprovechado, ¿No es así?-Inquirió de un modo retorico y exaltado- No culpes a nadie más, te lo dije hijo, ya es tarde ahora.

El chico se sentó en una silla, advertido y calmado ligeramente y sus manos se posaron sobre la mesa, temblorosas.

Su padre no se equivocaba, él había perdido cientos de oportunidades, de haber sido valiente y haberla invitado a un baile, o acompañarla a Hogsmeade, o, simplemente, haber confesado sus sentimientos las cosas serían distintas ahora, pero había perdido la ocasión, sólo podía culparse a sí mismo y no a aquel que la hacía tan feliz, lo había visto en sus brillantes ojos cuando había preguntado.

-Es cierto-Lo verbalizó Scorpius, aliviando enormemente a Draco que se sentó de nuevo, tomando aire desesperado-, pero sigo sin entender como tú… ¿De verdad sabes quién es?-Insistió el muchacho, cuando Draco, liberador, le tendió el vaso de hidromiel medio lleno a su hijo, quien más lo requería en ese instante.

-No me corresponde a mí decírtelo-Susurró-, si Rose lo considera apropiado, ella lo hará-Concluyó, recordándose a sí mismo, sin convicción, que no mentía.

El chico asintió, bebiendo con lentitud del vaso, sus mejillas se enrojecieron por el calor y tosió un par de veces antes de atinar a beber otro trago.

-¿Puede preguntar al menos como tú lo sabes y ni Al ni yo, sus mejores amigos, estamos enterados?-Insistió el joven, con voz entrecortada por ese calor que sentía en su garganta, reconfortante.

Draco mintió, con doloroso descaro, explicó que Rose había enviado una carta, que se lo había oído comentar cuando la vio con su prima en Madame Malkin, que la pelirroja se lo había contado cuando él, preocupado por su hijo, se lo había preguntado y que juró que guardaría el secreto.

La mentira le quemaba por dentro, y cuando Scorpius, convencido y más tranquilo se marchó, atinó que lo mejor que podía hacer era pasarse a Whisky que guardaba en la alacena y que dejó sobre la mesa, necesitado.

Entrecerró los ojos, afligido, al tiempo que sus recuerdos posteriores se diluían y sus manos aferraban a Rose con más fuerza, la apacible tarde terminaba y el sol se escondía mientras los restos de nieve relucían con los anaranjados rayos, la temperatura descendía y Draco sentía el temblor de Rose entre sus brazos, en esos instantes la sensación de que todo valía por estar con ella se instalaba en su mente y se resignaba a vivir escondido y mentir a aquellos a los que quería, la verdad sería más dolorosa y estaban atrapados en un punto sin retorno.

-¿Draco?-Rose rompió el silencio, sacando al rubio de sus cavilaciones, miró a la chica con los ojos entreabiertos, con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Estás bien? Pensaba que te habías quedado congelado.

Ambos sonrieron y Rose pasó su mano enguantada por el brazo de Draco, como si pretendiese ofrecer calor.

-Contigo aquí eso sería imposible-Aseguró, apretándose con más fuerza dentro de su abrigo-, pero deberíamos volver, no me gustaría que cogieras una pulmonía y tu padre en persona venga a matarme una tarde apacible, suficientes motivos tiene ya.

Rose no pudo evitar un risita al imaginar a su padre, el alto y fuerte Ron, atacando a Draco por un resfriado, aunque al pensar como se sentiría cuando supiese de su amor, la risa se convirtió en un gesto de feo horror.

-No dejaría que te tocase-Le defendió ella, poniéndose en pie con reticente lentitud y tendiendo la mano al rubio para ayudarle a levantarse-. Vamos, abuelo, ¡Arriba!

Draco frunció el ceño, y una malvada sonrisa apareció en sus labios, negándose a sentirse ofendido cuando agarró la mano de Rose con aparente inocencia, hasta que tiró de ella y la volvió a hacer caer al suelo, preparado para atraparla con un suave gritito sorprendido por su parte.

La besó sin apenas darle tiempo a reacción, sin atreverse a calcular cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacerlo, lo había hecho varias veces aquel día, a escondidas, en aquel recoveco del jardín inmenso de la Mansión Malfoy, pero no era suficiente, lo echaba de menos, y cada vez que la besaba, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo, por siempre, sin detenerse nunca, de nuevo, sólo esos instantes parecían llenos de paz.

Rose soltó una risita cuando él la soltó al fin, obligado por la falta de aire y no por la inexistente voluntad de hacerlo, y su mirada divertida logró sonrojar a la chica.

-¿A quién llamas abuelo, niña?-Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño con descaro.

Rose volvió a acomodarse en su hombro, y Draco no insistió en posibles resfriados de nuevo, volvió a abrazarlo sin prisa por dejarla ir, con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, cálidos todavía por el contacto con los de la pequeña chica.

-Perdona-Susurró ella, temblando, pero el frío ya no tenía nada que ver que la pequeña convulsión de la pelirroja, Draco y sus besos, sus finos labios y sus manos, de finos y largos dedos, acariciando con suavidad su cuerpo, enredándose entre sus cabellos, como un sueño hecho realidad, del que no quería despertar aunque amenazase con convertirse en pesadilla.

-Pronto tendré que volver a Hogwarts-Recordó la chica, con pesar-, se acaban las vacaciones, ¿Qué haremos entonces?

Futuro, amenazante e inevitable regresaba con ellos, con fuerza, Draco volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, sin querer pensar en lo que ella demandaba saber, justamente.

-No lo sé-Reconoció, besando con ternura, con actitud tranquilizadora, la frente de ella-, pero no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte, lo resolveremos, de algún modo.

Rose asintió, convencida de que él decía la verdad y todo iría bien, aunque sabía que sería difícil, ya lo era, Scorpius parecía triste a diario y se había disculpado con ella, en innumerables ocasiones, Rose no estaba enfadada, no tenía derecho para estarlo y ambos trataban de regresar a lo que antes eran, confidentes, aunque ella no podía revelarle su mayor secreto y él no se atrevía a preguntar su mayor duda, incómodos ambos, luchaban por una amistad que Scorpius quería salvar, quería a Rose y no podía perderla sólo porque ella no le correspondía del mismo modo, prefería ser su amigo que no ser nada y Rose no sabía con qué intención tomarse eso.

-Podemos fugarnos cuando termine Hogwarts-Sugirió la pelirroja, bromeaba, pero la posibilidad les pareció tentadora a ambos por un instante.

-No-Allanó Draco-, perderías a tu familia, a demás, vosotros los Gryffindors no huís de los problemas, ¿No?-No pudo evitar que la burla trasluciera en sus palabras y le propinó un golpecito en el hombro, con medida fuerza- Vaya, Rose, tu madre golpeaba más duro, una vez me dio en la nariz-Confesó, señalando su rostro con gesto indignado sin poder evitar el viejo rencor.

Rose entreabrió la boca por la sorpresa y no pudo evitar reír, recordando aquella otra anécdota que arrancaba risas en casa cuando se recordaba los viejos tiempos.

-Algo he oído, ¿Por un hipogrifo?-Torció la cabeza, fingiendo recordar, y sus labios formaron una sonrisa cariñosa, tratando de disculparse- Fue tu culpa, hubiesen decapitado a ese animal por tu culpa-Draco frunció el ceño, casi molesto por la elocuencia de los padres de la chica.

-Vale Weasley, no es justo-Protestó con falsa indignación-, ¿Es que acaso sabes todos mis trapos sucios? No entiendo como narices me quieres.

Rose rió y como si tratase poner fin a una rencilla sumamente antigua, posó sus labios con suavidad sobre la nariz de Draco, congelada por el frío, Draco sonrió de inmediato, alzando la cabeza para volver a atrapar los labios de la chica, tentado por el tacto de sus labios allí donde un día su madre le golpeó, con fuerza impensable.

-Es obvio-Replicó la joven cuando se separaron-, y tú eres sincero, yo ya sabía esas cosas cuando te vi en King's Cross, y ni por esas.

Draco acarició la sonrosada mejilla de ella, recordando aquello que ella le contó en la estación, se lamentaba por no recordar ese día, ese instante que fue tanto para Rose, Draco no podía recordar que la había visto, y que aquel simple intercambio de miradas cambiaría la vida de ambos, de aquel día, él sólo podía decir que despidió a Albus con la calidez justa para que el pequeño se sintiese seguro y que discutió con Astoria por la prolongada estancia de su madre en su propia casa. También recordaba la fría mirada de Potter, y el modo casi cortes con que él respondió, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar a la niña que fue Rose Weasley y a la que tuvo que ver.

Recordaba otros días, de otros años, otras miradas y otras sensaciones, pero se reprochaba por no ser capaz de atesorar algo tan importante como aquello.

-Rose-Balbució, nervioso-, lo siento pero yo no…

La chica posó un dedo sobre los labios de él, obligándole a callar.

-No importa-Lo disculpó, adivinando lo obvio, sonriendo-, no podías fijarte en una niña de once años, había cientos en el andén. Además, pensaría muy mal de ti si lo hubieses hecho.

Ambos rieron y Draco volvió a ver cuánta razón tenía la comprensiva chica, de nuevo seguro de no merecerla, pero infinitamente agradecido de que ella estuviese dispuesta a convencerle de lo contrario.

Esperó a que la chica retirará el dedo de sus labios para atraerla hacia él, bruscamente, y besarla una tercera vez, casi con devoción incontrolable y la chica se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del hombre, incapaz de sostenerse, incrédula por el modo en que él la besaba, esa necesidad que ella no podía comprender, esa que tenía miedo que un día desapareciese y que se sorprendía de descubrir cada vez que él la besaba.

Se quedaron allí, negándose a separarse, siempre parecía demasiado pronto para ello, y ambos, continuaron allí, tal vez durante horas, tal vez sólo minutos, pero Astoria ya se había cansado de observar, se incorporó cansada de permanecer a cuclillas donde estaba, en otro recoveco del inmenso jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, donde Draco y Rose se creían a salvo.

La mujer se alejó en silencio, sin hacer ruido al caminar, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. Estaba sorprendida, y en un primer momento, cuando había visto como su esposo besaba a esa niñata sangre sucia, ella se había enfurecido y logró contener la tentación de irrumpir en la estancia y maldecirlos a ambos. Astoria hubiese esperado más de Draco, pero no era la infidelidad lo que la ofendía, ni siquiera el amor, tal vez el hecho de que fuese esa estúpida niña y no una mujer de la altura de Draco la que debía recibir los favores de Malfoy, la afortunada chica que recibiese beneficio por ser la amante de un hombre rico, Rose Weasley no tenía ese derecho, la escoria que la pelirroja era no tenía la alcurnia que se requería y no debía tener el privilegio de ser feliz con Draco Malfoy, a fin de cuentas, aunque él la engañara, no podía dejarla, no podía amar a otra, ella y su maquiavélica cabeza se encargarían de que ninguno de los dos riese junto por más tiempo.

-0-

Estaba absolutamente congelada, pero cada segundo había merecido la pena, la chica escribía con presteza, dos cartas, una para sus padres y la otra para Lily, nerviosa, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que pasó con Scorpius, su silencio la hería, y ni Draco lo sabía.

La joven miraba el oscuro cielo fuera de la Mansión, apenas se distinguía nada en la inmensidad de la noche, las sombras de los arboles del jardín se perdían a lo lejos y ella, mentalmente, pensaba en los dos escasos días que le quedaban en aquel lugar, los últimos dos días junto a Draco, al que se había convencido de no perder.

Confesó lo sucedido a su prima, el miedo a perder a Scorpius y el terror a perder a Draco, preparada para la retahíla de reproches y advertencias de la pequeña Potter, y preparada para "ya te lo dije" que de seguro iniciaría la carta de la otra pelirroja.

Enrolló la carta cuando esta estuvo terminada, y la enrolló lista para enviarla a casa, se imaginaba a su padre histérico por la demora de la misiva prometida a diario y como debía pasear por casa, amenazando con hacer un traslador para presentarse en la Mansión y rescatar a sus hijas de las malvadas manos de Malfoy, su lugar favorito en la tierra.

Y a su madre, resoplando con un libro en la mano e ignorando a su marido, mientras Hugo se reía de él y resoplaba en acuerdo con su padre.

Rose los añoraba, las navidades con su familia eran muy cálidas, con sus seres queridos, numerosos, la casa se llenaba de alegría y color, de barullo y de canticos navideños, allí, con los Malfoy, aun cuando la casa estuvo llena de invitados, el lugar era frío, silencioso y de un monótono gris. Draco decía que ella había traído luz y calor, ella creía que con él bastaba. No lo había pasado mal, ni se arrepentía de estar allí, incluso a pesar de lo sucedido con Scorpius, aquello que la atormentaba y le impedía dormir, ahora era real y la acompañaba en sus sueños y su inquietud era más ligera, había merecido la pena.

Pero ahora tenía la sensación de que al volver a Hogwarts todo volvería a ser igual, como si nada hubiese pasado, volvería a pasar noches en vela preguntándose por un hombre al que de nuevo en secreto debía amar, y, ahora, en sí él pensaría en ella también, rezando por que fuese así.

Detuvo esos pensamientos y se concentró en los escasos días que le quedaban allí, para nada dispuesta a echarlos a perder, estaría con Draco todo el tiempo posible, se empataría de él por si después, ya nunca más podía hacerlo.

Enrolló los dos pergaminos cuando la tinta se hubo secado y se dispuso a bajar para anudarlos a la pata de la lechuza de los Malfoy que pasaba por casa de los Weasley más de lo que seguramente deseaba.

Pasó presta por el salón, tenía tiempo antes de que la cena se sirviera y la chica trató de correr, pero se detuvo al ver a Astoria, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en ella, barriéndole el paso.

-Buenas noches, señora Malfoy-Saludó, tratando de hacerse a un lado para pasar y seguir su camino, sin detenerse a mirarla.

-Buenas noches, mocosa-Contestó con asco la mujer, un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Astoria no se movió un ápice de su posición.

Rose frunció el ceño, y trató de nuevo de pasar, pero la rubia mujer soltó una leve risita, casual y con medida intensidad, apoyando la mano en sus caderas.

-Eres muy lista, mocosa-Se rió ella, señalando con malicia a Rose, que no comprendió la intención de Astoria.

-Gracias-También sonrió, intentando el paso por tercera vez, la señora Malfoy borró la sonrisa.

-Y una repelente, incauta-Continuó, volviendo a alzar un dedo acusador.

-Disculpe, pero tengo cosas que hacer, sino se le ofrece nada…

-Escúchame bien-Exigió, avanzando dos pasos para encarar a Rose que no retrocedió-. Esta es mi casa, no importa cuán confiada estés, o cuanto creas que él te apoya, al final se quedará conmigo y tú no tendrás nada, ni siquiera a él.

Rose palideció, Astoria sonrió satisfecha, sus ojos centellearon y Rose siguió mirándola, sin apartar la vista, con sumo descaro.

-Disculpe señora, pero no comprendo de que me habla-Dijo ella, apretando el sobre en su mano-, yo no quiero nada de su casa y…

-¿Crees que eres la primera?-Provocó, sus ojos con una nota de conocimiento y un brillo de su falso pesar- ¡Pobre, Rose! Qué tonta. ¿Te ha dicho que no permitiría qué nada os separara?-Rose la miraba, pálida y sus ojos, muy abiertos, se negaban a ceder a la falsa mirada de Astoria, divertida en el fondo, cuando ella tomó aire con brusquedad- ¡Qué ilusa, pequeña! ¿Le creíste?

-N-no sé de qué… -Repitió, pero ella misma se interrumpió al comprender lo inútil que era.

-Claro que lo sabes-La corrigió Astoria-, ya estoy acostumbrada, cuando estas vacaciones terminen te dejara, nunca duran mucho-No pudo evitar sonreír, y Rose al fin retrocedió un paso, olvidando la alegría de aquella tarde-. Perdona, pero sólo trato de advertirte, no me gustaría que sufrieras como las demás. Eres más lista, Weasley.

Fue Astoria quien, de un empujón, apartó a la pelirroja de su paso y avanzó hasta el comedor, conteniendo una sonrisa, contaba con el hecho de que la chica no la creería, por supuesto que no lo haría, contaba con ello, pero esa duda se instaría en su cerebro y la decepción sería mayor cuando esa duda se confirmase, convencería a Draco de que no podía seguir con aquella estupidez, él sólo podría darle la razón, por más que no lo quisiera.

Si no le hubiesen temblado las piernas, Rose hubiese corrido a toda prisa, sin embargo, se limitó a avanzar, sus pasos, lentos e inseguros avanzaron por el pasillo, olvidando cual era su destino inicial, las palabras de Astoria, pronunciada con aquella aguda voz, se repetían en su cabeza y ella, en shock, no alcanzaba a discernir lo ridículo que tenía que ser.

Cuando se sentó sobre la escalera se convenció de que no creía a esa mujer, pero temía que ella lo supiese, y la seguridad con que hablaba de esas otras veces, de esas otras chicas, y se preguntaba si existían de verdad.

Scorpius asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón, y se sorprendió al verla sentada, con gesto indescifrable y un punto de miedo en sus ojos marrones, no se atrevió a sentarse junto a ella y preguntar, pero la llamó con suavidad.

-¡Rosie!-Dijo con calma, hasta que ella salió de sus cavilaciones y lo miraba, parpadeando con sorpresa al verlo allí- La cena está lista, ¿Vienes?

Rose asintió, y se puso en pie tras su amigo, su mente trabajaba con lentitud, adormecida con la sorpresa, el miedo de que Astoria les había descubierto y nada le impedía contárselo a su hijo.

Entró en el salón, su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre la silla, sin fuerza para sostenerse y percibió la mirada de superioridad de la señora Malfoy, que la aguijoneaba incansable.

Alzó la vista para mirar a Draco, le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella, esa que no le había visto más que cuando sus ojos se encontraban y el tiempo parecía detenerse, y recordó todo lo que habían vivido juntos, los besos a escondidas y las confesiones susurradas, y lo vio en sus ojos, él no mentía, él no la había engañado ni era capaz de hacerlo. Le sonrió de vuelta e ignoró las palabras de Astoria, imposibles, pero el miedo, la duda, no desapareció de su mente.

**Holaaa!**

**Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer, tuve una semana liadilla, XD**

**Espero que me disculpéis y el cap os guste**

**Nos vemos en los comentarios.**

**Muchos besos**

**Aivlis Malfoy**


	14. En susurros y a escondidas

**En susurros y a escondidas**

Rose ordenaba su baúl con penosa reticencia, anochecía y por la mañana, regresar a Hogwarts, se preveía como el fin de todo, acomodó su túnica de la escuela en el fondo de la pesada maleta y no dejó de maldecir para sus adentros mientras el resto de prendas la seguían, lo hacía a lo muggle, pensando que así, retrasaría más el momento.

De poder escoger, se quedaría allí, prolongando aquella fantasía eternamente, pero resultaba frustrante recordar que eso no era una opción, se acercó al armario, recogiendo las últimas prendas, dobló sobre la silla la ropa que vestiría al día siguiente y comprobó que su pijama continuase bajo la almohada, entonces, lo miró.

Seguía fuera de la maleta, extendido sobre la cama con magnificencia, aquel vestido negro que había lucido la fiesta de navidad, había acumulado miradas aceradas aquella noche, había percibido la envidia en los ojos de Astoria, y deseo brillar en los de Draco y no entendía como un simple vestido negro podía causar tal reacción exagerada, pero no pudo impedir sentirse enardecida.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, haciendo ondear graciosamente la falda, Rose sonrió, pero el recuerdo de la fiesta nada tenía que ver con su expresión, llevaba ese vestido cuando Draco la llevó a King's Cross, y se pasó la mano por el cuello, acariciando la fina joya que Draco le había regalado, y la nota que la acompañaba, y, de nuevo, el deseo de permanecer allí, fue más fuerte.

Suspiró, doblando el vestido, terminando así su equipaje, cerrando el baúl con una mueca entristecida, se decía preparada para regresar, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta y una punzada de inseguridad en el pecho, se sentó sobre su cama, acariciando el hurón que reposaba cómodamente sobre su almohada, se lo llevaría a Hogwarts y rendiría cuentas con Lily.

Tenía que hablar con ella, y esperaba con ansía la respuesta a su carta, aunque pensó que la pequeña Potter esperaría al expreso para regañar a su prima, y en cierto modo, eso era lo mejor.

Bajó su baúl al suelo, para poder tumbarse sobre la cama, el tiempo que le quedaba antes de bajar a cenar, estaba cansada, había sido un día largo, al que se había aferrado, creando la ilusión de que no iba a terminar, y había hecho imposibles por no separarse de Draco, huyendo ambos a escondidas, mientras ella luchaba por no arruinar el momento mencionando a Astoria y sus infantiles temores, dejando que él demostrarse, sin saberlo, que esa mujer mentía.

Unos nudillos llamaron a la puerta, y la puerta se abrió sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Has hecho la maleta, pelirroja?-Scorpius sonreía ampliamente y ella únicamente asintió, curiosa por la visita de su amigo- ¿Ansiosa por volver?

La chica se incorporó y dejó que el joven Malfoy se sentase junto a ella, con fingida indiferencia que él tuvo que notar, ambos conscientes de que era una sensación incómoda.

-¿Quién quiere volver a la escuela, Hyperión?-Replicó ella, divertida.

-Nadie salvo tú, te encanta Hogwarts-Esgrimió con el mismo gesto incrédulo de siempre, como si fuese algo imposible.

Ella hizo un mohín que provocó las carcajadas de Scorpius, el joven Malfoy apoyó un pie sobre el baúl de su amiga, adornado con el emblema de Hogwarts y el flamante león de Gryffindor.

-Echaré de menos esto-Ella lo dijo en voz alta y se mordió el labio inferior, entre arrepentida y aliviada, pero Scorpius sólo rió.

-¿Qué exactamente añorarás?-Inquirió-¿El desprecio de mi madre, la frialdad de mi padre o mis estupideces?

-Nada de eso, es… -Rose miró al chico y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, sólo para tranquilizarlo- ¿Podemos olvidarlo, Hyperión? Eres mi mejor amigo, nada puede contra eso, no me gustaría perderte por ser una…

Scorpius sonrió con tristeza antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Calla-Exigió, cortando el discurso de la pelirroja-, no hace falta, Rosie, sé que tienes razón y olvidarlo y ser amigos es la mejor de las opciones, sobretodo sabiendo que no puedo competir con quién sea que te arranca esos suspiros.

El chico recurría al humor, era lo último que le quedaba, y su tonta estupidez no podía costarle a Rose, Hogwartas no podría ser lo mismo si ellos dos no estaban juntos y organizaban travesuras con Albus, y Scorpius apreciaba eso por encima de todo, y esperaba en silencio poder ayudar a Rose, si las cosas con el chico misterioso iban mal al final.

Rose se sonrojó, a pesar de seguir incómoda, dejó escapar una risita ahogada y los ojos del muchacho brillaron al verla reír con él de nuevo.

-¿Amigos pues, Weasley?-Preguntó, abriendo los brazos para abrazar a la chica.

-Amigos, Malfoy-Aceptó ella, aliviada del todo y aceptando el gesto de Scorpius, sin poder evitar reír.

Rieron juntos durante un tiempo, Scorpius tuvo que enfrentarse al pequeño hurón de su amiga, que trataba de morder al joven cada vez que él se acercaba y Rose reía divertida ante tan extraña escena, la chica olvido de nuevo que iba a regresar a Hogwarts y que, tal vez, todo lo que había vivido era una farsa.

Ese pensamiento era como un virus, ella no quería tenerlo, quería alejarlo de ella, pues no era más que algo negativo y destructivo, falso, pero no podía, se apoderaba de ella, era más fuerte y sólo cuando Draco la tocaba y sonreía con ese gesto ladeado y la expresión en sus ojos se suavizaba, sólo entonces, Rose se sentía calmada, era su cura.

-Deberíamos bajar a cenar-Comentó Scorpius, poniéndose en pie y alejándose del hurón lo máximo que pudo.

La pelirroja asintió y ambos salieron juntos de la habitación de la chica, con sendas sonrisas en los labios e idénticas miradas serenas. Kossy se desapareció y se apareció junto a Draco que reposaba en su silenciosa biblioteca con un libro entre sus manos y acomodado en un sillón orejero tapizado con fina tela negra.

-Amo Draco-Lo llamó el elfo, temblando de antemano y preocupado por la posible reacción del hombre-, la cena está servida, la señorita Weasley y el amo Scorpius ya han bajado al comedor.

El hombre dejó su libro y miró al pequeño ser con indescifrable expresión, Kossy entrecerró los ojos, temiendo la pregunta que se avecinaba.

-¿Algo importante?-Preguntó, con la vista fija en la estantería de libros que había frente a él.

-No señor Draco-Repuso el elfo-, la señora Astoria no ha vuelto a pedir nada a Kossy-Contestó, apretando los ojos con fuerza, con todo su diminuto cuerpo en tensión-, la señora Astoria no sabe que el señor Scorpius estaba hablando con la señorita Weasley.

Los dedos de Draco repiqueteaban sobre el sillón, respiró con profundidad, las sospechas de Astoria habían crecido, ella le evitaba, él lo intuía y ninguno de los dos decía nada, si su esposa pensaba en Scorpius, tal vez, él y Rose podían salir del paso, a fin de cuentas, cuando el Sol despuntase el día siguiente, él sólo podría echarla de menos y tener fe en que ella continuase amándole del mismo modo en que siempre lo había hecho.

Se puso en pie, mirando a Kossy, que seguía con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, Draco se acercó al pequeño ser, con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Dile a Astoria que has visto a Rose y Scorpius-Señaló con un dedo al joven-, y Kossy, no es necesario que mientas, si Astoria te ha pedido que la espíes, recuerda que perteneces a los Malfoy y no a los Greengrass, ¿Entendido?

El elfo asintió, asustado y miró a su amo con una interrogación en sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Desea el amo Draco que le informe de lo que hace la señora?-Preguntó, esperando la respuesta afirmativa de Draco que no se hizo esperar-Confíe en Kossy, señor Draco, Kossy le ayudará a usted y a la señorita Weasley.

Draco dejó ver su desconcierto durante un instante y después salió de la estancia, encaminándose al salón donde la irónica última cena le esperaba, cuando entró, su hijo y Rose reían sentados a la mesa, uno frente al otro, a ambos lados de la cabecera, que él ocupó sin decir nada.

Él y Rose se saludaron con un discreto gesto y enigmáticas sonrisas, para después seguir ambos con sus propios asuntos, Draco inmerso en sus quebraderos de cabeza, Rose charlando animadamente con Scorpius, hasta que Astoria se dignó a bajar y los elfos sirvieron la cena de forma solícita.

La mujer se deleitaba lanzando miradas aceradas a la pequeña Weasley, que miraba el plato con fijeza y se concentraba en las palabras de Scorpius, miraba a Draco, de un modo comprensivo y sonreía con suavidad, quitando importancia al paripé de su marido, sin evitar la fingida pena que asqueaba tanto a Rose.

Llegados al postre nadie hablaba, la pesadumbre era palpable, Draco observaba el comportamiento alarmante de su esposa y el gesto temeroso de Rose, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

-Necesito hablar contigo-Susurró a Rose, cuando ella se inclinó sobre la mesa para alcanzar un pedazo de pastel de limón.

Ella asintió, alarmada, por un instante su traicionera mente, creyó que era el final, que ese era el momento en que despertaba en la realidad y todo se resquebrajaba, asintió con la cabeza, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos y, aunque no la miraba, podía sentir la sonrisa de Astoria clavada en su espalda.

-0-

Fingió estar agotada y se retiró enseguida dejando sólo a Scorpius en el salón, Draco, taciturno, se había vuelto a encerrar en su biblioteca, apegado a un libro que no leía y a un ansia que ya no podía disimular.

Había ocurrido algo durante la cena, no estaba seguro de cómo entenderlo, pero Rose estaba asustada y él sólo podía esperar no ser el responsable, aunque pocas otras posibilidades había, las conversaciones con su hijo habían vuelto a la normalidad y quería creer que Astoria no tenía el valor para hacer nada, pero Draco Malfoy ya no podía estar seguro de nada.

Miró el reloj de pared, marcaba las once y lo consideró seguro para salir al pasillo en penumbra. Avanzaba en silencio, auspiciado por la penumbra y el frío de la noche, caminaba como un autómata, el camino lo tenía gravado en el cerebro, ahora ocupado en preguntarse si aquello era una buena idea.

No le hizo falta llamar, pues su puerta se abrió sin emitir sonido alguno y Rose Weasley, que le esperaba, se hizo a un lado para hacerle pasar, sus ojos marrones evitaban los de él y Draco se alarmó de repente, temiendo aquello que impedía que Rose le mirase.

Cerró la puerta tras él, y con dos agiles movimientos de varita, silencio la estancia y selló la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó ella, dejando que él se sentase en la silla que había frente al escritorio, todavía con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Debería preguntar yo-Su voz fue involuntariamente dura y ella alzó la vista, sorprendiendo a Draco con aquella mirada llena de temor-. Rose, cuéntamelo, ¿Qué pasa?

La muchacha parpadeó, sin apartar la vista del hombre y avanzando hasta él un par de trémulos pasos.

-Se sincero, por favor-Suplicó, acercándose dos pasos más, convenciéndose de no apartar la vista, pero podía sentir los nerviosos gestos de Draco- ¿Seguiremos juntos cuando yo me vaya mañana?

El hombre abrió la boca, apenas fue capaz de decir nada, y sin comprender, atinó a ponerse en pie, cuando Rose se arrojó a sus bazos, luchando por no derramar lágrimas innecesarias y hundiendo la cabeza en el reconfortante pecho de él, que la envolvió entre sus brazos, con un brillo inseguro en su mirada que ella, por fortuna, no vio.

-¿Qué nos lo impide?-Preguntó con ironía, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, de nuevo con seguridad, ella sonrió, serena, a pesar de comprender que él evitaba su pregunta.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sin dejar de mirarlo, hipnotizada por el modo en que esos ojos fríos se derretían cuando la miraba y esa sonrisa luminosa acudía a sus labios, Rose asintió con la cabeza y atesoró esa imagen antes de desvanecerla.

-Astoria lo sabe-Confesó, bajando la mirada para no ver la reacción de Draco-, nos vio… ella…

-¿Te hizo algo?-Draco la soltó, la furia brillaba en sus ojos y empezó a recorrer la estancia, frenéticamente- ¿Te dijo algo?

Rose dudó, podía verlo enfadado, podía intuir como la ira corría por su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus músculos se contraían y todo ese miedo que vio en sus ojos, no supo a que atribuirlo, pero la mirada de Draco, insistente la presionaba y tomó aire nerviosamente antes de ser capaz de decir algo.

-Ella me advirtió-Titubeó, pero la inquisitiva mirada de Draco se acentuó, de pie en el otro extremo de la sala-, me dijo que ya estaba acostumbrada, y que, por más ilusiones que quisiera hacerme, sólo era una más y que siempre volvías con ella.

Acabó con un hilo de voz, y Draco palideció notablemente, apartando la espalda de la pared y avanzando hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas.

-Espera-Rose lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a parar, Draco se detuvo y se relajó por el contacto, pero en ese instante odió a Astoria más que nunca en su vida-, ¿Es verdad?

El hombre rubio la miró, sus centelleantes ojos suavizaron la expresión y comprendió lo estúpido que había sido y lo retorcida que podía ser Astoria.

-¡Claro que no!-Bramo, sobresaltando a la chica que dio un respingo y retrocedió un paso, soltando el brazo de él-, Rose-Su tono volvió a ser suave y la miró a los ojos, con incontestable determinación, rezando por que ella no hubiese creído las palabras de Astoria-, no es verdad, no sé qué te ha dicho Astoria, pero no es verdad. No voy a dejarte, Rose. ¡Escúchame!-La tomó de los hombros, con suavidad para que le mirara a los ojos- No pasará nada, pero confía en mí.

Rose asintió, y la duda abandonó sus ojos marrones, las manos de Draco, aferradas con fuerza a los hombros de Rose, se relajaron y la abrazó en un impulso, estrechándola contra él, pensando que así la retendría más tiempo, arañando el tiempo a duras penas.

-Lo siento-Draco se estremeció cuando el aliento de Rose chocó contra su cuello-, confió en ti, lo siento.

Las manos de Draco acariciaban el cabello de Rose, y su mente se serenó, olvidando que quería matar a Astoria, al tiempo que trataba de averiguar que pretendía su esposa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-Preguntó la chica, alzando la vista del hombro de Draco.

-Ella no dirá nada-Aseguró, con una sonrisa de obvio conocimiento. Astoria era una serpiente, una egoísta y rastrera serpiente, entenderla era sencillo y Draco, porque era como ella, podía comprenderla, nada haría si nada ganaba con ello y no ganaba nada si proclamaba el idilio de su marido-, si lo hace público pierde, pretende otra cosa, pero no que se sepa.

Si supuestamente lo decía para calmarla no daba mucho resultado, pero asintió con la cabeza, y esbozó una desvaída sonrisa.

-Pero podría decirlo a mis padres y entonces… los dos estamos muertos.

Draco no pudo contener una risilla, apenas audible en la quietud de la habitación y sonrió de un modo seguro a Rose, antes de soltarla con delicadeza y sentarse sobre la cama, mirando a la nada y pensando con rapidez.

-Tus padres no se van a enterar-Aseguró, con un gesto decidido-, no te preocupes Rose, Astoria no hará nada, sus intrigas no suelen ser algo brillante, no sé que pretende, pero no lo voy a permitir.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a la cama y ocupando un lugar junto al hombre, que volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, con una sonrisa resuelta y una preocupación apremiante que reprimía con ímpetu.

-¿Me enviarás lechuzas?-Rose habló, tras escasos minutos de silencio, hasta que Draco asintió, poniéndose en pie, no sin besar a la chica antes, por si era la última vez que podía hacerlo.

-Buenas noches, Rose-Avanzó hasta la puerta, con lentamente, retrasando la separación lo máximo posible, sin dejar de mirar el pequeño cuerpo de la chica mirándolo, algo brillaba en sus ojos brillantes y ella se debatía por dejarlo a salir.

-Espera-Suplicó, cuando él todavía no había alcanzado el pomo de la puerta, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando detuvo sus pasos y alzó una ceja, con curiosidad-, quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor.

Draco apartó la mirada de Rose, su cerebro le aconsejaba en contra, sus piernas avanzaban solas y asintió con la cabeza, sin consciencia de haberlo hecho.

Rose sonrió, cuando Draco se arrodillo frente a ella, gesto imposible en un Malfoy, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, la luna entraba por la ventana y el rostro de Rose Weasley brillaba, sus mejillas sonrojadas resplandecían y Draco fue muy lento mientras se acercaba, sin valor para parpadear y podía notar como ella se tensaba, estremecida, cuando sus labios se encontraban al fin.

Su cerebro le aconsejaba en contra, pero no dijo nada cuando se separó de ella para volverla a besar de nuevo, no la advirtió del error que cometía al pedirle algo así, por más que su consciencia le obligase a hacerlo.

Sólo había aquella ansia incontrolable, por más que su cerebro le aconsejase en contra, dejó que sus manos se perdieran por el cuerpo de la chica, atrapó sus labios, obnubilado por sus suspiros y, por más que su inconsciencia le aconsejase en contra, habló:

-Rose, yo no debería…

No se separó de ella, sus alientos todavía se mezclaban y podía sentir el corazón acelerado de la joven, y la mirada temerosa en su rostro.

Sólo le besó, rogando porque así se aplacase la duda de Draco, su cerebro le aconsejaba en contra, pero él ya no podía escuchar, Rose era más fuerte, el silencio era más fuerte, Draco se dejó arrastrar, la siguió cuando ella se tendió en la cama, su rojo cabello, largo y ondulado, desparramado sobre la cama, como una cascada de fuego, era una invitación más, algo a lo que Draco no sabía resistirse.

Se acercó a ella con infinita delicadeza, los expectantes ojos de ella le atraían de forma incontrolable, hasta que apenas la rozó, sus labios acariciaron los de ella, con tanta suavidad que apenas creyó que la tocaba, dejando volar sus manos de nuevo, con ardiente delicadeza, sin atreverse a separar sus labios de los de ella, incapaz de esperar para que sus labios recorriesen la pálida y suave piel de ella, que se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, que suspiraba su nombre, con aquella dulzura imposible, como jamás nadie lo había pronunciado, y él, frío y distante, apenas parecía ser el mismo, sus ojos brillaban cuando la miraba, sonrojada bajo su cuerpo, con aquella sonrisa tímida, su mirada confirmaba lo que sucedía y en silencio, sin pronunciar palabras innecesarias, pedía más.

Rose flotaba, las manos de Draco trazaban dibujos imaginarios sobre su vientre desnudo, como ella había soñado que él hacía, como se había atrevido a pensar cuando lo vio sentado en la fuente, jugando con el agua, cuando la besó por primera vez, las yemas de sus dedos recorrían su piel, escribían letras sin sentido, líneas intangibles, subían y bajaban con cuidado, hipnotizado de algún modo extraño y ella sólo podía sentir escalofríos, ramalazos de placer que transmitían esas manos maduras que entrelazaron las suyas, transmitían seguridad, pero tampoco había duda en los ojos de la joven Weasley cuando sus piernas atraparon las caderas de Draco y apretaba sus manos, buscando con desesperación sus labios y el rubio la besaba, movía su cuerpo con lentitud, con aquella necesidad de cuidar de ella, cuando la escuchaba gemir contra su boca y apenas podía contenerse él.

El frío y distante Draco Malfoy, conoció el amor gracias a Rose Weasley, se perdonó, olvidó que una vez escogió el bando equivocado, que, egoísta, vivía por sí mismo y los demás eran insignificantes, él, Draco Malfoy, se sentía insignificante ahora, vivía ese momento por ella, su vida, su propio placer, se reducían a ella, y se sentía pequeño, porque sabía que ella lo hacía por él y, rendido, lo agradecía con cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro que escaba de los labios de la joven.

Rose tenía lo que había anhelado siempre, lo que se le negaba como algo prohibido e imposible, Draco la amaba, se tenían el uno al otro, no había otra cosa, no importaba nada más, se miraban a los ojos, miles de emociones en una mirada, la duda ya no existía para Rose, sus manos entrelazadas, contraídas en torno la de otro, sin apartar la vista, Rose pudo gemir una última vez, su nombre, Draco buscó el oído de ella, porque tenía que decirlo, porque ese era el momento, porque mientras su cuerpo se relajaba y sus brazos la abrazaban, era lo único que podía decir.

-Te quiero, Rose-Apenas fue un susurro, un gesto quedo que estremeció a la chica, la felicidad brillaba en sus ojos y buscó los de él, encontró esa sonrisa en sus labios, esa que, como ya no había dudas, era para ella, porque de verdad la amaba y por fin había encontrado el valor para decirlo y la besó otra vez, acunándola hasta verla dormir, entre sus brazos.

-0-

Aquel abrazo amenazaba con romperla en dos, sólo hacía fuerza para lograr respirar mientras correspondía el gesto de su padre, Ron fulminaba con odio a la familia de rubios que se mantenía a prudencial distancia.

Hermione Granger también abrazó a su hija, con aquel fulgor orgulloso que adornaba sus ojos y se limitó a preguntar si lo había pasado bien, Rose sólo podía asentir con efusividad y recuerdos de la noche anterior se repetían en su cabeza, provocando un sonrojo inexplicable en sus mejillas.

El expresó de Hogwarts empezó a emitir ese vapor blanco que anunciaba la partida del tren y los Potter, de la nada, aparecieron entonces, a toda prisa se abrían camino entras las familias, y cuando vio asomar a tío Harry, sólo fue capaz de sentir un escalofrío, adivinando la expresión de Lily antes de verla, su prima, un año menor, se lanzó a abrazarla, y cuando ella pudo corresponder el gesto Lily, con malicia, replicó:

-Ya te lo dije-Rose se indignó por la malvada sonrisita de su prima que auguraba una larga discusión posterior y el pitido del tren, sólo permitió un rápido saludo al resto de su numerosa familia, cuando Albus corrió junto a Scorpius y Rose corrió a recuperar su baúl, custodiado por los Malfoy.

-Gracias por invitarme, lo pasé muy bien-Se despidió, tendiendo la mano a Astoria, que hizo un mohín y rechazó el apretón-. Gracias señor Malfoy.

Sonaba tan ridículo, tan gravemente ofensivo que el gesto desconcertado fue igual en ambos, pero sólo estrecho su mano, con esa sonrisa, y esa descarga eléctrica que recorría sus cuerpos cada vez que se tocaban y Draco sólo la retuvo durante un segundo más de lo necesario, reticente a verla alejarse con sus amigos, con un vívido recuerdo y una promesa de futuro.

Rose apenas le lanzó una última mirada luminosa, con un fondo melancólico, antes de perderse de vista y él tomó aire, mirando a Astoria con indiferencia, apenas había desaparecido y podía decir que la añoraba, y que estaba destinado a hacerlo, pero no pensaba dejarla ir, en Junio, no pensaba perderla entonces.

Su esposa salió de la estación y Draco se limitó a seguirla, sus ojos fijos en el suelo, derrotado por el cisma que había sido Rose Weasley en su vida, fuente de alegrías y desdichas a partes iguales, en una sola persona, todas las emociones posibles.

Se tomaron de la mano, con asqueada aprensión y los ojos de Astoria llamearon, Draco frunció el ceño, y la miró con ese odio imposible de contener.

-Ya se ha ido, ahora vas a explicarme que quieres-Advirtió, cansado y cuando ella sonrió con maldad, giró sobre sus talones, con destino a su vacía y fría casa, triste ahora que ella ya no estaba allí.

**Holaaaa!**

**Quise actualizar ayer, pero eran las cuatro de la mañana y no había terminado, me caía de sueño, pero espero que el cap compense**

**Nos vemos en los comentarios… espero que os guste, ya sabeis que hize lo que pude**

**Besos**

**Aivlis Malfoy.**


	15. Un futuro adiós

**Un futuro adiós**

Estaba furioso, sus pasos resonaron en el camino de grava que conducía a la inmensa mansión de los Malfoy, un único pensamiento se repetía en su mente. Iba a matar a ese bastardo.

Lo había mirado a los ojos y no había visto culpa en ellos, sólo esa ladeada sonrisa de superioridad, lo había mirado en la abarrotada estación de tren, y no atisbó ni un triste remordimiento.

Por eso estaba allí, quería comprobar que era cierto lo que le habían revelado, quería asegurarse de que tenía un motivo para darle una paliza.

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, había atravesado la enorme verja de metal y aguardaba frente a la entrada, volvió a golpear la refinada madera oscura y aguardó con impaciencia a que se dignasen a abrir la puerta.

El pálido rostro de Draco Malfoy asomó tras la puerta, mirando con sorpresa a su inesperada visita, y en ese momento, cuando sus ojos azules se clavaron en los grises de Malfoy lo odió más que nunca y estrelló su puño contra el rostro del rubio que, confundido, se tambaleó con pesadez.

No estuvo seguro de lo que había pasado, ni por qué Ron Weasley había irrumpido en su casa, y le costó asimilar por qué le arrastraba por el pasillo, agarrado por las solapas de su camisa oscura, hasta empotrarlo contra la pared, haciendo temblar los molestos cuadros de sus antepasados.

El rubio fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo, lo zarandeaba sin piedad, su cabeza golpeaba la pared a merced de las fuertes manos del Gryffindor y trataba de resistirse, agitando brazos y piernas para poder soltarse, pero cuando la luz se encendió en su mente y Draco pudo intuir la respuesta, se quedó quieto, dejó de ofrecer resistencia.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Weasley?-Preguntó, furioso, con un ligero titubeo- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Se dobló por la mitad cuando el puño de Ron golpeó su abdomen y no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor, los llameantes ojos de Weasley se clavaron en él, con asco.

Ron sostuvo de nuevo a Draco, impidiendo que cayera al suelo, buscando en su mirada una descorazonadora confirmación.

-¡Sabes porque estoy aquí!-Bramó Ron, fuera de sí- ¡Sólo es una niña, asqueroso degenerado!

No encontró fuerza para contradecirle, ni siquiera para replicar, le había insultado y tampoco le había importado, se quedó estático, con el cuerpo en tensión, los ojos de Weasley bizquearon por la furia. Draco lo comprendió entonces, comprendió que no había vuelta atrás y sintió un vacío impropio crecer dentro de él.

No le importó como lo sabía el hombre, ni siquiera lo pensó entonces, apretó los dientes, avanzando el siguiente golpe y volvió a resoplar por el dolor, la sangre caía por su barbilla, desde donde Ron le había partido el labio.

El retrato de su tatarabuelo masculló con molestia, ignorando el grito desesperado de su descendiente, ahora evitaba la mirada del pelirrojo, buscando una defensa, si todavía creía que merecía la pena defenderse.

-Es mayor de edad, Weasley-Contestó, palpando con ansia el bolsillo de su chaqueta, en busca de la varita.

La tenía en la mano, pero otro golpe de Weasley la hizo resbalar, no intentó ir tras ella, trataba de reunir el valor para mirarle a la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Malfoy?-Inquirió, su voz se tornó indignada, la indiferencia del rubio acabó por destrozarle, el modo frío con que hablaba de su hija, de su pequeña Rose, y la imaginaba con el cerdo de Malfoy, sin comprender qué quería el rubio de ella- ¿Es venganza?

¿Venganza? Draco contuvo una risa, jamás lo reconocería, pero de no ser por el desesperante altruismo de Potter estaría en Azkaban, la venganza no entraba en sus planes, se limitaba a olvidar lo sucedido y tratar de ser feliz, pero la mirada de Ronald Weasley le hizo pensar que ya no tendría oportunidad.

-¡No te atrevas a decir algo así, Weasely!-Exigió, despertando del trance, volvió a tratar de zafarse, volvió a defenderse, ambos hombres forcejeaban como los niños que peleaban en Hogwarts, Ron quería matarle con sus propias manos y Draco trataba de alcanzar su varita que había rodado a varios metros de allí- No tienes la menor idea, y dudo que puedas entenderlo, ¡Cierra la boca y lárgate de mi casa!

Cayó al suelo cuando Ron le soltó y le propinó un nuevo golpe, Draco alargó la mano, en busca de su varita. Bullía de ira, tal vez no merecía otra cosa, pero la sola idea de que Weasley insinuase semejante blasfemia le volvió loco. Ambos se encararon al mismo tiempo, sus varitas alzadas a la vez.

-No puedo entenderlo-Reconoció Ron-, ¡Sedujiste a mi hija! ¡Claro que no lo entiendo!-Apretó la varita en la mano, tanteando a Malfoy, la ira traslucía su indiferente expresión, pero Ron no se amedrentó, siguió allí, insultando al rubio, reprimiéndose lo justo-. No lo niegues, Malfoy, me lo han contado todo, ¡No te atrevas!

El orgullo del rubio tomó el control de la situación y una socarrona sonrisa se iluminó en sus ojos, casi se divirtió al ver la furia crecer en los ojos de Ron.

-No voy a negarlo, Weasley, pero ¿No se te ha ocurrido que podrían haberte mentido?-Avanzó dos pasos, sin temor a la reacción del pelirrojo, orgulloso, ignoraba la sangre que manchaba su camisa, y la marca roja bajo el ojo, pronto sería un hematoma- ¿Se lo has preguntado a Rose? Ella podría tener una opinión diferente sobre lo que ha pasado.

-¡No te atrevas a insinuar algo así!-Exigió Ron, rojo de rabia, su rostro se confundía con su cabello y aventó la varita contra Malfoy que no se detuvo, mirando con fijeza la puerta de madera oscura, indicando la salida a su intruso- Está confundida o… ¡La has embrujado!-Las descabelladas teorías de Ron Weasley detuvieron el andar de Draco, el rubio lo encaró, intercambiaron miradas fulminantes, Malfoy sólo maldijo para sus adentros, sus piernas perdieron el contacto con el suelo y su cuerpo se estrelló contra la puerta, con un fuerte estrepito, incapaz de detener el conjuro de Ron.

-Mierda-Masculló, sobándose la cabeza con pesadez, víctima de la potencia que la ira sumaba a los ataques de Weasley- No… insinúo nada… Lo afirmo.

Podía matarle allí mismo, pero no iba a negarlo, no iba a permitir que nadie dudase de su palabra, no iba a desdecirse de lo que tanto le había costado confesarle a Rose, no le importaba ser vapuleado, o comportarse como un arrogante malnacido, lo era, pero mentiría para salir del paso, de nada valdría.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Comadreja?-Volvió a levantarse, hacía años que no lo llamaba así, Ron trató de abalanzarse sobre él- _¡Protego!_-Ron cayó, estrellado contra el escudo, agitando la cabeza con nerviosismo- ¿Vas a matarme? Sólo porque tu hija me quiere… porque yo la quiero a ella…

Se mordió la lengua, aunque se sorprendió a sí mismo al comprobar que no le costó decirlo, las palabras salieron con fluidez, con naturalidad incontestable, Ron palideció, sin dejar de negar con la cabeza.

-No me mientas, Malfoy-Exigió, tratando de deshacer el escudo del rubio-. Tú no la quieres, te quieres a ti mismo, y ella está confundida, por tu culpa.

Draco deshizo el escudo, abriendo rápidamente la puerta de su casa, respiraba con agitación, estaba nervioso, enfadado, furioso, y la idea de que Astoria tenía relación con la sorprendente visita, acabó por desbordar la paciencia del Slytherin.

-¡Fuera!-Ordenó, señalando el jardín de su casa, el Sol brillaba con timidez, Draco entornó los ojos, sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo- ¡No te atrevas a decir que miento! Nunca mentiría sobre eso, me da igual que no me creas. Quieres un consejo: habla con Rose, si después de eso todavía tienes ganas, dejaré que me golpees cuanto quieras, ¡Fuera!

Ron allanó distancia, sin atravesar el quicio de la puerta, no importaba lo que Malfoy dijese, o cuanta convicción brillase en sus ojos, no iba a dejar que se acercase a Rose, sólo quería protegerla, nada más, no importaba si por eso ella tenía que sufrir.

-No voy a hablar con Rose, Malfoy-Masculló, casi con asco-, ni tú tampoco.

Reprimió un escalofrió, y ambos se tantearon como dos perros de presa, sin parpadear siquiera, el rubio chascó la lengua, pero su corazón latía con estrepito y el tono del pelirrojo alteró su precaria calma, entendió la amenaza velada sin necesidad de una autentica insinuación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Weasley?-Lo preguntó por segunda vez ese día, Astoria no le había dado una respuesta, la agradable compañía de Ron lo había impedido, pero la malévola expresión de su esposa fue suficiente respuesta, no podía ser casualidad.

-¿Echas de menos Azkaban, asqueroso mortífago?-Apretó con fuerza los puños, Weasley esperó un golpe que no llegó, el pelirrojo se sorprendió ante la pasiva reacción de Malfoy, que ganó puntos sin mover un dedo, terriblemente furioso y deseoso de golpearle y devolvérsela- Olvídate de ella, Malfoy-Ordenó, señalando al rubio con un dedo amenazador-. Si le escribes, lo sabré, si la vas a ver, lo sabré… ¿Tengo que recordarte que Harry Potter es su tío?-Sonrió ante la contrita expresión del Slytherin- Seguro que tú solo puedes imaginar qué pasará si no cumples.

Salió por la puerta, se había quitado un gran peso de encima, llevaba años queriendo golpear a Malfoy, lo había visto verdaderamente tranquilizador. El rubio se había quedado inmóvil, sin dejar de mirar la figura del fornido Ron Weasley alejarse, mientras un frío miedo corría por su columna, no hubiese pensado que podría jugar sucio.

-¡Weasley!-Lo llamó, iracundo, atento hasta que el aludido paró en seco, sin volverse- Es tu hija, vas a hacerla sufrir-Advirtió, sopesando la opción de ignorar la amenaza-, hagas lo que hagas conmigo.

Había pasado dos meses en Azkaban, fue suficiente, pocas experiencias había conocido peores, Draco no quería regresar allí, pero perder a Rose ofrecía la misma desesperanza que la cárcel de los magos, trataba de averiguar que era peor, y se estremecía al descubrir que tal vez prefería ir a Azkaban por ser un mortífago que hacer creer a Rose que se había olvidado de ella, porque eso era lo que Weasley quería, que cortase el contacto sin una despedida, hacerle creer que había jugado con ella, de nuevo pensó en Astoria.

-No me importa, Malfoy-Contestó, con indiferencia, reemprendiendo la marcha a lo largo del jardín-, con el tiempo te olvidará y me lo agradecerá.

Lo perdió de vista, y la idea de que, tal vez, Ron estaba en lo cierto, acabó por derrumbar a Draco que se recostó abatido y dolorido contra la puerta.

-¡Kossy!-Llamó, pasados escasos minutos de infructífera reflexión- ¡Trae esencia de Díctamo! ¡Y tinta y pergamino!

-0-

-¿Te gustó mi regalo, Rose?-Lily apenas podía contener la risa, el pequeño hurón permanecía sobre el regazo de su prima y ella lo acariciaba, su mirada melancólica permanecía clavada en la ventana, ignorando por completo a Lily.

Sólo asintió con la cabeza, la pequeña de los Potter se cruzó de brazos, estaba molesta por algún motivo, y las ganas de zarandear a su prima hasta hacerla reaccionar fueron apenas incontenibles.

-No estás confundida ¿Verdad?-Preguntó, con un deje de preocupación en la voz- No te gusta Scorpius, ¿No?

Negó con la cabeza, fijando sus ojos marrones en Lily, que desvió la mirada de forma premeditada, cerciorándose de que la puerta del compartimento estuviese cerrada y no hubiese curiosos cerca.

-¡Lo sabía!-Afirmó, poniéndose en pie de forma enérgica- ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Rose? ¡Tiene la edad de tu padre! ¡Está casado! Y… ¡Maldita sea, su hijo está enamorado de ti!-Parecía incrédula, sus pasos, nerviosos habían iniciado un ir y venir, interrumpido a trompicones por el traqueteo del tren-. Vamos a ver, Rose, ¿Tú sabes en que lio te has metido? ¡Si tus padres se enteran…!

-¡Me da igual!-Reaccionó al fin, alzando la voz sobre la de su enervante prima- Todo lo que has dicho me da igual, Lily… Tu no lo entiendes, él…

-¿Qué?-No pudo evitar reírse, era algo tan descabellado que debía resultar divertido- ¿Dejará a su mujer por ti? Sería un chollo, es un hombre muy rico, darías el golpe de tu vida, primita.

Rose frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior, anonadada por el desparpajo de su sonrisa, se había despedido de Draco Malfoy y por un instante, a pesar de todo, sintió ganas de reír.

-Su dinero no tiene que ver, Lils-Replicó, con un leve sonrojo, acariciando con cuidado el lomo su blanco animal.

Lily Luna sonrió con gesto socarrón, avanzando un par de trémulos pasos.

-Te has acostado con él-Para horror de Rose, no fue una pregunta, y el rubor de sus mejillas aumento cuando desvió la vista de su prima, anonadada.

-¡¿Qué dices?-Se exaltó, sus ojos desorbitados evitaban a su prima, la menor de las dos, hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no reír, la pequeña Rose era demasiado obvia.

-No digas que no, salta a la vista-La risa ahogada que acompañó a tan impertinente comentario quiso pasar desapercibida a oídos de Rose, que fingió no haberlo oído-, se nota a la legua. Tú cara de ida lo dice por ti, parece mentira que sólo yo me dé cuenta.

A Rose le brillaban los ojos, sus mejillas estaban graciosamente sonrojadas, y, teniendo en cuenta las penetrantes miradas que ambos habían intercambiado y que no habían pasado desapercibidas a ojos de Lily, su prima estaba metida en un grave problema.

-¿Lo hiciste?

Roja por la vergüenza, tanto que casi no hacía falta preguntar, Rose asintió débilmente, se quedó quieta e impasible ante la exagerada reacción de su prima, cuyo grito traspasó las paredes del compartimento, y Lily, entre anonadada y exaltada se sentó junto a su prima, tratando de adivinar que debía preguntar primero.

-¿Cómo fue?-Una morbosa curiosidad acabó por ganar la partida, no podía evitar disfrutar de la azorada mirada de Rose, la chica se cubría la cara con las manos, excesivamente avergonzada.

-No pienso hablar del tema contigo, Lily Luna-Aquel tono molesto, heredado de su madre, contrastó con la sonrisa tonta que lucía y Lily alzó los brazos, rendida-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo así?

-Perdona, perdona-La disculpa de la pequeña Potter, prácticamente entre carcajadas, desconcertó a Rose, se dividía entre aceptar sus excusas o estrangularla sin piedad, pero la chica no había terminado-, pero me preguntaba cómo sería, entiendo que es un hombre atractivo, pero podría ser tu padre, aunque eso es imposible por razones obvias, ¿Estaba su esposa en casa?-Lily había vuelto a empezar con su histérico ir y venir, hablaba más para sí que para Rose, y gesticulaba nerviosamente, dando descabelladas opiniones sobre la moral del Señor Draco Malfoy- Además, ¿Crees que tus padres lo permitirán?

Rose negó con la cabeza, el paisaje cambiaba fuera del tren, la señora del carrito pasó junto a su compartimento, ambas jóvenes la dejaron marchar sin comprar nada, con la vista la una en la otra.

-¡Claro que no!-Aceptó al fin, consciente de que eso siempre sería imposible y que si algún día llegaban a enterarse, ella tendría que escoger, tuvo miedo al tener la elección tan clara- No pienso alejarme de él por eso, o lo aceptan o yo… pienso irme con él.

Era triste adelantar acontecimientos, pero Lily vio la sinceridad y la determinación en los ojos de su prima, no pudo evitar chascar la lengua y abrazarla con suavidad, en un arrebato de fraternal afecto.

-Me he vuelto loca seguro, primita, pero puedes contar conmigo, es evidente que le quieres de verdad, ¿Tiene que bastarme?

Rose asintió y la pequeña Potter sonrió ampliamente, aceptando el desvarío de su querida Rose como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, ¿Acaso el amor no lo era?

-0-

El pequeño elfo de los Malfoy no pudo evitar un respingo al observar el lamentable aspecto de su amo. Draco se sobaba la cabeza, la sangre le caía sin control por el labio y el ojo derecho parecía más hinchado que segundos antes.

Sostuvo con fuerza lo que le había pedido y le entregó la díctamo con ese temblor acostumbrado en él.

-¿Se encuentra bien el amo Draco?-Preguntó, dejando el rollo de pergamino y la tinta negra sobre el primer escalón, donde Draco seguía sentado.

-Sí-Masculló el hombre, con indiferencia y una peligrosa frialdad en la mirada-. Vete Kossy, gracias.

El elfo asintió, y contuvo las ganas de preguntar qué había pasado, lo miró preocupado antes de girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer.

-¡Astoria!-Draco seguía furioso, se apuntaba con su propia varita mientras abría el tarro de poción, con dificultad_-¡Tergeo!-_Musitó, y antes de que su esposa bajase las escaleras, con gesto triunfal, su camisa volvía a estar impoluta.

La mujer no pudo evitar lamentarse al ver la atractiva cara de Draco, llena de cardenales y manchada de sangre, pero no podía evitar disfrutar de la situación, había escuchado el escándalo que había organizado la Comadreja, no hubiese esperado menos.

-Sinceramente-Empezó Draco, untándose el labio con esa milagrosa poción-, no te creía capaz, siempre pensé que protegerías tu buen nombre ante todo, pero… ¿Contárselo a Weasely? Demasiado riesgo, ¿No crees?

Se miraron de frente, la ira en los ojos de su marido no la acobardó, sentía esa confianza de quien se sabía victorioso, y el rubio no le pareció más que alguien acorralado, derrotado, sonrió.

-Oh, Draco, de algún modo tenía que hacértelo entender y no estaba en posición de ganar, ¿Verdad? Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

Se puso en pie de un enérgico salto, la herida de su labio se había cerrado por completo y el dolor se desvaneció cuando pudo esbozar una sonrisa ladeada, con la altivez de siempre, ignoró la mirada triunfal de Astoria, recogiendo con delicadeza la tinta y el pergamino que Kossy le había traído, y que se planteaba utilizar.

-No rías tan pronto, cielo-El consejo de Draco fue frío como el hielo, Astoria sintió un escalofrío ante aquellas venenosas palabras disfrazadas con un tono aterciopelado, claramente peligroso-, no hemos terminado.

Le encantaría que fuese a Azkaban, lo veía en sus ojos, bullía en deseos de hacerse la víctima, de tomar el control, para desgracia de Draco, Astoria tenía iniciativa, y estaba empezando a usarla, para arrebatarle una fortuna que empezaba a aborrecer y a la que, de no tener orgullo, no le resultaría difícil renunciar.

Seguía furioso, y frustrado, le dolía la cabeza y se alejó de allí, en busca del refugió en que se había convertido la biblioteca, se sentó sobre su escritorio y sus ojos grises se posaron en el pergamino, todavía lo pensaba, siempre había sido un cobarde, y su escasa razón le repetía que ese era el peor momento para decidir ser valiente y honesto en algo, su corazón, despierto después de mucho tiempo, no estaba de acuerdo, e iba ganando la partida.

**Holaaaaaa!**

**Siento el retraso de verdad, os prometo que voy a volver a actualizar este fic los viernes sin falta, ahora he terminado los exámenes, y tendré tiempo, espero, jajaja**

**Nos vemos en los comentarios, espero que os haya gustado el cap**

**Besos**

**Aivlis Malfoy!**

**PD: Por si hay por aquí alguna loca de los Dramiones como yo, estreno long-fic de ellos, a las que no, no os preocupéis que no va a entorpecer la publicación de esta historia…**


	16. El amor y la familia

**El amor y la familia.**

Los ojos del hombre castaño bizquearon involuntariamente, pero no apartó la vista de quien se sentaba frente a él y lo miraba con gesto avergonzado. Después de escuchar con atención, muchas cosas adquirían sentido, pero seguía sin poder imaginar todo lo que su amigo trataba de decirle.

El tímido sol invernal se colaba entre las nubes, calentando la apacible terraza donde tomaban un café, cerca del Callejón Diagon. Para Theodore Nott nada tenía sentido y todo era brutalmente lógico a un mismo tiempo, su mente, en exceso analítica, estudiaba la expresión de su amigo, buscando el punto de verdad que necesitaba encontrar para creer lo que le estaba explicando.

Las manos de Draco Malfoy hacían aspavientos en el aire, gesticulaba con nerviosismo, no era capaz de mirar a su cuñado a los ojos, pues la vergüenza le obligaba a apartar la mirada, mientras fruncía el ceño por la ira que todavía contenía.

-¿Quién te la ha jugado? ¿Tu mujer o tu amante? -Se cruzó de brazos, tras dar un tranquilo sorbo de su taza, la nariz del castaño seguía roja por el frío y su cuerpo se encogía bajo su abrigo.

Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en los labios de Theo, esa era su forma improvisada de poner a prueba al rubio. Draco, furioso, aventó un puño contra la mesa, borrando la sonrisa de Nott y derramando el café que reposaba humeante.

-¡No la llames así!-Exigió, señalando al castaño con un dedo acusador- ¡Ella no es eso!

-Sí que lo es-Afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras hablaba, preguntándose en que lío se había metido su amigo-. Tal vez no quieras que lo sea, pero lo es. Aunque no creo que eso importe mucho ya, ¿Verdad?

Nott vio la decisión brillar en los ojos de Draco, y esa expresión misteriosa daba a entender que algo serio tramaba, dio otro largo sorbo al caliente líquido, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los de Malfoy.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-Lo pidió, restándole importancia con un gesto sutil de la mano, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-No pienso ir a visitarte cuando te encierren en Azkaban-Comentó con mordacidad, inclinando el cuerpo sobre la mesa-. Entiendo ahora que quisiste decir en Navidad, sobre cambiar y tener una segunda oportunidad, es algo respetable, pero… Draco, ¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que te juegas?-El rubio se obligó a mirarle a la cara, pero no contestó, siguió mirando a Nott con aparente indiferencia- Has luchado mucho para limpiar tu nombre, ¿De verdad quieres echarlo a perder por una chica, una chica como Rose?

Draco dejó escapar una risotada falsa, no pudo evitar el desprecio cuando volvió a mirar a Nott.

-¿Una chica como Rose?-Repitió, casi con asco- Creí que no tenías prejuicios, Nott, ¡Qué decepción!

-No son prejuicios, Malfoy-Nott se inclinó más sobre la mesa, adoptando un tono confidencial y una mirada cómplice-, pero no te olvides de quién es, quién es su familia.

Remarcó las últimas palabras, recordando a Draco la súbita visita de Ronald Weasley, e innumerables desencuentros que de verdad había querido olvidar, sumado a un secreto que sólo ellos dos compartían, algo que jamás debió suceder.

-No tiene nada que ver-Bajó la voz, imitando la postura de su compañero, con la taza calentando sus manos-, tienes que creerme Theodore.

El castaño alzó los brazos, en señal de rendición, pero no hubo convencimiento en la mirada que le lanzó a Draco, quién, exhausto, se recostó de nuevo contra el frío respaldo de la silla, esperando el nuevo reproche de Nott.

-No me mires así-Pidió, pasados escasos segundos en los que Nott no dijo nada-. La quiero de verdad, Theodore, a ella.

Nott clavó la vista en su testarudo cuñado, Draco Malfoy estaba convencido, ni un atisbo de duda brillaba en sus ojos y Theo dejó caer los hombros, rendido ante tan desconcertante evidencia.

-Entonces, ¿Estás dispuesto a ir a Azkaban? ¿Por una mestiza?-Sonrió- Verdaderamente debes estar cambiando, Malfoy.

Ambos sonrieron, y Draco volvió a adoptar una postura confidencial, mirando a Nott con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

-Te dije que estaba en ello-Susurró, con una pícara sonrisa-, ¿Vas a ayudarme?

-¿Quieres un consejo?-Recostó la cabeza sobre su mano, con los codos sobre la mesa de mármol, su mirada suspicaz taladró a Draco, el rubio negó con la cabeza, pero aun así lo escuchó- Deberías buscarte un abogado, Potter no puede cambiar su testimonio, no pueden mandarte a Azkaban por un crimen del que ya has sido absuelto.

-No voy a contratarte, Nott-La réplica de Malfoy no se hizo esperar, el hombre se cruzó de brazos, tanteando al castaño con la mirada-, no es eso lo que necesito de ti, no pienso presentarme frente al Wizengamot para defenderme de nuevo, ni ir a prisión tampoco-Parecía verdaderamente convencido y Nott sintió un súbito escalofrío, que no se debía en absoluto al horrible tiempo que hacía fuera.

-Entonces ¿Vas a ceder al chantaje de Astoria?-Era la salida típica de un Malfoy, un reconfortante alivio recorrió la espalda de Nott, pero no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente decepcionado- ¿Harás caso a Weasley?

Una risita socarrona escapó entre los labios del rubio, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y fijaba su vista en Nott, con una expresión impaciente.

-Eso nunca, Theodore-Murmuró, indignado, cada vez que lo mencionaba volvía a sentirse furioso, y, a pesar de que ya no había marcas en su rostro, todavía le dolía la cabeza-. No pienso alejarme de Rose y si tengo que hacerlo ella merece una explicación. Una explicación que su padre me ha prohibido darle.

Nott asintió con la cabeza, temiendo lo que el rubio pudiese necesitar de él.

-No puedo ir a Hogwarts-Arguyó Malfoy, removiendo la cucharilla distraídamente, entretenido con el tintineo del metal cuando chocaba con la porcelana de los bordes-, y quizá Ron vigile el correo de algún modo, así que yo no puedo enviarle un mensaje.

A Nott le desagradé el modo en que Draco había remarcado el "yo" y sus ojos le habían perforado con tan dilapidaría sílaba.

-¿No querrás qué yo…?

La mano del rubio voló rauda hasta su bolsillo, y antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Theodore se encontró con un pulcro sobre plantado frente a sus narices.

-Sólo tienes que enviárselo a Josephine-Terció Draco- con tu próxima carta, escribí indicaciones en el sobre para ella, sabrá que hacer.

Nott se golpeó la frente con la mano, terriblemente frustrado y dejó un par de galeones sobre la mesa, al tiempo que arrastraba a su cuñado lejos del local, necesitaba estirar las piernas.

-Pero Draco, esto es absurdo, no creo que debas…

-Sigues sin entenderlo-Le interrumpió, frenando sus pasos a medida que se aceraban al Callejón Diagón-, te parecerá ridículo pero necesito a Rose, borra mi culpabilidad y hace que me sienta menos estúpido, y desde luego menos cabrón, y prefiero enfrentarme a Potter que ceder al descarado chantaje del pobretón.

Le costaba hablar, toda aquella palabrería que usaba para convencer a Theodore, además de sincera, era inútil, ¿De que le valía afirmar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Rose Weasley si no podía estar con ella? ¿Qué valor tenía su palabra, la de un ex mortífago, cuando decía que la quería? Él apenas sabía algo del amor, todo lo había aprendido de ella, sólo lo había sentido de verdad por ella y no habría forma de explicarlo, por más empeño que quisiera ponerle, toda palabra se quedaba corta.

-¿Has intentado hablar con Granger?-Draco palideció y su mirada se ensombreció repentinamente, introdujo las manos en los bolsillos, deteniendo su paso de forma definitiva.

-¡Desde luego que no!-La expresión desdeñosa, casi repulsiva quedó grabada en su rostro y Nott se arrepintió de tal sugerencia- ¿Qué iba a decirle?-Se preguntó, dando un trémulo paso- ¿Crees que sería más comprensiva que su marido? Después de todo, Nott, Granger sería la última que lo apoyaría.

No quería recordarlo, de todos modos, ¿Qué importancia tenía ahora? Habían pasado tantos años y tantas cosas que aquel pequeño secreto que los tres guardaban no era más que una simple anécdota, algo que, tal vez, Granger había olvidado y a lo que Draco ya no daba importancia, quizá, jamás la había tenido, pero sólo cuando era a Rose a quien miraba, y sus ojos marrones los que veía, sólo entonces pudo darse cuenta.

-No es buena idea-Acordó Nott, pasados apenas unos segundos-. ¡Tú ganas!-Se rindió con un nervioso aspaviento, llegando al concurrido callejón, frente a la tienda de Quidditch- Enviaré tu carta, pero si Weasley se entera, yo no seré quien te libre de ir a la cárcel-La advertencia de Nott no pasó desapercibida, el rubio mantenía la vista fija en una escoba voladora, de fina madera pulida y último modelo.

-Ya te he dicho que eso no pasará-Clavó su vista en Nott, a la espalda del castaño, en la tienda de mascotas, varias lechuzas agitaban sus alas, mientras viscosos sapos saltaban de un lado a otro-. Theodore, ¿Quieres a Daphne?

No fue una pregunta casual, el rubio volvió a ser engullido por el pasado, recordaba muy frescas las lágrimas de Granger, y la expresión turbada de Nott y se preguntó si las cosas no debieron ser distintas entre ellos entonces.

-Sí-El castaño asintió mientras lo decía, dando énfasis a tan sencilla respuesta-, sabrás lo que es eso, Malfoy, pienso asegurarme de ello-Los dos se sonrieron y el rubio asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo la comprensión de su amigo, del único que en realidad había tenido.

Volvió a clavar su vista en la escoba que le llamaba desde el escaparate y sus ojos buscaron con cuidado el cartel que informaba del precio, rebuscando en los bolsillos su cartera.

Los ojos de Nott le escrutaron con desconcierto cuando entró sin decir nada a la tienda, señalando con decisión la escoba al sorprendido tendero. El castaño espero en la fría calle a que su antiguo compañero de estudios quisiera darle una explicación.

Tardó apenas cinco minutos a reunirse con él de nuevo, con la oscura escoba entre sus manos y una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, Nott alzó una ceja, tendiendo la mano a Malfoy, para recibir únicamente la carta que le haría cómplice.

-¿Para qué quieres esa escoba?-Curioseó, guardando el sobre en su bolsillo, pues le creía.

-Para viajes a larga distancia-Contestó el rubio, lanzando una mirada enigmática a Nott.

Draco no tenía un plan, pero si un salvoconducto, y algo que le llevaría a Hogwarts sin necesidad de alertar a su directora, y en caso de no ser capaz de alejarse de Rose durante demasiado tiempo.

-0-

-¡Vuelve aquí, maldito roedor!-Bramó Minerva McGonagal, al ver al animal cruzar el pasillo, hacia el Gran Comedor, tras haber saltado de los brazos de una joven y problemática Gryffindor- ¡Quiero una explicación señorita Weasley!

Rose se encogió de hombros, avergonzada y se agachó en el suelo, con un rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Draco, ven!-Ordenó, agachando la cabeza, ante la sorprendida mirada de la directora de Hogwarts.

El animal, juguetón, se coló entre las piernas de diversos alumnos, hasta que llegó a los protectores brazos de su propietaria, que lo tomó en brazos y dejo que se recostase en su hombro.

-Disculpe, directora, trató de domesticarlo-Sonrió con afabilidad, amedrentada por la severa mirada de la mujer, que experimentó una extraña sensación de Deja'vu.

-Señorita Weasley, ¿Recuerda la carta que se envía a los alumnos cuando empiezan Hogwarts? ¡En ningún lugar dice que los hurones estén permitidos!

Rose retrocedió un paso, y el adorable animal se acurrucó en su hombro, ocultando la cabeza con temor.

-Lo lamento señora, pero fue un regalo de mi prima, ella…

McGonagal rodó los ojos, para nada sorprendida de la participación de Lily Luna y se encogió de hombros, avanzando un paso hacía su alumna.

-Lo lamento señorita Weasley pero no pude quedarse aquí, envíelo a su casa-Exigió, cruzándose de brazos, perdiendo la paciencia-. Tiene suerte, no la castigaré, pero su casa pierde ahora mismo diez puntos.

La chica enterró la cabeza entre sus hombros, negando con timidez.

-Mis padres no me permiten tenerlo en casa, señora-Se excusó, con un tono lastimero que trataba de conmover a la mujer.

McGonagal suspiró, cansada de la conversación.

-Ese no es mi problema-Masculló-, deshágase del hurón señorita, o lo haré yo si vuelvo a verlo.

Remarcó esas últimas palabras, alejándose por el pasillo a toda prisa y sin decir una palabra más, Rose sonrió, acariciando el hocico del roedor.

-Esa es la clave, si te vuelve a ver-Caminó en busca de Albus y Hyperión, que trataban de ponerse al tanto de sus agitadas vacaciones, aunque el relato de Scorpius fue vagamente más reservado que de costumbre, el rubio alisaba la caída de su túnica sin pronunciar palabra, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Rose acercarse con su nueva mascota al hombro.

-¡Hola, primita!-Saludó Albus, cediendo su asiento a la Gryffindor, que se sentó en silencio junto al pequeño de los Malfoy- ¿Todavía te paseas con ese animal?

La chica rió, divertida.

-¿No es adorable?-Comentó, dejando que saltase a su regazo- McGonagal me ha amenazado para que me deshaga de él, pero no pienso hacerlo, ¿Dónde está Lily?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, acariciando al animal que lo miraba con recelo y Albus dejó escapar una risita socarrona.

Otra pelirroja apareció por un recodo, con una luminosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios y se acercó al grupo, agachándose cuando el hurón de Rose saltó a sus piernas.

-¿Qué esperabas?-Comentó, ante la mirada sorprendida de Rose- Yo lo compré.

-¡Draco, vuelve aquí!-Repitió la pequeña Weasley, provocando las carcajadas de todos los presentes.

-¿Celosa?-Inquirió Lily, denotando una perversa doble intención en sus palabras.

Rose trató de disimular su sonrojo, fulminando con rabia a la chica Potter, que sonrió a Scorpius con afabilidad, ignorando a su prima.

-¿Qué tal, Malfoy?-Saludó, sentándose entre el rubio y Rose, decidida.

Albus no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su amigo, pero el rubio se encogió de hombros, devolviendo la sonrisa a Lily.

El negro cabello del joven Potter se agitó con nerviosismo, cuando el chico se puso en pie y arrastró a su amigo con gesto serio, con un reproche en los ojos de su amiga.

-Tenemos clases con Slughorn-Masculló como toda explicación-, Nos vemos luego, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Oh, Rose! Lamento que no te permita entrar en clase desde el incidente con la poción amarilla.

Ninguno pudo contener las risas, y Scorpius lanzó una mirada a Rose, apenas fue una decima de segundo que logró sonrojar a la chica, que le sostuvo la mirada para demostrarle que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Los dos chicos se alejaron, dejando solas a las Gryffindor con su pequeño hurón.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Se indignó Rose, fulminando con la mirada a su prima, que rió cuando supo que ellos ya no podían oírlas.

-¿El qué?-Se hizo la distraída, jugueteando con el pequeño animal de Rose.

Rose Weasley frunció el ceño, segura de haber visto lo mismo que Albus, pues su primo no tendía a sobreproteger a su hermana de tal manera, no sólo se había molestado por el amistoso modo en que Lily había saludado a Scorpius.

-Esa mirada felina que le has lanzado a Hyperión-Repuso-, no es propio de ti.

Lily todavía rió con más ganas, hasta que Rose empezó a pensar que había algo que ella no comprendía del todo, se encogió de hombros, esperando a que ella se cansara.

-Lo sé, sólo quería hacerte un favor-Sonrió y Rose abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida-. Ya sabes, no queremos que el pequeño Malfoy se interese más por ti, ¿Verdad?

Apenas fue capaz de balbucear algo comprensible, y se limitó a mirar a Lily como si no la conociese, estaba sorprendida, había descubierto que Lily Luna Potter podía ser más retorcida de lo que jamás había imaginado.

-¿Esa es tu forma de apoyarme?-Musitó, debatiéndose entre reír o enfadarse- Eres increíble, Lily.

La menor de las dos volvió a reír, pero su réplica quedó callada por la apresurada carrera de una niña de primero, una joven muchacha de cabello castaño e inocentes ojos verdes, que se precipitó hacia las dos chicas con gesto resuelto.

-¡Hola Rose!-Saludó la chiquilla, rebuscando en su túnica de Ravenclaw.

-¡Hola Josephine!-Lily torció el gesto, con aire sorprendido, sin dejar de mirar a la recién llegada.

La niña no dejó de sonreír cuando sacó un sobre de su túnica y miró a su alrededor antes de tendérselo a Rose.

-Me lo envía mi tío-Susurró, cuando la pelirroja lo cogió con gesto sorprendido-, nadie puede saber que te lo he dado.

Josephine, que tenía la mirada resuelta y suspicaz de su padre, guiñó un ojo a Rose, fijando su vista en el roedor que la miraba con la cabeza inclinada.

-¡Scorpius decía la verdad!-Pareció gratamente sorprendida, y Rose, preocupada, dejó que jugara con el pequeño hurón mientras desgarraba el sobre con el corazón acelerado.

Lily se limitó a contemplar a su prima, y el modo en que su rostro cambiaba a una mueca de espanto mientras leía la carta, la pequeña Potter se temió lo peor y apretó los labios a la espera de la explicación de su prima.

"_Querida Rose:_

_Siento no haberte escrito antes, de hecho, desearía tener una excusa pobre que lo justificase, pero ni siquiera eso puedo ofrecerte._

_Tenías razón respecto a Astoria, es más retorcida de lo que podía imaginar y créeme que si fuese únicamente por ella jamás atendería sus pedidos, ni cedería al chantaje, pero es tu padre quien me exige que me aleje de ti y eso no puedo ignorarlo._

_Ellos lo saben, Rose, ella se lo contó, sabe golpear donde más duele. _

_Son tu familia, ellos te quieren y no dudo que sólo quieren lo mejor para ti, y yo no puedo ponerte en su contra, no sería lo justo y lo justo cada vez me importa más. _

_No se trata de escoger, pero es una decisión que tú debes tomar, lo que yo deseó escoger no nos favorece a ninguno de los dos, y de nuevo espero que tú seas más sensata y hagas lo que yo no puedo hacer._

_Pero si decides seguir adelante, sin importar lo que pueda pasar, yo seguiré contigo, podremos vernos, Rose, no importa si tu padre me vigila, se me ocurrirá un modo de verte, de hecho, tengo una idea al respecto._

_No te enfrentes a él, no le digas que has recibido la carta, no debe saber que te he escrito, confía en mí, no traería nada bueno que él lo supiese. _

_Lo lamento Rose, jamás debería haber infravalorado a Astoria o pensar que no lo descubriría, ni siquiera debería haberte escrito, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que pensaras que jugué contigo. No lo hice, es importante que tengas eso presente._

_Draco Malfoy_

_PD: Te quiero y eso no cambiará."_

Cuando Draco Malfoy escribió esa carta, encerrado en su biblioteca, y sin valor para confirmar que eso era el final, no se atrevió a decirle a Rose las consecuencias de seguir adelante, temeroso de que, tal vez, la reacción de la chica fuese protegerle, contentar a su padre para salvarlo de Azkaban.

Él no quería eso, no quería que Rose le salvase, en realidad, prefería pudrirse entre dementores sabiendo que ella, fuera, le quería, que ser libre y resistir la tentación.

No era algo frecuente, no lo comprendía, y, sin embargo, esa era la única cosa que había tenido clara en su vida, mentía a Rose Weasley, si con ello lograba mantenerla junto a él, por más que la oportunidad de salir bien parado fuese casi nula.

No le importaba.

Rose arrugó el pergamino, controlando infructuosas lágrimas, ante la mirada preocupada de Lily Luna, que la abrazó sin decir nada y palideció notablemente, ante la escueta explicación de su prima:

-Se acabó-Susurró, llorando quedamente-, mis padres lo saben, Lily.

**Holaaaa!**

**Odiadme, tenéis motivo, y yo una excusa muy pobre, lo cierto es que una amiga pasó el finde en mi cama y ni tuve tiempo de tocar el ordenado, es culpa mía por escribir los caps con nula antelación, pero trato de ponerle remedio, prometo, juro, por lo más sagrado, que no se va a volver a repetir, aunque entiendo que a estas alturas no me creais, pero prometo que me voy a poner ya con el próximo capítulo y el viernes lo tendréis.**

**Así que entiendo que estes algo molesta conmigo Leyla, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento.**

**Bueno al menos el cap es revelador si leeis entre líneas… espero que algo compense**

**Besos y nos vemos en los comentarios, acepto que me echéis la bronca que merezco**

**Besos**

**Aivlis Mlafoy**


	17. Una determinación

**aUna determinación.**

Sentía el frío viento en la cara, actuó como un bálsamo en su cuerpo, casi como un sedante que logró aliviar sus problemas. Se quedó quieto, entre las grises nubes que prometían futuras tormentas, respiró el gélido aire, sosteniendo con fuerza el mástil de su nueva escoba.

El frío se intensificó en sus mejillas cuando emprendió el picado, a una velocidad inhumana que no había experimentado en sus años como jugador de Quidditch, aunque logró remontar el vuelo, agitando la hierba al volver a coger altura.

A Draco Malfoy le gustaba la libertad que transmitía una escoba, y jugueteó en el aire el tiempo suficiente como para sentirse enardecido, voló entre las nubes, persiguiendo Snitchs invisibles y esquivando imaginarias bludgers.

Sonreía cuando sus pies tocaron con delicadeza el suelo y se sentó en la húmeda hierba de un prado escocés, muy lejos de la Mansión Malfoy. La escoba reposaba a su lado, y las agitadas aguas de un oscuro lago se adivinaban a lo lejos, cerca de la silueta de un imponente castillo.

Draco podía ver Hogwarts e imaginaba el ir y venir de sus alumnos, las reprimendas constantes de la molesta McGonagal y las aburridas peroratas de Slughorn, acompasadas con el ronroneo de la gata de Filch, y entre todo aquel gentío que suponía invadía los pasillos, pensaba en una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos marrones y esperaba que ella apareciese allí.

Habían pasado quince largos días desde que Josephine Nott le enviase una larga y prolija carta en la que, su pequeña sobrina, recordaba haberle entregado la carta a la amiga de Scorpius y había prometido enviar la respuesta a su padre cuando la chica la tuviese lista, como Draco había pedido que hiciese.

Al día siguiente estaba en casa de los Nott, fingiendo cortesía sólo para recoger la dichosa carta que Rose no podía enviarle directamente y Theodore encontró verdaderamente divertido, entretenerle en una monótona cena antes de dignarse a entregarle el sobre, no sin obvias reticencias que despertaron la curiosidad de Daphne, a fin de cuentas, por más sensata y comprensiva que ella pudiese ser, también era la hermana de Astoria.

Sentado en el verde prado, embutido en su oscuro abrigo, Draco Malfoy, contemplaba esa carta que le había dado Nott, la había leído varias veces, había tratado de averiguar las intenciones de Rose en la escueta nota que sólo pedía verle, de un modo frío e impersonal que no auguraba nada prometedor.

Había acudido a la cita, y esperaba a Rose, curioso por la resolución de la pelirroja, desesperado, la tardanza de la chica no hacía más que alargar su agonía.

-0-

Lily Potter jugaba con Draco, ella rascaba sus orejas y él se retorcía en el suelo, ronroneando como un pequeño gatito, a la chica le pareció una imagen adorable y se preguntó, con una sonrisa perversa, si el Draco de carne y hueso reaccionaría del mismo modo ante las atenciones de su prima.

El hurón correteaba feliz, dando alegres saltos por los desiertos terrenos de Hogwarts, Lily no tenía clase y trataba de cubrir la huida de Rose, que no había dado muchas explicaciones antes de escabullirse en busca de su problemático Romeo.

Lo estaba pasando en grande y casi había olvidado su promesa hasta que vio a Scorpius Malfoy, salir del castillo a toda velocidad y con una mueca preocupada en sus ojos.

La miró durante un instante, formando una sonrisa adorable en su rostro de afiladas facciones, que se desvaneció cuando avanzó en su dirección, acorzando las distancias.

Lily se puso en pie, frunciendo el ceño algo molesta y el hurón la miró, parecía sorprendido por la repentina falta de atención de la muchacha.

-¿Buscas a Rose, Malfoy?-Preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, segura de que Scorpius, la había confundido con su prima.

El chico asintió, mirando a la pequeña de los Potter, Lily era más alta que Rose, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con un tono suspicaz, haciéndola prácticamente idéntica a su valerosa abuela, aunque poseía el carácter burlón y bromista de su abuelo, o, al menos, eso era lo único que repetía la gente cuando la veía.

Scorpius volvió a sonreír, aunque Lily se percató de que no era la misma sonrisa, no era más que un gesto de apacible cortesía, pero no había nada de la abrumadora alegría que pudo percibir al pensar que ella era Rose, eso la molestó, pero trató de permanecer impasible y devolver el gesto al muchacho.

-Sí, Potter, ¿Sabes dónde está?-Preguntó, bajando la vista hasta el pequeño hurón que se removía entre los pies de Lily y la delataba.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, Scorpius era un chico alto y Lily alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos, formando una expresión inocente que quiso convencer al muchacho, para evitar preguntas incómodas.

-¿Has buscado en la biblioteca? Es como su madre, se pasa el día allí-El chico negó con la cabeza, pero no se movió, se limitó a mirar a Lily con gesto suspicaz.

-No ha ido a clase, Potter. Es como su madre, jamás se saltaría una clase.

La pequeña Potter frunció el ceño, ofendida por la risilla burlona de Malfoy, pero no dijo nada, siguió empeñada en mantener su mentira.

-¿Dónde está, Lily?-Preguntó, con un tono amable.

Scorpius estaba preocupado, y terriblemente curioso, el chico, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, había puesto su empeño en observar con cuidado a Rose Weasley, empecinado en descubrir quién era el misterioso amor de su amiga, pero no había obtenido resultado alguno. No la había visto con ningún chico, más allá de sus primos o él mismo, o inocentes niños de primero a los que ayudaba en sus ratos libres, pero no había visto nada romántico, nada fuera de lo normal y dudaba entre sentirse aliviado o preocuparse más.

Al no verla en clase, se preguntó si no estaría con él, fuese quién fuese y partió de allí, con la determinación de encontrarla y descubrir el misterio que por algún extraño motivo ella le ocultaba, sin dar explicación alguna al respecto.

-No lo sé, Scorpius, lo siento-Mintió Lily, apenada por tener que mentir al chico, pues él no era responsable de todo lo sucedido y, sin embargo, era quién más tenía que perder-. Pero no te preocupes por ella, seguro que está bien.

Él asintió y una vaga idea acudió a su mente, mirando a Lily con renovada curiosidad.

-Escucha, Lily, hace tiempo que Rose se comporta de modo extraño-Informó, cruzándose de brazos-, ¿Tú sabes que le pasa?

La pequeña Potter negó con la cabeza, sentándose en la hierba de nuevo e instando al joven Malfoy a que hiciese lo propio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó, fingiendo ignorancia, una vez ambos se sentaron frente a frente y era el rubio, esta vez, quien jugaba con el pequeño hurón de Rose.

-Ella me gusta, Lily-Informó de lo obvio, y Lily esbozó una sonrisa amarga, mirando la espesura del bosque-, pero sé que ella está con alguien y… eso me preocupa, ella me oculta quien es y no entiendo por qué, ¿Tú sabes quién es, Lily?

La chica encogió los hombros, posando la vista en los bondadosos ojos grises del chico.

-Quizá ella no quiera herirte-Sopesó, evitando la pregunta del joven-, debe sentirse incómoda si sabe lo que tú sientes, es normal que no se sienta cómoda confiándote a ti esos asuntos, ¿No te parece?

Él asintió, con el gesto serio y una mirada de comprensión hacia Lily.

-Lo sé, pero hemos sido siempre amigos, ella nunca me ha ocultado nada y me preocupa perder su amistad-Confesó, con una nota de confianza hacia la pelirroja-, por un asunto que empieza a parecerme ridículo.

Lily enarcó una ceja, con gesto interrogativo y una porción de esperanza por uno de los innumerables problemas de Rose.

-¿Ridículo?-Inquirió, de modo burlón- ¿Acaso no la quieres?

El chico asintió, con incontestable decisión y miró a la chica con intensidad.

-Claro que sí-Afirmó, apagando la esperanza de la Gryffindor-, pero me siento ridículo por nuestro distanciamiento, fue culpa mía, Lily, de no ser por mí seguiríamos como siempre, ella ya me lo ocultaba antes, es estúpido, ¡No logro entender por qué!

"¡Porque es tu maldito padre!" quiso gritar, apretando los puños para impedirlo, Lily, miró con fijeza al rubio, tratando de serenarse y poniéndose en pie con gesto decidido, evitando más conversación.

-Vamos, Scorpius, te ayudaré a buscarla-Sugirió, esbozando una sonrisa afable, el chico asintió con la cabeza, cargando al hurón que se llamaba como su padre antes de seguir a la chica, con un vago alivio, ambos se marcharon, de vuelta al castillo.

-0-

Entornó los ojos con pesadez, el escueto Sol se colaba entre las montañas y la figura de Hogwarts se recortaba con más nitidez, frente a él, seguía allí, sentado, tratando de excusar la tardanza de Rose, procurando no darle importancia.

-Es emocionante-Comentó una voz juguetona, al tiempo que unos brazos le rodeaban por la espalda, obligándole a sonreír-, ¿Sabes que me estoy saltando Transformaciones?

Draco parpadeó, buscando con ansía los ojos marrones de Rose que brillaban con intensidad y reflejaban la tímida luz del Sol. Ambos sonrieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron, antes de que Draco la besara sin pronunciar palabra, aliviado de poder hacerlo una vez más.

-Me alegro de verte-Musitó, dejando que se sentara junto a él.

Rose dobló las rodillas, abrazándolas con sus brazos y se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirar a Draco, fundiéndose en sus ojos grises que la miraban con una mezcla extraña de alegría y temor.

-¿Qué pasara si alguien descubre que estás aquí?-Preguntó, pasados apenas unos segundos, una nota de preocupación brilló en sus ojos.

Draco negó con la cabeza, estirando las piernas sobre el pasto, mirando el ondular de las aguas del lago.

-Nada-Mintió, temeroso de lo que la verdad pudiese provocar-, no te preocupes por eso.

Rose lo miró y la preocupación se intensificó en sus ojos, buscando la mano de Draco con la suya, necesitada de su contacto.

-Es mi padre, sé de lo que es capaz-Advirtió ella, con la vista clavada en el hombre, que esbozó una sonrisa abatida, desvaída-, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El hombre tomó aire y rodeó el cuerpo de la joven con un brazo, tranquilizado por el calor del cuerpo de ella, junto al suyo y tras un suspiro nervioso le relató la visita de Weasley y la posterior discusión con Astoria, pero volvió a evitar mencionar las horribles consecuencias de su encuentro, lo que pasaría con él si Weasley lo descubría. Draco ya había adivinado que no se trataba de un farol, lo había visto en sus ojos, él era capaz.

-¿Te golpeó?-Preguntó, con un hilo de voz, horrorizada y avergonzada por la estúpida reacción de su padre, no era una niña, sabía lo que hacía y no deseaba hacerlo con otra persona, pero su padre vivía atrapado en rencillas del pasado, y parecía el único que no comprendía lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas- ¡No entiendo cómo fue capaz!

-No te preocupes, Rose-Insistió Draco, lanzando una mirada suplicante que trató de ablandar la furia en los ojos de la chica-, ya no me duele. ¿Ves? Sigo estando igual de guapo, no hay nada que lamentar.

Draco dejó escapar una suave risilla que logró calmar a Rose, la pelirroja también rió, pero enseguida recuperó la seriedad y su mirada se tiñó de tristeza.

-¿Por qué no podemos irnos juntos?-Preguntó y Draco quiso volver a reír, pero el tono determinado de la joven, cuando lo encaró, de rodillas frente a él, no dejó lugar a dudas, suspiró, al tiempo que acariciaba sus rojos cabellos, sentado con la espalda tensa y una mano jugueteando con la hierba.

-Tienes una vida, Rose… -Explicó, con la seriedad gravada en sus ojos grises- tienes que acabar Hogwarts, no puedes dejar todo eso atrás, menos por mí. Tal vez, cuando termines la escuela…

La besó con delicadeza, porque veía las lágrimas que asomaban en el fondo de sus ojos marrones y la estrechó con fuerza, sufriendo de antemano por el futuro en soledad que le aguardaba.

-¿Crees que no lo haría?-Inquirió, apartándose del abrazo de Draco y mirándolo a los ojos, seriamente- ¡No soy una niña! La decisión me corresponde a mí, y sabes perfectamente que es lo que quiero.

El rubio asintió, mordiéndose el labio para no hablar, adoraba esa determinación que poseía Rose Weasley, el convencimiento que embargaba cada decisión que tomaba y la ausencia de duda en sus ojos, admiraba su valentía y esa rebeldía que había decidido sentir él también.

-Lo sé, Rose, y estoy contigo, ¿De acuerdo? Pero no puedo alejarte de tu familia, le daría la razón a tu padre.

Rose relajó su expresión, pues lo único que deseaba era permanecer junto a Draco y temía, sobre todas las cosas, que se acobardase ante el descubrimiento de su padre, si la dejaba por la terquedad de su padre, por la obsesión que tenía en revivir su adolescencia, ella jamás podría perdonárselo, a ninguno de los dos.

-Si nos enfrentamos a ellos por estar juntos los perderé de todos modos-Contestó, poniéndose en pie con energía, tratando de controlar el rumbo de sus lágrimas-. ¿Por qué no es capaz de madurar? ¡Le odio!

Draco encogió las piernas, recostando los codos sobre sus rodillas, al tiempo que una expresión abatida inundó su rostro.

-No digas eso-Exigió, más como un consejo que como un reproche-. Yo odiaba a mi padre, ¡Me hizo mortífago! Y jamás se preocupó por mí, ni me quiso nunca. ¿Sabes lo que habría dado por tener un padre que me protegiese cómo te protege el tuyo?-Preguntó con un triste tono retórico, hasta que la joven pelirroja se volvió a mirarlo, encontrando la mirada de Draco perdida en el suelo- Daría su vida por ti. Mataría por ti, de hecho, me mataría por ti.

Ambos esbozaron sonrisas cómplices y Rose volvió junto al rubio, en momentos como aquel, cuando Draco volvía a su pasado, ella sólo quería compensarle, demostrarle ese amor que siempre le había faltado, porque detestaba ver esa soledad brillar en sus ojos grises y porque se derretía cuando conseguía que la mirase con amor, con esa extraña adoración que Draco demostraba.

-Si quiere matarte es porque no puede entenderlo-Comentó, abrazando con fuerza el cuello del hombre, aspirando con anhelo su aroma, mezclado con olor del húmedo césped y la futura lluvia que el cielo prometía.

-Quizá nunca lo entienda-Aventuró Draco, acariciando la espalda de la chica, sin poder evitar una sonrisa cuando un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella.

-Vale la pena arriesgarse-Opinó, lanzando una mirada divertida a Draco que alzó el gesto de un modo altivo y juguetón-. ¡Vamos! Sabes de sobra que he tomado una decisión-Acercó su rostro al de él y Draco sonrió, a escasos centímetros de la boca de Rose-. Te quiero, Draco Malfoy, el mundo tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello.

La besó en lugar de reír, apresándola entre sus brazos con fuerza, con la idea de no dejarla escapar. De nuevo, Draco Malfoy, tuvo esa sensación de alegría infinita, esa que sería capaz de convocar un poderoso patronus, capaz de enfrentarse a cientos de dementores.

Draco profundizó el beso cuando un quedo suspiro separó los labios de la chica que, traviesa, despeinaba los rubios cabellos del rubio, ya azotados por el viento, tratando de olvidar la difícil situación en que se habían metido, por más que su mente no dejase de pensar que escondía Draco, qué era eso que utilizaba su padre contra él y les impedía estar juntos.

Tenía miedo y pegó su cuerpo al de él, sin valor para preguntarle cuál era la amenaza que inquietaba a Draco, lo podía ver en sus ojos, en la cuidadosa expresión de su rostro y en las exageradas molestias que había tenido que tomar para ponerse en contacto con él, sin poder enviarle una carta directamente, algo serio pasaría si su padre llegaba a enterarse de su encuentro, Rose podía verlo, podía presagiarlo, intuía el serio peligro que Draco parecía dispuesto a correr por la decisión que le había obligado a tomar.

Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando la lengua de Draco recorrió su boca, acelerando el ritmo nervioso de su respiración, agarrotando sus manos, ansiosas, en torno a la nuca de él.

-Draco… -Musitó, como un gemido quedo, un susurro apagado, sin poder continuar hablando porque el rubio volvió a besarla otra vez, dejando caer su cuerpo sobe la blanda hierba del solitario prado escocés, arrastrándola con él- Draco yo…

La besó una tercera vez, dispuesto a hacerla callar a base de besos, tratando de hacerla olvidar el temor que veía en sus ojos, se dio un suave impulso, midiendo su fuerza hasta quedar sobre ella, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Por favor, Draco-Musitó, mientras el deslizaba los labios por su cuello, haciendo que perdía la concentración con cada suave beso que depositaba en su clavícula-, promételo-Suplicó, cuando el hombre alzó la vista para mirarla, buscando de nuevo sus labios-, promete que estaremos juntos cuando acabe Hogwarts, aunque tengamos que huir.

Rose contuvo la respiración, cuando los tranquilizadores labios de Draco se posaron en su frente, temía la respuesta, era ingenua si pensaba que un hombre como él, rico y poderoso, propietario de una influyente fortuna, iba a estar dispuesto a perder su dinero, su familia y su buen nombre, por una muchacha tan insignificante como ella.

-¿Prefieres Francia o Italia?-Preguntó con su habitual tono irónico- Lo digo porque tal vez debería empezar a ahorrar, teniendo en cuenta nuestras escasas posibilidades de éxito en Inglaterra.

Fue Rose quien le besó esta vez, maravillada por el brillo sincero en los ojos de Draco y que traslucía en sus palabras, porque Draco estaba verdaderamente dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella, a fin de cuentas, era lo que de verdad ansiaba, esa libertad que sólo lograba con Rose, mil veces más fuerte que lo que sentía cuando volaba.

-Todo irá bien, Rose-Prometió, separándose apenas un instante de sus labios-, estaremos juntos, aunque tengamos que huir para lograrlo, te lo prometo.

Imprimió seguridad en sus palabras y Rose le creyó, porque la voluntad de hacerlo fue mayor y dejó que él apagase el temor que la inquietaba, Draco Malfoy, con reverencial delicadeza, aumentó la intensidad de sus besos, olvidando ambos lo demás, porque cuando estaban juntos lo demás era insignificante. Debían aprovechar, pues ambos sentían que tardarían tiempo en volver a verse y el deseo de sellar su amor un vez más, como la noche anterior al regreso de Rose, fue más fuerte que el apremiante riesgo a ser descubiertos.

-0-

No podía soportarlo más, todos la miraban con la misma expresión indignada y ella, sentada en el centro de la sala, en un cómodo pero raido sillón granate, no podía ocultar una nota de reproche cada vez que miraba a su marido.

Ron Weasley continuaba hablando, dejando escapar quedos lamentos cada vez que miraba a su cuñado, Harry Potter, al frente de la familia, escuchaba sin poder creer una palabra.

-¿Le diste una paliza?-Preguntó, lanzando una mirada desesperada a su esposa, los ojos de Ginny centelleaban con rabia, dispuesta a lanzar todos los maleficios contra Draco si llegaba a cruzárselo.

-¡Es mi hija!-Se excusó Ron, convencido de que nadie comprendía su punto de vista- ¡Mi pequeña, Harry! ¿Qué habrías hecho tu si se tratase de Lily?

Ginny dejó escapar un gritito, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, secundada por George y James, que no estaba seguro que pensar sobre su hermana.

Hermione permanecía en el sillón, sin atreverse a intervenir, pasados tantos años, habría esperado cualquier cosa de Malfoy, cualquier jugada estúpida para recordar que seguía allí y que todavía la odiaba, menos aquello.

-¿Pero tú estás seguro, Ron?-Intervino Bill, que había decidido tomar el asunto como un inapropiado error- No creo que Astoria sea una fuente fiable.

Ron lo miró un instante, pero su hermano enseguida desistió, pues podía ver la terquedad de Ron y nadie podría convencerle de lo contario.

-¡No lo negó!-Argumentó, con una expresión horrorizada- Le pregunté y no lo negó, ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso si no es cierto?

-Por orgullo-Hermione habló por primera vez, atrayendo las miradas confusas de los presentes, Harry abrió más los ojos, clavado por la mirada enfurecida de su mejor amiga-. ¡Es Malfoy, Ronald! ¿Es que después de tantos años no sabes de lo que es capaz?- Avanzó dos pasos, mirando con fijeza a su esposo- Sería tan propio de él confirmar algo falso por el placer de herirte, antes que sacarte de tu error y evitarse un par de golpes.

Hermione estaba realmente enfadada y su mente seguía empecinada en defender a su hija, negando lo que ya todos sabían cierto, aunque comprendía que encantos había descubierto Rose en el arrogante Slytherin, no podía más que repetirse que todo era un error.

-¿Acaso conoces tan bien a Malfoy?-Preguntó Ron, a la defensiva, tratando de convencer a su esposa de que había hecho lo correcto- ¡Astoria no nos dirigiría la palabra para mentirnos!

Hermine dejó escapar un grito frustrado, al tiempo que un violento rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas, odiaba tener que recordar el pasado, y mucho más odiaba esa parte relacionada con Draco Malfoy y que había relegado al fondo de su mente, como un oscuro secreto desagradable.

-Resulta que lo conozco, Ronald-Replicó, ignorando el gesto tranquilizador de Harry-, ¿Qué pasa si es verdad? ¿Le amenazaste?-Ron asintió, retrocediendo un trémulo paso, con sus ojos azules clavados en los llameantes de su esposa- ¡Le has lanzado a sus brazos, Weasley! ¡Enhorabuena!

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sillón granate, consumida por la curiosidad de Ron, que no dejó de balbucear preguntas sin sentido.

-Hermione tiene razón-Murmuró Ginny, rompiendo el incómodo silencio-, le has retado, si antes iba a dejarla, después de tu brillante intervención no lo hará, no perderá el desafío.

Hermione asintió, odiaba a Draco Malfoy, quizá no debía seguir guardando ese rencor, aceptar su parte de culpa, a fin de cuentas ella le había buscado, ella había caído en su juego, no había sido capaz de resistirse, ¿Cómo podía culpar a su hija por cometer el mismo error?

-Se puede saber con qué amenazaste a Mafloy-Preguntó Harry, verdaderamente azorado, temeroso de imprudencia que podría haber cometido su amigo.

Después de una larga diatriba por parte de Ron acerca de lo que pensaba hacer con Malfoy si lo descubría con Rose, y tras implorar ayuda a Harry para cumplir su amenaza, la cara del moreno era un autentico poema, estaba tan sorprendido que no atinaba a decir nada, y por más que quisiera alejar a Malfoy de su sobrina, enviarle a Azkaban era la peor de los opciones, algo injusto después de lo que habían vivido.

-¿Y si él la quiere?-La voz de Ted Lupin se dejó escuchar por primera vez, el joven muchacho, ajeno a todo lo que mayores habían vivido, no fue consciente de la blasfemia que había pronunciado, pero todas las miradas se clavaron en él como si fuera un desconocido.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar algo así?-Bramó Ron, cuya mente no contemplaba la posibilidad de que Malfoy pudiese albergar sentimientos más allá de él mismo y su fortuna y el odio mutuo que todavía mantenían- Él nos odia, es imposible que la quiera a ella, es una sang…

La acerada mirada de su mujer le obligó a callar y posó sus ojos sobre Ted Lupin, esperando que el chico, todavía dubitativo replicase o le diese la razón.

-Tú dices que os odia, pero ella no es como vosotros-Musitó, sin dejar de mirar a los presentes-, a nadie le importa ya la cuestión de la sangre y, tal vez, él la quiera lo suficiente para olvidar las diferencias obvias entre vosotros.

Hermione miró al joven Ted con ternura, conmovida por la visión idealista que tenía del amor, ella tuvo esa opinión una vez, pero con Malfoy nunca se trató de amor, y ella lo sabía, quiso engañarse, pero nunca se trató de eso. Miró los desorbitados ojos de su marido y, levantándose, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, en claro gesto tranquilizador.

-Teddy-Empezó, con una sonrisa segura en sus labios-, ¿Crees que Malfoy merece una oportunidad?-Inquirió, con gesto intrigado, cuando Ted asintió, ella quiso proseguir, pero la voz de Ron volvió a interrumpirla.

-¡Es Malfoy! Podría ser su padre-Hizo un brutal aspaviento, sin poder evitar alzar la voz, nadie parecía comprender la gravedad de la situación, mientras los Potter, seguían en estado de shock.

-Mi madre también era mucho más joven que mi padre-Replicó Teddy, cuyo cabello se había oscurecido ligeramente al sentirse ofendido-. Y eso no significa que él no la quisiera.

-Tu padre era un hombre justo, el más justo que he conocido-Intervino Harry, al recordar con admiración a Remus Lupin-, era terco como un hipogrifo, pero quería mucho a tu madre.

Ron dejó escapar un suspiro estremecedor, soltándose del abrazo de Hermione, mirando a Harry como si fuese un desconocido.

-¡Santa Morgana! ¿Le estás defendiendo?-Bramó, sin poder creer que sólo creyese correcto encerrar a Malfoy.

-No-La voz de Harry sonó como un hilito apenas audible, y su mirada buscó la de Ginny, su mujer miró el suelo, incapaz de decidir que consideraba más indignante y que era lo correcto-, yo hablaba de Lupin y Tonks, Ron. Aunque es obvio que no puede ser lo mismo en caso de Malfoy.

-¡Al fin!-Ron se dejó caer sobre el sillón que Hermione había ocupado, aliviado por que alguien fuese capaz de ver lo obvio- ¡No pienso permitir que siga jugando con mi hija! Como si fuese una de esas fulanas que le iban detrás cuando estudiaba.

Hermione no pudo evitar un violento carraspeo, al sentir como se secaba su garganta y las palabras de Ron se repetían en su cerebro, ¿Podía Malfoy cambiar? El Malfoy que ella conoció no se tomaría la molestia de mirar a Rose durante más de dos segundos seguidos, no sin esa expresión de asco que recordaba tan nítida, aunque si lo había hecho una vez, podía repetirlo cuantas veces quisiera, más si sus prejuicios de verdad se habían esfumado.

Miró a Ted, todavía dubitativo, hablando en suaves cuchicheos con Victoire, la chica, asentía con la cabeza por lo que él decía, y Hermione sabía que ella estaba de acuerdo con el pequeño Lupin.

-Entonces, Harry ¿Cuento contigo?-El moreno se rascó la nuca, azorado por la pregunta de Ron, y volvió a mirar a Ginny en busca de silencioso consejo que no llegó a obtener, su esposa, frunció el ceño y desvió la vista, poniendo al hombre a prueba.

No sabía que decir respecto a Malfoy, no podía imaginarlo con su pequeña sobrina, pero mucho menos pretendía incumplir su palabra, había jurado frente al Wizengamot que la familia Malfoy era inocente, Narcisa había salvado su vida, y no vio a ninguno de ellos alzar su varita durante la batalla final, ni siquiera al temerario Draco, si alterase su testimonio, estaría mintiendo y ello arruinaría todo por lo que había luchado.

Hermione pudo sentir la lucha interna de su amigo, acostumbrada a su lenta toma de decisiones y avanzó un paso, clavando la vista en la de su marido, con renovada tranquilidad.

-Espera, Ron, no te precipites-Advirtió, sobresaltando a Harry-, todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestro lo contario, ¿No es así?-Balbució, ignorando el ceño fruncido y la expresión colérica de Ron- Alguien tiene que hablar con Malfoy, intentar arreglarlo por las buenas, tus amenazas sólo agravaran más las cosas, nunca la dejara por las malas.

Ron palideció de nuevo, agrandando el gesto de sorpresa y frustración.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!-Se negó- No pienso mantener una conversación con ese…

-Yo lo haré-Volvió a interrumpir Hermione, con esa expresión de madre convencida a la que no se podía contradecir, mirando a Ron del mismo modo que miraba a Hugo cuando el chico suspendía un examen y le informaba del eterno trabajo extra que estaba obligado a hacer-, y no admito discusión, tu ya has hecho suficiente

-Pero…

-Estoy de acuerdo-Secundó Harry, implicando la protesta de Ron-, Azkaban es algo demasiado serio, nos aseguraremos primero. Pero si él no razona y sus intenciones son, en algún modo, oscuras, cosa que no me sorprendería, entonces te ayudaré.

El pelirrojo chascó la lengua, pero no tuvo más remedio que asentir cuando toda la familia apoyo la resolución de Harry y fue el primero, seguido por el moreno, que se encamino a la cocina, dónde Molly Weasley, ya anciana, esperaba con la comida lista, sus furiosos pasos resonaban en el silencioso comedor, mientras Hermione se dejaba caer sobre el sillón una vez más.

Había creído que era lo justo, pero tras tantos años evitando a Draco Malfoy, ella misma se había impuesto un reencuentro, a todas luces desagradable, pues él jamás había tenido suficiente con ella, y ver caer también a su hija, debía resultarle un pasatiempo estimulante.

Hermione golpeó el sillón de un puntapié cuando se levantó furiosa, se repitió cuanto le odiaba, a él y a esa irresistible mirada que había doblegada a las dos brujas más brillantes de sus generaciones.

**Holaaaa!**

**Alabado sea Merlín! Cumplo el plazo, jajajaja**

**Espero que os guste el cap y nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Por cierto muchas gracias por los más de cien comentarios y todos los que teneis la historia en favoritos y la leeis, quien diría que esto fue un humilde One-Shot en su día?**

**Besos y Feliz Viernes**

**Aivlis Malfoy.**


	18. Cuando el pasado regresa

**Cuando el pasado regresa.**

Hermione posó los pies sobre el camino de gravilla, con la vista fija en las copas de los árboles, mecidas por el incansable viento y con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios.

El lugar que la rodeaba le resultó tan imponente que no pudo evitar encogerse en sí misma, mientras avanzaba a lentos pasos y dejaba atrás la cerca de hierro forjado, con el escudo de los Malfoy grabado en ella.

Jamás había estado en aquel lugar, y tras varios minutos de indecisión, llegó frente a la puerta principal, el corazón de la castaña empezó a latir con temor, no se había preparado para verle otra vez y la sensación de que nada bueno podía ocurrir recorrió su espinazo a modo de brusco escalofrío.

No pudo evitar que inapropiados recuerdos regresasen desde la parte más oscura de su mente y cuando Hermione quiso evitarlo, y alejarlos de sí misma, ya la habían invadido, obligándola a revivir aquello que ella y Malfoy habían compartido.

Cuando fue capaz de llamar a la aldaba de la puerta, el ruido del hierro contra la oscura y noble madera retumbó en la quietud de la tarde. La chica aguardó escasos segundos hasta que un chirrido gutural acompañó la pesada madera mientras esta cedía y se abría lentamente.

Unos ojos saltones encontraron los de la mujer, el pequeño elfo doméstico dirigió a Hermione una severa mirada de desconfianza y torció la cabeza esperando la identificación de la misteriosa visita.

-Soy Hermione Weasley-Informó mirando con simpatía a la pequeña criatura-, me gustaría ver al señor Malfoy.

-Espero en el vestíbulo señora, Kossy irá a buscar al amo Draco-Con su diligencia habitual, Kossy se hizo a un lado y permitió el paso a Hermione, dejándola sola en un amplio y oscuro vestíbulo.

A su derecha había una puerta y todas las miradas de los retratos la atravesaron con repulsión, reconociendo en ella a una nacida de muggles. Los antepasados Malfoy la miraron, murmuraban entre ellos y en pocos instantes el vestíbulo se convirtió en un hervidero de críticas y comentarios desdeñosos.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señora Weasley?-Atraída por las crecientes voces, Astoria asomó desde el salón, dejando traslucir cierto asco en sus palabras miró a Hermione sin saber a qué atenerse y una resuelta sonrisa acudió a sus labios- No creo que pueda hacer más que su marido.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, amenazada por el frío que emanaba aquella casa, y, aunque no sabía el motivo por el que Astoria había acudido a ellos, relatándoles el engaño de su marido, intuía peligrosas razones en ello, le devolvió la mirada con el mismo orgullo que brillaba en los ojos azules de la señora Malfoy.

-Disculpe señora, pero no comprendo que…

-¡Oh, vamos Hermione!-Con un gesto de modestia, Astoria avanzó hacia la castaña, la miraba como si comprendiese lo que ella sentía y una sonrisa cómplice, que inquietó a Hermione, ocupó sus labios- Ambas somos madres, no quiero imaginar lo que sentiría si Scorpius… ¡Merlín! Sé por lo que estás pasando, ¿Comprendes lo duro que es tener un marido al que no amas? ¡Oh! Y cuando descubrí lo que hacía con la pequeña Rose, me pareció una niña tan inocente que… Él es mi marido pero no podía permitirlo.

Hermione retrocedió dos pasos, sobrepasada por el extraño discurso de la mujer, los ojos azules de ella se habían inundado de falsas lágrimas, excesivamente convincentes.

-Muchas gracias señora Malfoy-Balbuceó Hermione-, mi familia y yo protegeremos a Rose, no se preocupe.

Astoria sonrió conmovida y la castaña le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa desvaída, apenas convincente.

-¡Granger!-Casi dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz familiar que la llamaba por su apellido de soltera y cuando se volvió a mirarle, se encontró con su expresión orgullosa y sus ojos fríos, apenas había cambiado- No te preocupes por ella, ella no se preocupa por ti.

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada, y Draco sólo sonreía, desde que Kossy se había presentado en la biblioteca, informando de la repentina visita, Draco había ensayado su postura más condescendiente y advirtió a su esposa con una mirada acerada que Astoria comprendió al instante.

-Ten cuidado, Hermione-Susurró la mujer, con unas palmaditas de ánimo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta con un reto en su mirada.

Quedaron a solas, y ambos se miraron como habían hecho hacía tiempo, perdidos ambos en un mismo recuerdo, en un punto de no retorno al que jamás debieron haberse aventurado, aunque en aquel entonces, ninguno de los dos podía imaginar las consecuencias de aquel juego peligroso.

-0-

_Maloy y Granger se miraron, con tanta intensidad que lo que había a su alrededor apenas si existía, la desierta biblioteca de Hogwartas les escudaba y Draco sólo necesito un gesto de la mano para arrastrar a Hermione con él, guiándola a través de las desiertas estanterías del castillo, con una idea fija en su mente. _

_Era perfectamente consciente de que nada se lo iba a impedir y ella no opondría resistencia cuando sus brazos la rodearan de nuevo, no lo hizo la primera vez y ya estaba perdida. _

_Todo había comenzado en aquel mismo lugar, Malfoy recordaba aquella tarde, recordaba las palabras exactas de Blaise Zabini y las carcajadas de todos sus compañeros, no había sido más que una provocación, una broma que Malfoy no podía pasar por alto. Había supuesto que Granger sería la única en todo Hogwarts que jamás caería ante los encantos del rubio, y él, henchido de orgullo y arrogancia, tuvo que demostrarse a sí mismo que Zabini estaba equivocado. _

_Arrinconó a la chica contra una de las estanterías y no le importó haber caído en su propia trampa en ese instante, a fin de cuentas, Draco Malfoy, había podido demostrar su brillante teoría, su corazón latía con más fuerza mientras la besaba, quizá porque tenía prohibido hacerlo, quizá porque le excitaba ver el modo en que la brillante Granger suspiraba su nombre, rompiendo toda regla en su venerada biblioteca o, tal vez, Malfoy se sentía resarcido, porque a pesar de no poder demostrarlo, Zabini estaba equivocado. _

_Sus encuentros se habían vuelto frecuentes y el juego se había convertido en peligroso y eso lo hacía más atrayente. La sonrisa de Malfoy era un reto y su mirada una invitación silenciosa que la instaba a romper las reglas y Hermione había comprendido lo divertido que era dejarse llevar en ocasiones. Malfoy disfrutaba del poder que podía ejercer sobre ella, del mismo en que se veía atrapado en aquella batalla por el control, entre silenciosos gemidos, sabía que ella no podría detenerlo, y tendría que hacerlo él llegado el momento. _

_La había perseguido, la había retado hasta hacerla ceder, del modo más persuasivo que él conocía, la había arrinconado contra la misma estantería y no se había planteado la cuestión de la sangre antes de besarla por primera vez, embriagado por el reto y el poder que sentía en cada uno de sus encuentros a escondidas. _

-0-

Se lo recriminó a sí mismo mientras invitaba a la señora Weasley a sentarse en su biblioteca, siempre había querido tener razón y demostrar que los demás estaban equivocados no era un método peor que el resto.

Por desgracia había madurado en algún momento y se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, no entendía que había pretendido entonces y si considerar que apenas era un crío podía servir de excusa.

-¿Un té, Granger?-Ofreció repantigándose en el cómodo butacón en el que pasaba las tardes.

La mujer declinó la oferta y se sentó frente a él, con el ceño muy fruncido y una mueca de evidente malestar en el rostro, sus ojos café lo evaluaron con premura y aquellos ojos que Draco tenía enfrente le parecieron tan distintos a los de Rose que no pudo evitar mirar a Granger con más atención, buscando inexistentes semejanzas.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos?-Acabó por preguntar, bajando el tono de su voz al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Amplió su sonrisa cuando Kossy se apareció frente a él, con una humeante taza de café que no tardó en consumir, templando los ánimos con eficiente cafeína, antes de verse capaz de responder.

-¿Viejos tiempos?-Repitió, alzando una ceja- Esos trato de olvidarlos, Granger.

No supo descifrar que fue, pero algo en el tono de él la molestó todavía más y la sensación de que Draco jugaba y se divertía con ello acrecentó la repulsión que nunca había dejado de sentir.

-¿Entonces qué haces con mi hija?-Lo señaló con un dedo, tan irritada que no dejó de parecer una madre protectora, incluso una amante celosa- Renovar con ella tus viejos trucos es asqueroso incluso para ti.

Draco ocultó una sonrisa tras la taza que se llevaba a los labios y su penetrante mirada permaneció clavada en Granger, el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta del mohín ofendido que era su rostro, el mismo con que Rose le había mirado en King's Cross, el mismo que esbozaba cada vez que mencionaba a Astoria.

-No sigas por ahí, Granger, no te gustará lo que vas a encontrar-No pudo evitar sonar arrogante, era la última de sus defensas cuando se sentía arrinconado y la amenaza de Ronald Weasley había vuelto a su mente-. A propósito, ¿A qué se debe el placer de tu visita?

Su voz fue cortés, pero la mujer se puso en pie de un nervioso salto, encarando a Draco como hacía cuando él la llamaba sangre sucia en la escuela.

-No finjas, Malfoy-Advirtió, iniciando un furioso ir y venir a través de la biblioteca-. Dame un buen motivo o aléjate de ella, pero no se te ocurra volverlo a hacer, no juegues conmigo, no vas a lograrlo otra vez.

Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió a Hermione al levantarse de la silla, de repente se sintió muy molesto, y se plantó delante de ella obligándola a parar.

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada, Granger-Masculló, remarcando la última palabra con renovada repulsión.

-Soy Weasley-Exigió, al malinterpretar el constante error de Malfoy como una tonta cuestión de celos.

-No es un gran cambio-Contestó, sin poder controlar su afilada lengua, al tiempo se volvía de espaldas a ella y buscaba un triste argumento en su favor-. ¿Sabes? Esto nada tiene que ver contigo, ¿Quieres un buen motivo? Pues…

-Es mi hija, estúpido-Recordó ella, cargada de un incómodo rencor-. ¡Mi hija! Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nada bueno puedes estar tramando con ella.

-Entonces sal de mi casa-El tono de voz de Malfoy fue suave, tal vez demasiado suave, y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con un brillo de resignación en su mirada, invitando a Hermione a salir con un suave gesto de la mano-, si tan segura estás, no puedo convencerte de nada y cada palabra que te diga será pronunciada en vano, así que, gracias por tu visita y hasta siempre Granger, es bonito darse cuenta de lo bien que te han tratado los años.

Los ojos de ella centellearon unos segundos, plantada en el sitio sin decir nada, hasta que una expresión confundida se reflejó en su rostro y fue capaz de ver una determinación nueva en los ojos de Draco Malfoy, algo que no había visto en siete años de extraña convivencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó, se resignó a escucharle y su resuelta figura volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla, cruzándose de brazos tras tan evidente expectativa.

-¿Vas a escucharme?-Inquirió Draco, cerrando de nuevo la puerta de su biblioteca y recostándose contra ella- No parece muy propio de ti.

Hermione volvió a fulminarle con la mirada, su cuerpo se había quedado en tensión y sus ojos centellearon de nuevo, Draco asintió con la cabeza e inspiró con profundidad, sus ojos grises evitaron los de ella.

Hermione no había cambiado apenas, su cabello seguía indomable, sus ojos todavía brillaban con involuntario orgullo, y mantenía su postura de incorruptible bondad, él se había divertido obligándola a cruzar esa línea, y ahora le parecía tremendamente ofensivo lo que él mismo se había dedicado a hacer, había jugado con ella, y su credibilidad había perdido toda oportunidad.

-Entiendo que no lo creas, Granger-Empezó, tratando de sonar sincero-, pero hasta yo puedo cambiar, como todos vosotros lo habéis hecho, tú eres más dura de lo que podías llegar a ser en Hogwarts, y yo trato de dejar atrás esos años, borrar mi culpabilidad de algún modo-La boca de Hermione se abrió, como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, pero no encontró la palabra adecuada, demasiado sorprendida, volvió a cerrar la boca apenas dos segundos después-. Así que, entérate, no quiero vengarme, ni mucho menos recordarte lo que pasó entre nosotros en Hogwarts, ni pretendo aprovecharme de una joven inocente para saciar mis… bajos instintos, sólo quiero…

Se interrumpió bruscamente, al comprender lo extraño que se volvía aquel dialogo, no entendía que hacía hablando con Granger sobre lo mucho que quería a su hija, o sobre el modo en que ella lo hacía sentir menos miserable, a pesar de que todos los demás opinasen lo contrario.

-¿Qué?-Hermione había olvidado denotar la ira en su voz y ésta se había diluido, demasiado sorprendida por la intensidad con que Draco pronunciaba cada palabra- Vamos Malfoy, si es verdad…

Draco sonrió, casi con amargura, mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en su butaca, se sentía ligeramente desprotegido y el modo en que Hermione le escrutaba con sus ojos marrones bloqueaba su escasa elocuencia.

-¿Si es verdad? Nunca he sido más sincero- Replicó con incontestable seguridad- Mírame, Granger, y llama a Potter si seguís convencidos de que debo ir a Azkaban, pero no voy a dejar a Rose-Draco la señaló con un dedo, casi de forma acusadora-. Acepta que no se trata de ti, Granger. Lo siento, pero nunca significaste tanto para mí, ni yo signifiqué mucho para ti, ¿Verdad?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, y por un instante volvió a revivir el pasado, nunca había querido a Draco, pero ese extraño placer que ambos sentían al romper las reglas y entregarse a lo prohibido podía resultar adictivo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la quieres?-Inquirió, inclinándose sobre el cuidado escritorio que presidía el centro de la biblioteca- ¿Es eso? ¿De verdad la quieres?

Fue apenas un débil gesto, un ínfimo asentimiento que respondió todas las dudas de Hermione sin vacilación alguna, Draco la miró a los ojos, como jamás lo había hecho desde que se conocían y volvió a asentir, con una súplica en su mirada y una expresión solemne que ella jamás habría podido imaginar en el pálido y afilado rostro del Slytherin.

No dejó de mirarla, y sonrió al reconocer la ironía, lo que junto a la madre no había significado nada más allá de una aventura adolescente, lo era todo si se trataba de la hija.

-¿Satisfecha?-Hermione no apartó la mirada, inquieta ante la intensa mirada del hombre, y la sonrisa arrogante que un día logró desarmarla.

No era capaz de creerlo, a pesar de toda esa sinceridad que irradiaban los ojos de Draco, a pesar del tono solemne con que hablaba o el imperceptible modo en que su expresión se suavizaba al recordar a Rose. Hermione no le creía, era absurdo e imposible que su pequeña Rose amase de verdad a Draco Malfoy, un arrogante e insensible Slytherin que tenía la edad de su padre.

-N-no sé si lo comprendo, Draco-Balbució, llamándole por el nombre de pila por primera vez en muchos años-. ¿Qué pasará cuando todo termine? En algún momento ella se dará cuenta de quién eres tú, ¿Seguirás tan convencido?

A través del ventanal el Sol alcanzaba su cenit, el mediodía frenaba el insistente viento y Draco dejaba vagar la vista por la cristalera, observando su jardín sin ver nada en realidad.

Aquel siempre había sido el mayor de sus temores, Rose despertaría de la fantasía que ella misma había creado, le vería a él, tal cual era, y todo, al fin, terminaría, comprendería que no era más que un viejo atormentado por la culpa de unos crímenes que no fueron suyos, atrapado en una vida que no deseaba y sin más cosas que ofrecer que una oportunidad remota lejos de lo que ambos conocían.

Deslizó su mano por el antebrazo izquierdo, cubierto por la fina camisa de seda que portaba, y una sonrisa acudió a sus labios al recordar King's Cross, incluso la Marca Tenebrosa había perdido el significado terrible que siempre la había acompañado y cuando la sentía en su piel, sólo era capaz de pensar en los ojos de Rose, mirándola con indiferencia y sus manos acariciando su brazo, erizando su piel con cada insignificante gesto.

Volvió a mirar a Granger, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa complacida.

-Ella sabe quién soy yo-Contestó, con la misma seguridad que había mostrado anteriormente-, lo sabe perfectamente, Granger, ¿Tan imposible te parece que aun así me quiera?

No dijo nada, no tuvo valor para contradecir las palabras del hombre, se quedó estática mientras Draco avanzaba hacia ella, con altaneros pasos y las manos en los bolsillos.

-Te digo lo mismo que a Weasley: habla con ella-Sugirió, recostando su cuerpo sobre la mesa, junto a Hermione cuya palidez se había intensificado en sus facciones-. Es tu hija y lo comprendo, pero jamás, escúchame bien, jamás le haría daño. Habéis decidido que soy el malo y que la protegeréis a toda costa, pues bien, Granger, resulta que yo no soy el malo.

Hermione trató de hablar de nuevo, pero las apabullantes palabras de Draco regresaron a su mente. Quizá debía confiar en ella, hablar con su hija en primer lugar, pero temía tanto la posible respuesta de Rose, que era la única cosa que había deseado evitar.

-Astoria me hace chantaje, Weasley me amenaza y tú te escudas en el pasado para no creer que yo pueda querer a Rose, ¿Verdad?-Se apartó de ella, por primera vez como si su presencia fuese incómoda y camino a lo largo de la estancia, de nuevo hacia la puerta- Tu querido marido pretende que la deje sin más, que sufra y me olvide, lo que haga falta con tal de que no me acerque a ella, Potter cambiará su testimonio sino lo hago… Si tengo que demostrártelo… entonces…

El rubio extendió ambas manos, como si pretendiese ser esposado allí mismo, sus ojos grises retaron a Hermione, la castaña, impertérrita sólo le miró, todavía sin comprender que ocurría, la aterradora posibilidad de que Malfoy fuese sincero, parecía abrumadora y Hermione no encontró el modo de negarlo, no supo que más decir para rebatir las pretensiones del Slytherin, y el desasosiego todavía se hizo más grande en su interior.

-0-

_La nota se posó sobre su mesa, con la forma de un delicado pajarito de Origami que batía elegantemente sus alas, y Hermione no necesitó desdoblarla para saber quien la enviaba. _

_Llevaba medio curso viéndose a escondidas con Malfoy, se sentía culpable cada vez que miraba a Harry a los ojos, y una infinita tristeza se apoderaba de ella si se trataba de Ron, y se convencía de dejarlo de una vez, jurando tras cada encuentro que sería el último, pero cuando recibía una de esas notas, citándola en un nuevo lugar cada vez, su corazón, invadido por la rebeldía pedía a gritos esa sensación de libertad entre los brazos del que se suponía su enemigo, porque la parte de Hermione que ansiaba romper con lo establecido, no encontraba mejor desacato que los labios de aquel chico. _

_Volvió a jurarse que sería la última vez, mientras sus piernas avanzaban por un pasillo y Hermione seguía las indicaciones que Malfoy había escrito en el papel, mientras su corazón latía con anticipación y sus pasos se aceleraban de forma involuntaria. _

_Reprimió un respingo cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda, atrayéndola a través de una puerta hasta que su espalda chocó contra una fría pared y los labios de Draco atraparon los suyos sin decir palabra._

_Apenas se caían bien y nada tenían que decirse, nada más allá de quedos gemidos y provocativos susurros, ambos lo sabían, después de innumerables encuentros, ninguno iba allí en busca de amor o comprensión, iban allí movidos por una pasión irrefrenable, ansiosos por acallar sus respectivas ansias. _

_SI sus encuentros se habían vuelto más intensos y de la mente de Draco se había borrado que todo lo que había pretendido demostrar había quedado probado, ya no importaba. Siempre había sido su problema, quería más, cuando todo no era suficiente, él quería más. _

_Sus manos habían conocido el cuerpo de la joven, sus labios habían obtenido el permiso que había esperado para recorrer la figura de Hermione, la castaña se había vuelto tan complaciente que Draco jamás habría imaginado que llegaría a ver lo que vio en aquella aula vacía, y de nuevo dominante, de nuevo embravecido, Draco se sintió con el control de la situación._

_Con el paso de los años ninguno de los dos recordaba lo que había pasado, pero aquella fue la última vez, aquella tarde, ambos se habían despojado de la poca cordura que les quedaba y cuando Draco la despojó de su última prenda, todavía arrinconada contra la pared, su recuerdo se entremezclaba con la desorbitada mirada de Theodore Nott cuando el muchacho entró en la sala y sus balbuceantes intentos por decir algo coherente._

_Recordaba haber reído con estrepito, separando su cuerpo del de ella, ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de su amigo, Hermione, al verse descubierta, al comprender que su infantil atrevimiento tendría consecuencias se sintió avergonzada por primera vez, avergonzada de que la hubiesen encontrado con Malfoy, cómo si aquello fuese lo más patético que había sucedido en su vida._

_Volvería a ser la prefecta que siempre había sido, y un par de lágrimas retraídas cayeron de sus ojos mientras se hacía paso por uno de los costados de Nott, consciente de que como había empezado terminaba, sin pronunciar palabra y sin explicación necesaria, se fue de allí sin escuchar las quedas risas de Draco, el rubio todavía tardaría unos años en arrepentirse de lo sucedido, en comprender lo sucio que había sido el modo en que trató a Granger. En ese entonces, lo único que sintió, fue un inmenso alivió al saber que había sido Nott y no otro quien lo había descubierto, y un ínfimo pesar al verse obligado a renunciar al placer de lo prohibido, sin poder siquiera decir algo al respecto. _

-0-

No se sentía más tranquila que antes de visitar la mansión Malfoy, Hermione se apresuró a desaparecer, ignorando la curiosa mirada de Astoria, que asomó por el salón mientras ella bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras.

Muchas veces se había preguntado que hubiese sucedido si Nott no los hubiese visto ese día, si sus encuentros con Draco se hubiesen prolongado largamente, ¿Se habrían enamorado? Hermione quería creer que no, no se engañaba, apenas sentía simpatía por Malfoy, cuando pensaba en él sólo podía recordar cada uno de los envenenados "sangre sucia" que él le había dedicado y aquella risita queda que se convirtió en su única despedida.

Sintió la terrible necesidad de ver a Rose, advertirle que clase de persona era Draco, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, la determinación del rubio, la seguridad en sus palabras, la obligaban una vez más a plantearse lo que era cierto y la burda mentira que lo envolvía todo.

Hermione caminaba como una autómata, ansiosa por regresar a su casa y dejarse caer en su sillón granate, olvidar a Malfoy y sus convincentes ojos grises, olvidar sus palabras, el modo en que parecía haber cambiado.

Se detuvo frente al portón de hierro forjado, tras haber atravesado el largo sendero de la mansión Malfoy, Hermione suspiró pesadamente y el viento mecía con suavidad sus cabellos. La brillante bruja que era, la madre comprensiva que siempre había querido ser, acabó por imponerse una vez más y miró sobre su hombro la enorme casa, ¿Qué podía recriminar a su hija? Como ella había hecho, Rose podía tomar su propia decisión, no le correspondía a ella, ni a Malfoy, ni a Ron o a Harry, ellos sólo podían esperar a que la verdad saliese a la luz, y secar entonces las lágrimas de Rose.

Giró sobre sus talones una vez más, al tiempo que la decisión quedaba tomada, y Hermione variaba el rumbo de su aparición, pensando en Hogwarts y su pequeña antes de cerrar los ojos en la negrura, dispuesta a enfrentarse a ella.

**Holaaaa!**

**Al fin! Creedme que lo siento pero por una vez la culpa no ha sido mia, de todos modos habrá actualización el viernes (o sábado) como siempre, mirando el lado positivo, dos caps esta semana!**

**Ya sé que no compensa, pero es lo único que puedo hacer, por una vez que termino el capitulo a tiempo… argh! ¡Estupidos cacharros muggles!**

**Besos y nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Aivlis Malfoy.**


	19. El peso de la verdad

**El peso de la verdad.**

Scorpius iba a atrapar a Lily Luna, la vio girar por un recodo y cuando se precipitó por la esquina, desoyendo el griterío de Filch, bramando como un poseso que no corriese por los pasillos, el joven rubio, no esperaba toparse con un obstáculo en su camino.

Su alto cuerpo trastabilló, rodeando con sus brazos, como acto reflejo, la figura femenina que se había interpuesto en su carrera, arrastrándola con él al suelo. Cuando su golpe quedó amortiguado por la mujer que yacía bajo su cuerpo, Scorpius, trató de levantarse torpemente, reconociendo un cabello enmarañado y un aroma familiar.

-Lo siento, Rosie-Musitó, alzando con presteza la cabeza-, no te vi, lo siento.

Lily se había detenido, y contempló la escena con su verde y desorbitada mirada clavada en el azorado muchacho, cuyas mejillas se habían teñido de rojo al ver contra quién había chocado en realidad.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy-Musitó ella, incorporándose y tendiendo la mano al muchacho-. Debe ser cosa de familia.

Se incorporó a duras penas y volvió a disculparse una vez más, lanzando una mirada suplicante a Lily, que se debatía entre reír descaradamente o ayudar al apurado Scorpius.

-¡Tía Hermione!-Exclamó, reclamando la atención de la mujer, mientras corría hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y una expresión angelical.

Ambas se abrazaron y Lily lanzó su sonrisa más adorable sobre el hombro de su tía, con la vista clavada en el primogénito de los Malfoy, el rubio, le devolvió el gesto agradecido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tía?-Preguntó, con incontenible curiosidad- ¿Hugo ha vuelto a destrozar su escoba?

Lily tragó saliva y fingió la más absoluta ignorancia, su tía estaba allí por Rose, y se preguntó si no habría descubierto el encuentro que ella encubrió escasos días atrás.

-¡Ojalá!-Hermione miró a Scorpius con tiento, incomodando brutalmente al Slytherin, para ella, el joven Malfoy, era el vivo retrato de su padre, casi podría ser un recuerdo de sus años en Hogwarts y cuando volvió a mirar el largo del pasillo, se imaginó a sí misma con un pesado libro, alegremente flanqueada por Harry y Ron- Esta vez es por Rose, querida.

Aquello último llamó la atención del chico, Scorpius todavía no se había disculpado lo suficiente, y fingió un descuido con la esperanza de que Lily continuase preguntando, pero la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, alejándose con luminosa sonrisa de su tía.

-Si Rose está en un lío, Albus debe tener algo que ver-Supuso, con perfecta inocencia-. Vamos, Hyperión, antes de que te culpe a ti también.

Lily agarró el brazo del muchacho, arrastrándolo con premura por el amplio corredor, no se molestó en despedirse de su tía, y rezó para que el chico no quisiese hacer ninguna pregunta.

Hermione los vio alejarse, rubio y pelirroja, Gryffindor y Slytherin, y se preguntó si su pequeña Rose, causaría el mismo extraño efecto colgada del brazo de Draco Malfoy, si ella misma lo hubiese causado.

Lily no soltó al chico cuando estuvieron los suficientemente lejos, y continuó sin rumbo fijo con la misma sonrisa complaciente, casi parecía feliz.

-Me llamo Scorpius, Luna-Se burló el muchacho, ligeramente extrañado.

Ella se limitó a reír, contenta de poder desviar el tema de la conversación.

-Rose siempre te llama Hyperión, pensé que te gustaba-Replicó, mirando a Scorpius con pícara expresión-. Además, no me llames ni Lily, ni Luna, para ti soy Potter, Malfoy.

-¿Desde cuándo?-Inquirió, volviendo la vista atrás por si la madre de Rose aparecía por el pasillo, mientras se preguntaba si su presencia allí estaba relacionada con el secreto que Rose todavía ocultaba.

-Desde…-Lily se mordió el labio inferior, contemplando con renovada sorpresa su mano, cariñosamente aferrada al brazo del muchacho, como una novia feliz tomaría la mano de su enamorado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Rose, Potter?-No pudo evitar preguntar, y remarcó el apellido de la chica con divertida expresión.

Como si un jarro de agua fría le hubiese caído en la cabeza, Lily soltó el brazo del chico, sus ojos verdes le fulminaron con frialdad y se apartó varios pasos sin poder evitar un extraño resentimiento.

-¿No puedes olvidarlo un segundo, Malfoy?-Inquirió, evitando la mirada del joven- ¡Me desesperas!

El chico olvido un instante sus cavilaciones y miró a Lily con extrañeza, sorprendido por el repentino cambio en el humor de la muchacha.

-¿Qué tengo que olvidar, Lily?-Torció el gesto, incapaz de contener una sonrisa ante el mohín ofendido de la pelirroja.

-¡No te quiere, Scorpius!-Explotó, encarando al muchacho con un rubor iracundo en sus mejillas- ¡Deja de hacer estupideces! ¡Supéralo!

El rubio cerró los ojos, herido ante lo obvio, cuando los volvió a abrir y miró a Lily con un punto furioso en su mirada, la vio como jamás la había visto, los ojos de la pelirroja habían perdido brillo y le miraban como si no le conociesen, casi con indiferencia mientras ella apretaba los labios para contenerse antes de hablar.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-Preguntó, incapaz de comprender la situación. Primero Rose, ahora su prima- ¿Qué esperas que haga, Lily? ¿Crees que es fácil? ¡Yo la quiero y ella…!

La pelirroja se vio obligada a hacerle callar, no podía seguir escuchando, no lo soportaba, ni siquiera sabía que pasaba, pero no podía seguir escuchando los insistentes lamentos de Scorpius, sólo por otra chica.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-Avanzó dos pasos, conteniéndose para no abofetear al chico, tratando de hacerle comprender- No te das cuenta, ¿Verdad? Lo sabrías si vieses más allá de Rose.

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga, sorprendida ante la anonada mirada de él, el modo en que abrió la boca, tratando, sin éxito, de decir algo, Scorpius no se movió y cuando Lily se dio la vuelta en el pasillo, abatida, él no hizo nada por retenerla

-Lo siento, Lily, no sabía que…

Lily se perdió en la esquina del pasillo, y Scorpius se interrumpió, preguntándose si había comprendido bien lo que la pelirroja había querido decir. La pequeña de los Potter asintió con la cabeza, para sí misma, estaba confundida y la preocupación de su prima, el deseo de ayudarla, se mezclaba con su propia historia de desamor.

-0-

Rose tomaba apuntes con soltura, sentada junto a su primo y el asiento vacío que acostumbraba a ocupar Scorpius, el gordo profesor Slunghorn no dejaba de hablar, y perdía el hilo de la explicación con las viejas batallas de sus célebres alumnos, con el gran Harry Potter como eje central de sus diatribas.

Los dos primos intercambiaban miradas incómodas, Albus trataba de ocultarse tras su caldero mientras Rose garabateaba en los márgenes de su pergamino, aguardando con ansia el final de la pesada clase.

Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta, interrumpiendo la perorata del profesor para alivio de todos los alumnos y McGonagall entró en el aula, recorriendo con la vista la repleta clase.

-Disculpe profesor, podría la señorita Weasley salir un momento-Contrariado, el gordo profesor asintió con la cabeza, señalando a Rose con un gesto de la mano.

Albus la miró con envidia y la chica recogió su pergamino con un suspiro aliviado, arrojando sus cosas en su mochila a toda velocidad.

La directora del colegio parecía más seria que lo acostumbrado, y se precipitó por ella tras la puerta, esbozando una sonrisa dedicada a sus aburridos compañeros, sorprendida de su propia suerte.

-¿Qué ocurre, profesora?-Preguntó, mirando en un descuido su reluciente placa de Premio Anual.

-Su madre quiere verla, señorita-La mujer parecía exasperada, harta de las innumerables trastadas de de la joven y sus dos amigos.

La pelirroja se paró en seco, borrando la sonrisa de sus labios, y cuando reanudó sus pasos, alterada por la apremiante mirada de la directora, lo hizo con reticente temor, avanzando hacia el despacho de la mujer a lentos pasos.

Mil pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza, y todos tenían relación con Draco, no se sintió avergonzada por que su madre pudiese saberlo, ella le quería y no iba a dejar de hacerlo, pero el temor a que ella pudiese saber de su encuentro, le hizo temer por las circunstancias.

McGonagall la condujo a su despacho, invitándola a pasar delante de ella. Rose obedeció encontrando a su madre sentada frente a la mesa de la directora, con la espalda tensa y una severa mirada en sus ojos. La chica agachó la cabeza, avergonzada de antemano por la reprimenda inevitable.

-Muchas gracias, profesora-Musitó Hermione, con un respetuoso gesto la cabeza-. Pero me gustaría tratar un tema privado con mi hija, si no es molestia.

La directora de Hogwarts asintió, lanzando una última mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras ella.

-¿Draco Malfoy?-Preguntó Hermione, poniéndose en pie cuando quedaron a solas, mirando a su hija con parental preocupación.

La chica alzó la vista y asintió con la cabeza, todo lo serena que pudo, aunque consciente de antemano de que no podría convencerla.

-¡Sí!-Afirmó, casi con orgullo, enfadada con su madre por juzgarla- ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo le quiero…

Hermione golpeó la mesa, negándose a escuchar una palabra más y Rose dio un respingo nervioso, sin mirar a su madre directamente.

-Sólo tienes diecisiete años, no sabes lo que quieres y Malfoy…

La pelirroja suspiró, estaba dispuesta a luchar, se lo había prometido, aunque fingió sorpresa cuando pudo mirar a su madre.

-Soy mayor de edad-La rebatió, escudándose tras la placa de Premio Anual, que mostró con orgullo-, ¡No es de tu incumbencia! Le quiero y voy a seguir con él. ¡No hay más que hablar!

Ambas mujeres tenían la misa determinación y el mismo brillo se encendió en sus ojos, era una partida perdida para ambas, tan tercas las dos que aquella discusión jamás llegaría a ningún sitio.

-Sí hay más que hablar-El tono de regañina de la castaña fue más allá de habitual, casi gritó, y Rose empezó a sentirse furiosa, desesperada por que alguien comprendiese sus sentimientos, lo que ella sentía por Draco-. No sabes nada de ese hombre, tiene la edad de tu padre, ¡Nos hizo la vida imposible, Rose!-Empezó a caminar por la sala, nerviosa, dejando todo lo que ella vivió con Draco al margen de su hija- ¡Fue un mortífago! Un seguidor de Voldemort, recuerdas al profesor Dumbledore, ¡Estuvo a punto de matarlo!

Rose se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ansiosa por gritar, exasperada por el tenso ir y venir de su madre. Hermione podía enumerar todos los trapos sucios de Draco, y de seguro se olvidaría de algo, su hija no parecía dispuesta a escuchar, lo supo por el modo en que la miró.

-¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea!-Las mejillas se Rose se habían encendido y sus ojos se habían vuelto acuosos- No os habéis cansado de repetirlo, lleváis diecisiete años recordando lo cabrón que era, ¿No sabéis perdonar? Lo que pueda haberos hecho no tiene nada que ve conmigo, a mí me quiere, digas lo que digas.

Hermione sabía que era cierto, aunque había decidido ser precavida antes de creer a Draco, no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía lanzar a su hija a sus brazos, sabiendo lo que hizo con ella, debía dejarla decidir, pero no podía.

-Siéntate, Rose. Tengo que contarte algo-Susurró, con ese tono pausado y comprensivo, y la chica obedeció de forma reticente, todavía con el ritmo agitado de su respiración-. He hablado con él, ¿Entiendes? Sé que lo que dices es cierto, pero no basta con eso, Rose. Draco es un hombre mayor, un hombre casado-Remarcó esa palabra, recordando a la intrigante señora Malfoy-, su hijo es tu mejor amigo, Rose, cariño… no puede funcionar, sólo te hará sufrir, aunque esa no quiera ser su intención, él te hará sufrir… siempre lo hace.

Dijo lo último sin querer y Rose no lo comprendió, pero las palabras de su madre pesaron de todos modos, la miró largo rato, la miró y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, semejante a la que ella derramó el día en que fue descubierta, seguida de otras que amargaron su existencia. Se puso en pie y sus cálidos brazos abrazaron a su hija, estrechándola contra su maternal puesto, odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que hacerla entender.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que siempre lo hace?-Preguntó, ahogando un hipido contra el pecho de ella.

-No llores, Rose-Susurró, acunándola con amor y sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos pelirrojos-, pero tienes que comprenderlo, él no puede estar contigo, no puede estar con nadie, ¿Lo comprendes?

La furia volvió con renovada intensidad y se apartó de su madre con indignación, incapaz de seguir escuchando aquello, no aguantaba estar en la misma habitación, y se reprimió de decir algo inapropiada, caminando a grandes zancadas por el despacho de McGonagall.

-No-Admitió, mirándola con fijeza, hablaba en susurros, para evitar gritar y denotar el dolor en su voz-, no lo comprendo. Pero tú tampoco lo entiendes, sufriré si me apartáis de él-Se calmó, al ver el efecto demoledor de sus palabras, el gesto aterrado de su madre, como si estuviese a punto de perderla para siempre-. Mama, no ves las cosas como yo, pero piensa en ti y en papa, ¿No le amas? ¿No hubieses ignorado todas las voces que te decían que no podías estar con él?-Hermione no contestó, se limitó a agachar la cabeza, vencida por la arrolladora seguridad de las palabras de su hija- No me puedes pedir que haga lo contrario.

-No es lo mismo, Rose-Se defendió, recostando una mano, como pobre consuelo, sobre el hombro de su hija primogénita-, tú padre y yo estábamos los dos en el mismo bando, y los dos teníamos la misma edad, nada nos impedía…-Tomó aire nerviosamente, impidiendo a Rose hablar- Eres joven, cielo, todavía no puedes entenderlo. Es encantador, ¿Verdad? Puede cegarte con una sonrisa y te intriga esa mirada, ¿No es eso? Es elegante y refinado, le crees un hombre culto y misterioso, te obnubila… pero eso pasará, Rose, te prometo que pasará, te darás cuenta de donde estás metida, de que sólo es un ricachón arrogante y casado, y te darás cuenta de que no lo amas en realidad, nunca le has amado.

Más lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, azorada, empezó a negar con la cabeza, su madre no sabía de que hablaba, Rose llevaba años sufriendo y se negaba a creer que fuese una mera ilusión, ella le quería de verdad, nunca dejaría de hacerlo, eso de sobra lo sabía, llevaba años intentando olvidarse de él.

-No sabes lo que dices-Musitó, apartándose de nuevo de Hermione, cuyo corazón se rompió antes de hablar de nuevo, anticipándose al dolor de su hija después de aquella charla.

-Sí que lo sé-Admitió, mientras su mirada se perdía a través de sus recuerdos-, los dos éramos jóvenes entonces, y ya era capaz de desarmarme con una sonrisa, no me sorprende que no haya cambiado. Rose, te quiere, pero si lo nuestro no funcionó, lo vuestro es imposible-Hermione bajó la cabeza, casi podía escuchar el corazón de su hija al romperse, y miró su rostro horrorizado, cubierto de lágrimas.

-¡No!-Lo gritó, incapaz de creer lo que su madre decía, incapaz de creer que ella, precisamente ella, fuese capaz de algo así- ¡Mientes! Estás mintiendo, eso no es verdad, ¡No es verdad!

Su espalda chocó contra la pared y Rose se dejó caer al suelo, deslizando la espalda por el redondo muro del despacho de McGonagall, confundida, tratando de decidir a quién debía creer.

-No miento, cielo, lo siento mucho-Hermione se arrepintió, y se quedó allí, sin valor para tratar de consolarla, consolándose al pensar que con el tiempo le haría bien-. Fue hace muchos años, yo era como tú entonces, Rose, pensé que no pasaría nada si lo mantenía en secreto, pero yo siempre supe que no significaba nada, que todo aquella grandeza de Draco, no era nada.

La pelirroja se abrazaba el cuerpo, abatida, sollozaba sonoramente y sus lágrimas habían salpicado su túnica. Lo pensaba y no era capaz, Draco y su madre, antes que ella, la primera. Un desasosiego horrible que se apoderó de ella cuando alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos, furiosa, la hizo perder el control.

-¡No sigas!-Exigió, con un carraspeo ronco- ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Hermione dio un respingo, y la culpa se apoderó de ella al ver a su hija, mirarla como a una desconocida, desesperada y con el corazón roto por su culpa, sólo por inmiscuirse en algo que de verdad no era asunto suyo, por más que eso le pesara.

-Rose, escucha, yo…

-¡No!-Las manos de la chica temblaron, se dio cuenta cuando señaló la puerta, dubitativa, casi celosa- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme algo así? ¡Vete! ¡No quiero escuchar más! ¡Vete!

Hermione asintió, encaminándose a la puerta con el propio corazón roto, y una lágrima que logró ocultar corrió por su mejilla, considerándose a sí misma un ser mezquino, injusto, había utilizado aquello como un arma arrojadiza, sabiendo de antemano que ese sería el resultado.

-Rose, él te quiere, a mí no, pero a ti de verdad te quiere-Explicó, aun sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde-, piensa en él, se arriesga por ti. Hazlo por él, déjalo

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin volver la vista atrás, McGonagall la miró, pero Hermione no quiso dar ninguna explicación, suspiró pesadamente, pero no se sintió tranquila aun a sabiendas de que el problema se había resuelto, Ron iba a estar tranquilo y dos personas inocentes iban a sufrir por ello, Hermione quería lo mejor para su hija, aunque lo mejor fuese Draco Malfoy y mientras salía a los terrenos de Hogwarts comprendía con retraso el error que había cometido.

Lo último que su madre había dicho antes de abandonar el despacho de McGonagall se quedó grabado en la azorada mente de Rose Weasley, no lo había entendido, no entendía nada, no era capaz de saber que era cierto y que era mentira, quien decía la verdad y quien le había mentido. Desconfiar de su madre o de Draco parecía igualmente ofensivo.

Rose lloraba, y mientras lo hacía se llevó la mano al cuello, donde el colgante que él le había regalado pendía con gracia, brillando con consoladora intensidad. Acarició la rosa, preguntándose si cada beso que Draco le había dado, se lo había dado pensando en su madre, cómo sino, alguien como él podría fijarse en ella, nunca había sido nada comparada con Hermione Granger, nunca estaría a su altura, y hasta Draco debía saberlo.

Se sintió insignificante, más que nunca, y la única cosa que ella había considerado propia, lo único que había querido de verdad, ahora parecía más lejano, menos suyo, Rose lo vio como una fantasía por primera vez.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba furiosa, con su madre, con Draco, con ella misma, podrían haber pasado cien años y no se sentiría menos traicionada, aunque no tuviese derecho alguno.

Siguió llorando cuando los brazos de McGonagall la rodearon, lo hicieron con cuidado delicadeza, aunque ella no comprendía nada, Rose ni siquiera sintió su presencia, se apretó contra el cálido pecho de la directora de Hogwarts.

"Hazlo por él, déjalo" Cerró los ojos, agotada, y tomó aire en nerviosos sollozos, no entendía de que hablaba, pero tal vez su madre tenía razón.

**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Qué tal la semana? Hace poco tiempo que no nos leemos, espero que compense por el error de la semana pasada, y espero que os guste el cap, lo siento pero esto era necesario, ahora, no os desesperéis, todo tiene arreglo ;)**

**Muchos besos y muchas gracias por leer este fic, nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Aivlis Malfoy.**


	20. Nada

**Nada**

La mujer no lo entendió y se sentó en su mesa con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos, oscuros tras las gafas cuadradas, escrutaron con atención la cabizbaja figura de Rose Weasley y la joven Gryffindor repitió su petición con el mismo tono entrecortado.

-Sólo serán unas horas, lo prometo-Musitó, con la esperanza de que la directora de Hogwarts no accediese.

McGonagall resopló, recordando la reciente visita de Hermione Granger, y lo distraída y turbada que parecía su hija desde entonces.

-Esto es altamente inusual, señorita Weasley-Apuntó la mujer, mirando con severa fijeza los acuosos ojos de la chica-, y va contra las normas, ¿Tiene alguna relación con la reciente visita de su madre?

Rose asintió, sin encontrar otro argumente mejor, aquel día, McGonagall la había consolado sin hacer preguntas, hasta que logró sosegarse y la directora la echó de su despacho como si nada hubiese pasado.

Rose alzó la vista, hasta entonces clavada en la colección de plumas que se exhibía sobre el escritorio de la directora. Había tomado una dolorosa decisión, una determinación que le robaba el sueño y las ganas de seguir adelante, pero que ya no podía retrasar. Pensó que la respetable mujer podría ayudarla como había hecho aquella tarde, pues tenía que verle una vez más.

-Sé que no está permitido señora, pero debo ver a alguien, acompáñeme si lo desea, pero tengo que ir-Suplicó, con un hilo de voz contenido.

McGonagall temió verla llorar de nuevo, incómoda al no saber cómo impedirlo, la joven Rose Weasley, alumna ejemplar, jamás había dado tales muestras de desequilibrio.

-Señorita Weasley-Intervino la mujer-, si me dice cuál es el problema, tal vez encuentre el modo de ayudarla.

La chica negó con la cabeza, sólo necesitaba el permiso y terminar con todo, si acaso se atrevía, Rose se sentía incómoda, utilizada, se sentía sucia de un modo en que jamás se había sentido, pedir explicaciones la asustaba tanto como ver a Draco de nuevo, aunque eso fuese lo que en realidad quería, como si él fuese a negarlo todo, una mentira más, un engaño, sólo eso, y podría volver a sus brazos sin remordimiento alguno.

Creerle a él era más cómodo, menos doloroso, desear que su madre la engañase no era más que un daño colateral, inevitable en cualquier caso. Pero la comprensión de McGonagall, imposible de conseguir, o el precioso tiempo que estaba perdiendo, era lo que menos necesitaba en realidad.

-Sólo déjeme ir a verle, regresaré antes de la cena-Insistió la chica, agachando de nuevo la cabeza-, nadie notará que falto, se lo prometo.

McGonagall golpeó con brusquedad la mesa y Rose dio un respingo sobresaltado, mientras más lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y se sentía traicionada por la única persona que jamás debería herirla de tal modo: su madre.

-¿A quién tiene tanta prisa por ver? Si puede saberse, señorita Weasley-Inquirió, alejándola de tan peligrosos pensamientos.

La miró y la posibilidad de mentir la distrajo un momento, los entrecerrados ojos de la mujer la atravesaron y Rose despegó los labios al fin.

-A Draco Malfoy-Confesó, con cierto resquemor al pronunciar su nombre en voz alta-, es por un asunto privado, pero muy urgente en realidad.

La mujer no era capaz de seguir el hilo de aquella conversación, y una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella cuando un vago pensamiento atravesó su mente.

-Si es tan importante, envíe una lechuza al señor Malfoy para que acuda a Hogwarts, les permitiré hablar entonces-Indicó la mujer, tajante.

Rose negó con la cabeza, insistente, sin apartar la vista de la mujer, una Gryffindor como ella.

-No puedo, señora, Dr… el señor Malfoy, no puede venir aquí. Sé que está preocupada por mi rendimiento, señora, que llevo distraída unos días, pero sólo necesito hablar con él para volver a ser la de antes, sólo tengo que resolver algo pendiente.

Era ingenua si pensaba que todo se iba a arreglar, pero necesitaba creer que sí, necesitaba aferrarse a la última de sus esperanzas con tal de no derrumbarse allí mismo, para evitar desplomarse sobre su cama y llorar hasta consumirse, sin siquiera saber si todo era verdad.

McGonagall miró a través del amplio ventanal, dejando vagar la vista por los concurridos terrenos de la escuela, hizo un esfuerzo por comprender, tratando de entender que tenía que ver Draco Malfoy con la joven Weasley, o a que se debían tantas lágrimas, la miró una vez, preocupada y se encogió de hombros de un modo casi simpático, tal como Dumbledore habría hecho.

-Debo comprobar unos asuntos con Filch, señorita Weasley, así que creo que esta reunión se termina aquí-Murmuró, caminando hacia la puerta-, los polvos Flu están en la repisa, ni se le ocurra tocarlos-Comentó con intención-, no creo que vuelva a estar libre hasta antes de la cena.

La pelirroja parpadeó con fastidio y McGonagall le lanzó una última mirada cómplice, antes de salir de su propio despacho con la misma incertidumbre que había provocado la visita de Rose.

-0-

Llovía, y las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el firme cristal de la balconada exterior, frías y fuertes, resbalaban por la transparente superficie, formando irregulares líneas y una desconcertante melodía, acompañada por el ulular de un viento helado que agitaba los árboles del jardín, amenazando con derribarlos.

El cielo era gris, como sus ojos, y parecía de noche fuera de la mansión, mientras Draco, frente a la ventana, se limitaba a observar en silencio, el desalentador paisaje, ofuscado por el denso ambiente que se respiraba en su inmenso y descorazonado hogar.

Una inmensa pila de papeles le aguardaba sobre el escritorio, prometiendo horas de infructuoso trabajo que ya había desaprovechado, no era capaz de concentrarse, y su acalorada mente sólo era capaz de pensar en una cosa.

La visita de Hermione Granger y sus preocupantes consecuencias le habían robado el sueño, ella le había creído, había sido lo suficiente convincente, pero eso no tenía valor alguno, él mismo tenía la culpa de ello.

Draco recostó la cabeza contra el frío cristal, abatido, dejó que un escalofrío recorriese su espina dorsal, agobiado por el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el cristal y el ardiente crepitar de la chimenea que había producido un sudor frío y asfixiante.

Llevaba días encerrado en la biblioteca, voluntariamente confinado entre aquellas cuatro paredes que empezaba a aborrecer, evitaba a Astoria y sólo salía de casa para visitar a los Nott, con la esperanza de encontrar una carta, cualquier rastro de Rose que le diese ánimos para aguantar algunos días más.

Contuvo un respingo cuando se dio la vuelta, despegando la frente del cristal, el fuego se había vuelto más intenso, de un color verde intenso que advertía de una inminente visita que Draco no esperaba.

Suspiró con pesadez, palpando su varita en el bolsillo, y con la airada mirada clavada en las insinuantes llamas, hasta que una figura se precipitó sobre la cara alfombra de la biblioteca y Draco atisbó una melena pelirroja desparramarse entre el hollín y el humo.

Todo cambió de súbito, la pesada atmosfera se aligeró gratamente, la estancia se volvió más colorida, menos asfixiante y se respiraba de otro modo, relajado. El estruendo de las gotas se volvió un murmullo y los ánimos de Draco regresaron para que pudiese seguir unos días más.

Rose se vio atrapada entre los brazos de Draco Malfoy cuando logró ponerse en pie, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa radiante, ajeno a la alicaída expresión de ella, no se movió, se dejó abrazar, sin llegar a corresponderle en realidad, sólo cerró los ojos, reprimiendo más lágrimas cuando se pregunto si él hubiese abrazado a su madre del mismo modo, si veía a Hermione cuando la miraba a ella.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó él, pasados apenas escasos segundos, apartándose lo justo para descubrir la turbada expresión de la chica.

Draco la soltó, sin apartar la vista de sus apagados ojos, rojos por un llanto pasado. Lo supo sin escuchar respuesta, algo realmente malo estaba a punto de suceder.

-Tarde o temprano iba a enterarme, ¿No?-Musitó, ignorando la pregunta del hombre, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que se resistían a caer, todo parecía mucho más difícil al tenerle frente a ella.

Draco se quedó inmóvil, sin comprender del todo, las palabras siempre habían sido innecesarias entre ellos, una mirada bastaba, pero era irónico el modo en que le costaba encontrarlas cuando de verdad eran necesarias.

-Te equivocaste, no conocía todos tus trapos sucios, ¿No ibas a contármelo?-Insistió, apartando la mirada, incapaz de soportar la contrita expresión de Draco clavada en ella- Éste era el único que de verdad podía importarme.

El rubio apretó los puños con furia, desconcertado por el tono de ella, frío e impropio, revelador.

-Lo siento-Musitó, siendo eso lo único que acudió a sus labios, insignificantes palabras cuyo valor se había diluido, sin la valentía requerida para consolar a Rose, que empezó a llorar en silencio, sin importarle si lo hacía frente a él- ¿Fue ella? ¿Tu madre te lo contó?

El corazón de Rose se rompió en pedazos en ese preciso instante, sus lágrimas se tornaron más intensas cuando alzó la vista para encarar la figura de Draco, desdibujada por un mar de lágrimas.

Hubiese esperado una negación, una mirada desconcertada y la promesa de no entender lo que ella trataba de decir, pero todo era cierto, descorazonadoramente cierto, y Draco no necesitaba decirlo para hacerle saber que era así.

No se sorprendió, ¿Qué era ella al lado de su madre? Nada, absolutamente nada, Rose no se sentía más que una imitación, nada más que una sombra de lo que ella fue un día, lejos de estar a la altura de ella, o de Draco.

-No vas a negarlo, ¿Verdad?-Apenas un hilo de voz escapó de sus labios y Rose se contuvo de decir algo más, asustada por si su voz se quebraba y no podía seguir con aquello, tristemente necesario.

Draco palideció, y todo el peso de la estancia volvió a caer sobre él, reprimió el odio, la súbita decepción que sintió hacía a Granger, tan propio de su esposo, jamás la hubiese imaginado a ella jugando sucio, las cosas realmente habían cambiado.

Rose lloraba, sin apartar la mirada de sus asustadas pupilas, y cada lágrima que caía por sus mejillas, dolía como una puñalada en el corazón de Draco, lo hundía un poco más en ese infierno que se había creído capaz de evitar por siempre.

-Fue hace muchos años, Rose-Trató de justificarse, por más inútil que eso le pudiera parecer, siempre había admirado la determinación de Rose, y la había visto brillar a través de sus lágrimas, esa vez convencida para terminar con todo lo que había luchado por mantener-, ambos lo habíamos olvidado.

Rose reprimió un sollozo, la voz azorada de Draco no parecía convencida y ella permanecía quieta, inmóvil, escrutando la figura de Draco, parecía menos alto de lo habitual, menos poderoso de pronto, la miraba con unos ojos desprovistos de valor, casi como ella le devolvía la mirada.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan sola, sólo Draco era capaz de eliminar sus penas, todas con una mirada, sólo él acababa con sus miedos, la hacía sentir bien, feliz, pero ya no parecía tan fácil, y los ojos de Draco, huidizos, sólo provocaban más lágrimas, convulsiones nerviosas que suplicaban por su vuelta.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Inquirió, buscando con desesperación la reconfortante mirada que detuviese el acelerado proceso que, en su interior, amenazaba con destruirla.

-¿Qué sentido habría tenido?-Replicó el hombre, acorralado, angustiado como jamás había estado, había dejado marchar a Hermione, sólo había reído sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia, cómo podía retenerla a ella, si se reprochaba lo mismo que ella le echaba en cara- Créeme Rose-Suplicó, avanzando hasta ella con pasos agigantados-, tal vez me equivoqué, pero era precisamente esto lo que quería evitar, una disputa sin sentido.

Siempre había creído que era el odio lo que los separaba, en la mente de Rose Weasley un amor pasado jamás se había atrevido a aparecer y se apartó cuando Draco la tomó por los hombros, obligando a mirarle, anhelaba esa mirada lo mismo que la rehuía, mientras ella misma se preguntaba si debía dejarse convencer.

-¿Piensas en ella?-Draco no lo entendió, no lo hizo al principio, pero sonó horrible cuando desentraño el ahogado susurro de ella, un rayo lo atravesó, el mismo que surcó el cielo en el preciso instante en que bajó la cabeza, abrumado por ese terrible pensamiento.

-¡No!-Exclamó, rodeando el encogido cuerpo de Rose Weasley para situarse frente a ella, la pelirroja apretó los ojos, conmovida por la apresurada respuesta de él, aunque su cerebro se puso en alerta y su corazón deseó creerle, por más que, a ojos de todo el mundo, verla a ella y no pensar en su madre era algo imposible- ¿Qué te hace pensar algo así?-Sonó ofendido, no fue capaz de evitarlo y Rose bajó el rostro de nuevo- Sabes perfectamente que no es cierto.

Las manos de Draco apartaron las lágrimas de las mejillas de ella, y la chica se arrojó a sus brazos, dejándose abrazar por él, aspirando su aroma, la menta de su Amortentia, permitiéndose el lujo de sentir el reconfortante calor de su cuerpo una vez más, la última.

Alzó la vista, sin soltarle, conectó con esos ojos grises, más seguros que escasos segundos antes, todavía sentía las temblorosas manos de él en sus mejillas, y se sintió vagamente más tranquila.

Todo lo malo que Draco Malfoy había podido albergar jamás había tenido ninguna importancia para ella y, de repente, todo parecía desgraciadamente relevante, todo aquello que sabía de él había saltado a un primer plano, distorsionado y exagerado de lo que veía en él.

¿Mentía? Todas las noches que había pasado en vela preguntándose qué podía él ver en alguien tan insignificante como ella, cobraban ahora sentido, Draco no veía nada en ella, ni siquiera debía verla a ella, tal vez no podía admitírselo a sí mismo, pero mentía.

Se apartó de él, controlando el ritmo de su respiración, al tiempo que reprimía sus lágrimas, le miró, casi con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que estremeció a Draco, el hombre dejó caer los brazos, sometido a la voluntad de la muchacha, incapaz de encontrar un argumento que la convenciese, algo que arreglase el desafortunado error que iba a cometer.

No podía, ella no le creía, Draco nada podía hacer, y eso le estaba matando, luchaba deprisa contra su propia consciencia, necesitaba a Rose y estaba a punto de dejarla marchar, únicamente porque no podía reaccionar, sólo porque no tenía nada convincente más allá de su maltrecha sinceridad, si el mismo se había cavado la tumba, ¿Cómo iba a salir de ella?

Granger, ella la habría convencido, la habría hecho ver lo despreciable que era, y él lo sabía, tal vez, porque no se sentía merecedor de tanto, la dejaba marchar.

Rose tomó su mano, cerrándola en un puño tras dejar algo en su interior, y él sintió la última caricia de ella sin valor para abrir la mano, casi hipnotizado, incrédulo aún.

-Te quiero, Draco-Susurró y él creyó que con eso bastaba-, pero esto no me corresponde a mí.

"Hazlo por él, déjalo" cómo iba ella a saber que lo había comprendido mal, si Rose seguía al margen de las amenazas de su padre, cómo iba a saber que Hermione se refería a eso, estaba asustada, y por más que todos, incluyendo a su madre, se empeñasen en decir que Draco de verdad la quería, ella ya no podía creerlo, qué sentido tendría, si él podía escoger a la brillante Hermione Granger.

Cuando soltó su mano, y comprendió que ya nada le unía a él, vacía por dentro, nuevas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y lo único que deseó fue huir de allí, perderse lo más pronto posible, anochecía, y casi había olvidado la advertencia de McGonagall, nada importaba ya, hasta ella misma había perdido el sentido.

Y apartó la vista de sus ojos grises, el último de sus consuelos, lo último que la mantenía en pie, un gesto tan lapidario que la hizo sentir pequeña, como cuando tenía once años, y lo vio por primera vez, lo sintió lejos como entonces y corrió aterrada, fuera de la biblioteca, sin pensar siquiera en la Red Flu.

La puerta se estrelló con un ruido sordo, y Draco abrió los ojos, despertando de un trance que había acabado con todo lo que él había amado.

Contempló su mano abierta, y el gracioso resplandor del diamante al reflejar las llamas naranjas de la chimenea. La rosa, el colgante que debía sellar su amor, reposaba en su mano, las piernas de Draco empezaron a temblar de un modo que ya no recordaba posible, y lo observó como a la prueba tangente de que todo había terminado.

Lo dejó caer al suelo, a sus pies, sobre la cara alfombra manchada de hollín, Draco tomó aire, invadido por un desasosiego capaz de matarlo, como si alguien hubiese pronunciado un _Finite_ para romper el hechizo.

Corrió, corrió tras los pasos de Rose, corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, invadido por la súbita esperanza de poder detenerla, fue tras ella como lo hizo la noche de navidad, ignorando los muchos invitados que poblaban la mansión aquella tarde.

¿Por qué no era capaz de decirlo? Por qué no podía decir que la quería, besarla como siempre lo había hecho y retenerla junto a él, hacerla olvidar esa falsa y estúpida suposición sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Era lo que debía hacer, de sobra lo sabía, pero Draco no era capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, y se arrojó a través de la puerta abierta de su casa, ignorando las gruesas gotas que caían sobre él, apresurándose al distinguir el pelirrojo cabello de Rose, su Rose, cerca de la cancela de hierro.

-¡Espera!-Bramó, acelerando su paso entre resuellos nerviosos- ¡Rose espera!

Ella se detuvo, pero no le miró, lloraba y creía que si volvía la vista hacía él podría arrepentirse, tal vez feliz de vivir engañada con tal de seguir con él, pero su autoestima todavía la protegía de algo así. Sabía hacerlo, se lo habían enseñado en Hogwarts, y, por más que odiase esa sensación, podría Desaparecerse si se concentraba lo suficiente.

Draco había acelerado el paso, y creía que podría alcanzarla pero sólo un grito desesperado acudió a sus lágrimas cuando la melena pelirroja se desvaneció frente a él, para siempre y Rose se perdió de vista al tiempo que la esperanza de Draco, todo sentimiento positivo que le había mantenido vivo por años, moría de pronto, como tragado por una horda de Dementores.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por sus mejillas, mezcladas con saladas lágrimas que no era consciente de derramar, perdido. Perdido como cuando era un niño y su padre le golpeaba por una debilidad inevitable a su corta edad, perdido, porque a pesar de su fortuna estaba sólo y la única cosa que tenía valor para él acababa de desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

Se quedó allí, su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el frío y la desazón, quieto bajo la lluvia, el pelo rubio se pegaba a su frente, y su fina camisa, empapada, empezaba a pesar, dejando traslucir el frío en su tembloroso cuerpo, sin intención alguna de moverse, sólo, bajo la satisfecha y victoriosa mirada de Astoria Malfoy.

**Holaaaa! Sí, ya sé que me esto es malo y triste, no me odiéis por favor, pensad que ya no se puede empeorar, XD**

**Espero que no me odiéis mucho y acepto todo tipo de amenazas, quejas, dudas y críticas varias…**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Aivlis Malfoy (Slytherin orgullosa)**


	21. Un Malfoy no llora

**Un Malfoy no llora**

-¡Hufflepuff marca otro tanto!-El comentarista de Quidditch, un chico de la casa de los tejones, parecía pletórico de felicidad, sostenía el micrófono con las dos manos y sus ojos recorrían febrilmente el cielo, buscando la Snitch desesperadamente- ¡Potter la ha visto! ¡Potter la ha visto!

Una ovación verde y plata animaba a su buscador, y Albus se precipitaba en picado por el cielo, mientras los dos golpeadores trataban de despejar su camino.

-¡Corre! ¡Smith, corre!-El comentarista de Quidditch animaba al buscador de su equipo que trataba de adelantar al joven Potter, sin demasiado acierto- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No!-Bramó, ignorando la severa mirada de la directora McGonagall- Potter atrapa la Snitch y Slytherin gana-Informó, sin entusiasmo mientras soltaba el micrófono bruscamente.

Albus y el resto del equipo se posaba elegantemente en el suelo, el moreno, alzó victorioso la Snitch y corrió hacia Scorpius que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y la escoba en la mano.

-¡Gran estrategia, capitán!-Lo felicitó Albus, mientras le mostraba con orgullo la Snitch, despertando los vítores de sus compañeros.

-Tal vez-Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa ladeada cargada de orgullo-, pero de nada habría servido sin un buen buscador.

Ambos amigos rieron y encabezaron al equipo mientras se encaminaban a los vestuarios, cansados y pletóricos por la victoria.

-Nada mal, Potter-El tono desdeñoso de Zabini quiso indicar todo lo contrario, y el guardián de equipo adelantó a los dos amigos, pavoneándose como si hubiese hecho él todo el trabajo-. Nada mal para ser miope.

Scorpius alzó una ceja y se dejó caer sobre el banco, quitándose la túnica con rápidos y mecánicos gestos.

-¡Será capullo!-Se indignó Albus, apurando un trago de agua- Hufflepuff nos ha marcado nueve tantos, ¿Por qué lo mantienes en el puesto de guardián?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, estaba exhausto e irguió la espalda con autoridad cuando miró a su amigo.

-Fue el mejor que se presentó a las pruebas-Arguyó, como única respuesta-, con Goyle y Flint de golpeadores, no quedaba nadie más para el puesto.

Albus se encogió de hombros, y ambos se asearon sin prisas, el resto de los chicos corrió de vuelta a la sala común, ansiosos por la suntuosa celebración que Slughorn había preparado, y ellos se quedaron solos, el tiempo suficiente como para que el rubio se decidiera a abordar la cuestión que le carcomía desde varios días atrás.

-Al, ¿Sabes si Lily sale con alguien?-Quiso hacerlo sonar como una pregunta casual, pero al instante de haberlo dicho se percato de lo extraño que había sonado, y soportó la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo con la misma postura erguida que había mantenido.

-¡Merlín! Eres peor que Corazón de Bruja-Masculló el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño-, primero Rose, ahora Lily… ¿Qué te pasa, chico?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Nada, yo sólo pensé… Nada- Resopló mientras se ponía en pie, recogiendo su equipo de Quidditch a una velocidad inusitada, con el cuello de la túnica desabrochado y el pelo todavía húmedo.

Lily llevaba días evitándole, y el chico se sentía ligeramente estúpido, no había sido tan perspicaz como se jactaba de ser, el interés que había despertado en la pequeña Potter le había pasado raramente desapercibido. Ella tenía razón, no veía nada más que no fuese Rose, que, como su prima, también le evitaba.

-¡Scorpius que es mi hermana!-Advirtió el moreno, sobresaltando al distraído muchacho- Ni se te ocurra pasarte de la raya, o Slytherin perderá a su capitán.

-¿Qué?-Scorpius se precipitó fuera del vestuario, seguido de cerca por la amenazante mirada de su amigo, sin dejar de negar con la cabeza de un modo exagerado- ¡No me gusta tu hermana, Potter! Me…

-Te gusta mi prima, ya, ya, ya…-Albus agitó la cabeza, cansado de las peroratas de Scorpius- Misma amenaza, Malfoy.

Chascó la lengua con disgusto, mientras los dos caminaban de vuelta a Hogwarts, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, todavía alegres por la victoria contra Hufflepuff.

En los límites del campo de Quidditch, Lily Luna agitaba la mano, llamando la atención de los dos chicos. El moreno lanzó otra mirada amenazante a Scorpius mientras la chica corría en su dirección, con una luminosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Albus!-Se abalanzó sobre él, abrazando a su hermano de forma arrolladora, acompañada un gritito emocionado- ¡Menudo partidazo! ¡Me muero por enfrentarme a ti!

-Perderéis, Lily-Aseguró Albus-. Yo he salido a papa…

-Hugo y yo vamos a acabar con vosotros-Replicó la chica, soltando a su hermano, su mirada era todo un reto-, para tu desgracia yo he salido a mama y Hugo a tío a Ron.

Scorpius sonrió, sin apartar la vista de la escena que se desarrollaba al margen de él. Lily actuaba como si no estuviese allí y el chico no se molestó en marcharse, conmovido por la discusión entre hermanos.

-… que perdiese contra James no tiene nada que ver-Aseguró el Albus, ofendido-, tenemos mejor estrategia, ¿Verdad, Scorpius?

Lily bajó la vista al suelo, y el rubio asintió con la cabeza, sin estar seguro del todo de cual había sido la pregunta. Estaba sacando las cosas de quicio, Lily ni siquiera era amiga suya, ella no estaba interesada en él, tenía que haberla entendido mal…

-Potter-La llamó, mientras ella y hermano reemprendían la marcha, ambos se volvieron-, ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Lily?

Ignoró la mirada de Albus, de nuevo amenazante, el chico masculló algo que Scorpius no pudo entender y se alejó a paso presto, ajeno a la duda que invadió a su hermana de pronto.

Lily esperó, cansada. Cansada de tener que soportar a Scorpius, las quejas de Scorpius, los problemas de Scorpius, no soportaba tener que oír lo mucho que Scorpius quería a Rose, y lo mal que se sentía porque ella no se fijaba en él. Scorpius no iba haría lo mismo por ella, ¿En qué momento se había dado cuenta que estaba loca por él?

-No sé donde está Rose-Masculló, sin mirar al chico-. Lo siento.

Se dio la vuelta para apresurarse tras Albus, pero Scorpiu se detuvo, barrando el paso de Lily.

-No es eso Lily-Musitó el chico, con un gesto arrepentido en el rostro-. Lo lamento, te debo una disculpa, ¿Verdad?

Lily sonrió afablemente, extrañamente tranquila porque él al fin lo comprendiera.

-No me debes nada, Scorpius-Aseguró, para calmar al rubio-, pero comprende que Rose tampoco te debe nada a ti, ¿De acuerdo?

-No es fácil…

-Dímelo a mí-Corroboró la pelirroja-, pero si yo puedo ignorarlo, seguro que tu también-Scorpius sonrió, admirando la naturalidad con que Lily afrontaba esas cosas- ¿Amigos?

Ella le tendió la mano, y al chico se le borró la sonrisa al recordar la misma escena sucedida con Rose, el día antes de volver a Hogwarts, se habían prometido volver a ser amigos, como siempre habían sido, pero ninguno de los dos cumplió. Podían intentarlo, fingir que nada pasaba, pero era una tremenda mentira.

No le estrechó la mano a Lily, y ella lo interpretó erróneamente, la tomó por el brazo, para evitar que se marchara, y sus ojos grises la miraron con intensidad. Scorpius sólo necesitaba comprensión, y ella bien le comprendía.

-Espera pelirroja-La detuvo, sin poder evitar una sonrisa-, no me sermonees, por favor. Yo sólo pretendía preguntarte si querrías acompañarme a Hogsmeade el próximo sábado, pero…

Lily abrió mucho los ojos, y sus ojos verdes se tornaron recelosos, pero Scorpius sólo sonreía, preguntándose a sí mismo, de donde había sacado aquello, y por qué le gustaba tanto meterse en lios.

-Sí es una broma… -Masculló Lily, callando ante el gesto del chico.

-No es ninguna broma, pelirroja-Insistió el chico, cruzándose de brazos-, y prometo que no hablaré de Rose, ¿Vendrás conmigo?

El corazón de la chica empezó a latir con más intensidad, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la mirada del chico, todavía esperaba verlo soltar una carcajada frente a ella. No se había ilusiones, él estaba enamorado de Rose, no podía cambiar eso, pero se sentía tentada de creer que era posible.

-Si insistes, Malfoy-Contestó, sin poder evitar que sus expresivos ojos brillasen con más intensidad, reprendiéndose a sí misma por qué él lo notase-. Corre a celebrar tu victoria.

Ambos rieron, y al chico no le pasó por alto el doble sentido de las palabras de Lily, sonrió, y la dejó hacer cuando ella, en un alarde de valentía, depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de él.

Scorpius la vio alejarse por el camino, impresionado por los alegres andares de la chica. No era Rose, Scorpius se lo repetía, ella no era Rose, y aun consciente de ello, sonreía feliz.

-¡Potter!-La llamó, hasta que ella le miró sobre su hombro- Hazme un favor, no se lo cuentes a tu hermano, es capaz de matarme.

Ella rió, y asintió con la cabeza mientras reemprendía la marcha, agitando su pelirroja cabellera al volver la vista por última vez, exaltada por la extraña mirada que Scorpius le acababa de lanzar. Completamente nueva.

-0-

Ignoraba los besos de Astoria, le temblaban las manos, mientras su esposa desabrochaba su empapada camisa, acariciando su pecho en el proceso, y él, todavía en shock, no era capaz de apartarla de él, se limitaba a mirarse las manos, sorprendido por sus propios espasmos nerviosos, y el tiritar producido por el frío.

Todavía veía la compungida mirada de Rose desaparecerse a escaso metros de él. No dejaba de maldecirse, si sólo la hubiese detenido… ¡No era más que un maldito idiota! Lo merecía, siempre había sabido que lo merecía.

-Draco… -La voz de su esposa, directamente contra su oído, no fue más que un susurró lejano, él no estaba allí, por lo menos no su mente.

Tomo aire bruscamente, creyendo que se ahogaría, sus ojos seguían fijos en la pared de enfrente, Astoria seguía con sus caricias, suaves contra su frío cuerpo. No podía evitar sentirse victoriosa, la mirada desolada de su marido la hacía sentir resarcida, triunfal. Todo era suyo de nuevo: el apellido, la fortuna… y Draco. Draco que nunca tendría la voluntad de dejarla, era la Señora Malfoy, la madre del heredero, eso le daba carta blanca.

-Draco…-Insistía, y su voz sonó como una risita que no pudo evitar, deslizó los labios por el cuello de su esposo, sentía el temblor de su cuerpo, sonreía contra la húmeda de él.

Rose, él no podía pensar en otra cosa, Rose y cada beso que le había dado, y cada beso que ya no podría darle. Rose y su sonrisa sincera, sus ojos brillantes, la sensación de que todo iría bien, y de que él era una buena persona. Rose, y la promesa que no podría cumplir, su lucha contra el mundo que terminaba antes de empezar. Rose, y la vida que podrían haber compartido…

-No le des más vueltas, Draco-Exigió Astoria, denotando la molestia en su voz-. Ella no volverá, ¿No crees que ahora tendrás que pensar en cosas más importantes?

Draco la miró, reaccionó al fin, sus ojos, grises, acerados, destilaban odio, y los brazos de la mujer, enredados en el cuerpo de él, se apartaron sintiendo el peligro.

-¿Tú? Por ejemplo-Se limitó a preguntar, apartando sus mojados cabellos de su frente, caían desparramados a ambos lados de su rostro, ofrecía un aspecto verdaderamente lamentable.

-Vamos, Draco… -Musitó ella, abriendo los brazos de forma sugerente, esperando un abrazo- Todavía puedo complacerte, ¿No me echas de menos? O es que de verdad te gusta jugar a las muñecas con niñas, Draco.

Estaba sentada sobre la cama, y Draco la miraba desde arriba, se había puesto en pie y apretaba con fuerza los puños. Astoria lo miraba de un modo sugerente, había ganado la guerra, y el ganador se lo quedaba todo.

Suspiró con pesadez, jamás la había odiado tanto como en ese instante, ella lo había llevado hasta ese momento, ella y sólo ella tenía la culpa, le había arrebatado a Rose, y él no podía haberlo visto venir.

-Lo reconozco-Musitó, y su voz sólo fue un murmullo, un quejido roto que amplió la sonrisa de su esposa, que fea palabra: esposa-, eres más retorcida de lo que yo esperaba. ¡Sólo me das asco, Astoria! Siempre me has dado asco.

Una fría sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, estaba furioso, y volvía a ser lo que había sido años atrás. El mismo mortífago que había logrado alzar la varita sin temblar. El ganador no iba a quedárselo todo aquella vez.

-No he terminado, Astoria-Siseó, y la mujer se estremeció, amedrentada por la desquiciada mirada de él-, has logrado separarme de Rose, ¿Estás orgullosa?- Ella se enderezó, altiva, aunque sin el valor requerido para contestar- Pues dejaras de estar cuando te haga pagar, Astoria.

Draco salió de la estancia, no podía soportar la mirada de su mujer, no era capaz de mirarla a la cara y contener las ganas de maldecirla. De matarla.

Bajó las escaleras a grandes zancadas, Kossy lo miraba desde el pie de la escalera, su pequeño cuerpecito temblaba como de costumbre, y Draco percibió la lastimera mirada del elfo seguirle mientras él caminaba sin rumbo en realidad.

-Amo Draco… -Musitó el elfo, reprimiendo un sollozo asustado- Kossy lo lamenta mucho. Kossy está seguro de que la señorita Weasley regresará…

Draco apretó más los puños, sin volverse a mirar al elfo, sus ojos se habían inundado de renovadas lágrimas, y se negaba a derramarlas. "Un Malfoy no llora", esa era la consigna de su vida, la que su padre le había hecho aprender a golpes. Un Malfoy no llora, no iba a decepcionarle.

-Trae a Theodore Nott-Ordenó, mientras guiaba sus pasos hasta el salón, necesitado de alcohol-, hazle venir. Ahora.

El elfo asintió, y se desapareció en el acto, mientras Draco revisaba el mueble bar hasta dar con el Whiskey de fuego y servirse un generoso vaso que apuró de un solo trago. Jamás se había sentido tan miserable.

-Draco, hijo… -Se volvió de frente a la chimenea, contemplando el retrato de sus padres sobre la chimenea, Lucius no estaba allí, solía pasearse por la casa, instalarse en el lienzo de su padre y pasar largas horas charlando con Abraxas.

Sólo quedaba Narcisa, que lo miraba compungida. Draco se sirvió otra copa, y se sentó en el sofá frente a su madre, con la botella en una mano y el vaso en la otra, dispuesto a emborracharse.

-Tú lo mereces, Draco-Musitó la mujer, y Draco creyó intuir una lágrima caer por la mejilla de su madre-, nadie se sentirá decepcionado si rompes la tradición.

El hombre sólo dio un largo trago, con la vista fija en su madre. La echaba de menos, pasaba horas hablando con su retrato, como si todavía siguiese viva, conversaban sin tapujos, él nunca había podido ocultarle nada, su madre siempre daba los mejores consejos.

-Ya no tiene sentido, madre-Contestó, llenando el vaso de nuevo, mientras el pesar empezaba a diluirse en alcohol-. Sin ella nada tiene sentido.

-No hables así, hijo-Narcisa se removió en el lienzo y Draco lamentó que ella no estuviese allí de verdad y no pudiese abrazarle con calma, como cuando él era pequeño y lloraba en su hombro, tras recibir la lección de su padre "Un Malfoy no llora"-. Mereces ser feliz por todos nosotros, hazlo por Scorpius, él te necesita, no quieres un padre como el que tú tuviste para tu hijo, ¿Verdad?

Añadió lo último en un susurró, y Draco negó con la cabeza, apurando de nuevo la copa. Parecía un milagro, pero con cada trago del ambarino líquido, su consciencia se tornaba más ligera.

-Un Malfoy no puede renegar de su esposa-Recordó la segunda lección, la que argumentaba su padre tras cada discusión con Narcisa, aseguraba que no se libraba de ella porque no era correcto, estaba mal visto-. Un Malfoy no puede…

La tercera lección no acudía a su memoria, y otro largo trago de Whisky no iba a ayudarle a recordar.

-Nada te lo impide-Aseguró Narcisa-, ¿Estás seguro, Draco?-Repitió una vez más, y él sabía que ella esperaba un sí como respuesta.

-Un Malfoy no puede romper la tradición, un Malfoy es la tradición-Murmuró, su voz se había tornado pastosa, y volvió a llenar el vaso por enésima vez.

-Un Black es rebeldía-Recordó su madre-, y la sangre de los Black también corre por tus venas.

Draco sonrió antes de apurar otro trago, ansioso por dejarse convencer, había mandado traer a Nott, ya casi lo había empezado.

-Mitad Black, mitad Malfoy-Divagó-. Y ella una Sangre Sucia, mestiza, traidora a la sangre… -Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás- Y yo un cabrón, un cabrón que la quiere… La necesito, Madre, soy un traidor a la sangre.

Volvió a llenar el vaso y el ambarino líquido manchó la alfombra, Draco rió, antes de beber otro trago, ante la horrorizada mirada de su madre.

-Eso no tiene ninguna importancia-Susurró Narcisa, sin creer lo que su hijo decía, mientras apuraba la botella, copa tras copa-, no digas tonterías Draco, la sangre lleva años sin tener valor.

-No me entiendas mal, Madre-Continuó, y otra risa escapó de sus labios-, me gusta ser un traidor a la sangre. Hay muchos en el nuestro árbol genealógico, ¿Verdad?-Su voz sonó con un extraño deje de orgullo- Como Sirius Black. ¡Oh! Tendré que borrar mi cara del tapiz, o pedirle a Potter que lo haga. La casa es suya.

El alcohol le hacía desvariar, no le importaba, quería olvidarse de todo, perder el mundo de vista, aunque por más que bebiese Rose seguía allí, su recuerdo seguía atormentándolo, se ahogaba en el recuerdo y la añoranza.

Bebía, y lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, "Un Malfoy no llora". Estaba cansado de escucharlo, ¿Un Black podía llorar?

-¡Malfoy!-Una voz escandalizada interrumpió la desdicha del rubio, no alzó la vista, pero sonrió al reconocer el tono sorprendido de Theodore Nott.

-¡Hola, Theo!-Saludó, agitando la copa, y más liquido ambarino cayó sobre la alfombra- ¿Cuánto cobras? Voy a contratarte.

-¿Para qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-Nott se acercó a él y forcejeó con su amigo para arrebatarle la copa de las manos.

-Hazlo, Draco-Ese fuel el consejo de Narcisa, su madre siempre daba los mejores consejos, y él asintió antes de mirar a su amigo, que miraba el retrato sin comprender, evitando los vidriosos ojos de su amigo.

-Quiero el divorcio, Nott-Masculló, desencajando la mandíbula de Theodore-, y quiero que la dejes sin nada. Qué no vea ni un Sickle, y se pudra en el infierno.

Malfoy trató de ponerse en pie, convencido de terminar de una maldita vez con aquella farsa que era su vida. Se tambaleó, y Nott tuvo que mantenerle en pie. El castaño y Narcisa intercambiaron miradas, ella le suplicó con la mirada al marido de la hermana de Astoria, y él asintió con la cabeza, apiadándose del deplorable aspecto de su único amigo.

-0-

Lily entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, pletórica, ansiosa por contar a Rose lo que acababa de pasar, su prima se alegraría por no tener que preocuparse por Scorpius y sus complicados sentimientos por un tiempo.

Subió las escaleras, corriendo hacía el cuarto de las chicas se séptimo y no llamó a la puerta antes de entrar. La sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro se desvaneció cuando encontró a su prima.

Rose lloraba, porque esa era la única cosa que se sentía con fuerza de hacer, su mano acariciaba el lomo del pequeño hurón al que miraba de forma lastimera. Draco la consolaba, Draco el hurón se apiadaba de ella, meneaba su pequeño cuerpecito contra el cuerpo de Rose, su peluda cola la hacía cosquillas, ofrecía un calor reconfortante, pero ella sólo lloraba.

No había visto a Lily, y cuando se acercó a la cama de su prima, vislumbró un millar de posibilidades que justificasen sus lágrimas, y sólo podía pensar en lo peor.

-¿Rose?-La llamó delicadamente, recostando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica mayor.

La chica Weasley alzó la vista, encontrando la preocupada mirada de Lily Luna, y su despavorida mirada dejó caer lágrimas más intensas.

Se lanzó a los brazos de ella, y Lily la acogió con cuidado, acariciando su espalda de un modo casi maternal, mientras dejaba que se desahogara sin hacer preguntas.

-Lily-Rose hipaba, sollozaba, y a ella le costaba entender lo que decía-, se ha terminado, Lily. Le he dejado, yo…

Lily Luna palideció, y abrazó con más fuerza a su prima, Rose no sabía cómo lo había logrado, desconocía de donde procedía la determinación que la había alejado de la mansión Malfoy, esa fuerza repentina que la había hecho desobedecer cuando Draco le había pedido que parase.

Lloraba, porque quería odiarle y no podía, porque quería disculpar a su madre y no podía, porque quería regresar con él… y jamás podría.

-Tranquila, Rose-La consolaba Lily-, ya está, tranquila, ¿Te hizo algo?

No pudo evitar sentirse indignada, y se reprochó a sí misma haberlo permitido, debió decir algo, debió advertir a su padre, no importaba cuan enamorada estuviese su prima, ella le había advertido de que terminaría así.

-No-Rose logró contestar entre sollozos, apretando la cabeza contra el hombro de su prima-, mi madre… ella… ella y Draco… cuando iban a Hogwarts, ella y Draco, tuvieron un… una…

No podía acabar, las lágrimas lo impedían y su cabeza seguía empeñada en negárselo, seguía sin ser posible.

Lily lo comprendió, no lo creyó, pero lo comprendió, y un fuego se encendió en sus ojos verdes. Estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa, y aquella historia se tornaba inverosímil por momentos.

-Está bien, está bien, tranquila-Insistió, ocultando el gesto contrariado de su rostro-, no pasa nada Rose, todo tiene una explicación, seguro. Todo tiene una explicación.

Rose asintió contra el hombro de Lily, todo tenía una explicación, pero nadie quería dársela.

**Holaaaaa!**

**Que tal? Buen capa deprimente, Draco borracho, Rose hecha una pena, y la nota positiva son Lily y Hyperión… algo es algo, que veo que muchos fans de la pareja leen esto, jajaja**

**Bueno por una vez no me voy a quejar del resultado del cap porque me ha gustado como quedó (modestia aparte). Espero que ha vosotros también, pero si no es así, no dudéis en decirlo.**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en los comentarios.**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

**PD: Ya se que la cosa pinta fatal entre Draco y Rose, pero todo se pude arreglar, como dijo Alastor82, si superan esto, es que se quieren de verdad, y alguna duda después de todo que se quieran de verdad? XD**


	22. La vida más allá de Rose Weasley

**La vida más allá de Rose Weasley**

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron lentamente, con la sorpresa brillando en su iris marrón y la boca graciosamente entreabierta. Lo miraba sin verlo y él le devolvía la mirada con la duda grabada en una mueca que sus labios no pudieron controlar.

Quiso ir tras ella, pero sus pies parecían clavados al suelo y sentía otras miradas sobre él, miradas que sabía ignorar como si la de ella fuese la única que tuviese alguna clase de valor. Lo era.

Por un instante, como si nada hubiese sucedido, Rose esbozó una tierna sonrisa, ansiosa por abrirse paso en el concurrido local y lanzarse a sus brazos, deseosa de sentir de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo. Lo añoraba.

Pero recordaba entonces que ya no estaban juntos, que no iban a estarlo nunca más, y reprimía las lágrimas, sin valor para llorar frente a él que la miraba como si pidiese perdón, y Rose sentía el peso de la habitación sobre ella, el jolgorio del resto de personas colarse de una vez en sus oídos, y la mirada de Draco se perdía en la distancia, mezclada con el aroma a cerveza de mantequilla y los gritos de la señora Rosmerta.

Se apresuró fuera de Las Tres Escobas incapaz de aparentar que nada ocurría, no le importaba la futura reprimenda de Lily, o las preguntas inevitables de Scorpius, tenía que salir de allí, antes de que el deseo se volviese más fuerte y se viese a sí misma entre sus brazos de nuevo. Negándose a pensar que estaba allí por ella.

Draco la vio marchar y bajó la vista hasta clavarla en el vaso de hidromiel que la señora Rosmerta, más anciana de lo que la recordaba, le había servido con un extraño resentimiento en su mirada.

Draco le dio un trago a la dulzona bebida y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, recordándose a sí mismo el propósito que le había llevado allí.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Malfoy?-Nott seguía con la vista fija en la puerta por donde Rose acababa de desaparecer y una nota de involuntario pesar traslució a sus palabras.

-No creas que soy consciente de tu encrucijada, Nott-Afirmó sin poder evitar una sonrisa vagamente cruel-, pero tengo que hacerlo, no soporto seguir viviendo con ella. Merezco una venganza.

El castaño ocultó un amago de risa, negó con la cabeza, dando por imposible la salvación de Malfoy y rebuscó unos cuantos galeones en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Nunca me gustó Astoria-Confesó, mirando a su alrededor, como si temiese ver a Daphne salir de la nada para reprenderle-. Te ayudaré, y no sólo porque te tenga lástima.

Malfoy chascó la lengua, girando su cabeza hacia la puerta como hacía cada vez que el cascabel indicaba nuevos clientes, con la esperanza de ver entrar a su hijo. Volvió a fijar la vista en su vaso cuando comprobó que eran dos chicas las que entraban por la puerta en mitad de una animada conversación.

-¿Qué hay además de la lástima?-Inquirió Malfoy, curioso por la extraña expresión de su amigo.

-Bueno-Nott lo sopesó un instante, calibrando su vaso como en una cata de vinos-, prometí hacerlo, mi honor influye, siempre respeté mucho a tu madre… Además, yo te envidió, Draco.

El rubio lo miró sin comprender y empezó a reír con estrépito, sin poder dar crédito a las palabras de Nott.

-¿Me envidias?-Escrutó el rostro del castaño, buscando en el algún indicio de enfermedad, y rió todavía ante la expresión desubicada que el regaló Nott- Unos años antes te hubiese creído sin poner pegas, pero ahora, Theodore, mi vida apesta, ¿Qué, si se puede saber, es lo que tanto envidia te da?

-Rose-Contestó en un susurro, tratando de anticipar la reacción de su amigo-. Ella te quiere ¡Merlín si te quiere! Lo he visto en su mirada, no importa lo que hagas, nunca dejará de quererte.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible, y miró a Nott de reojo, tratando de sentirse afortunado.

-Y, sin embargo, ya no quiere estar conmigo…

No pudo evitar sentirse herido, en cierto modo traicionado, le había hecho jurar que seguiría con ella a pesar de todo y de todos, y él hubiese hecho un juramento inquebrantable si se lo hubiese pedido como garantía. Pero había cosas que no se podían ignorar, y Rose no le había ofrecido la misma garantía, había permitido que alguien más se interpusiera en su camino, no había cumplido la promesa que le había exigido cumplir.

-Demuéstrale que la prefieres a su madre, y querrá volver contigo-Nott dio un corto sorbo de su vaso con un curioso gesto en su rostro, paladeando el hidromiel para asimilar su gusto dulzón.

-Eso nos lleva de nuevo a Astoria-Draco hizo un gesto de la mano, como si cerrase un círculo-, no es el paso que Rose espera, pero por algún lugar hay que empezar.

Los dos amigos rieron con discreta sinceridad y Nott dio una enérgica palmada que pretendió ser profesional.

-Por algún lado se empieza-Repitió, rebuscando raudamente en su maletín-, y, como tu abogado, te recomiendo que…

Draco asintió con la cabeza, con la educación justa para fingir que le escuchaba, mientras sus ojos viajaban discretamente hasta la puerta.

-0-

Sábado, brillante y soleado, perfecto sábado, al fin.

Mientras caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts atesoraba la certeza de que nada podía estropear su día, su sonrisa, cargada de optimismo, podría brillar más que el propio Sol, hasta había convencido a su prima para que saliera de su encierro. Lily Luna no podía ser más feliz.

-¡Pelirroja!-El corazón de la Gryffindor se aceleró ansiosamente, había reconocido la voz de Scorpius, acompañada de su habitual tono burlón, y una especie de alivio la invadió por completo al comprender que él no lo había olvidado- ¿Te ibas sin mí, Potter?

La chica negó con la cabeza, deteniendo sus pasos para esperar al muchacho.

-Pensé que eras puntual, Malfoy-Le reprendió, sin poder evitar que su sonrisa restase crédito al tono ofendido de su voz.

-Y lo soy, pero tenía que despistar a tu hermano-Arguyó-, Albus es capaz de matarme si se entera.

Los empezaron a caminar juntos hacia Hogsmeade, se cruzaban con varios alumnos que reían alegremente mientras hacían planes para el día.

-¿Si se entera?-Rio ella, a quien le traía sin cuidado lo que su hermano pudiese llegar a pensar-. Ni que tus intenciones fuesen malas, Malfoy.

-Nunca se sabe, Potter-Esbozó premeditadamente maliciosa, de esas que había visto tantas veces en el rostro de su padre y que despertaban las carcajadas de la pequeña Potter.

Se reprendió a sí mismo de inmediato y sacudió la cabeza mientras la cantarina risa de Lily se colaba en sus oídos y le forzaba a sonreír casi sin querer, contagiándole del enfermizo optimismo que ella padecía.

-Esto no será por averiguar nuestra estrategia en Quidditch, ¿Verdad?-Aventuró la pelirroja con renovada seriedad- Porque si es así no vas a sacar nada.

-Lo siento, pelirroja, pero no necesitamos hacer trampas para ganar. Este año la copa es nuestra.

Las mejillas de Lily, que consideraba el Quidditch muy importante, se encendieron graciosamente y Scorpius rió de nuevo, buscando con los suyos los ojos verdes de la muchacha.

La miró como si la viese por primera vez, había estado demasiado ciego como para ver lo bonita que Lily era, poseía un delicado rostro, cubierto de graciosas pecas que se entretuvo por primera vez a examinar, como si las contara, su luminosa sonrisa resultaba contagiosa y Scorpius no se sorprendía al descubrirse sonriendo del mismo modo. Pero eran sus ojos las joyas de la corona, dos esmeraldas que había visto brillar de mil formas diferentes, transmitiendo mil emociones diferentes, aunque Scorpius estaba seguro de que no era más que una mínima parte de lo podría ver en ellos.

El color de sus cabellos se confundía con el de sus mejillas y el chico apartó la mirada, al tiempo que se reprendía, sacudió la cabeza y aceleraba el paso distraídamente. Lily se apresuró a seguirle sin poder evitar que su mente crease ilusiones que hacían revolotear mariposas en su estómago. Se decía que el amor de Scorpius no era para ella, pero las miradas del chico parecían insinuar lo contrario, más de lo que ella hubiera podido soñar.

Scorpius frunció el ceño cuando vio la primera casa del pueblo de los magos, apresurados alumnos de primero corrían por las calles, de Zonko a Honney Duckes, cargados de bolsas repletas de caramelos y artículos de broma.

-Dígame, señorita Potter-El tono de Scorpius, entre caballeroso y burlón, arrancó a Lily de sus pensamientos, y la hizo reír de nuevo, normalizando el extraño ambiente que se había creado entre ellos-, ¿Qué le gustaría hacer hoy?

La pelirroja fingió pensarlo, golpeándose la barbilla con un índice, como había visto hacer a Rose en sus múltiples horas de estudio, con los ojos cerrados fingió concentración y Scorpius, que había reconocido el gesto, desvió la mirada hacia la calle principal de Hogsmeade, torciendo el gesto de inmediato.

-¿Rose?

Lily palideció, y su acerada mirada se clavó en el chico rubio. Era estúpida, verdaderamente estúpida, no era la primera vez que la confundía con su prima, le dolía la decepción en sus ojos cada vez que se percataba de su error, pero le hubiese gustado creer que, para Scorpius, era más que un remplazo de Rose.

-¡Es Lily, Malfoy!-Bramó, hasta que el chico la volvió a mirar con la boca entreabierta- ¡Mi nombre es Lily Luna! Y tú eres un maldito…

-Ya sé que tu nombre es Lily Luna-Scorpius la miró sin comprender y una risilla escapó de sus labios, sorprendido por el repentino berrinche de la chica-. Mira allí-Indicó, señalando un punto que avanzaba hacia ellos-, ¿No es esa Rose?

Las mejillas de la pequeña Potter se tiñeron de rojo y agudizó la vista más allá del dedo de Malfoy distinguiendo a su prima en el punto rojo que caminaba de un modo errático y con la vista gacha.

-Lo es-Reconoció, y su perfecto sábado se cubrió de nubes grises.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, observando a la muchacha que se acerba sin verles. El rubio no pudo evitar preocuparse, y miró a Lily como si esperase que ella tuviese la respuesta, la chica vio pasar a su prima debatiéndose entre ir con ella o quedarse con Malfoy.

-¡Rose!-La llamó hasta que alzó la vista y los miró con el ceño fruncido, hasta aceptar que se trataba de ellos de verdad.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Scorpius, avanzando un paso hasta su amiga- ¿Ocurre algo?

De sobre sabía que sí, llevaba una semana sin apenas, hasta Albus se había percatado de que algo iba mal y se había encargado de hacerle responsable. Scorpius había jurada estar allí cuando todo fuese mal, aprovechar la ocasión que se le prestaba, pero no veía las cosas tan claras ya, y volvió a mirar a Lily con un deje preocupado en su mirada.

-Todo está bien, Hyperión-La apagada voz de la chica sonó apagada y Scorpius la rodeó con sus brazos, ignorando el pinchazo de dolor que ese gesto le causó a Lily.

-No se miente a un amigo, Rosie-Susurró el chico, revolviendo los cabellos desordenados de la chica.

La pequeña Weasley se aferró al consuelo de su amigo, cálido como el que ella necesitaba, pero lo miró a los ojos tratando de no resultar egoísta, a fin de cuentas, ciertas cosas se percibían a simple vista y ella no era la única que parecía un libro abierto en esa familia, Lily tendría que aprender de sus propias lecciones.

-Confórmate con la mentira, Hyperión-Rose se aproximó al oído del chico, esforzándose por que Lily no la escuchara-, no es más que una tontería que estropearía tu cita. Te lo contaré sólo si lo que Lily me explique esta noche te deja en buen lugar.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, y Rose le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro mientras se separaba de él y se esforzaba en lanzar una sonrisa a su prima, le dedicó un desvaído gesto de la mano y se alejó a paso presto, se alegraba por ellos, pero se hundía más en su propia desdicha.

Scorpius la vio marchar, no dijo nada y evitó la mirada de Lily hasta que sintió la mano de ella en su hombro.

-Lo entenderé si vas tras ella-Aseguró, escondiendo el tono de voz que denotaría su mentira.

El rubio suspiró, negando ágilmente con la cabeza.

-Nada de eso-Ofreció su brazo a Lily que lo tomó dubitativa y secretamente encantada-, mi cita es contigo, pelirroja, tendrás que hacerlo mejor que planeas cancelarla.

Los dos se internaron en las calles de Hogsmeade y Lily no era capaz de contener la creciente emoción que se había apoderado de ella. Su día de nuevo relucía cargado de optimismo y posibilidades.

-¿Cita?-Repitió con sorna- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de una cita?

Los dos rieron, Scorpius lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro, la figura de Rose ya no se distinguía en la distancia, ignoró ese punto de preocupación que restaba en su cerebro. No iba a decepcionar a Rose, Lily no tendría más remedio que explicar grandes cosas de aquella salida a Hogsmeade

-0-

-Tendremos que presentarnos frente al Wizengamot y las cosas serían más fáciles si Astoria estuviese de acuerdo-Theo levantó la vista del papel y miró a Draco con seriedad-, y teniendo en cuenta la serie de condiciones que has impuesto, eso es harto difícil.

Nott miró a Draco como si esperase que se ablandase de golpe para ponerle las cosas más fáciles, pero la fría mirada de él le convenció de que no podría esperar nada más y volvió a bajar la vista al papel, mientras Draco la fijaba en la puerta, pues el cascabel volvía a tintinear y nuevos clientes hacían su entrada al local.

-¡Papa!-Scorpius sostenía la puerta para Lily, pero ambos se quedaron en la entrada, como minutos antes lo había hecho Rose- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Draco y Theo se pusieron en pie, y rubio se apresuró a ofrecer asiento a su hijo y su acompañante.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Scorpius-Admitió, imprimiendo un tono serio a sus palabras-, no pensé que tuvieses un compromiso, pero no serán más que unos minutos.

El chico miró a Lily que suspiró con resignación y ocupó una mesa vacía tras saludar brevemente al señor Malfoy, sus ojos lo fulminaron de un modo premeditado, comprendiendo lo que le había sucedido a Rose cuando la encontraron, no había estado preparada, se había pasado la semana encerrada en su cuarto, llorando quedamente por aquel hombre. Ya no sabía cómo consolarla, no decía que todo saldría bien por temor a mentir y no se atrevía a matar de una vez sus ilusiones. Pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, controlando el impulso de plantarse frente a Draco Malfoy y decírselo, sólo por la curiosidad de ver su cara y averiguar si él sabía que debía decir.

-¿Lily Luna Potter?-Preguntó una voz, y cuando alzó la vista, un hombre castaña se había sentado frente a ella, asintió- Theodore Nott, encantado.

Se estrecharon las manos y Lily le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dar un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Es el tío de Scorpius?-Preguntó, mirando de reojo de la mesa que ocupaban los dos rubios.

-En efecto-Nott se inclinó sobre la mesa y carraspeó ligeramente-, tú eres su…

-Una amiga-Lily se había vuelto a sonrojar, era chica arrojada, pero el rubor de sus mejillas debía ser una cuestión genética que la delataba en la delataba en las peores ocasiones.

Nott rió y su mirada acompañó a la de Lily hasta la mesa donde Draco hablaba con su hijo, tratando discretamente de escuchar la conversación.

-Scorpius, hijo, quiero lo mejor para ti, y esto no tiene que ver contigo, es sólo que…

El chico alzó una ceja, desesperado por los continuos rodeos que no dejaba de dar su padre.

-¿Qué?-Apremió, con un gesto preocupado, barajando posibilidades, a cada cual, peor- ¡Dilo de una vez, Merlín!

Draco carraspeó y apuró su copa antes de hablar, con la vista fija en la curiosa mirada de su amigo.

-Es evidente que tu madre y yo no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones-Empezó, tratando de abordar el espinoso tema por el ángulo menos delicado-, y aunque después de muchos años hemos aprendido a soportarnos, una serie de cambios me han hecho comprender que espero algo más de la vida, y, por eso, hemos decidido, que un divorcio sería lo mejor en estas circunstancias.

Tomó aire en cuanto hubo terminado, sus evitaron la reacción de su hijo y miró a mesa con creciente interés.

-He hecho algo que te haya…-Scorpius no sabía que decir, no se sentía furioso, ni molesto, a decir verdad, no sentía nada.

-Oh, no. ¡Claro que no!-Se apresuró a aclarar su padre, alzando la vista para encararle, sus ojos grises encontraron los de su hijo, y un alivió recorrió su espalda al no ver en ellos indicios de rencor.

-Siempre discutís-Recordó Scorpius, apoyando ambas manos con las palmas hacia abajo sobre la mesa-, supongo que me he acostumbrado, pero sé que no es normal, sólo me pregunto por qué has tardado tanto tiempo.

Draco abrió los ojos y descolgó la mandíbula en una actitud de sorpresa impagable que logró despertar la risa de Scorpius, el chico miró a su padre con un brillo travieso en sus ojos y apoyó una mano en su antebrazo.

-¡Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy!-Exclamó el hombre con voz de mando militar- ¿Se puede saber de dónde te has sacado eso?-Carraspeó y aguardó con paciencia a que las risas de Scorpius parasen para poder continuar- Eras pequeño Scorpius y no pretendíamos hacerte sufrir-Draco hablaba en plural, como si incluyese a Astoria en una decisión que sólo él había tomado-, ahora en cambio tienes la edad suficiente para asumir que las cosas son como son.

El joven Malfoy estrechó el brazo de su padre en un cariñoso gesto, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, tan amplía, que logró desconcertar a Draco.

-Siempre te has preocupado demasiado por mí-Afirmó el chico-, ¿Alguna vez te has preocupado de ti mismo? Ya va siendo hora. Sé que no lo crees, pero puedo cuidarme sólo.

Draco, como el padre entregado que era, quiso contradecir a su hijo, pero no tuvo ocasión, Scorpius dejó escapar otra risita y dio un sorbo del vaso de hidromiel que Draco estaba bebiendo, tan rápido, que no pudo quitárselo de las manos para impedírselo.

-Te quiero, papá-Confesó en un susurro que Draco escuchó perfectamente, con el corazón henchido de orgullo y aplastante alivio-, y te tengo que devolver el favor. Siempre dices que merezco una vida mejor, una vida sin obligaciones ni imposiciones. Tu también la mereces, y nunca es tarde para ser feliz, ¿Verdad?

Draco asintió con la cabeza y estrechó la mano de su hijo con cariño.

-¿Y tú madre?-Cuestionó, no sin cierto temor en la voz.

-Bueno-Scorpius lo pensó, no estaba seguro de querer a su madre, no del modo en que quería a su padre, también dudaba de que ella le quisiera a él, más allá de los privilegios que le había otorgado por ser la madre del heredero y el apellido que se habían forzado a compartir-, no sufras por ella, encontrara otro millonario con el que ser feliz- Recalcó la palabra "feliz" con un pícaro gesto y Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa descarada que escapó de sus labios.

-Entonces, ¿Todo bien?-Insistió Draco, negándose a estar seguro del todo.

-Todo bien-Corroboró su hijo, lanzando una mirada a la mesa donde Lily y Theodore fingían conversar-, siempre y cuando pueda quedarme contigo y no con mamá.

-¡Claro!-Draco hizo un gesto de la mano y siguió la mirada de su hijo, dedicándole un guió picarón antes de susurran en su oído- ¿Qué ha pasado con Rose Weasley?

Su tono sonó tan casual que hasta él mismo le hubiese dado crédito, y rió quedamente al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su hijo.

-Ella no me quiere-Se repitió por enésima vez-, eso ya lo sabes, supongo que me he resignado. Lily es… una chica genial, aunque hija de Harry Potter.

-Eso no tiene importancia en mi casa, de sobra lo sabes, hijo-Un rápido pensamiento recorrió su mente y miró con seriedad a Scorpius antes de hablar-. Escúchame, si pretendes salir con Lily Luna, no pienso poner objeción alguna, siempre y cuando no le hagas daño. Te lo digo por experiencia propia, Scorpius, si de verdad ella te interesa, no la dejes creer que lo haces porque te recuerda a Rose, ¿Entendido?

Scorpius frunció el ceño, y tras un instante de reflexión, asintió con la cabeza. Draco había agachado la mirada, sus ojos grises huían de los suyos y el tono misterioso que había empleado le había desconcertado nuevamente, Scorpius no reunió el valor para preguntar, su padre había cambiado, parecía más abatido y melancólico que de costumbre, triste a pesar de la ola de renovación que se abría ante él, parecía… justo como Rose.

Intercambiaron miradas nuevamente, y una nota de comprensión se encendió ante ambos, Scorpius escrutó con esmero el rostro de su padre, frío y distante, sumido en sus propios recuerdos, con el mismo brillo de añoranza que había visto en los ojos de Rose. Lo meditó un segundo y después se rió de su propia ocurrencia.

-No te preocupes, papá-Aseguró mientras se ponía en pie-, haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí.

Draco sonrió al tiempo que alzaba el rostro y le daba unas suaves palmadas en el hombro.

-Ya estoy orgulloso de ti-La seguridad que imprimió en su voz fue tal, que Scorpius no pudo evitar sentirse enardecido, siempre había admirado a su padre y el reconocimiento por su parte valía mil veces más que cualquier trofeo que se pudiese conceder.

-0-

-Si esto ha sido una cita, ha sido la más nefasta que he tenido en mi vida-Aseguró el muchacho cuando los dos llegaron a las enormes puertas del castillo.

Lily rió para evitar que él escuchara el acelerado latir de su corazón cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra "cita".

-Yo lo he pasado muy bien-Opinó la chica, arreglando tras su oreja un fugado mechón de su cabello-, tu tío es muy simpático.

El cabello de Lily volvió a escapar de su lugar, y Scorpius no pudo reprimir el impulso de acomodarlo de nuevo, despertando el gracioso sonrojo de la Gryffindor.

-En ese caso, tu cita ha sido con Theodore Nott y no conmigo-Argumentó el chico, posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica en un gesto descuidado-, eso no es justo, tendremos que repetir la semana que viene, si tú quieres, por supuesto.

Lily se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron, Scorpius lo atesoró en su mente tratando de recordar si ese concreto gesto ya lo había visto antes.

-Me gustaría-Reconoció la chica, con un deje provocativo en su voz-, siempre y cuando me lleves a un lugar más discreto, no quiero encontrar a más de tu familia por allí.

-No te prometo nada-Musitó Scorpius, recordando en su cabeza las palabras de su padre.

Le había hecho ver que desde que la miraba de ese modo, Lily siempre había sido Lily, la cabezona y provocativa Lily, Rose no tenía nada que ver, por lo menos ya no, y Scorpius sintió la necesidad de demostrarlo entonces, por temor a perder la ocasión que le había brindado la suerte.

Acercó más su rostro al de ella, sin poder evitar sonreír al sentir el modo en que respiración se aceleraba.

-Tu hermano Albus va a matarme por esto-Susurró, deslizando lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás-, pero tú eres mi pelirroja, Lily Luna Potter.

El corazón de Lily latía tan deprisa que podría estallar en cualquier instante, rodeó el cuello de Scorpius con un rápido gesto y juntó sus labios sin darle tiempo a escapar. El rubio la abrazó con cuidado y sus labios acariciaron los suyos, recreando mentalmente la imagen de las esmeraldas que brillaban en los ojos de Lily, como si fuese la prueba que él mismo necesitaba para confirmar que la quería.

Profundizó con cuidado el beso, maravillado por el escalofrío que sintió en la espalda de la chica. Había vida más allá de Rose Weasley y podía ser una vida maravillosa y de ojos verdes.

Lily se deshizo entre los brazos del chico, dejando que él la sostuviera mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban como en un sueño hecho realidad. Un sueño en que la única pelirroja en el corazón de Scorpius era Lily Luna Potter.

**Holaaaaa!**

**Aquí llego yo, super tarde, y aquí llega otro esperado momento (supongo).**

**Bueno, espero que me disculpéis, tengo una excusa, por supuesto, este finde, primero de pascua, mi papi cumplia años, así que el domingo no pude escribir, y el sábado… menudo día fue el sábado, sólo diré que la culpa fue de Elvis Presley y de un tipo que lo imitaba, bastante bien todo hay que decirlo. **

**Sinceramente creo que este cap me ha quedado un pelín rarito, pero espero que os guste, jajaja**

**Y la mala noticia para el final, como es Pascua, mis padres creen que hay que ir al pueblo perdido en las montañas a relajarse, lo que significa que pasaré el resto de la semana allí, lugar donde no hay internet, y que actualizar me va a ser imposible.**

**Eso si, escribiré mucho allí para traeros un cap nada más volver. **

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Aivlis Malfoy**


	23. Estrellas y valses

**Estrellas y valses. **

En la antigua mansión de los Malfoy, en el ala oeste, cubierta de polvo y estancias vacías, había una sala de música, una habitación oscura que nada diferente tenía a las demás, salvo el piano.

En tiempos de Abraxas Malfoy se habían dado suntuosos festejos en aquel salón, un espació que debió estar lleno de vida, cargado de luz que bajaba de la araña que todavía decoraba el techo y se esparcía entre las risas de los invitados, aunque ahora, cuando Draco lo miraba en la penumbra, no le parecía más que un reflejo de la decadencia que le rodeaba.

De un manotazo apartó la cortina que opacaba la oscuridad y un rayo de luz solar atravesó la habitación hasta posarse sobre el piano negro y de cola, lo único en aquel lugar que relucía. Se sentó en la banqueta, sus manos acariciaban las teclas sin producir sonido alguno, una melodía antigua regresó a su memoria, su madre la tocaba a veces, cuando él era pequeño y su padre no estaba en casa, entonces Narcisa hacía música para calmar los miedos del pequeño Draco.

Era un vals lo que tocaba, música muggle, no recordaba quién lo había compuesto, tan sólo la serenidad que transmitían sus notas en las noches más frías de la Mansión Malfoy. Draco intentó tocarlo, lo hacía cuando el aislamiento de la biblioteca ya no era refugio suficiente y abstraerse para alejar a su mente de allí. No era buen pianista y aquello que salía del piano, ligeramente desafinado, nada tenía que ver con la mágica música que Narcisa podía conjurar sin necesidad de varita alguna. Mas, a Draco le bastaba aquella desvirtuada imitación para serenar su encarcelado espíritu.

Theodore Nott le había prometido que no habría más demora, su caso había sido expuesto frente al Wizengamot y la decisión se suponía inminente. Astoria estaba furiosa y parecía cada instante más desesperada, le amenazaba, se insinuaba con descaro cuando creía que sólo así podría convencerle para que olvidase el feo asunto del divorcio, apelaba a su buen nombre, al honor de su familia, a todo argumento que pudiese surtir efecto en su todavía marido.

Pero Draco sólo sonreía con tranquilidad, nada de lo que Astoria pudiese decir le importaba lo más mínimo, ni siquiera las veces que se plantaba frente a él, con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios y le miraba con intensidad, entre furiosa y divertida.

-¿Lo ves, Draco?-Decía, y se contoneaba para mostrar sus virtudes con natural gracia- Son cosas con las que tu pelirroja no podría ni siquiera soñar.

Su voz, en aquellas ocasiones sonaba aterciopelada, y Draco la miraba con furia, apretaba los puños e impostaba una sonrisa.

-Por fortuna-Replicaba, imitando el tono, en apariencia juguetón, de su esposa-. ¿No te das cuenta? Por eso la quiero.

Intercambiaban miradas homicidas cargadas de ansiedad, Draco sonreía, Astoria le desencajaba la mandíbula y abandonaba la estancia bramando desesperadas amenazas que Draco desoía con somera indiferencia, los gritos de ella retumbaban contra las paredes de la solitaria mansión, mientras la mujer todavía recorría los pasillos.

Sus encontronazos se habían convertido en rutina y Draco rehuía de ellos, se escondía allí, en el ala oeste que Astoria jamás pisaba, buscaba el piano y se perdía en sus recuerdos, noches de invierno y cálidos besos en los labios, en la punta de la nariz… cosas que jamás había creído añorar sin las que no podía vivir.

Quedaba ese vals, el vals de Narcisa que tan mal tocaba él, lo único que le daba calor en su frío en invierno y, como cuando era niño, disipaba sus miedos.

Se lo había ordenado a Kossy, no ser molestado, y el elfo siempre había cumplido hasta que Draco sintió ese "crack" a su espalda y se volvió bruscamente, haciendo patinar la nota que sonó más desafinada que el resto.

-Amo Draco, amo Draco, Kossy ha desobedecido al amo Draco-Hizo ademán de lanzarse contra la pared, su cuerpecito temblaba y el rubio fue capaz de detenerlo al fin, con un firme y sonoro "Para" que resonó en las paredes-, era un emergencia, el señor Theodore Nott le espera en la biblioteca, le dijo a Kossy que era muy urgente, amo Draco, y Kossy…

-¿Nott?-Preguntó mientras se ponía en pie, olvidando de súbito que había sido interrumpido de la peor manera.

-Sí, amo Draco, Theodore Nott quiere verle.

-Gracias, Kossy-Sonrió el hombre precipitándose hacia la salida-, por favor-Recapacitó, al comprender algo importante-, asegúrate de que alguien afina el piano, y busca un vals entre las viejas partituras de mi madre, ¿De acuerdo?

-Como ordene, amo Draco.

No esperó a ver como el elfo se desaparecía frente a él, recorrió el ala oeste hasta llegar a las escaleras en forma de i griega, las subió por el otro lado, el ala este era más soleada, más acogedora y accesible, al final de largo pasillo estaba la biblioteca, en la que entró precipitadamente.

-¿Nott?-El castaño, su amigo, estaba allí, junto a Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro de magia, y una Astoria muy disgustada- Buenas tardes, señor ministro.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy-Kingsley tomó asiento en el butacón de Draco, pero el rubio no dijo nada, y se sentó junto a Nott, en una de las sillas del otro lado del escritorio, Astoria seguía de pie junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados-, ¿Imagina por qué estamos aquí?

-Desde luego-Draco apenas podía contener sus ansias, su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos, sobre su regazo, jugueteaban con nerviosismo al comprender cuantas cosas dependían de ese momento.

Nott carraspeó y entregó un pergamino a su amigo, el reproche persistía en sus ojos y Draco sabía que Daphne tenía algo que ver.

-La demanda de divorcio que presentamos ha sido aprobada-Anunció Nott, en el fondo, orgulloso de sí mismo-. Sólo hay que firmar.

Nott mismo conjuro tinta y una pluma que entregó a su amigo con un gesto rimbombante.

-No pienso firmar-Anunció Astoria, en sus trece.

-Señora Malfoy, no tiene otra opción-Kingsley se recostó en la butaca, sin perder de vista a Draco-, el Wizengamot ha dictado sentencia, es irrevocable, ya tuvo oportunidad de impedirlo durante la vista, ¿Lo recuerda?-La mujer asintió, Kingsley le tendió la pluma cuando Draco hubo terminado- Su familia, señora, es más que acomodada, se podría decir que equiparable a los Malfoy, además, el señor Nott nos ha dado pruebas de la poca capacidad que tiene usted para administrar sus bienes-Draco sonrió mientras Astoria leía el pergamino y se disponía a firmar-, por lo tanto no se considera al señor Malfoy responsable de su manutención ni de sus bienes, el señor Malfoy no tiene ninguna obligación económica sobre usted, y la casa, como bien sabrá, pertenece a la familia de su ya ex esposo, usted tendrá que abandonarla, le recuerdo que los acuerdos mágicos son vinculantes y que si quiere un beneficio económico y por ello los incumple, la pena es Azkaban, ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Mi hijo?-Musitó Astoria, humillada.

-Su hijo, es mayor de edad y ha decidido seguir con su padre-Kingsley se puso en pie y estrechó la mano de Draco y de Theo y se acercó a Astoria, pálida, para besar su , no olvide presentar la documentación en el ministerio-Exigió, mientras sellaba el pergamino con lacra morada con un gesto de varita y se apresuraba a la red flu-. Tengan buen día.

El ministro desapareció entre las llamas, tan repentino como había llegado y Draco, feliz como no lo había sido jamás, se apresuró a abrazar a Nott, en un gesto totalmente impropio de él.

-No tan rápido-Astoria seguía allí, de pie, pálida y con la mandíbula de desencajada-. Esto no acaba aquí, reclamaré lo que es mío, Draco, y lo tendré.

El rubio se encaró a su esposa y la miró de hito en hito, sin poder contener una carcajada que escapó de sus labios.

-Escucha, Astoria Greengrass, se acabó lo de Malfoy, se acabaron tu honor, tu nombre y tu reputación. Si algo he aprendido es que sin apellido no hay nada, no puedes, entonces, reclamar nada-Malfoy juntó las manos a la espalda en actitud burlona-. Pero inténtalo, y lo harás más divertido.

-Te odio, Malfoy-Aseguró, antes de salir de la biblioteca humillada por última vez.

-No te apures querida, el sentimiento es mutuo-Draco respiró aliviado al fin y se dejó caer en la butaca mientras invitaba a Nott a una copa para celebrar tan necesario comienzo.

-Soy el mejor-Reconoció el castaño, después de horas de largos trámites burocráticos, favores personales y mentiras necesarias.

Draco alzó su copa para brindar, el destino le regalaba un nuevo son, un ritmo nuevo y afinado, el mismo vals de su madre, ahora podría marcar sus pasos.

-0-

-Andrómeda-La profesora Sinistra, sombría como la noche estrellada que todos los alumnos observaban, señalaba un punto en el cielo, que los alumnos seguían torpemente-, ¿Quién puede decirme el origen mítico de Andrómeda?

La mano de Rose Weasley se alzó por inercia y la mujer suspiró antes de dirigirse a la pelirroja.

-¡Cómo su madre!-Masculló entre dientes, al tiempo que la pelirroja aclaraba su garganta antes de responder.

-Andrómeda era hija de los reyes de Etiopia-Empezó la muchacha, su suave voz resonaba en la quietud de la noche-, Casiopea y Cefeo, que la entregaron a un monstruo marino enviado por Poseidón, para que la devorase. Afortunadamente, Perseo, acudió a salvarla y se la llevó para casarse con ella.

La profesora Sinistra asintió con la cabeza y premió a Rose con cinco puntos para Gryffindor, como de costumbre, Albus y Scorpius se sonreían, aunque el rubio percibía un resquemor en los ojos de Potter y cierta añoranza en Rose, que suspiraba pesadamente mientras se retiraba al fondo de la clase, entre las sombras de la Torre de Astronomía.

La pelirroja tenía la vista fija en el firmamento, le cambiaría el lugar a Andrómeda sin problema alguno, las estrellas y sus caprichosas formaciones, irradiaban paz en mitad de la negrura, eran inofensivas, Rose, entre ellas, se sentía calmada como no podía estarlo cuando se encerraba en su cuarto, con la sensación que producía la mirada de Draco todavía presente en su interior.

Paseaba sus vidriosos ojos por el firmamento, la charla de la mujer ya no era más que un murmullo, se detenía con cuidado en cada constelación, la estudiaba, como era habitual en ella, buscaba la justificación, el fallo de toda la historia, la realidad que nadie le quería explicar: Andrómeda, Casiopea, Canis Major, Orión… Draco.

Draco, en el cielo, en Las Tres Escobas, en cada fibra de su ser, en sus constantes pensamientos. Temía sacarlo por fin de allí y comprender que no había nada más, aunque sabía de sobra que había una Rose Weasley, escondida en algún rincón, que no necesitaba a Draco para poder vivir. Con el tiempo, como su madre había dicho, podría olvidarle e incluso ser feliz, aunque ni siquiera esa Rose Weasley estaba segura de querer pasar página, como si algo en el fondo de su ser, la convenciese de que no todo había terminado. Rose rió, la esperanza empezaba a parecerle algo estúpido.

-¡Señorita Weasley!-La enjuta profesora carraspeó con fuerza y Rose bajo la vista, desde Draco, hasta los ojos oscuros como la noche de la mujer- ¿A estas alturas de curso no es capaz de distinguir Hércules de Draco?

Dirigió la vista al punto luminoso que concentra las miradas de la clase, Scorpius la miró un instante, con una complicidad que la hizo estremecer y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar como Sinistra retiraba esos cinco punto que ella se había esforzado en ganar.

Se había prometido, cientos de veces, que nada de eso afectaría al ritmo de sus clases, seguiría siendo la brillante Weasley y la sombra de su magnífica madre, para todo.

-Señorita Finnigan, dígame, ¿Hércules?

Pero era imposible, su mente la traicionaba, su corazón ya no estaba allí, vivía para encontrar una solución y no escuchaba ni una sola de las temblorosas palabras que la joven Finnigan, una chica bajita y morena, de Hufflepuff, se apresuraba a repetir, calcadas de su raído libro de texto.

-¡Merlín!-Mascullaba Sinistra, mientras aprobaba la respuesta con un leve gesto-, ¿Alguien de verdad se toma esta clase en serio? ¡Se acabó! Podéis marcharos. ¡Repasad la lección!

Todos se apresuraron por las aparatosas escaleras de torre de Astronomía, aunque Rose se entretuvo en doblar con parsimonia su mapa astronómico mientras se concedía unos minutos a solas.

-Rosie-Dio un respingo, y Scorpius soltó una agradable risita que hizo sonreír a Rose, Scorpius no era Draco, y Scorpius la prefería a ella.

-No me mires así, Hyperión. Lily me lo ha explicado todo-Recalcó la última palabra con intención y el chico sonrió al tiempo que un amago de sonrojo se encendía en sus mejillas.

-¿Te habló bien de mí?-Inquirió, recostándose contra la barandilla de la torre, de espaldas al vacío y con la vista fija en Rose, ella asintió y el rubio se apresuró a continuar- Entonces me lo tienes que contar.

Rose negó con la cabeza y sus ojos centellearon con temor un instante el gesto de su amigo, serio y preocupado, idéntico al de Lily, la obligó a apartar la vista, comprendiendo que su desazón era tan obvia que contagiaba a quienes quería.

-Prometiste que lo harías-Insistió el joven-. Rose, estoy preocupado por ti, ¿Te crees que no me fijo? Hace semanas que te comportas de un modo extraño, tienes un aspecto horrible, Rosie, es obvio que algo malo pasa. Si es ese chico misterioso…

-¡Sí!-Admitió, únicamente para hacerle callar, aunque tuviese que enfrentar la mirada reprobatoria que él sin querer le lanzaba- ¿Contento? Es sólo que, me equivoqué, creí que él me quería a mí.

Las palabras salieron solas de sus labios y Scorpius avanzó un paso, sosteniendo cariñosamente los hombros de su amiga.

-¿No te quiere?-Los ojos grises del chico centellearon con algo similar a la furia, tan Malfoy- ¿Te engañó?

La pelirroja bajó la vista, incapaz de mantener su mirada, aquellos ojos bondadosos de Scorpius, tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos, parecían dispuestos a defenderla delante quién fuese necesario y Rose sintió miedo de perder a su mejor amigo otra vez.

-No-Admitió, alzando la vista con cuidado para mirar al chico y tratar de calmar su furiosa expresión-, no técnicamente. No lo hizo, pero… digamos que, simplemente, no podía ser, ¿De acuerdo?

Rose no lo pudo evitar, no pudo imaginar a Draco como ahora era Scorpius, con la misma edad, en aquel mismo lugar, sus ojos brillando a la luz de las estrellas, cuando Scorpius la abrazó, para calmar sus lágrimas fugitivas, ella imaginó la misma escena protagonizada por un Draco joven y despreocupado que allí mismo abrazaba que se parecía a ella, mas era castaña, era su madre, y sin quererlo, más lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres contármelo?-Inquirió el muchacho, acariciando de modo consolador la cabellera pelirroja de la chica.

-Ya es tarde para eso, Hyperión-Musitó, contra el hombro de él, concentrada en su voz para olvidar la imagen que la perseguía-, nunca tuvo mala intención, es sólo que… no sé, supongo que creyó que yo era igual que ella, pero no lo soy, ¿Verdad?

Su llanto se volvió insistente, casi incontrolado y Scorpius, que no comprendía, la aferró más fuerte contra él, tratando de calmarla, los sollozos de Rose era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos en aquella noche cerrada, sin luna.

-¿A quién? ¿De quién hablas?

-De… -Se contuvo a tiempo, acalló el deseo de desahogarse frente a Scorpius en un hipido nervioso, confesarle la verdad, precisamente a él, aliviaría el dolor, pero le perdería, y no era capaz de volver a pasar lo mismo- De la mujer a la que ama en realidad-Acabó por decir, en un susurro inaudible.

-¿Quieres decir…?-El consejo que su padre, siempre sabio, le había dado en Las Tres Escobas, volvió de pronto a su cabeza "Te lo digo por experiencia propia, Scorpius, si de verdad ella te interesa, no la dejes creer que lo haces porque te recuerda a Rose".

La mirada desvaída en sus ojos, melancólicos como los de Rose le llamó la atención ese día y despertó una idea ridícula en su cabeza, una estupidez que por fuerza tenía que ser imposible.

-¿Quieres decir qué está enamorado de otra y salía contigo porque le recuerdas a ella?-Formuló de nuevo la pregunta y comprendió al fin el consejo de su padre, lo que le había hecho a Lily todo el tiempo que había tardado en darse cuenta de la chica perfecta que ella era.

Rose lo abrazó con más fuerza, como si la pregunta le causase pavor y asintió contra su hombro, preocupada por el rumbo que podía tomaba la conversación.

-Dime, Rosie, ¿Él te lo dijo?-Preguntó, separándola con suavidad de sí para poder ver sus ojos- ¿Te dijo que no te quería?

Esperó, dejó que ella secara sus constantes lágrimas y aguardó a que serenara el ritmo de su respiración, la miró mientras tanto, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, esa mirada alicaída que añoraba algo, o a alguien.

-No-Lo había pensado cientos de veces, Draco nunca había negado quererla, pero su mirada, sus gestos nerviosos, sus apresuradas palabras… todo lo decía por él, así lo había entendido, porque no conocía otra posibilidad-, pero ella es tan perfecta, Hyperión, yo no soy más que un sucedáneo barato… -Lo dijo más para ella que para el joven Malfoy que escuchaba mientras un nuevo espasmo de ira recorría su espalda.

-¡No digas tonterías, Weasley!-Exigió, mirando a la chica de frente, tratando de poner orden en sus ideas-. Eres fantástica, pero no lo ves, no te valoras como te mereces, porque te comparan con tu madre y la ves inalcanzable, te infravaloras. Sé de lo que hablo, mi padre es Draco Malfoy, si no puedo ser como él, por qué voy a destacar, pero… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué estúpido no vería lo maravillosa que tú, por ti misma, eres?

Rose se sonrojó ante tal acalorado debate y miró a Scorpius por el rabillo del ojo. El rubio se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró la noche estrellada, Rose sonrió suavemente cuando la brisa golpeó su rostro. Scorpius la quería, siempre lo haría, como a una amiga. Era su mejor amiga, le había costado entender que no sería nada más, pero el amor era otra cosa, lo sabía ahora que de verdad lo sentía, el amor tenía que ver con la corriente que agitaba su cuerpo cuando veía los ojos verdes de Lily, y ella reía y su risa bastaba, el amor tenía que ver con el dolor que sentía en la mejilla izquierda, allí donde Albus le había golpeado al saberlo…

-Eres más paciente que él-Habló Rose, pasados escasos segundos.

-¿Qué?-El rubio manoseaba su viejo telescopio de bolsillo mientras escuchaba el rumor lejano de los grillos.

-Tu padre, eres más paciente, en eso destacas-Se acercó a la barandilla-, y mejor jugador de ajedrez, pero no le digas que yo lo he dicho.

Scorpius chascó la lengua, agudizó la vista de nuevo y el telescopio resbaló de su mano al ver clara y serena, frente a él, esa mirada añorante de Rose, que decía tanto sin decir nada. Ya no lo creyó una casualidad-. Además, sé que te considera mucho mejor jugador de Quidditch.

El rubio sintió un pequeño mareo y se agachó lentamente, tanto que la sensación de vacío aumentó y tuvo que sostenerse a la barandilla para poder alcanzar el aparato.

-Rose, estas navidades, congeniaste mucho con él, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó, mirándola a los ojos cuando logró ponerse en pie.

Apartó la vista, muy rápido, tanto que Scorpius se encontró encarado con una melena pelirroja, se apresuró a girar, le temblaba la mandíbula rehuía sus ojos, azorada apretaba los puños, discutía consigo misma, Scorpius se lo había visto hacer antes, sabía que Rose buscaba la mejor respuesta que le podía ofrecer.

-Apenas hablamos un par de veces-Musitó, su voz quebrada, triste, delataba la mentira-, siempre de ti, estaba muy orgulloso de…

-No es verdad-Ella lo miró tras tomar aire con necesidad, lo encaró y vio sus ojos grises, asustados, como si de antemano temieran la respuesta. Rose vio como el mundo se caía a su alrededor, vio todo desvanecerse, llevándose su último apoyo con él-, congeniasteis, os veía hablar en el salón, frente a la chimenea, siempre juntos, vuestras risas atravesaban las puertas de la biblioteca. Os mirabais en las cenas, y jamás había visto reír a mi padre durante tanto tiempo, no parecía el mismo, y tú brillabas, Rose…

-¡Calla!-Exigió, dispuesta a mentir, la voz de Scorpius se volvió tensa mientras hablaba y un rictus furioso empañó sus facciones.

-Después de eso, nada-Admitió y empezó a pasear de arriba abajo mientras en voz alta aclaraba sus ideas-. Tú estás destrozada, él está hundido, no es casualidad, ¿Verdad?-Rió sin pretenderlo cuando volvió a mirar a Rose- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-Hyperión, por favor, no digas más ton…-Rose trató de decir algo, trató de contradecirle, de buscar alguna justificación, los pasos de él, cada vez más nerviosos resonaban en el suelo y ella seguía destrozada, necesitaba un amigo, más lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin control.

-No son tonterías, ¿Verdad que no?-Suavizó la expresión al verla llorar, y se acercó con cuidado hasta quedar a medio metro de distancia- Mi padre, siempre fue mi padre. ¡Soy imbécil! ¡Un jodido imbécil!

Se dio la vuelta de golpe, de repente, deseaba salir de allí y regresar a su Sala Común. Se había dejado engañar como un tonto, todas esas veces que creía que ella le miraba y sonreía, cada vez que la veía radiante por las mañanas y desvelada por las noches, la alegría de visitar la mansión, todo lo que creía que él provocaba, ahora lo veía, todo era por su padre.

Rose lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a frenar sus pasos, él obedeció, casi por inercia, sintió una sacudida, como una bofetada, de tratarse de cualquier otra persona, él lo habría entendido.

-Scorpius, lo siento mucho, yo… no quería que te enterases así-Susurró ella, acariciando cariñosamente su brazo para llamar su atención.

-No, tú no querías que me enterase-Se la quitó de encima con un gesto brusco y ofendido, sin poder creerlo siquiera. Delante de sus propias narices, todo había sido mentira, y una especie de odio empezó a correrle por todo el cuerpo cuando comprendió que de verdad había pasado, cuando todas esas imágenes de ellos dos, cómplices en algún salón, cobraban juntas sentido-. ¿Mi padre? ¡Mi padre! Es mi padre, ¿Estás enferma?

-¡Le quiero!-Replicó ella, fuera de sí, saltando como un resorte ante la provocación del chico, para algunas cosas, un Malfoy, siempre sería un Malfoy- No entiendo por qué eso tiene que estar mal, no entiendo por qué él no puede simplemente olvidarla y…

¿Quererte?-Todavía llevaba el telescopio en la mano, pero se estrelló contra el suelo cuando le lo lanzó furiosamente en una reacción desaforada que no fue capaz de contener- Lo gracioso, Rose, es que él te quiere. No lo entiendo, así que no me lo pidas, no puedo, de haber sabido que era por ti… Todo ahora tiene sentido… deberías haber dejado que se explicara…

Un consejo, el último que iba a darle a ella, su voz fría y seca, no denotaba ninguna emoción, y Rose alargó la mano para retenerle una vez más, pero él ya se había precipitado por la puerta, desapareciendo en la negrura que había más allá del quicio de la puerta.

-Oh, lo olvidaba-Asomó la cabeza, las lágrimas de la chica, en el fondo, como la mirada de su padre, le destrozaban el corazón-, va a divorciarse de mi madre… Por ti.

Escasos segundos después el sonido de sus pasos se había extinguido al fin y Rose se dejaba caer sobre el frío suelo de piedra, acurrucada en rincón mientras lloraba.

Todo era confuso, Scorpius se había ido y ya no tenía puerta en que llamar, ni sabía a quién acudir en busca de consuelo, Lily siempre la ayudaría, pero la familia era la familia, y Rose ya no los podía ver del mismo modo.

Y sin embargo, aunque ya nada quedaba a su alrededor pues ya todo se había derrumbado, frente a ella, en una de esas estrellas que brillaba en el cielo, quedaba la esperanza, siempre la esperanza, como en las palabras de Scorpius, que dolido, furioso e incrédulo, había dicho que él, igual que ella, había visto su alrededor temblar hasta desaparecer, quería cambiar, dejar a Astoria, Scorpius lo había dicho: él la quería.

**Holaaaa! Mirad quién ha vuelto!**

**De verdad que lo siento, pero la Semana Santa, en lugar de ayudar, me ha estropeado los planes y los horarios, además he tenido exámenes tas semana… Volvemos a los sábados, espero que siguais todos por aquí…**

**Bueno besos y espero que os guste el cap**

**Aivlis Malfoy**


	24. La peor de las ideas

**La peor de las ideas**

La figura que se recortaba contra la ventana de la cocina llamó de inmediato la atención de Molly Weasley, aunque ella no dijo nada, se limitó a observar cómo el hombre se acercaba, sus pasos lánguidos hacían bailar la gravilla bajo sus pies. La matriarca de la familia sostuvo con más fuerza el caldero que contenía el guiso para toda la familia, lo depositó sobre el fogón de la cocina mientras una mezcla de furia y desconcierto se apoderaban de ella.

Era domingo, y como todos los domingos, La Madriguera rebosaba actividad, los Weasley al completo se reunían para comer, charlaban y reían mientras los pequeños, encargados de hacer crecer la familia, correteaban por el jardín entre juegos y bromas.

Era una tradición impuesta por los abuelos Wealsey, pues a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde que el último de sus hijos abandonase el hogar, ninguno de los dos se había acostumbrado a la soledad.

El Sol se colaba por el amplio ventanal y calentaba en exceso el interior de la estrecha y desorientada cocina, Molly miraba como el hombre se aceraba, tan receloso como ella lo observaba, las voces de sus hijos se colaban por debajo de la puerta, discutían, la voz de Ron más alta que el resto, encarada en un acalorado debate al tono ofendido de Ted Lupin, todos estaban en el salón, afortunadamente ajenos a la repentina visita.

Molly agitó la varita y el hirviente caldero empezó a removerse sólo y un trío de afilados cuchillos trincharon varias hortalizas con perfecta sincronización. Volvió a centrarse en el guiso de cebolla que estaba preparando, de espaldas a la ventana, ignoraba de forma premeditada la presencia de un extraño, las voces al otro lado de la puerta habían subido de volumen y George trataba de calmar los ánimos, mientras Bill se sumaba a los argumentos de Teddy con enérgico tono de voz.

-No estás siendo razonable, Ron-Bill sonó tajante y un coro de ininteligibles murmullos se levantó a su alrededor-. Es tu hija y tu eres el responsable de su bienestar, eso no lo pongo en duda, pero ya es adulta y deberías haberla dejado decidir por sí misma, o, al menos, hablado con ella, porque ahora…

El guiso empezó a hervir y un fuerte pitido escapó del caldero, Molly se apresuró a retirarlo del fogón, perdiendo de nuevo el hilo de las voces que llegaban desde el comedor.

-¡Es sólo una niña!-Decía Ron, Molly sonrió mientras dejaba el caldero sobre la larga mesa, su hijo se aferraba a la visión infantil de Rose, su pequeña princesa jamás sería lo suficiente mayor a los ojos de su padre- No puede decidir por sí misma, es demasiado influenciable.

Unos golpecitos llamaron la atención de Molly desde el otro lado de la puerta, el trinar de los pájaros acompañaba el perfecto día primaveral y acallaba los murmullos de sus nietos que reían en el patio delantero.

Se acercó con paso lento a abrir la puerta, la madera crujió al moverse y Molly encaró a la visita con el mismo recelo que se esperaba en los ojos de Ron.

-Buenos días, señora Weasley-Saludó, sin inmutarse del rechazo que causaba su presencia-, sé que es la hora de comer y que debe estar muy ocupada, pero, ¿Puedo pasar?

No atinó a decir nada, pero se apartó para dejar pasar al hombre que se pasó la mano por los cabellos y miró curioso a su alrededor.

-Siento el desorden, no esperábamos visita-Dijo sin más, desconcertada por el propósito de su presencia allí.

Él avanzó por la cocina, restándole importancia con un simple gesto de la mano, olfateó con delicia el guiso que reposaba sobre la encimera, todavía humeaba y los cuchillos seguían trinchando hortalizas en un rincón.

-Tiene un aspecto delicioso, señora-El tono cortés con que le hablaba le resulto peculiar, parecía sincero, y lo miraba todo con benevolente curiosidad, no parecía ofensivo, ni mucho menos peligroso y Molly lo miró como si algo en él no casara con la esencia de lo que su hijo describía a todas horas.

-¿Piensa quedarse a comer?-Atinó a preguntar, quiso ser amable y el recelo desapareció de su mirada, muchas cosas empezaron a cobrar sentido cuando él la miró y sonrió de medio lado, divertido y burlón a un mismo tiempo- No me supone ningún problema llenar un plato más.

-¡Es un maldito degenerado!-La voz de Ron resonó en la pared, seguían en el comedor, pero la furia en sus palabras llegó nítida a los oídos del recién llegado- Si Harry fuese capaz de razonar ya habría enviado de su Cuerpo de Aurores contra él.

-¡Ni una palabra más!-Fue Ginny, para sorpresa de su propia madre, la que interrumpió a su hermano. En la cocina, Molly añadía las hortalizas cortadas a su apetitoso guiso sin apartar la vista del hombre, cuya mirada furiosa se había clavado en la puerta- ¡Mi marido piensa con claridad, Ronald! Y yo le odio tanto como tú, pero no ha hecho nada ilegal, ¡Maldita sea!

-Lo que pasa, Ron-La prudente voz de Harry no tardó en hacerse escuchar, Molly removió con más fuerza el caldero, ligeramente avergonzada del comportamiento de su estimable familia-, es que Malfoy no ha roto ninguna ley, Ginny tiene razón, no puedo abusar de mi autoridad, por más que esto también me desagrade. Tienes que contentarte con que haya terminado con Rose, como pretendías que hicera.

El cucharon de Molly golpeó con fuerza el borde del caldero cuando apartó la mirada de los furiosos ojos del visitante, parecía debatirse entre quedarse allí callado o irrumpir en el salón para cerrar la boca de la Comadreja, la mujer miró la humeante olla como buscara en ella la respuesta.

-¡Ronald tiene la bocaza del tamaño de un gigante!-Parecía ella tan molesta como él, que apretaba los puños con la vista gacha- No le haga caso, querido, no se puede razonar con él. ¿A qué ha venido? Es bien capaz de matarlo si lo encuentra aquí, señor Malfoy.

-Draco, señora Weasley, por favor-Corrigió él, lanzando una simpática mirada a la mujer-, estoy aquí para dar la explicación que les debo a todos. Y pedir disculpas.

-Para ti Molly, querido-Sacudió la mano como si espantara una mosca y Draco sonrió con gracia mientras se estrechaban la mano-, y nos debes una larga explicación, pero ninguna disculpa. No se pide perdón por lo que uno siento, créeme, hijo, con tantos hijos como tengo, se de lo que hablo.

Draco se apartó lentamente de la encimera y caminó decidido hacía la puerta, dispuesto a entrar al salón y enfrentarse a la marea pelirroja que ocupaba aquella casa.

-Te acompañaré-Insistió Molly, retirando el guiso del fogón-, no voy a permitir que mi hijo te lance un maleficio en cuento entres por la puerta.

Ron, Arthur y George compartían sofá, frente a Ted y Bill, Victoire se sentaba en el suelo, recostada contra las piernas de su novio mientras defendía su postura, sus hermanas cuchicheaban en el jardín y Ginny las observaba sentada en reposabrazos del sillón que ocupaba Harry. Hermione seguía apartada del grupo, fingía leer un libro en su butaca roja, escuchando a medias, la discusión que dividía a su familia.

Cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Molly asomó bajo el quicio todos giraron la cabeza, convencidos de que la hora de la comida había llegado, Ron llegó a ponerse en pie, cortando el ritmo caótico de sus palabras, pero se quedó congelado en el sitio cuando Draco Malfoy apareció tras su madre.

-¡No se te ocurra dar un paso, Ronald Weasley!-Bramó su madre, anticipándose a la evidente intención de su hijo- Draco es un invitado en esta casa, ¿Queda claro?

-Pero…

-¡¿Queda claro?-Insistió, haciendo enrojecer a su hijo de ira y vergüenza.

-¡Por Merlín, Molly!-Arthur también se puso en pie, mirando con desprecio a Draco que seguía en el quicio de la puerta sin valor para entrar en la sala- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

-Muy enserio, Arthur-Replicó ella, haciendo un gesto de la mano para que Draco se adelantase.

El obedeció y avanzó hasta el centro de la sala, rodeado por miradas recelosas que le aguijoneaban violentamente rebosantes de ganas de maldecirle en cualquier momento.

-¡Tío Draco!-Ted sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si de verdad fuese una situación muy divertida, el rostro de Ron aumentó dos tonos de rojo cuando el joven corrió para abrazar a su sorprendido tío segundo- ¿No es gracioso?-Susurró cuando el hombre se atrevió a devolverle el abrazo con una precaria sonrisa- ¡Le está bien empleado! Si sigue así le explotará la cabeza.

Draco rió con ganas el comentario que nadie más escuchó y palmeó la espalda del chico con cariño antes de alzar la vista hacía la estancia otra vez. Una chica pelirroja le sonreía con cordialidad, la envolvía un aura especial, y Draco le devolvió el gesto por encima del hombro de su impertinente sobrino.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó Ted al comprobar la curiosidad que su novia despertaba- Ella es Victoire Weasley-Los presentó mientras la resuelta chica avanzaba para estrechar la mano de Draco, seguida de su padre que evitaba las desaforadas expresiones de sus hermanos-, y su padre, Bill Weasley.

-Encantado, señor Malfoy-Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano, Draco sonrió al ver lo divertido que le resultaba al hombre desafiar la autoridad familiar, miró a Molly, su madre parecía orgullosa, aunque los rostros del resto de la familia, rojos de ira, les había vuelto semejantes a una manada de Gorros Rojos.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ya es suficiente!-Ron apartó a su sobrina de un protector empujón, alejándola lo máximo posible del alcance del recién llegado- ¿Cómo te atreves, Malfoy? No eres bienvenido aquí, ¡Lárgate o…!

-¡O nada, Ronald!-Molly se adelantó y abrazó cariñosamente al joven Lupin que sonreía encantado mientras rodeaba los hombros de su tío- Él ha venido a explicarse y todos le vamos a escuchar, ¿Entendido?

-Más te vale tener una buena excusa, Malfoy-Harry sostuvo el brazo de Ron y lo arrastró de vuelta al sofá, conocía por experiencia ese brillo peligroso en los ojo de su suegra, nada bueno auguraban si Ron volvía a poner una sola objeción.

-La mejor de todas, Potter-Aseguró Draco, alisando la caída de su túnica mientras las expresiones a su alrededor se serenaban forzosamente-, aunque estoy seguro de que para vosotros el amor no es suficiente excusa, ¿Verdad? Lo siento, pero es la única que tengo.

Teddy apretó la mano de Victoire, la chica sonreía felizmente, la abuela Weasley alzó la mano para advertir a su hijo, antes de que Ron hubiese pensado siquiera en moverse.

Draco tenía razón, nadie le había creído, las miradas sobre él se habían vuelto más furiosas, como si la sola mención a la palabra "amor", fuese la peor blasfemia posible, todos murmuraban contra él, salvo Molly, que parecía conmovida y le miraba con increíble simpatía.

Hermione miraba a Draco, sus ojos grises la escrutaban sin molestarse a ocultar el rencor, gran parte de la culpa había caído sobre sus hombros y él la miraba como si esperase algo de ella. Se mordía el labio inferior, sus manos aferradas al libro, tratando de fingir que no estaba allí, abrumada todavía por la sinceridad de Draco, él decía la verdad, lo sabía desde que él se lo dijo en la biblioteca. Draco quería a Rose, pero ella se había visto arrastrada por la determinación egoísta de su esposo, la voluntad de proteger a su hija la había confundido hasta forzarla a cometer un error. Un error que parte de ella quería enmendar.

Hermione se debatía, Draco lo supo con una simple mirada, de los presentes, sólo ella sabía con certeza la verdad, sólo ella podía dar crédito a sus palabras, le resultaba triste tener que encomendarse a ella, pero ni siquiera Molly podría hacer desistir a Ron.

-¿Eso es todo?-Ginny explotó tras los segundos de silencio, arrancando a Draco de su línea de pensamiento, la miró y asintió con la cabeza, escudándose en su palabra, ningún motivo más debía haber para justificar sus sentimientos- ¿Y pretendes qué nos lo creamos sin más?

-Yo le creo-Se aventuró Teddy y a pesar de que ambos le respaldaban, Bill y Victoire le instaron a guardar silencios.

El Slytherin sonrió a su sobrino y se encogió de hombros, con la vista clavada en Potter, el moreno lo miraba de mala gana, los ojos furiosos tras las gafas redondas.

-¿Por qué no?-Inquirió con aire divertido y se llevó la mano a un bolsillo para mostrar a la señora Potter una caja de terciopelo verde- De verdad, Ginevra, si conoces algún conjuro que te permita saber la verdad, o tienes veritaserum a mano, no dudes en usarlo.

-Tus antecedentes no nos lo ponen muy fácil-Admitió George que no se había movido del sofá en que estaba sentado junto a su padre-. Deberías darnos un motivo mejor.

Draco le tendió la cajita verde a Arthur, sonría para acallar el recelo que adornaba la mirada del anciano, Hermione se inclinó en su asiento, buscando una mejor perspectiva para observar lo que Draco pretendió mostrar.

-¿Algo mejor qué el amor?-Miró con un mohín curioso a Potter que se había sentado sobre el alfeizar de una ventana y acariciaba tranquilizadoramente la mano de Ginny- Potter, tú eres el experto, ¿Existe eso?

No pretendió sonar ofensivo, no había dejado de sonreír, aunque ya no era la sonrisa de superioridad que le acompañaba siempre. Sonaba divertido, divertido sin más.

-¡No te hagas el simpático, Malfoy!-Harry no encontró respuesta alguna, pero Ron le ahorró el trago de negar con la cabeza para aceptar lo evidente, pues su amigo no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer-, No piensas que puedes presentarte en mi casa sin más y…

-¡Ron!-Arthur, palidísimo, hizo callar a su hijo con voz enérgica y manos temblorosas. Padre e hijo se miraron y Arthur acabó por mostrar la cajita por encima de su hombro, dejándola a la vista de todos.

Molly rompió a llorar entre los brazos de Bill, acompañada por el gritito sorprendido de Victoire que apretó con todavía más fuerza la mano de Teddy. Cuchicheos nerviosos despertaron por toda la estancia, Ron parecía al borde del desmayo y Draco sonrió con suavidad, cómodo en el centro de toda la atención.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín!-Ginny no fue capaz de contenerse, la cajita temblaba en la mano de su padre, el Sol se colaba por la ventana, perfilaba la silueta de Harry y reflejaba la luz en la piedra que coronaba la joya que reposaba en el fondo de la caja.

-No hagas esto, Draco, por favor-Hermione habló por primera vez, emergiendo del rincón para atraer las miradas de todos los presentes, tomó la caja de la mano de su suegro y la miró con cuidado antes de devolvérsela a Draco como si pretendiese que jamás la había sacado-. No es lo más inteligente. Por favor.

Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió a la castaña, sus ojos grises la escrutaban con cuidado, ella lucía pálida, temerosa como todos los demás de lo que aquello podía significar. Malfoy se apegaba a unas tradiciones que ya nadie cumplía, pero toda oportunidad de aceptación había fracasado antes de siquiera llegar a ser un intento, Hermione lo comprendía, sus ojos se disculparon por ella, y él sonrió para olvidar toda disputa entre ellos. Empezar de cero, ese era el precepto que guiaba los pasos de Draco Malfoy.

-Te comprendo, Draco, quieres recuperarla, pero no tienes que hacer esto… Es ridículo-Arguyó, y Ron la observó sin dar crédito al tono amistoso con que hablaba su esposa al rubio-, y tú un iluso si crees que lo permitirá.

-Es la peor de las ideas, Granger, ya lo sé, pero tenemos que darnos una oportunidad. Por Rose -Sonrió y se giró de nuevo hacia Arthur-. Me conoce, señor Weasley, sabe que mi familia jamás pasaría por una humillación así…

-Jamás, ¡Antes muertos!-Aseguró, con la vista fija en la cajita que Draco se pasaba de una mano a la otra en muestra de su creciente nerviosismo.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No, ni en un millón de años!-Ron temblaba de ira y terror, su cuerpo entero se preparaba para lo que estaba a punto de suceder, podría matarle.

-Y yo sé que su familia no aprobaría jamás a un sangre limpia petulante como a mí-Sonrió y sólo un par de pelirrojos sonrieron con él-, y, sin embargo, yo sólo he venido aquí a pedirle un consentimiento.

-¡No!-Ron, rojo de ira saltó como impulsado por un resorte, Hermione lo tomó del brazo, lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo, los ojos de él, cargados de rabia, hubiesen podido matar a Draco- ¡Jamás! No pienso permitir que ese cerdo despreciable se atreva a volverla contra nosotros…

-Ron-Hermione tomó su cara entre sus manos, le acariciaba las mejillas tranquilizadoramente, apelando a ese amor que sentía por ella para tranquilizarlo-, escúchame, cariño. Él no hará eso, no pretende arrebatarnos a nuestra hija. Confía en mí, Ron. Sabes que mi intuición jamás falla.

La señora Weasley, enternecida y con las piernas temblorosas se acercó a Draco lentamente, arrojándose a sus brazos para sorpresa del propio Malfoy.

-¡Santo Merlín, hijo mío!-Musitó la mujer, palmeando con ansiedad la espalda del rubio- Si hubiese sabido que esa era tu intención desee el principio… Ni el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor ¡Oye bien! Ni Gryffindor se hubiese atrevido, querido…

Draco, serio, miraba a Arthur sobre el hombro de Molly, ella no le soltaba, Teddy y Victoire reían, el resto, en estado de shock, contemplaban la variopinta escena sin valor para pronunciar palabra.

Draco carraspeó, apartando a Molly para volver a entregar la caja abierta a Arthur, tomó aire, una, dos, treces, antes de reunir fuerzas para hablar:

-¿Me concede la mano de su nieta, señor?

-¡No!-El estupor pasó de pronto, Arthur cerró la caja frente a las narices de Draco que dejó caer los hombros, derrotado, ¿Acaso había esperado un sí?

-¿No?-Incrédulos, Teddy y Victoire, miraron al hombro de un modo suplicante.

-¡Claro que no!-Ron parecía exultante, y sonrió a su esposa como si hubiese ganado la final de Quidditch- ¿Qué esperabas, Malfoy? ¿Un sí?-Rió pletórico, el final de sus pesadillas se aparecía frente a él, lo veía en la mirada derrotada de Draco, en la señal de rendición que supuso devolver la caja al bolsillo de su túnica- ¡Pobrecito-Exclamó cuando se volvió para mirar a Harry-, a ver si va a estar enamorado de verdad!

-¡Qué estúpido eres, Ronald!-Masculló Ginny, rodando los ojos con un gesto infantil- ¿De verdad te sientes orgulloso? ¡Te recuerdo que todo esto es culpa tuya!

-Perdóname, Ginevra-Se defendió el pelirrojo, realmente molesto con el temperamento de su hermana-, mis disculpas por querer proteger a mi hija a toda costa, ¿No eras tú la que me apoyaba con tanto ímpetu unos días atrás?

-Mira, Ron, si…

-¡Callaos los dos!-Arthur se apoyó en el hombro de George para lograr ponerse en pie- No olvidéis que sois hermanos. Esto no se trata de vosotros, no se trata de mi, Draco. Yo no tengo que dar mi consentimiento para nada, y ellos no pueden impedir que hagas nada. ¡Es cosa de Rose!

-¿Qué?-Ron se olvidó de discutir con Ginny, Draco y Hermione se sonrieron un instante, la castaña volvió a serenar a su marido mientras Arthur se reponía para poder continuar.

-Soy viejo ya-Aseguró, mirando con cariño a su esposa-, y en mi larga vida jamás he visto algo como lo que he visto hoy. ¡Mirad! Sé algo sobre la sangre y los que la traicionan, peores que los mismos nacidos de muggles, sé algo sobre los Malfoy y sus creencias y me producen la misma simpatía que a ti, hijo. Pero nunca creí que viviría para ver el día en que uno de ellos, un Malfoy, tuviese el valor de rebajarse así por alguien a quien considera rotundamente inferior.

-¿Así que le creemos?-Ginny sintió la súbita necesidad de recapitular, miró a Harry, el moreno tenía la vista fija en el suelo, negaba con la cabeza, y murmuraba algo en voz muy baja, ni siquiera ella, de pie a su lado, era capaz de escucharle.

-Hija-Molly corrió junto a ella, sus ojos buscaron comprensión en los de ella-, vamos, Ginny, ¿Crees que un Malfoy querría casarse con un Weasley y perder todo su buen nombre sólo por un capricho? ¡Míralo! Tiene un aspecto terrible.

-Sí, sí, es sólo que…-Se encogió de hombros, como si no supiese que decir, y miró a Malfoy con la acostumbrada desconfianza-. Sé lo de Lily y Scorpius, ella me envió una lechuza. No soy hipócrita, Malfoy, ¿Qué puedo argumentar contra ti que no pueda argumentar contra tu hijo?

-¿Los casi veinte años que me sobran?-Torció el cabeza y algo más que la ironía se escapó de sus palabras.

-¡Y la Marca Tenebrosa!-Recordó Ron, ignorando el codazo certero que su esposa le propinó en las costillas- ¿Sólo yo conservó el juicio intacto?

-No, Ron-Harry habló de nuevo, jugueteaba con el anillo de su boda mientras miraba a Ron con pesadez, como si estuviese muy cansado-, pero tienes que dejarlo ya, por favor, Déjalo ya, ¿No ves que Malfoy se está humillando frente a nosotros? Podrían marcharse juntos y tú no la verías más, podría forzarla a escogerle por encima de nosotros. Ahora puede estar con ella, y en lugar de ir a buscarla, está aquí, ¿Sabes por qué? –El pelirrojo boqueó, siguiendo las palabras de Harry con extraña atención- Quiere lo mejor para ella…

-¡Yo quiero lo mejor para ella!-Se defendió Ron, como si sólo él fuese a saber qué le convenía a su hija.

-Si de verdad fuese así no estaríamos aquí, Weasley-Draco miró a Ron con tranquilidad, Harry había logrado aligerar el tenso ambiente-. Odio admitirlo, pero Potter tiene razón, Rose os quiere, os quiere mucho y no me extraña en absoluto, sois una familia encantadora, y también odio admitir eso, pero hubiese matado de niño por una familia así-Admitió, en un momento de sinceridad consigo mismo-. Estáis todos muy unidos, aún discutiendo os queréis-Sonrió y miró con obviedad a Ginny-, y os sacrificáis los unos por los otros hasta las últimas consecuencias, eso es algo admirable… Quiero a Rose, lo voy a repetir cuantas veces sean necesarias para que me creías, la quiero y sé que vosotros sois lo mejor que ella tiene. Pretendo estar con ella, es verdad, pero no a costa de su familia, por eso esperaba una pobre aceptación, estaba convencido de que vosotros la querías tanto como yo, y que comprenderías que tenemos que soportarnos mutuamente sólo por verla sonreír de nuevo.

-Malfoy…

-No, Weasley-Acotó el rubio con un gesto de la mano, una especie de afectación invadió el ambiente y todos lo miraban con semejantes rostros de estupefacción, lo inimaginable empezaba a ser la tónica habitual de esa extra reunión-, ahora ya sabéis cuales son mis intenciones, el señor Weasley tiene razón, la decisión no es nuestra, ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Granger? Rose decidirá por sí misma, si puedo resolverlo, y ella quiere volver conmigo, no seré yo quien pretenda separarla de su familia.

-¡El muy imbécil tiene razón!-Admitió Ginny, alzando la vista hacía Harry que asintió con la cabeza con cierto aire reticente.

-¡Oh, Merlín santo!-Molly se llevó las manos a la cabeza de un modo repentino y miró en derredor con preocupación- ¡El guiso se habrá enfriado!

Se perdió en la cocina con pasos demasiado apresurados para su avanzada edad y sus hijos rieron graciosamente para quitar hierro a la tensión que todavía flotaba sobre sus cabezas, él que parecía derrotado ahora era Ron.

-¿Vas a quedarte a comer, Draco?-Invitó Bill, repitiendo la sugerencia de su madre.

-Oh, no creo que sea lo más conveniente-Esbozó una sonrisa amistosa cuando Teddy y Victoire, muy cariñosos el uno con el otro, se apresuraron a insistir en la invitación.

-¡Malfoy!-Ron llamó al rubio e hizo callar a los jóvenes con un severo gesto- Voy a matarte, ¿Entiendes? A la primera ocasión que me des, al primer error que cometas… Estás muerto.

Los ojos azules del hombre lo fulminaron con desprecio mal contenido y Ron fue el primero en desaparecer tras su madre, confundido y furioso al comprender que no le quedaban argumentos que imponer contra el rubio.

-¡Vaya, Draco!-Hermione se paró junto a él, los pelirrojos habían desaparecido tras Ron y Harry había salido al jardín en busca de aire fresco y los más pequeños de la casa- Te has ganado a la señora Weasley, ¿Quién lo iba a decir?-Él se encogió de hombros, sin alcanzar a comprender cuán difícil era agradar a Molly Weasley- Te debo una disculpa, Draco, y otra a Rose.

-Olvídalo, Granger-Acotó el rubio, buscando la puerta del jardín para poder desaparecerse y salir de allí por fin-, qué no hace una madre preocupada por su hija. Motivos para odiarme te he dado muchos y otros tantos para que no confíes en mí. Soy yo el que debe disculparse, ¿No?

El Sol iluminaba los cabellos de Draco, hacía brillar con fuerza los ojos de Hermione y la mirada limpia de ambos reflejaba algo similar a la paz, sin odio, sin rencor, ni rastro alguno de desprecio quedaba ya. El rubio había tenido razón, Rose podía pasar sobre toda rencilla carente de sentido demasiados años atrás.

-Te perdonaré cuando me asegure de que Rose está contigo y ha olvidado todas las dudas malintencionadas que yo le cause-Hermione tendió la mano a Draco y el Slytherin se la tendió como el hombre nuevo que era-. No creo que esto esté bien, Draco, pero perderte la destrozó, la vi llorar como jamás la había visto llorar. Si ha de ser contigo, será contigo.

-No te preocupes, Granger, te perdonará, sólo espera y confía en mí, es lo más valioso que tengo, no pienso dejarla sufrir ni un solo segundo si está en mi mano evitarlo.

Hermione había visto tantas veces ese brillo determinado en los ojos de su hija que lo reconoció enseguida cuando lo vio en Draco por primera vez. Abrumada de repente, abrazó al rubio con suavidad, y lo vio alejarse con lentitud. Draco había ido allí para demostrar que podía cambiar, y enfrentarse a los Weasley le había causado verdadero pavor, sonrió a Hermione sobre su hombro antes de prepararse para desparecer, pero todo ese miedo no era nada comparado con la inquietud de su próximo destino.

-¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó la Gryffindor, alzando la voz para que él pudiera oírla.

Tragó saliva y arrastró un pie sobre el suelo, la veía todavía frente a él, corriendo bajo la lluvia, el movimiento de su pelo rojo al desaparecer a demasiados pocos metros de distancia. Rose Weasley y el terror a no poder recuperarla alienaban las fuerzas de Draco como ninguna otra cosa podría hacerlo, y, al mismo tiempo, seguía ansioso por tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo.

-A Hogwarts-Respondió, y Hermione dio un respingo emocionado cuando él extendió los brazos y se perdió de vista sin más.

**Holaaaaa!**

**Lo veis? Cumpli, y además con un cap larguito, mitad ridículo, mitad emotivo, mitad inclasificable… Quería poner algo sobre Lily e Hyperión, pero me quedaba demasiado largo… no preocuparos que el próximo capítulo tendrá Lily/Scorpius, un reencuentro entre Draco y Rose… y cualquier burrada que se me ocurra de golpe.**

**Espero que os haya gustado… Como siempre.**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Aivlis Malfoy**


	25. En el nombre de Merlín

**En el nombre de Merlín**

Ajenjo, raíces de valeriana, judías soporíferas y… un emborronado manchón de tinta que no podía descifrar.

-No entiendo mi propia letra-Masculló mientras un suspiro frustrado escapaba de sus labios-, y esto tiene un color horrible, recuérdame que nunca más deje la tarea pendiente para un domingo.

Lily rebuscaba en su libro de pociones el ingrediente que le faltaba, se distraía cada poco tiempo y jugueteaba con su pluma con la vista fija en la nada.

-Asfófelo-Scorpius Malfoy, como salido de la nada, le tendió un oscuro ramillete a la joven Potter-, si lo hechas al caldero ahora, todavía podrás salvar la poción.

La chica la cortó a toda prisa con un pequeño cuchillo y arrojó la planta a su caldero, este, empezó a borbotear al tiempo que la poción se oscurecía.

-Eres genial, Scorpius-Musitó la chica, dedicando una luminosa sonrisa al joven rubio, él la miraba evidentemente distraído-, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Albus me lo dijo, estaba estudiando para los EXTASIS, los Filtros de Muertos en Vida entran a examen, Slughorn lo dijo el otro día, y se me ocurrió que yo podría repasar-El rubio sonrió con intención, molesto como estaba, sólo Lily podía hacerle sentir mejor-, y aprovechar para echarte una mano.

-Dime Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Cuál es exactamente tu concepto de "echar una mano"?-Ambos rieron y la sonrisa ladeada del chico respondió por él, aunque el caldero de Lily empezó a emitir un peligroso vapor negruzco, ambos habían encontrado algo mucho mejor de lo que preocuparse.

El rubio había tenido razón, Lily lograba reconfortarle, pasó la pluma parda que usaba para anotar por su pálida mejilla y el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda a Scorpius le acompañó mientras se inclinaba con cuidado para explicar, con un ejemplo, su concepto de "echar una mano".

Fue un suave rozar de labios, pero bastó para hacer estremecer a Lily que retrocedió hasta recostar su cuerpo contra la desordenada mesa que usaba para estudiar, las vainas de judías soporíferas rodaron descontroladamente hasta dispersarse por el suelo mientras Scorpius se acercaba para besar a Lily una vez más.

El rubio profundizó el beso, sus manos sostenían la cintura de Lily con fuerza contra su cuerpo y se separó de ella velozmente cuando el caldero empezó a borbotear con más fuerza.

-Tienes que removerla-Advirtió, sin separarse de ella-, en sentido opuesto a las agujas del reloj.

Ella, agitada por la cercanía del chico, tardó en comprender lo que él decía, pero acabo por darse la vuelta entre sus brazos y remover la mezcla como él le había indicado, la abrazaba por detrás, la distraía con suaves besos en su cuello mientras ella trabajaba y le dedicaba unas extrañas miradas, entre divertidas y reprobatorias.

-¡Scorpius!-Le reprendió, sin pretender en realidad que él se apartase- Estate quieto, ¿No estabas aquí para ayudar?

El joven sonrió contra la piel de Lily, deslizó una mano sobre la mesa hasta encontrar el libro enterrado bajo un montón de ramitas de ajenjo, logró pasar una página sin moverse de su posición.

-Por supuesto, ahora tienes que remover en la otra dirección-La chica suspiró, pero siguió las instrucciones dadas y la mezcla adoptó un tono negruzco que coincidía con la muestra del libro-. Nada mal, pero no la dejes reposar mucho tiempo, si los vapores se depositan en el fondo, la poción ya no tendrá efecto.

Scorpius soltó a Lily para que ella pudiese trabajar cómodamente, parecía hastiado, pero no dijo nada mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se sentaba en un taburete frente a la chica. Observó cuidadosamente como ella se movía con rapidez, sus delicadas manos se esforzaban para abrir un pequeño frasquito transparente y Scorpius, con una sonrisa ladeada, recostó los codos sobre la mesa.

_-¡Alohomora!_-El taponcito saltó graciosamente y Scorpius, mientras guardaba la varita, sonrió con picardía a la sorprendida Lily- Somos magos, no lo olvides, pelirroja.

Era una costumbre de los Potter hacerse las cosas lo más difíciles posible, y Lily, que llenaba el frasco con una cucharita, debía ser la campeona de la familia.

-Con cuidado, Luna-Apenas fue un susurró, el joven observaba preocupado cada gota de poción que caía dentro del pequeño frasquito-, si te roza una sola gota…

El rubio terminó la frase con un gesto de obvia peligrosidad, que Lily trató de ignorar mientras derramaba en el frasquito la última cucharada.

-Tiene antídoto, ¿Verdad?-Inquirió la joven, peleando para encajar el tapón en la botellita.

-Por supuesto-Scorpius, en silencio, enterró la cabeza entre los hombros, ligeramente distraído, mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza-, pero no tengo idea de cómo prepararlo, así que lo mejor es evitar riesgos.

Lily etiquetó el frasco y lo guardó con cuidado en su mochila, al lado de la larguísima redacción sobre la elaboración del Filtro de Muertos en Vida que, a primera hora del lunes, debía entregar a Slughorn.

-Lo he pensado, Lils-Siguieron unos minutos en silencio, Lily, a la usanza muggle y con guantes, limpiaba los restos de poción que habían quedado en su caldero, mientras una sombra oscura invadía los ojos del rubio-, no debería estar enfadado, pero sólo de imaginarlo me pone enfermo.

Ni siquiera comprendía por qué estaba tan molesto, después de dos semanas evitando a la llorosa Rose, Scorpius había dejado de verle el sentido, se sentía traicionado, no por su amiga, a ella podía perdonarla, ni tampoco con Lily, ella siempre lo había sabido, pero contárselo, sólo habría servido para hacerla faltar a su palabra, él estaba molesto con su padre, el único hombre que de verdad había respetado, él le aconsejaba y Scorpius confiaba ciegamente en su palabra, ahora, tarde ya, comprendía que todas sus comprensivas palabras no fueron más que un interesado engaño.

-No hables así, Scorpius-Los ojos de Lily, severos, se clavaron con intensidad en el chico, quería comprenderle, pero le resultaba tan difícil pensar en Rose y no ponerse en su lugar, hubiese hecho lo mismo si se tratase de Scorpius, no podía ser objetiva-, ella es tu amiga y…

-No, no se trata de Rose-El chico estiró los brazos, sus ojos clavados en la preciosa Lily, ella por fuerza debía saber que era correcto-, a ella la puedo entender-Una amarga sonrisa decoró sus labios, mientras reconocía la obviedad-, a fin de cuentas, es de esa clase de hombre, cualquier chica se volvería loca por él, eso es lo que me pone enfermo-Se encogió de hombros, su mirada gris se había perdido por la desierta sala, Lily, en silencio, escuchaba, sus brazos habían rodeado los hombros del muchacho-. Hay cientos de chicas, por qué tuvo que escoger la que me gustaba a mí, él lo sabía y no le importó.

El chico sintió el cuerpo de ella tensarse en torno a sus hombros, recostó la cabeza contra su hombro y ella inclinó el rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Pero… tú ya no sientes nada por Rose, ¿No?

-Por supuesto que no, Luna-La misma congoja ocupaba las delicadas facciones de Lily cada vez que la duda invadía su mente, al rubio le resultaba enternecedor el modo en que sus ojos verdes buscaban los suyos cargados de inquietud, adoraba repetirle, una y otra vez, que nadie más que ella podría interesarle y besarla, hasta que Rose dejaba de existir para su prima, enardecía a Scorpius como nada podría hacerlo-, pero así lo creía entonces y se lo había jurada a mi padre hasta la saciedad, ¡Menudo hipócrita falto de moral, ni su propia sangre respeta!

Lily se apartó cuando Scorpius se puso en pie, sus pasos firmes retumbaban en el frío suelo, los ojos grises de él, cubiertos por una oscura sombra, un brillo distraído, evitaban las tranquilizadoras esmeradlas que lo volvían loco.

-Dime, Lily, si mi propia familia me miente ¿En quién puedo confiar?-Volvió la vista, apenas la miró de soslayo, avergonzado por tener que admitir lo solo que se sentía, si aparte de su padre no tenía más familia y más allá de Rose y Albus pocos amigos le quedaban.

-Confía en mí-La dulce voz de Lily rompió la inquietud del muchacho, sus ojos verdes, como faros en las noches de tormenta, querían indicarle el camino y el chico se acercó a ella, su mano acarició con ternura la suave mejilla de la pequeña Potter-, podrás volver a confiar en él, concédete un tiempo y verás que hay sinsentidos destinados a ser… como Potter y Malfoy.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa ladeada antes de atrapar con ansiedad los labios de Lily, no se había equivocado, las discusiones repetidas en los últimos días llevaban a un mismo punto, ella tenía razón.

-Malfoy y Weasley-Lo meditó, mientras su mano, transgresora, recorría la delgada cintura de la chica-, vamos a dejarlo correr, pero te juro que lo mato si se acerca a ti.

Ella rió, tenía una risa cantarina, alegre, tanto, que contagió por fuerza a Scorpius hasta que se vio forzado a olvidar su constante enfado, al menos, durante unos breves minutos, lo justo mientras volvía a besarlo.

-Te quiero, Lily Luna-Sus palabras, un nítido susurro contra el oído de Lily, provocaron una corriente eléctrica que recorrió, como una sacudida, el cuerpo de la chica, ella le miró, sus ojos verdes brillaban de incredulidad, su corazón latía de expectación-, y para mi tiene mucho sentido, si ellos sienten lo mismo… ¡Adelante!

Tal vez no lo comprendía, ni podía disculpar a su padre todavía, pero su malestar se había disipado, sus labios buscaban los de Lily, ella le abrazaba con fuerza, a él, gracias a ella, nada a su alrededor le parecía tan horrible.

-0-

Aquel mocoso engreído que se decía miembro de su noble familia podía considerarse muy afortunado, de poder, Phineas Nigellus, abandonaría el ajado marco de su retrato para patear su aristocrático trasero.

El hombre rubio, el último de sus descendientes, se sacudía el hollín de la túnica con involuntaria elegancia, caminaba como si el despacho fuese suyo, con un porte tal, que el mismo Phineas podía envidarlo, lo miraba con un gesto divertido, notaba, probablemente, la mueca irritada que lucía su rostro pintado al oleo y el ex director de Hogwarts dejaba traslucir el desprecio en sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, mocoso?-Inquirió, y Draco, que se dirigía a la puerta, se detuvo en mitad de la estancia, su mirada, curiosa, recorrió el vacío despacho de Minerva McGonagall- Deberías sentirte avergonzado, dime, ¿A qué has venido?

-Oh, buenos días, abuelo-El rubio acompañó su saludo con una burlona reverencia, el señor Black, movido por un resorte, corrió hasta el lienzo de Armando Dippet para enfrentar mejor a Draco, el predecesor de Dumbledore despertó al ver su espacio invadido y el rubio, parado frente al cuadro, soltó una cómica risotada- Me gustaría hablar con la profesora McGonagall, ¿Supone eso un problema, abuelo?

-¡No soy tu abuelo, chico!-Repuso el otro, Dippet, rendido, se deslizó por el marco para sentarse junto a Dexter Fortescue en el lienzo inferior- Pero deberías de tratarme con más respeto, no puedes engañarme, ¿Es por esa Sangre Sucia que has venido?

-Se llama Rose, abuelo-Recalcó la última palabra con evidente diversión, la pintura en las mejillas de Phineas adoptó un tono más rojizo y sus ojos brillaron con odio-, deberías tratarla con más respeto, su retrato quedará divino en el tapiz de los Black.

Draco rió, sabía la reacción que sus palabras causarían en su difunto antepasado, Phineas Nigellus se estrelló contra el sillón que decoraba el fondo de la pintura cuando intentó abalanzarse sobre Draco, movido por un inconsciente arranque de furia.

-¡Jamás! ¿Te enteras, insensato? Esa irrespetuosa comadreja ocupará mi noble tapiz por encima de mi cadáver-El hombre golpeó con fuerza la mesilla que reposaba junto al silloncito con evidente rabia, sacudió la mano como si el golpe le hubiese dolido, sus achicados ojos maldecían a Draco en silencio, el rubio amplio con indiferencia su sonrisa-. ¿Es que los jóvenes no respetáis nada? Las ancestrales tradiciones de la familia no tienen ningún valor para ti, mi noble linaje se ha convertido en un repugnante saco de traidores.

-Demasiado tiempo en Grimmauld Place con el retrato de tía Wallburga no te ha hecho mucho bien-Draco se recostó contra el escritorio, camino sin apartar la vista de la desaforada mueca de Phineas, el hombre, desconcertado, suavizó su expresión.

-¡Tamaña insolencia!-El ex director de Hogwarts acercó su nariz aguileña al límite de su lienzo, Draco aproximó su rostro, sus ojos grises brillaban, cargados de optimismo.

-¡Basta, Phineas!-Una voz, suave y serena, interrumpió la discusión entre los dos Black, el primero y el último, Draco no volvió la vista, recordaba el inocente deje de Albus Dumbledore como si lo hubiese escuchado todos los días hasta entonces- No culpes al señor Malfoy, él por fin se rinde a la evidencia-El anciano director se azuzaba la barba con su habitual sonrisa misteriosa, Draco se atrevió a volver la vista al fin-. Ya era hora, hijo mío, de que la luz iluminase tu oscura senda.

Draco y su tatarabuelo alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo, ambos desconcertados del mismo modo, Dippet tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que Phineas pudiese cruzar su retrato hasta el de Dumbledore, Draco, por su parte, recorrió el despacho en la misma dirección.

-¡Bendito Salazar, Albus! Deja de actuar como si esta fuese una de tus perfectas maquinaciones-El hombre de los brillantes ojos azules se encogió de hombros, Draco lo miró con atención, un nudo se formó en el fondo de su garganta y su grisácea mirada se vio atrapada por la figura reposada del hombre-. Yo me ocuparé de mi familia, gracias.

Phineas se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla como un niño en plena rabieta, Draco esbozó una precaria sonrisa, apenas sentida por la presencia de Dumbledore.

-Dime, hijo, ¿Tus intenciones son buenas?-Aquel tono comprensivo todavía lo sacaba de quicio, pero Draco había soñado con ese momento, tenía que rendir cuentas y sólo Dumbledore podía comprenderlo, él todo lo perdonaba, todo podía solucionarlo, una de sus miradas bastaba para obtener el indulto- No me mires de ese modo, sé lo que estás pensando, pero yo no puedo perdonarte a ti.

Draco alzó la barbilla, Phineas chascó la lengua, farfulló algo en voz baja, pero el rubio miraba a Dumbledore, veía la torre de astronomía en mitad de la noche cerrada, la marca tenebrosa en el cielo y la varita temblando en su mano.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó, el orgullo se resquebrajaba en su voz, el anciano, se inclinó hacia delante en el sillón que ocupaba, sus ojos brillaban con simpatía, Draco sintió asco de sí mismo, hasta el difunto Dumbledore le negaba el perdón, tal vez, no lo merecía- Usted sabe que lo siento de verdad, todos estos años he intentado compensarlo y…

-Tú no necesitas mi perdón-Dumbledore mostró una mano al chico, lucía un oscuro anillo en su mano derecha, Draco lo miró sin comprender, los huesudos dedos del hombre acariciaban la joya con distraída abstracción-, debes perdonarte a ti mismo, Draco, aliviar tu culpa sólo depende de ti.

-¡Habrase visto!-Phineas, ofendido, abandonó el lienzo de Dumbledore con un irritado gesto de la mano- ¡Me largo a Grimmauld Place!

-Pero…-Draco ni siquiera se había percatado de la repentina desaparición de su antepasado, sus ojos no se habían apartado de las juguetona manos de su antiguo director, él todavía examinaba el anillo, lo pasaba de un dedo al otro, embebido, tal vez, por un recuerdo- No comprendo…

-Haz caso a tu corazón, chico, para eso has venido-La voz de Dumbledore de repente parecía oscurecida, no miró a Draco, sus ojos azules se habían posado en su regazo-. Ella está en el Gran Comedor, date prisa, la comida terminará pronto.

Draco recordó por qué estaba allí, se acordó de Rose, y giró sobre sus talones sin valor siquiera para dudar, él no había entendido nunca a Dumbledore, para él, siempre había sido un misterio encerrado en un enigma, no tenía intención de desentrañarlo, no en ese momento por lo menos. En ese momento, la chica pelirroja era lo único que importaba.

-Se abalanzó sobre el pomo de la puerta, sus pasos se precipitaron por las largas escaleras de caracol que descendían de la torre, su respiración se tornó agitada por la carrera, pero la voz de Severus Snape, su padrino, todavía llegó nítida a sus oídos.

-¿De verdad es necesario todos esto?

Dumbledore contestó algo, pero Draco había llegado a la gárgola y la respuesta se ahogó con el arrastrar de la piedra.

-0-

-¡Weasley!-Lily Potter gritaba dese un extremo de la mesa, más de una cabeza pelirroja se giró para mirarla, pero sólo Rose, sentada a su lado, levantó la cabeza de un enérgico salto- Escucha cuando te hablo, Weasley-Exigió, su mano saludó a sus primos, Hugo, Luise y Dominique, ellos, distribuidos por la mesa, la miraron con malhumorado resquemor.

-Te estaba escuchando, Lily-Replicó la chica, sus ojos clavados de nuevo en su plato casi vacío-. Tu poción ha sido un éxito y Scorpius besa de maravilla, ¿No decías eso?

Lily se encogió de hombros, el Sol brillaba sobre el techo encantado del Gran Comedor, un par de solitarias nubes cubrían el cielo, la menor de las pelirrojas sonreía, su prima, por el contrario, luchaba por no llorar otra vez.

-Lo siento, Rosie-Dio una suave palmadita, sus ojos verdes escrutaron la mirada distraída de Rose-, no pretendía restregarte mi felicidad. Deberías tomarte un respiro, has pensado en salir con Frank Longbottom, está loquito por ti.

Rose negó con la cabeza, casi ofendida por la idea, el chico en cuestión era el mejor amigo de Hugo, su hermano se juntaba con él porque creía que podría aprobar Herbologia si confraternizaba con el hijo del profesor, ella respetaba a Neville lo suficiente como para evitar la idea.

-Evita repetir eso, no tengo intención de salir con nadie-Rose se llevó una cucharada a la boca, la sopa de cebolla no era su favorita, pero, de todas formas, ella había perdido el apetito mucho tiempo atrás-, no estoy de humor.

-Entonces…

-Tampoco saldría con nadie si estuviese de humor-Rose se adelantó ágilmente a la obvia contestación de su prima, Lily volvió a encogerse de hombros, no sabía que más debía hacer para recuperar a la Rose que había sido siempre.

Trató de hacer una broma estúpida sobre la ridícula capa de la profesora Sinistra, pero los ojos de Rose se habían posado en la puerta del Gran Comedor y el silencio se había hecho de pronto en la sala.

No se paró en la puerta, cientos de alumnos lo miraban y murmuraban en susurros atropellados, Draco sonrió de lado, el factor sorpresa había estado de su lado, pero Rose no era capaz de ver nada más allá de los ojos grises del hombre, lo siguió con la mirada mientras recorría con tranquila presteza el pasillo central del Gran Comedor, sus ojos clavados en McGonagall como el objetivo a conseguir, la anciana bruja, Rose no la vio, miraba al recién llegado con recelosa expectación.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Malfoy?-Inquirió, cuando él pasaba frente a la pelirroja muchacha.

La miró un instante, sus ojos grises, afables como nunca los había visto, la observaban con un brillo extraño, una disculpa mezclada con un afecto del que Rose no podía dudar, Draco siguió su camino tras una sonrisa de esas que eran sólo suyas.

Rose no se atrevió a llamarlo, en shock, se limitó a perseguir su aristocrático caminar con la mirada, su boca ligeramente entreabierta y sus ojos cubiertos por lágrimas difíciles de identificar, nerviosa, se contuvo de salir corriendo, apenas sin recordar que no podía mirarlo a la cara.

Draco subió el peldaño que elevaba la mesa de los profesores y avanzó hasta quedar frente a McGonagall, las gafas cuadradas de ella se habían deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz, lo miraba como un ave rapaz miraría a un venado.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?-Repitió, pero nadie escuchó la respuesta que dio Draco Malfoy, él se inclinó sobre la mesa para susurrar algo a la mujer.

Rose se volvió hacia Lily, ambas intercambiaron miradas interrogativas y se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, en la mesa de enfrente, Albus y Scorpius compartían la misma muda conversación.

La directora de la escuela compuso una mueca severa que desalentó a Draco por un momento, parecía pensarlo, Slughorn, con la boca entreabierta, sorprendido por la petición del rubio, asintió con la cabeza a modo de aprobación, cuando Hagrid hizo lo mismo, McGonagall asintió también, aunque su rostro no se suavizó apenas, Draco sonrió cortésmente cuando volvió a recorrer el camino inverso y se detuvo frente a las cuatro mesas.

-Acérquese aquí un minuto, señorita Weasley-McGonagall se puso en pie y su voz se alzó por encima del silencio del salón.

-Creo que se refiere a ti-A Rose no le hizo falta la aclaración de Lily, pero todavía tardó en reunir el valor necesario para ponerse en pie y caminar entre las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, Hugo le lanzó una mirada molesta y Scorpius se mordía el labio inferior con una mirada interrogativa dirigida a Lily.

Pasó junto a Draco, no lo miró, sus pasos se aceleraron hasta llegar frente a McGonagall, sentía los orbes grises del rubio clavados en ella, recordaba sin pretenderlo la extraña mirada que minutos antes habían intercambiado, su arrebatadora sonrisa dedicada a ella, lo veía, sin verlo, con las manos en sus bolsillos, de pie frente a la multitud. No se volvió, McGonagall hizo un gesto de la mano y ella agachó la cabeza para escucharla con mayor facilidad.

-¿Desea algo, profesora?-Trató de sonar casual, pero su volátil mente se había preguntado ya si la mujer no lo sabría, después de todo, empezaba a parecer algo obvio.

-El señor Malfoy pretende hablar con usted-Informó la mujer mientras se colocaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz-, de seguro él ya sabe que está rompiendo algunas normas de la escuela si se presente sin avisar, pero haga el favor de recordárselo. No sé exactamente lo que usted y el señor Malfoy se traen entre manos, señorita Weasley, pero que ninguno olvide que esto es una escuela,

-Sí, señora, lo lamento-Rose miraba el mantel, Hagrid hizo un gesto con la mano, una llamamiento a la calma que McGonagall ignoró sin pena alguna, carraspeó antes de volverse hacia su alumna.

-Está bien, vaya con él ahora, Rose-La animó con un gesto de la mano, Rose casi se volvió a mirarlo como si fuese a encontrar la muerte misma, lo encontró de espaldas, con las manos en los bolsillos, su vista se había posado en la mirada gacha de su hijo.

-Soy un idiota-Admitió, cuando Rose paró a su lado y siguió con los ojos su mirada.

-Aquí no, Draco, por favor-De atreverse, lo hubiese arrastrado fuera del Gran Comedor ella misma, pero su determinación ahora era débil y Draco no parecía querer moverse.

-Mucho peor que un idiota-Hablaban en susurros, él la miraba, apretaba los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, trataba de contenerse, ansioso por abrazarla y suplicar perdón como un niño estúpido-, te dejé marchar aquel día y ni siquiera pude darte una explicación.

Rose miró a su alrededor un instante, la situación la incomodaba, miradas de soslayo, discretas, escrutaban a la pareja con curiosidad, algunos murmuraban posibilidades, la gran mayoría estaba convencido de que Scorpius tenía algo que ver.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-A Rose se le escapó el rencor en sus palabras, lo vio en la mueca de Draco, dolido como si le hubiese atizado en la frente- Si tenías una explicación, entonces, ¿Por qué no me la diste?

Lo meditó un segundo, su claro discurso trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, mientras se pasaba nerviosamente una mano por el pelo, Draco trataba de poner orden en su, de nuevo, aterrorizada cabeza.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Rose Weasley, llegar a creer qué no te amaba?-Draco frunció el ceño, su determinada voz sonó ofendida y no se percató cuando elevó el volumen por encima de lo debido- Dime, ¿No lo he demostrado? Ni siquiera podía concebirlo, cuando te apareciste frente a mí, simplemente, no supe que hacer.

-¿Cómo pretendías que no dudara de ti?-Dos lágrimas fugitivas rodaron por su rostro y Draco serenó su expresión, nunca podría soportar verla llorar, mucho menos por su culpa- Podías tener a mi madre, tu expresión lo decía por ti, era tan obvia tu mirada, preferías estar con ella, yo no soy nada a su lado.

Ni siquiera pudo apartar la vista, todos miraban con incredulidad su llanto y Draco, con la boca entreabierta por el espanto, la tomó con brusquedad de los hombros, parecía casi furioso, al mínimo roce, su corazón se desbocó sin control.

-¿Quién diablos te ha dicho eso?-El último alumno, el que estaba junto a la enorme puerta del salón, él también lo escuchó perfectamente, y la mueca de sorpresa fue idéntica en todos los presentes-, Escúchame bien, debí decirlo aquel día, pero, tal vez no es tarde todavía-Los ojos de Draco, Rose nunca los había visto tan seguros, centelleaban con intensidad, la chica se había rendido a ellos, escuchaba con atención cada argumento que él quisiera darle-. Nunca, jamás, ¿Me oyes? Nunca vuelvas a insinuar algo así, tu madre no significó nada para mí, fue hace demasiado tiempo, Rose, yo apenas era un crío, inmaduro como tú nunca lo has sido, para ninguno de los dos tuvo importancia… Y tú, Rose, de entre todas las mujeres, tú eres la única que me ha importado, te quiero, Weasley, al lado de tu madre, al lado de cualquiera, tú lo eres todo.

-Draco…-No importaba si el Gran Comedor por entero los miraba, ella se enterró en su pecho como si no fuese a verlo nunca más, se aferró a su cuello, se dejó abrazar, absorta por el aroma a menta y el latir acelerado de otro corazón que no era el de ella. Draco suspiró, había hecho caso a Dumbledore, había seguido a su corazón, le había dejado tomar el control, apenas consciente de lo que escapaba de sus labios, los ojos marrones de Rose, teñidos de sorpresa le habían hecho caer irremisiblemente.

No soltó a Rose, no lo haría nunca, apenas le importaban las voces curiosas que había despertado la escena, su mano revolvió el interior de su bolsillo cuando recordó que lo había traído consigo y que ella debía tenerlo.

-Es tuyo-Recordó, su mano mostró el colgante y los ojos de ella, todavía bañados en lágrimas, reflejaron el brillo de la joya que se abría en el centro de la rosa-, no le corresponde a ninguna otra mujer-Sus manos temblorosas lograron cerrar la cadena en torno al delicado cuello de ella, Las lágrimas se esfumaron con una caricia del rubio, su mano acarició la sonrosada mejilla de Rose, las piernas de ella temblaban por la expectación y su mirada, apenas de soslayo, escruto las enmudecidas caras que se habían olvidado de comer y los miraban como si jamás lo fuesen a creer-, y te juro, en el nombre de Merlín, que pienso demostrártelo hasta que ya no puedas dudar de mi palabra.

Casi fue un reto en sus palabras, los dos se miraron un instante, un instante en que Rose se preguntó si se atrevería, pero si dudó, fue sólo porque no sabía de lo que él podía ser capaz, su boca se entreabrió por la sorpresa, la exclamación nació en las gargantas del alumnado, todos lo hicieron por ella, Rose, se sostenía entre los brazos de Draco, se perdía en su calor, en su anhelado aroma, se estremecía con sus labios, tan al compas de los de ella, sus alientos se mezclaban, respiraban el uno por el otro y se besaban como si no hubiese mañana.

La algarabía regresó al Gran Comedor, los alumnos, anonadados, lanzaban incrédulas exclamaciones, Albus pedía explicaciones, sin comprender por qué era el último en encerarse de algo así. Draco y Rose no separaron, ni siquiera cuando McGonagall, conmocionada, logró llamar al orden, su atronadora voz, hizo temblar las paredes del castillo.

**Uffff, vaya, vaya, se lió, jajajaja**

**Holaaaa, volví, lo siento, tuve una complicación estudiantil de última hora, aunque, espero, y no es chantaje, que esto compense, ha habido de todo, Lily y Scorpius, Rose y Draco, por cierto, le he encontrado un nombre, ¿Qué tal Drose? XD**

**Bueno, si me perdonais, nos vemos en los comentarios… Muchos besos**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

**PD: La próxima semana actualizará el jueves, es decir, este jueves que va a venir ahora, porque el viernes me voy a Madrid a una comunión, así que no tendréis que esperar ni una semana. **


End file.
